


La escisión

by Cariton



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beards (Relationships), Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Deadlights (IT), During the 27 Years (IT), Friendship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Hugs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Slow Burn, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 129,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Stan escogió a Richie, como siempre ha escogido a Richie. Y Eddie, bueno. Supone que a Bill, alguien tenía que hacerlo.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club, Eddie Kaspbrak/Cissy Clark, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nanoproyecto de 2019, luego se convirtió en un monstruo. 
> 
> He montado en una playlist las canciones de las que hablan o se escuchan a lo largo de la historia: [aquí](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0LVjifwxnwPA32d15hMdFC?si=cOzJC-b_SQuPg7CzxuiDUw).

# (uno)

## Martes, octubre de 1993

—Kaspbrak —le dice el entrenador Corey según Eddie alcanza la cancha—. Llegas tarde. 

Eddie deja caer su mochila en una de las esquinas, donde puede que no moleste. Generalmente lo dejaría todo en la taquilla que tiene en los vestuarios, pero su profesor de literatura, el señor Wilson, le ha llamado según ha sonado la campana para discutir la calidad de su primer trabajo. Lo que es una tremenda mierda, porque Eddie se esforzó bastante en conseguir… bueno, al parecer, una _mierda_. Y eso no le vale.

—Lo siento, entrenador —murmura, sentándose en el suelo para cambiarse las zapatillas. 

Sus compañeros están ya trotando de un lado a otro y, normalmente, Eddie se habría detenido a echarse algo de protector solar. Al entrenador le gusta que hagan ejercicio en el exterior mientras hace buen tiempo para hacerlo. Siempre se está quejando de lo frío que es Maine y de lo oscuras que son las noches en invierno. 

—El profesor Wilson quería hablar conmigo —le explica al entrenador cuando se acerca a él. Es un hombre mayor, pasados los cincuenta. Con un bigote ridículo y que lleva pantalones cortos hasta bien entrado noviembre—. No volverá a ocurrir. 

—Ya me lo ha dicho Anderson. Venga, Kaspbrak, que no tenemos todo el día —gruñe, señalando al frente.

Normalmente también se habría cambiado los vaqueros por un pantalón de deporte, pero es tarde y el único que lo va a sufrir es él. No van a ampliar el calentamiento porque él haya llegado tarde. Así que trota hasta sus compañeros, hasta Paul.

—¿Qué quería Wilson? —le pregunta como bienvenida. Ha sido él el que ha pasado el mensaje de que iba a llegar tarde. 

—Decirme que no había entendido la lectura —responde haciendo una mueca. Paul suelta una risita floja y, cuando Eddie le mira, sabe que no le está mirando con lástima ni nada por el estilo. Simpatía, si acaso.

—Qué gilipollas. 

—¿Verdad? —Le hace sentirse mejor. Menos estúpido. No es que Eddie haya estado a punto de repetir curso, ni siquiera ha tenido que apuntarse a las clases de verano, pero los estudios siempre le han costado. Es aburrido y siempre ha tenido la sensación de que requiere que le dedique más tiempo que el resto de… de… —. Es un puto comentario de texto, tendré derecho a tener mi interpretación. Digo yo. 

Paul se ríe. Rodean la canasta por fuera, siguiendo el ritmo de la carrera, y:

—¡Eh, Kaspbrak! —le gritan desde las gradas—. ¡Corres como una nena! 

Eddie les ha visto según llegaba. Es la parte mala de entrenar ahí fuera, además de que el suelo es de asfalto y las caídas son _duras_. Que tienen público y que el público suele ser… bueno, suelen ser los chavales que vienen a fumar porque ningún profesor tiene interés en salir hasta allí para decirles que no pueden hacerlo. 

Hoy quiere decir que son Peter Gordon y Richie. Suelen ser mucho Peter Gordon, Richie y toda su pandilla de fumetas, la verdad. Siempre hacen que se pregunte si se creen alguna clase de Danny Zuko y pandilla, rebeldes e incomprendidos. En lugar de los pringados que son. Eddie les responde con un corte de mangas con ambas manos, antes de volver su atención al entrenamiento.

No tiene nada claro si se creen los T-Birds, pero él no es ningún Tom Chisum.

Si tuviera que decidir en qué momento se fue todo a la mierda, piensa que diría que fue septiembre de 1989. Uno de los últimos días de verano, antes de que volvieran a empezar las clases y el caos típico de la época les engullera. Eddie aún tenía la escayola en el brazo y Bev todavía no se había ido, aunque era inminente. Cualquier día. Así que hicieron exactamente lo que cualquier otro día de verano aquel año: se reunieron en los Barrens. Los siete. 

Y dejaron que Stan les cortara las palmas de sus manos.

Un par de días después, Bill le confesó que no iban a volver a estar los siete juntos nunca más. Que podía _sentirlo_. Y sí, era cierto que con todo el rollo de Bev yéndose a vivir con su tía iba a ser difícil lo de reunirse. Pero Portland estaba como a dos horas de distancia, tres _máximo_. Había autobuses y, a lo mejor, podrían convencer a los padres de alguien para que los acercara algún día. Eddie, aquel Eddie de 1989, pensó que era absurdo, ridículo.

El tema es, Bill siempre tiene razón. Incluso cuando no la tiene.

Aquella tarde en la que Stan sostuvo un trozo de cristal y todos prometieron que si Eso volvía, si no lo habían matado, ellos también lo harían, fue la última en la que estuvieron los siete.

Eddie a veces se queda mirando su cicatriz, curó bien. Es poco más que una línea clara, imperceptible si no sabes que está ahí. Hay otras marcas, marcas que no se ven, pero que están grabadas a fuego. Que le recuerdan a aquella época. Lo joven que era, la sensación de que jamás sería tan feliz como fue (fueron) entonces. Y no es que quiera volver a tener doce años, joder, no. Y, aun así, no puede quitarse esa época de la cabeza. O aquel día en los Barrens. Los pocos momentos que tuvieron en el Club antes de entrar en la casa de Neibolt Street. Aquel verano debería haber sido así. Todos ellos, juntos. 

También piensa mucho en aquel día. Y en Richie. Richie (Richie, con el que no ha hablado en _eones_ , que ya no está en su vida y del que a veces se olvida. Y es tan ridícula la idea de olvidarse de Richie, de _Richie_ , pero últimamente no le ve nunca y no le habla nunca y, entonces, después de dos semanas faltando a álgebra avanzada, se deja _caer_. O aparece en uno de sus entrenamientos con los gilipollas de sus amigos. Y es como _oh, Richie_. Antes eras su amigo), Richie (con sus enormes gafas de pasta, sus paletas pronunciadas y su pelo demasiado largo que se le rizaba por detrás de las orejas). En que fue el primero en estirar la mano, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Antes de que Eddie tuviera tiempo de protestar de lo peligrosísimo que podía ser. Que porque Stan encontrase un cristal en el _suelo_ y quisiera rajarles (Stan, _Stan_ ) las manos, no quería decir que _tuvieran_ que hacerlo. Joder. Que era un cristal del suelo. Un cristal sucio, contacto directo contra su carne abierta. Su sangre. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en las posibles enfermedades que podría (podrían) haber pillado.

Pero Richie estiró la mano y Eddie (Eddie que conocía a Richie, al Richie de trece años al menos, como si fuera él mismo) cerró el pico. Aquella primavera, recuerda, Richie se había caído (Bowers le había empujado a la salida del colegio con tanta fuerza que las gafas habían salido volando hasta una alcantarilla cercana y Stan había trotado para recuperarlas una vez libres de peligro. No se le rompieron de milagro) y se había raspado ambas rodillas. Había intentado hacerse el fuerte (de poco, porque Eddie había visto como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y sabía que iba a echarse a llorar tan pronto como acabara solo), pero las quejas y las muecas habían sido una constante hasta que las costras empezaron a levantarse. 

Así que sí, Richie era todo palabras duras y comentarios pasados sobre sexo y chicas, pero también era el que tenía peor tolerancia al dolor. Un bebé grande. Y si Richie estaba dispuesto a sufrir _porque sí_ , Eddie bien podía olvidarse dos minutos de gérmenes y virus y otros seres microscópicos y altamente mortales que podían estar escondidos en el cristal y aguantarse.

Tampoco dolió tanto.

La peor parte fue luego, en casa. La reacción de su madre. Habían sido unos días raros, después de lo de la casa de Neibolt Street. Eddie le había gritado y se había escapado _un día entero_. Estaba histérica cuando regresó. No llamó a la policía, pero Eddie sospechaba que era más un tema de vergüenza (mi hijo ha tenido un berrinche y se me ha escapado) que de falta de preocupación. Y, puede y solo puede, de otra cosa que Eddie no supo reconocer hasta mucho después. Aquel día, aquel día había asustado a su madre de una manera que no sabía que era posible. Y era ese temor (a que le perdiera, esta vez de verdad y para siempre) lo que evitó mayores repercursiones que una reprimenda. 

Pero el corte en la mano.

Oh. El corte en la mano (profundo, tan profundo, y hecho con un trozo de cristal _sucio_ , del suelo) fue harina de otro costal. Le empujó hasta el coche y condujo hasta el hospital para que le hicieran ellos la cura en un humor extraño. Callado, casi estaba echando humo por las orejas. Fue suficiente para que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones y le castigara durante lo que quedaba de vacaciones de verano.

A lo mejor, a lo mejor si no hubiesen jurado que volverían, no se habrían separado. No habría hecho falta. Supone que tampoco importa _de verdad_. Ya no tienen doce años y, en realidad, las cosas son muy diferentes a entonces. Ya no se necesitan como antes. No son perdedores, bueno. Richie un poco sí. Quizá los demás también, no es que esté muy atento a su estatus en el instituto. A él no le va nada mal. Es _popular_ , joder. Del tipo de popular al que invitan a fiestas y con el que la gente es simpática porque quiere ser simpática y no porque le tengan lástima. Y, sí, puede que eche de menos sentarse con los chicos y reírse de las tonterías que vomita Richie. Que deteste que se haya convertido en un desconocido. Y, sí, puede que todavía haya cierta lealtad. Por parte de ambos. Como cuando le da un manotazo a Gordon para que se calle porque es un bocas y un imbécil. Pero solo eso.

Cierta lealtad.

Eddie quiere creer que no es culpa suya. Nadie es amigo de la misma gente a los diez años que a los veinte.

# (dos)

Quizá si es culpa suya.

Quizá cuando Bill y Richie se pelearon (dando un total de cero explicaciones entre los dos), podría haber hecho algo más. Un mundo más. Haberles obligado a hablar, intentar mediar en lugar de decidir que ya eran mayores y tenían que arreglarse ellos solos.

Pero Eddie no dijo nada. Y Stan escogió a Richie demasiado rápido, como Stan siempre ha escogido a Richie. Y Ben y Mike dijeron que eran Suecia (y a lo mejor Eddie tenía que haber hecho lo mismo. Jódete Bill, jódete Richie. No es culpa mía que te moleste que pase tiempo con uno de mis mejores amigos. De tus mejores amigos. Supéralo) y _alguien_ tenía que ponerse de parte de Bill. Y ese alguien fue Eddie. Eddie porque, simplemente, es idiota. Eddie, que creyó en Bill cuando le preguntó qué había pasado (—Que la he cagado. Pero… n-no te preoc-cupes, voy a solucionarlo.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Voy a disculparme.  
—Sí, pero ¿cuándo?) y dijo que iba a disculparse. Pronto, decía. Siempre pronto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de que (era mentira) no iba a pasar, bueno. Eddie supuso que él también le debía una disculpa a Richie. 

Ni siquiera puede recordar por qué nunca se la dio. Han pasado dos años de eso y no tiene mucho sentido seguir dándole vueltas. A veces tiene la certeza de que habría acabado pasando de una manera u otra. Stan cursa un año menos y Mike ni siquiera va al instituto. Bill se pasa las tardes en el teatro del colegio, Ben en el club de audiovisuales y Richie lo único que parece que hace es fumar detrás de las gradas. Nadie ha vuelto a ver a Beverly desde el 89. O a saber de ella, por lo menos por lo que él sabe.

Y Eddie, bueno. Tampoco se puede decir que le sobre el tiempo. Tiene la selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina y _de verdad_ que necesita sacar una buena nota si quiere salir de Derry. Si no quiere acabar en la pública de Bangor, viviendo todavía en casa. Sabe que su madre no se lo va a querer pagar si no lo hace como ella quiere. Así que, no. Eddie no tiene tiempo mucho tiempo tampoco.

Al final, lo único que importa es esto: Bill mintió. Y ahora Eddie está solo.

# (tres)

Bueno, quizá solo-solo es una exageración. Tiene amigos, claro que tiene amigos. Y, sí, puede que ninguno sea Bill (con el que todavía se dirige la palabra, pero que no deja de ser un recuerdo amargo de que todo se fue a la mierda) y que hace tiempo que no se ríe con la misma fuerza. Pero sí que tiene amigos. Están los Tigres, el equipo del instituto. Y Cissy. Claro que está Cissy. Y su hermano, Calvin. Con el que no es que sea amigo-amigo, pero que siempre se queda cerca cuando Eddie pasa tiempo en su casa. Y la iglesia. La gente de la iglesia, con la que cada día tiene menos en común y a los que cada vez ve menos porque su madre se vuelve cada día más y más laxa. Sobre todo porque uno no mata a un payaso salido de una película de terror para volver después a ir a la iglesia a escuchar el sermón del cura y creérselo. ¿No?

Pero va. Porque su madre va (a veces) y quiere que le acompañe. Porque lleva el coche. Y esos días se sienta a su lado en el banco, con las rodillas juntas y las manos entre las piernas. Y a veces deja que su mente vague sin realmente escuchar. Y otras veces no puede evitar pensar en la historia del inodoro y del pan, del agua convirtiéndose en sangre y en lo difícil que es que no se note que no puede respirar bien cuando todo el mundo está callado.

Al final, están los Tigres. Y Cissy. Y su hermano Calvin. Así que no, Eddie no está solo. Por muy rápido que le lata el corazón cada vez que ve a Richie sentarse en álgebra o lo nervioso que se pone cada vez que se cruza con alguno de ellos por los pasillos. Solo...

Solo que tiene otra gente. Diferente. No es malo. 

# (cuatro)

En partes positivas de su vida, conduce ahora a los sitios. Lo que hace que no sea un desastre total el no haberse podido poner ropa de deporte antes del entrenamiento. 

Es una novedad y no acaba de acostumbrarse a la sensación, porque pensaba que su madre se opondría a que se sacara el permiso. Lo tenía asimilado, cuando se presentó delante suya con el panfleto promocional. Incluso si se trataba de una batalla perdida, lucha cuando quiere algo. Al menos eso (y la cicatriz en la palma de su mano) sacó de ese verano. Aprendió a ganar pequeñas parcelitas, pequeñas victorias, a su madre. Los Tigres, por ejemplo. Pero el permiso…

Sonia arqueó una ceja y, más tarde, Eddie la escuchó sollozar en la intimidad de la noche. Algo que su madre casi nunca hacía, lo que querría decir que lo que sea que le pasó por la mente era _real_. No puso el grito en el cielo con ese tono agudo y nasal que siempre utiliza cuando se pierde. No le dijo que conducir era peligrosísimo y que Eddie era un chico tan _delicado_ y que no, que no se podían arriesgar que le pasara algo. O que no la quisiera y que fuera un egoísta que solo quería tenerla en vilo. Dijo que era peligrosísimo y que tendría que tener cuidado, pero que era importante que cogiera práctica para cuando fuera a estudiar a Bangor. Y _ya_.

Ni siquiera tuvo que intentar convencerla de que le dejara utilizar su coche. Salió de ella. Porque no le gustaba nada que fuera a todas partes en la bicicleta, dijo, y, total, para que el coche estuviera muerto del asco en el garaje, bien podía usarlo él. Su madre ya no lo coge nunca porque cada día ve menos, pero es demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo y comprarse unas gafas de verdad. Así que puede usarlo. A cambio, claro está, de que la lleve a los sitios cuando lo necesite. Le haga pequeños recaditos, aquí y allí. 

No le importa demasiado, en realidad. Su madre no sale tanto como para resultar algo más que un fastidio. Y le gusta conducir, incluso cuando hace de taxista y es ella la que escoge la música que escuchan y a dónde van a ir. 

No piensa en la pequeña derrota que supone cruzarse a Richie y a Gordon y el resto de los T-Birds de camino a su coche.

# (cinco)

## Jueves, octubre de 1993

Está en Portland (con el resto de los Tigres y, como parte del _Trato_ , su madre es el padre voluntario que acompaña al autobús) y Eddie odia este tipo de viajes. La fiesta de bienvenida del instituto de Portland siempre ha sido un evento deportivo poco agradecido. Con un montón de gilipollas llevando las chaquetas azules y blancas de los Bulldogs y que se creen graciosos por increparles porque son el _enemigo_. Y ni siquiera es su deporte más popular. No quiere pensar en cómo tiene que ser para el equipo que viene a jugar a fútbol. 

Ridículo. Como toda esta fiesta.

La gente le da importancia. La semana que viene, Derry se llenará de amarillo y verde. Las animadoras decorarán sus casilleros y habrá viejas nuevas frases para darles ánimos. Alguien (y este año es de último curso, así que este año les toca a ellos y Eddie solo espera no ser él) será coronado rey. Y otro alguien, reina. Y les harán desfilar por Pasture Road y bajar por Center Street hasta el centro de la ciudad. Con la banda delante y el coche tuneado que quiere imitar la cabeza de un tigre rugiendo detrás y con los idiotas que se piensan que pueden acosar a los alumnos del instituto de Portland en todas partes y joder. 

Odia las fiestas de bienvenida.

Asiste a esta de todas formas, no podría dejar tirado al equipo. Este año es _titular_. Se ha ganado estar allí, con sudor y peleas. Con su madre, con el entrenador. Con todo el mundo que se pensaba que no podía, debía, estar allí. Porque Eddie _eres_ un chico delicado, como diría su madre. _Si corres o saltas_. ¿Si corre o salta qué? ¿Qué, exactamente, podría pasar? Nunca pierde el aliento cuando hace ejercicio. 

Así que, Portland. Y Eddie está entre sus compañeros, saliendo de los vestuarios del equipo visitante y pasando por delante de las animadoras del local, escuchando a medio camino una de las historias de Paul cuando lo oye. Una risa alta, un poco escandalosa. 

Eddie se detiene de golpe. 

# (seis)

Beverly prometió que seguirían siendo amigos. Dijo que iba a ir de visita, una o dos veces al año. En su cumpleaños, fijo. _Fijo_ fijísimo. Que iba a llamar. Todas las semanas. Dejó su número de teléfono, el de su tía. Y se quedó allí de pie, mirándoles sin saber muy bien qué decir. Delante del autobús, sujetando con ambas manos las asas de su mochila.

Toda su vida en una maleta pequeña y una mochila. Fue Bill el primero en moverse:

—T-Te vamos a echar de menos —dijo en ese tono solemne que siempre utiliza en momentos serios y la rodeó con ambos brazos. Bev pareció dudar (como si no supiera qué es lo apropiado para esta situación, cómo despedirse de sus amigos, del chico que te gusta) antes de devolverle el gesto, apoyando su frente contra su hombro. No dijo nada, pero Eddie pudo oírla de todas formas. «Tengo que marcharme porque ya no puedo seguir viviendo con mi padre. Pero lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho. No quiero irme, de verdad que no. Os quiero. Seguiremos siendo amigos, lo prometí. Lo prometimos». 

—No será lo mismo sin ti —añadió Mike apuntándose al abrazo. Y, antes de que Eddie pudiera darse cuenta, Richie y Ben también estaban en él. Y él… bueno, pues también. Y vale que no se conocían desde hacía tanto, pero la quería. Todos la querían.

Iban a echarla tantísimo de menos.

Era tan raro estar despidiéndola sin Stan, como si les faltara un brazo. No se había ido y ya estaban incompletos. Eddie había hablado con él antes, por teléfono. No estaba enfadado con Richie por haber soltado una palabrota delante de su madre, solo resignado por haber acabado castigado.

Bill se lo dijo después, después de que el autobús hubiera salido. A él solo, como si fuera su hombre de confianza, y Eddie se sintió tan importante como enfermo. Mike estaba comentando con Richie el último disco que le habían comprado sus padres, _Life Time_ de los Rollins Band, que Eddie escucharía un par de días después y del que sacaría la siguiente conclusión: las letras no estaban mal del todo, pero era más ruido que música. Opinión con la que ni Bill ni Mike ni Richie comulgaban. Ben, detrás del maldito autobús. Asegurándose de que si Bev se volvía hacia ellos, viera al menos a uno de ellos despidiéndose. 

Se inclinó hacia él y lo dijo. Que aquel día en los Barrens había sido la última vez que estarían los siete juntos. Y Eddie asintió, solemne. Porque lo decía Bill, aunque fuera ridículo y Portland estuviera como a dos horas (tres máximo) y Stan no iba a estar castigado para siempre. Iba a estar allí la próxima vez, cuando Bev viniera a visitarles.

Fue un buen día, pese a todo. Pasaron la tarde en casa de Bill, haciendo turnos en la NES que le habían comprado sus padres. Al único juego que tenía, el _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. Era más que evidente que ninguno de ellos estaba poniendo el corazón en el juego y cuando Eddie perdió la tercera vida consecutiva (ganándose un suspiro cansado de Richie.  
—¿Qué? —le espetó, girándose hacia él y poniendoel mando en alto en un gesto exasperado para agobio absoluto de Bill—. ¿Cuál es tu puñetero problema?  
—¡Pero si no he dicho nada!  
—¡No hace falta! ¡Puedo verlo pintado en tu cara!  
—P-Por favor, Eddie. Ten cuidado con el mando.  
—¿Qué, Richie? No te oigo, ¿cuál es tu problema?  
—¿Quieres que te lo diga?  
—¡Sí!  
—¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?  
—¡Sí!  
—¡No juegues si no quieres jugar, pero no nos jodas las vidas a todos!  
—¡Eres tú el que me distraes! —protestó, dejando el mando en el suelo porque Bill se lo había pedido.  
—¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?  
Eddie supone que si Stan hubiese estado en casa de Bill habría dicho algo así como «existir» y todos se habrían reído. Pero Stan no estaba y los humos estaban bajos porque Bev se había ido a Portland, Portland que tampoco estaba tan lejos. Pero que parecía un poco inabarcable para unos chavales de trece años) decidieron que ya habían dejado que pasara el suficiente tiempo y podían llamar para ver si Bev había llegado ya a su nueva casa. 

Y Eddie recuerda que Bev se rió y habló un rato con cada uno, de nada (habían estado juntos apenas tres horas antes) y de todo. Y, durante el resto de la tarde, Eddie pensó que, quizá, Bill estaba equivocado. Que Bev se había marchado y Stan estaba castigado. Pero que tendrían nuevas oportunidades para juntarse.

No ha vuelto a oír su voz.

# (siete)

Eddie no ha pensado en ella en mucho tiempo. De la misma manera que no piensa en Richie hasta que entra en su clase de álgebra y se deja caer en su sitio de siempre: última fila, última columna. Despatarrado, todo brazos y piernas en esos pupitres que parecen de primaria más que de instituto. Mascando chicle con la boca abierta y apestando todo a tabaco porque ha estado fumando fuera y respondiendo a su profesor (en su defensa, el profesor de álgebra es un gilipollas) cuando se le ocurre echarle en cara el que esté allí. Que para qué ha ido. A hacerle perder el tiempo a él o a todos sus compañeros.

Beverly se ríe alto y fuerte, como cuando era niña. Con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y su pelo rizado y pelirrojo recogido en una trenza larga, sin taparse la boca. Es un sonido inconfundible. Y Eddie se queda anclado en el sitio, mirándola. Está...

Ha cambiado. Claro que ha cambiado. La última vez que la vio tenía _trece_ años, joder. Era más alta que él, le sacaba una cabeza. Ahora es al revés. Parece feliz, con una sonrisa en los labios. Su uniforme de animadora (y piensa, piensa que a Richie le daría un infarto si la viera. Y a Ben. Y a Bill, a lo mejor. Por motivos muy diferentes. _Animadora_ , joder) azul y blanco, rodeada por sus compañeros. 

Paul se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que Eddie no sigue a su lado. Debe de ver también a Bev (a Bev y al resto de las animadoras) y le da un codazo en uno de los costados. Amistoso, juguetón. Un secreto compartido o alguna mierda así que siempre le hacen sentir un poco incómodo y desplazado.

—Eh, ¿eh? —le dice. Y Eddie normalmente le espetaría algo (como «tú sí que eres elocuente, figura» o «¿por qué no cierras el pico?»), pero es Bev, joder. Está allí y este es el segundo-para-tercer año que Eddie está en el equipo (aunque no haya sido titular hasta ahora) y tendría que haberla visto antes. Porque este es su instituto, por supuesto. Cuál iba a ser si no, cuántos institutos más puede haber en Portland. Es tan idiota. _Su_ instituto. Ha estado allí todo este tiempo, tan cerca. _Tan_ cerca. 

Así que la llama:

—¡Bev! —Y Bev (porque es Bev, claro que es Bev. _Inconfundible_ , fuerza de la naturaleza) ladea la cabeza y le mira. Y Eddie está seguro de que no sabe quién es. Por la forma en la que frunce el ceño y estira los labios en una mueca tensa. Educada, casi. Hay una risita floja que la corea y Eddie nota como se le sube el calor a las mejillas y a las orejas.

—Lo siento —responde Bev al final. Da un paso al frente, sus amigos dejando que pase—. No creo que...

El resto del equipo de los Tigres silban y le aclaman para darle ánimos, silenciando el resto de la frase de lo que fuera a decir Beverly. Alguien le empuja hacia delante. No solo los Bulldogs están hasta arriba de mierda con el tema de la fiesta de bienvenida. La tontería se extiende y las animadoras son uno de los temas recurrentes de cualquier partido. Eddie pone los ojos en blanco, porque, de verdad, no está para aguantar mierdas:

—¿Por qué no cerráis el pico, capullos? —les espeta rojo como un tomate. Lo que hace que se gane aún más aclamaciones. Gilipollas todos.

—¿Eddie? —pregunta entonces. Y Eddie pasa de sus compañeros para volver a mirarla y le está sonriendo, con esa sonrisa suya tan característica, bonita. Con la barbilla un poco baja, de lado a lado y enseñando los dientes—: Eddie Kaspbrak, por supuesto.

Y lo dice como si fuera algo maravilloso.

—Ey, Bevvie. 

Sus compañeros se encienden de nuevo, silbando y coreando. Y Eddie cierra los ojos y respira hondo, en un intento de controlar lo rápido que le está latiendo el corazón. No es la primera vez que el entrenador le deja en el banquillo porque no tiene ni puta idea de cómo controlar su mal genio cuando le provocan de esta manera. Y Beverly se ríe (de él, se ríe de él porque también es una mierdecilla y, joder, cómo la ha echado de menos) en voz baja. Hay un pitido y oye al entrenador llamarles (—Pero, ¿qué estáis haciendo ahí parados? Venga, venga, que empezamos) y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, Bev está mucho más cerca. Apoya ambas manos en sus mejillas y Eddie se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo, sin entender muy bien qué está haciendo tan cerca.

Bev le guiña un ojo, en un gesto lento y deliberado, antes de darle un pico en los labios.

—¡Buena suerte, Eddie! —le desea separándose y empujándole un poco, como si estuviera devolviéndole a sus compañeros de equipo. Hay más aplausos y alguien (Paul, seguro. Porque es así de idiota) le palmea la espalda como si _él_ hubiese hecho algo y no hubiese sido (¿por qué? ¿Para hacerle quedar en ridículo delante de sus compañeros? ¿Como un héroe?) solo cosa de Bev.

—¡Alguien se va a meter en un lío! —le canturrea Paul, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Eddie y dándole un medio abrazo que Eddie rechaza apartándolo de un empujón.

—Cierra el pico —le advierte entre dientes, orejas rojas y calientes, mientras Bev y el resto de animadoras salen corriendo hacia la cancha de juego con un gritito de victoria.

# (ocho)

Pierden.

Es un poco humillante, sobre todo cuando las animadoras de los Bulldogs salen al medio de la cancha moviendo con energía los pompones y corean su grito (un original «¡BUUUUUULL-DOGS!») de guerra. Pica un poco, porque podrían haber ganado si no lo hubieran hecho tan mal. Cree. Aunque el entrenador Corey no ha dejado de gritarles desde que el marcador era veintinueve para veintitrés. Y su tono no ha dejado de ser más alto, sus palabras más hostiles. Tampoco es una sorpresa, todo el mundo conoce al entrenador y a su vena de sargento Hartman. Es una suerte que sea profesor en un instituto y no en un complejo militar, porque hace mucho que le habría volado los sesos un soldado Patoso.

Bev parece feliz, sujetando a otra chica por la cintura y levantándola en el aire. Es un gesto entrenado, que requiere fuerza y coordinación. Y la otra chica levanta una pierna imposiblemente alto, enseñando al público la ropa (unas mallas cortas, son unas mallas cortas) que lleva debajo. En el mismo momento exacto en el que tres de sus compañeras saltan en el aire y se quedan ahí, en el aire, durante unos segundos. Como si estuvieran congeladas. Mola bastante.

Eddie vuelve a tener a Paul al lado, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio. Han perdido y el viaje de vuelta a Derry (dos horas largas, casi tres) va a ser poco más que un cúmulo de autodesprecio y desgana. 

—Se lo toman muy en serio —comenta. Y Eddie se encoge de hombros, echando un vistazo rápido a su propio equipo de animadoras. Cissy está allí, pasando una mano por la espalda de Marcia en un intento de consolarla. Porque Marcia está _llorando_ y Eddie se alegra más que nunca de haberse quedado en su sitio, de no haber ido a buscarla. De no ser él el que tiene que enfrentarse a sus lágrimas, además de a su propia derrota. Han perdido y no hay nada que pueda hacerse ya al respecto.

—Supongo —murmura, volviendo a mirar a Beverly. Es su turno de estar en el aire: apoya un pie en el muslo de uno de sus compañeros, un chico rubio que le sujeta la mano y que la gira en el aire. No tienen de esos en Derry, chicos que se apunten al equipo de animadoras. Sospecha que el entrenador Corey dirá algo así a su madre (si es que no lo ha dicho ya. Si es que no se lo ha dicho ella a él antes) en un tono que poco oculta que es _positivo_.

Paul le palmea la espalda:

—¿Vamos? 

Y Eddie quiere decir que no, que quiere ver el espectáculo de Bevvie. Quiere ver como salta y como corea el nombre de un equipo que no es el suyo. Se quita las gafas protectoras y deja que se apoyen en su frente y asiente. 

—Sí, vamos.

# (nueve)

Tiene intención de ir a buscarla en cuanto sale del vestuario. Limpio, sin medias de compresión que le sujetan todos (incluso los que no sabía que tenía) los músculos en su sitio y con las gafas bien guardadas en el fondo de su mochila. Es parte del Pacto, el equipamiento.

Es la parte más ridícula del pacto, pero también la más fácil de cumplir. Y vale que el resto de sus compañeros se conforman con poco más que una bandana de esas tan asquerosas (porque no las lavan lo que deberían y acaban siendo lo que acaban siendo: un paraíso para bacterias y microorganismos que crecen y mutan a sus anchas) alrededor de la frente. Pero entiende por qué lo lleva, por qué su madre insiste en que _tiene que hacerlo_ , la finalidad. Mentiría si dijera que no se siente más seguro solo por llevarlo puesto. Es como lo de tomarse sus suplementos por las mañanas o tirar de aspirinas cuando empieza a dolerle la cabeza. Adelantarse al problema. 

Hubiese preferido que la primera vez que Bev le viera (de nuevo, el reencuentro) fuera así. Vestido de calle. Recién duchado, bien peinado. Sin los gilipollas del equipo de baloncesto (¿sus amigos?) a su espalda. Sin su madre en las gradas (no quiere escuchar más tarde lo ligeritas de cascos que parecían las chicas de Portland porque sabe que no va a contestar, que va a dejar que lo diga. Que lo suelte todo, como lo suelta siempre todo. Y esta es _Bev_ y de verdad que Eddie debería decirle _algo_ , lo que sea) arriesgándose (—¡No creas que no sé lo que dicen de ti, señorita!) a que la reconozca.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Tigre! —le llama un chico en cuanto sale del vestuario. Y Eddie se detiene, bolsa de deporte colgada del hombro. 

No es que tenga prisa, exactamente. Se supone que tienen dos horas antes de que salga el autobús: les dan espacio para que se unan ellos también a la fiesta de bienvenida del instituto de Portland. Pero han perdido y eso siempre significa lo mismo.

Que van a recoger, se van a duchar. Y van a irse directamente al autobús con los ánimos por los suelos. A llorar sus penas.

Además, con su madre allí...

Probablemente una de las mayores desgracias que le han sucedido al equipo de baloncesto desde la intoxicación del 86. Y sí, puede que los demás le interesen entre poco y nada, pero la cantidad de alcohol que consiguen colar se ha visto reducida desde que empezó a acompañarlos. Lo que le hizo las cosas mucho más difíciles en un primer momento. Manda huevos que para lo ciega que está, casi nunca se le escapan estas cosas. Es casi como un sabueso guiado por su (intuición) olfato.

Es un chico rubio, vestido con la versión masculina del uniforme de las animadoras. Un traje ridículo, si le preguntas. Pero los trajes de animadoras siempre lo han sido. Con mallas demasiado ajustadas que hacen que se marque más de lo que debería ser apropiado y una camiseta del mismo rollo que se levanta (enseñando parte de su espalda y de su estómago, los músculos tensos durante el espectáculo, mientras sujetaba el peso de una de sus compañeras o hacía una cabriola) al mínimo movimiento. Está sudado, probablemente hayan estado actuando hasta hace nada, y el pelo corto de su nuca se le riza por la humedad. Debe de darse cuenta de que Eddie se ha dado cuenta, porque se pasa la mano por encima. Aplastándose el pelo, intentando deshacerse de los restos de humedad en un gesto algo incómodo.

—Eres el amigo de Beverly, ¿verdad? —pregunta dando un paso hacia él. Y Eddie quiere desdarlo, alejarse. Volver a meterse en el vestuario (seguro) y esperar a salir con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. No conoce a este tío. Y vale, vale. Esto es Portland (signifique lo que signifique) pero Eddie vive en _Derry_ y este tío es una animadora. _Animadora_. Así que, denúncialo. La parte mala es que debe de darse cuenta de su incomodidad, porque el chaval levanta ambos brazos (la camiseta, _joder_ ) en un gesto de rendición. Pacífico—. Tranqui, colega. No voy a hacerte nada.

Y se ríe entre dientes, como si la situación fuera divertida y no jodidamente _rara_. Y Eddie recuerda verlo en el coro en el que estaba Beverly, riéndose con ella. Apoyando una mano en su hombro. El gesto, un poco amanerado. Eddie no recuerda haberse fijado especialmente _antes_ , pero ahora parece grabado a fuego.

—Sí —murmura. Y se moja los labios solo para repetir—: el amigo de Beverly.

—Pues mira qué bien, porque me ha pedido que te busque. Y que te diga que te está esperando en la salida de incendios. 

Y señala hacia el final del pasillo. Eddie se le queda mirando (es guapo, supone. Con la nariz recta y los ojos oscuros a una distancia proporcional. Clásico), la expresión divertida. Como si fuese una broma. Y, la verdad, Eddie medio espera que se la cuente. Porque no la entiende. No entiende para qué le ha mandado a él en lugar de venir a ella misma. Que le llame _Tigre_ (y sabe que es algo algunas animadoras les llaman, en _ese_ mismo tono entre provocador y divertido, y Eddie cada vez que lo escucha no puede evitar pensar en los cómics de Spiderman y en Mary Jean llamándoselo a Peter Parker. Y en Richie. Richie tumbado a su lado, con las piernas colgando, juntándose un poco más porque quiere enseñarle un diálogo o una escena. En él mismo gruñendo un _todavía no he llegado a ese, capullo_ , pero juntando las cabezas y mirando de todas formas porque en realidad nunca le han importado demasiado los spoilers) cuando ni siquiera se conocen.

Y piensa _amanerado_ y su cabeza se llena (sabes lo que les pasa a ese tipo de gente, _Eddie_? Sida, eso es lo que les pasa. No deberías relacionarte con él, es peligroso. No quieres acabar enfermo, ¿verdad? Los enfermos transmiten enfermedades, mira lo que le pasó a Shelley. ¡Y solo por utilizar el transporte público!) con la voz aguda de su madre. Su madre, hablando con el entrenador Corey. Con el señor Kenee. De las cosas que _se dicen_. Que hacen que le pique la piel y que se replantee si es tan buen plan irse a Nueva York a estudiar. 

—¿Y bien? —le pregunta el chaval. 

—¿Uh? —pregunta ruborizándose

—¿Vas a ir? ¿Se puede saber a qué estás esperando? —Eddie agita la cabeza, como si eso fuera a ser suficiente para alejar esos pensamientos y el chico debe de malinterpretarlo, porque frunce el ceño—-. ¿No? 

—No —murmura—. Sí, ahora… 

Da un paso atrás, el chico no hace ningún intento de seguirle. Lo cuál es un alivio. 

Está siendo ridículo. Y un poco bastante injusto. No es como si a Edddie no se lo hayan llamado nunca. Marica, sarasa, afeminado. Todo eso y peor. Intentando hacer todo el daño posible en un único golpe, algunas veces acompañados por golpes de verdad. Incluso con Bowers fuera de la fotografía, tíos como Peter Gordon siguen creyéndose la monda por soltar un «marica» aquí y un «marica» allá. Ya debería saber, a estas alturas, que no todo es lo que aparenta ser. Que uno puede estar en el equipo de animadoras y mover _así_ la mano y no ser... Y, aunque lo fuera. ¿Qué le está haciendo a Eddie? _Nada_ , solo le está pasando un mensaje.

Nunca le ha importado mucho lo que digan de él. Era más el que se metieran en su espacio personal, el que le molestaran. Sobre todo cuando implicaba golpes y empujones. Sobre todo por cómo se ponía su madre cuando volvía a casa y traía los pantalones rotos o le habían quitado el inhalador. 

Hace mucho que no ocurre. Ha crecido veinte centímetros desde que encerraron a Bowers y probablemente nadie se acuerde ya de que solía ser asmático. Incluso si sigue teniendo un inhalador en su casillero, porque uno no deja de ser asmático sin más. Y está también todo el rollo de que juega al baloncesto. El que juega que te cagas. Aunque sea un juego en equipo, hay veces que Eddie _sabe_ que lo ha hecho lo suficientemente bien como para estar orgulloso de sí mismo. Por la manera en la que le palmean la espalda y le felicitan. Por la que siente que es _importante_ , que tiene allí su lugar. Porque Eddie es ágil y rápido y tiene buena puntería. 

Hay veces que se le olvida todo. La vida Antes del Pacto. Se olvida de estar en la sala de espera del hospital, con el pañuelo de tela de su madre apretado contra la nariz. Porque le pegaron un puñetazo y, aunque hace un rato que ha dejado de sangrar, su madre está histérica y «¡llevamos esperando diez minutos! ¿No ve que se está desangrando? ¿Van a dejar que se muera, desangrado como un cerdo?». De aquel verano. De parchear todo lo bien que supo a Ben. Por algún motivo, Eddie fue designado _parcheador_ oficial de los perdedores. Tan herido, tan entero. Oh, noble, noble Ben. A Richie, llorando a moco tendido, sin saber encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que le pasaba después de que Bowers le sacudiera. Tampoco hacía falta: lo mismo que siempre, como a todos. Que eran poco más que una bolsa de boxeo. 

Un perdedor.

Es tan fácil olvidarse. 

Beverly está esperándole fuera, sentada sobre un semimuro. Piernas cruzadas, falda un poco subida y dejando entrever las mallas cortas de debajo. Cigarro en la mano. La luz de las farolas hace que su pelo brille con fuerza. Es casi como viajar en el tiempo. Solo que en lugar de un uniforme de animadora, la Bev que recuerda lleva un peto lleno de parches que ella misma le ha pegado y una camiseta que salvó de la basura, con el pelo muy corto y muy rizado; esos botines que le encantaban, muy usados y que debieron de ser de su madre. Le quedaban un poco grandes, los miraras como los miraras. 

—Ey —dice, dejando la bolsa de deporte a su lado. 

—Ey —responde ella, recolocándose para dejarle sitio. Quizá para que se siente entre ella y su mochila. No hace falta, todo el semimuro está vacío. Si quisiera sentarse, tendría sitio más que de sobra—. Buen partido.

Y Eddie bufa. No, no ha sido un buen partido, cuanto más lo piensa más seguro está. Se siente un poco responsable de su juego. Estaba tan concentrado en ella, en Beverly estando allí. Al alcance. Con el hecho de que debería (quería, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo) llamar a Bill (aunque ya no llama nunca a Bill, para nada) y contárselo. Que querrá saber. Que se alegrará de saber. Quiere decirle que está bien, que está guapa. Que parece feliz. Que no se ha perdido en el mundo oscuro y retorcido de hacerse mayor. Que se sigue riendo igual de fuerte y que probablemente se haya convertido en uno de los sonidos favoritos de Eddie. 

Joder, lo que la ha echado de menos.

Y ahora, bueno. Ahora (sin el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y sin tener que estar pendiente de la cancha, de su equipo, del equipo contrario, el contador, el entrenador Corey gritándoles que son unos inútiles, de la jodida pelota) Eddie supone que en realidad ha sido una tontería. Por lo que él sabe, Bill y Bev se llaman para hablar de sus vidas y de toda la mierda que ocurre a diario. Bev acabó convirtiéndose en un tema tabú, poco después de que se fuera. Para Eddie al menos, porque aunque la echaba de menos, no dolía como le dolía a Bill o a Ben. Así que siempre que pensaba en ella, en qué estaría haciendo, se lo tragaba. Y los demás parecía que hacían lo mismo. 

Puede imaginárselos más tarde, a Bev enredando el dedo en el cordón del teléfono. Con la sonrisa en los labios. Y a Bill tartamudeando peor que nunca. Porque es Bev y algunas cosas nunca cambian y siempre se le traban más las palabras cuando está nervioso.

(—He visto a Eddie hoy —le diría Bev.  
Y Bill diría:  
—¿A E-Eddie? —como si fuera imposible. Una ridiculez—. No he hablad-do con él d-d-desde la obra de Navid–d-dad, por lo menos.  
—Bill, estamos casi en noviembre.  
—Lo sé).

—No sabía que te iba el deporte —comenta apagando el cigarro contra el cemento con cuidado, intentando no perder más cantidad de tabaco que de ceniza. El olor es fuerte y se cierra alrededor de su garganta. Es la misma marca que fumaba (que fumaban, Richie y ella) cuando eran pequeños. Y es un puñetazo en el estómago a la nostalgia. Y se acomoda alrededor de su pecho y le pican un poco los ojos y _joder_ no, joder, no quiere echarse a llorar delante de ella. Y piensa, _soy asmático, joder_. Asmático, aunque nunca antes le ha importado antes—. Estabas muy mono. El uniforme te sienta bien.

Eddie bufa. Porque _mono_ no es una palabra que se diga que asocie a sí mismo. Tiene el recuerdo de Richie llamándoselo, pero porque Richie es un idiota integral. Pellizcándole las mejillas y diciendo que era _monérrimo_. Como si se tratara de una de sus tías. Peor, porque sus tías tienen lo que se dice una excusa: Eddie y los gatos de la tía Eileen son la única familia. Es normal que se emocionen un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario cuando le ven, que tampoco es tan a menudo. Y Richie solo lo hacía para sacarle de sus casillas.

Hay veces, hay veces que Cissy se lo llama. Las que menos, tampoco es su adjetivo favorito para Eddie. En las que sonríe con toda la cara y los ojos se le entrecierran y la nariz se le arruga y dice:

—Mira que eres mono.

Eddie normalmente asume que es su forma de decir que está siendo un idiota. Precisamente eso es lo que está diciendo Beverly: que es un idiota con gafas de protección y calcetines y coderas de compresión. Que debería hacer como Paul y los demás y llevar una de esas bandanas sudadas y cutres en su lugar. Encajar, encajar de verdad. En lugar de ser el bicho raro.

—Cierra el pico.

—Pero si llevas hasta gafitas, Eddie. Monísimo.

Eddie apoya la espalda contra la pared y le lanza una mirada de medio lado. Una advertencia. Tiene la sensación de que va a hacer exactamente lo que Richie haría: pellizcarle una mejilla. Y no, por ahí sí que no pasa. Bev debe de darse cuenta, porque vuelve a echarse hacia atrás y apoya las manos sobre sus propias rodillas.

—Es equipo deportivo —se defiende, intentando mantener su temperamento bajo control. No saltarle al cuello, porque eso es lo que quiere hacer. Saltarle al cuello. Pero es Bev, no es Richie. Ni Bill o Stan. Es Bev y hace _cuatro_ años que no la ve. Él no… no quiere que se lleve una mala impresión de él. Que se asuste, que piensa que no le gusta.

—Seguro —dice con una risita floja. 

—¿Sabes la cantidad de accidentes que ocurren en el baloncesto? Solo los relacionados con los ojos...

—¿Dónde? —Arquea ambas cejas. Eddie bufa y levanta ambas manos en un gesto de rendición.

—¿Cómo que dónde? Un accidente es un accidente, pase aquí, en Derry o en Pensilvania. 

Beverly se ríe, enseñando un poco los dientes y moviendo más los hombros que haciendo ruido. Y Eddie la mira, aún con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a _pelearse_ por el honor de los que han perdido un ojo por culpa de una pelota de baloncesto o un codazo mal dado y… _buena impresión_. Sigue así, Eddie

—Joder, Beverly.

—Joder, cómo me alegro de verte —responde ella. Y aunque no le pellizca la mejilla, sí que le pasa la mano por la cabeza. Se acaba de duchar y todavía tiene el pelo mojado, húmedo. Pero _peinado_. Se ha echado gomina y todo. Está presentable, para que venga ella ahora y se lo destroce.

La quiere muchísimo, joder.

—Para —gruñe apartándola. 

—¿Hace mucho que estás en el equipo?

—Dos años para tres —dice. Esa es una respuesta fácil—. ¿Tú?

Beverly niega con la cabeza, volviendo a estirar la mano hacia su cabeza. Esta vez Eddie no la para.

—Primer año. —Se señala al pecho, donde está escrito el nombre del equipo. Bulldogs. Es un uniforme un poco feo, lo divertido de estas cosas son las combinaciones estúpidas de colores. El ver a la gente en movimiento y que sea más un borrón extravagante que otra cosa. Pero esto, por Dios. No hay nada más aburrido que los colores de los Bulldogs. Serios, adultos. Formales—. Un par de amigos estaban en el equipo y siempre estaban diciendo. Ya sabes. «Bev, te tienes que apuntar». Así que al final, no sé, me apunté. 

La cabeza le va de nuevo al chico que le estaba esperando a la salida de los vestuarios. Rubio, con la nuca húmeda por el sudor y la ropa demasiado apretada. Amanerado. Sonríe, intentando quitarle importancia. Intentando que no entrar en ese remolino (ya sabes lo que les pasa a esos chicos. Todas esas enfermedades de las que hablan en la tele, que tienen. Por qué las tienen. _Peor_ , lo que les hacen) que es su cabeza. 

—Lo haces bien.

—Sí, por eso me apunté. —Aún tiene la mano en su cabeza, pero es más... Es agradable. La pasa ligeramente, jugando con los mechones humedecidos de su pelo. Repeinando lo que ha destrozado. Es agradable, tan agradable, y Eddie suspira perdiendo parte de la tensión que no sabía que estaba acumulando. Recuerda estar en el Club y ver a Richie en el regazo de Beverly, así. Sentados los dos en el suelo. Pensar que parecían tan hogareños, tan cercanos. Ese sentimiento un poco vago de celos. Supone que ahora lo entiende—. ¿Cómo te va?

La pregunta le sorprende. Gira la cabeza y la mano se queda quieta, apenas apoyada. Bev arruga el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo que no debía? —pregunta Beverly como si no estuviera muy segura de qué acaba de pasar. De que hay algo que está mal, que no tenía que haber preguntado. Porque nota que hay algo raro en su postura, en su cara. Eddie tiene la boca seca. ¿Que cómo le va?

¿Cómo le va?

¿Cómo se supone que va a responder a eso? ¿Quiere que le cuente (si es que no se lo ha dicho él mismo, si es que es cierto lo de que habla con él a diario) que Bill se ha echado novia? Pero había algo entre ellos, antes. ¿No? Bill y él no hablaban exactamente sobre chicas (ni siquiera sobre ella, una vez se marchó. Porque Eddie estaba aterrorizado de la expresión triste de su cara. De que fuera a echarse a llorar solo por nombrarla), pero Eddie tenía ojos en la cara. Se gustaban. Y no sabe si ocurrió de ocurrir algo, pero el sentimiento estaba allí y no hay nada peor que la oportunidad perdida. Eso lo sabe, lleva las suyas a su espalda. Así que _eso_ , hablar sobre Bill, a lo mejor solo le hace daño, recordar lo que pudo ser y no será. Enfrentarse a esa realidad.

¿Entonces?

¿Que la última vez que hablaron fue en la función de Navidad y solo porque Eddie se acercó a decirle que le había gustado y Bill le respondió que tenían que ir un día al cine como en los viejos tiempos y Eddie había dicho algo como _sí, claro_ pero que luego no se habían llamado? ¿Que Eddie se alegró, porque no quería ir con _Bill_ al cine, porque le sigue echando la culpa de todo? Incluso si no es justo, porque Bill nunca le pidió que le escogiera a él. Fue Eddie, por su propio pie. Oh. Y esa es otra. _Richie_. ¿Qué? ¿Qué le va a contar de él? ¿Que lo único que hace es fumar yerba debajo de las gradas? ¿Que tiene tantas faltas de asistencia que va a dar igual cómo haga los exámenes finales, que va a repetir? 

Y solo están en octubre, joder.

Y ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que habló con Stan (juega al béisbol, cree. De pequeño le encantaba ir a verlo jugar, pero Eddie apenas tiene tiempo para sus cosas como para ir a ver si es o no verdad) o con Mike. Y Ben casi siempre come solo y sería tan fácil arreglar eso, sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo haciendo algo bueno por alguien a quien quiere. Aunque sea solo eso. No debería costarle tanto. Lo único que tiene que hacer es dejar su bandeja junto a él y preguntarle qué tal el día. Y Ben ni siquiera le diría que es un puto hipócrita (por mucho que Eddie se sienta así casi todo el tiempo) porque es Ben y tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Y ni siquiera tiene la excusa de que es la primera vez que piensa en hacerlo, porque se le ocurre casi todos los días. Y aun así. Aquí está.

—Es cortesía básica, Kaspbrak. En los reencuentros la gente tiende a preguntarse por sus vidas. —Bev utiliza un tono ligero, pero sigue teniendo esa expresión preocupada. Y Eddie tiene la certeza de que lo _sabe_. Aunque no tiene ni idea de qué sabe.

Sea lo que sea, le aterra. 

—Bien —miente. Porque, supone, Paul es como su mejor amigo ahora. Y ni siquiera le cae bien del todo. Joder, si lo que más le gusta de él es que no es más listo que él. Supone que podría hablar de todas las cosas que hace ahora que antes no podía. De que es libre. Que tiene el coche y que ha conseguido que su madre le deje jugar al baloncesto sin montar un escándalo por ello día sí y día también. Pero la verdad es más simple que esa: se siente solo. Pero no va a decirle eso, porque decir eso es una _mierda_ que parece que busca más hacer que sienta lástima por él que otra cosa. Tampoco quiere montar una exhibición en su honor. Y quizá precisamente por eso añade—: echo de menos los viejos tiempos.

Y ella sonríe también, como si los echara de menos con la misma pasión que Eddie. Si supiera lo que pasó le odiaría, está seguro. 

—¿Tú? —pregunta. Quizá demasiado tarde para que suene natural.

—Bien, bien también —responde Bev sonriendo. Y Eddie se inclina un poco hacia ella, para darle una palmada amistosa sobre una de sus rodillas flexionadas—. Mi tía es genial. Trabaja mucho, lo que hace que no tenga mucho tiempo para mí. Pero se preocupa. ¿Sabes? Se preocupa de verdad.

Y Eddie no entiende, no entiende del todo lo que le está diciendo. Pero parece importante, por la manera en la que Beverly le mira. Es un poco incómodo, pero Eddie no parpadea hasta que ella no aparta la mirada. Puede que no sepa de lo que le está hablando, pero puede darle eso. Esa media compresión, ese reconocimiento.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve hasta que la puerta de la salida de incendios vuelve a abrirse y se rompe el momento. Salen un chico y una chica del instituto. Él es el rubio de antes, ella también lleva el uniforme de los Bulldogs y una mochila a la espalda. 

—Ey, Bev —saluda él, pasando por la puerta que la chica mantiene abierta. 

—¡Chicos! Vale, vale, escuchad. —Beverly baja ambas piernas, dejando que cuelguen junto al semimuro. Y da un par de patadas contra la pared. Eddie se pregunta si es un gesto nervioso. Si esta es Beverly diciendo _esto es importante, necesito que me hagáis caso, que os guste porque es mi amigo_. O quizá algo más como: _Eddie, no me los asustes_ —. Este es Eddie Kaspbrak. Advertencia justa: no le provoquéis. Sé que viene envasado en un paquete mono y adorable, pero es pura ira.

—¡Ey! —protesta. 

—Hola, Eddie —dice la chica, extendiendo una mano. Eddie se la acepta—. Yo soy Margot. —Señala al otro chico con el pulgar—. Este de aquí es Clint. 

Clint le sonríe y también le ofrece la mano. 

—Ya hemos hablado —dice. Y Eddie no quiere hacerlo raro, pero está seguro de que está a punto de hacerlo raro. Y no quiere hacerlo raro, porque el tío no tiene ningún problema. Así que Eddie no debería tener ningún problema con él. Parece simpático. _Es_ guapo. Seguramente sea hasta inteligente. Lo que es una mierda, porque hace que las manos le suden y no pare de repetirse que...

Mierda.

Se seca la mano contra el pantalón antes de dársela.

—Así que de Derry —añade Margot con una risita floja, aupándose para sentarse junto a Beverly. 

—De Derry —confirma.

—Te hemos visto otros años —dice Clint, cruzándose de brazos. El flequillo le cae ligeramente sobre los ojos. Eddie traga saliva—. Te hemos visto jugar otros años.

Eddie nota como se ruboriza, el calor subiéndole a las orejas. Bev no ayuda: le da un pequeño empujón que claramente suena a ánimos, pero que él no acaba de entender de la misma manera. 

—¡Causas impresión! —canturrea como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. 

—Joder, ¿no has visto todo el equipo que lleva? 

Y Eddie estira los labios en una medio sonrisa, medio mueca. 

—Oye, Bev —dice porque no conoce a esta gente y puede que sean agradables, pero Eddie no está del todo cómodo con ellos. Aunque parezcan simpáticos y todo eso. Además, no quiere meterse en los que fueran a ser sus planes para la noche—, yo creo que mejor me voy a ir yendo.

Y no puede creerse que haya dicho eso. Que se marcha. Porque en realidad lo que quiere hacer es darle la mano y marcharse de allí, sí, pero con ella. Aprovechar esas dos horas que tendrían (y está casi seguro de que ni siquiera tendría que preocuparse _tanto_ por la hora. Su madre nunca dejaría que saliera el autobús sin él), ellos dos solos. Adora a Beverly y ahora que está allí, dejarla ir sin más es... Es… Es antinatural. Eso es lo que es. 

Pero. 

Mira a sus dos amigos. Clint y Margot le están observando con curiosidad y ella está diciendo algo que se parece mucho a «oh, no» y él tiene esos ojos oscuros clavados en él que le hacen sentir terriblemente incómodo.

—¿De verdad? 

—La gente querrá irse a casa —dice sin elaborar.

—A Derry —dice Clint y Eddie tiene cierta sensación de déjà vu. Se encoge de hombros y, cuando le responde, lo hace sin mirarle directamente.

—Sí, bueno. Es dónde vivimos, ¿vale? Ni que Portland fuera algo más que un puto pueblo venido a…

—Bueno, bueno, haya paz —pide Beverly extendiendo los brazos en un gesto amistoso—. Escucha… A Margot le acaban de regalar un coche sus padres. Estábamos hablando... no sé, de hacer una excursión o algo.

—No fastidies —protesta Clint como si acabara de entender a lo que se está refiriendo. Eddie no tarda mucho en enterarse también:

—Y, no sé —continúa Beverly ignorándolo—. A lo mejor podríamos ir a Derry. Y darte un toque.

—¿Quieres volver? —pregunta Eddie arrugando el ceño. Beverly se encoge de hombros, despreocupada. _Despreocupada_ , como si—. ¿Por qué?

Como si no se acordara de que hubo un buen motivo para marcharse la primera vez. Que Eddie no conoce del todo, pero sospecha. 

—Eso —dice Clint—, ¿por qué?

—Porque quiero pasar más tiempo con mi buen amigo Eddie, Clint. Por eso. 

Eddie carraspea, casi sorprendido por la brusquedad con la que lo ha dicho. Y no puede evitar pensar: esto es. Dos horas y media de viaje. Dos cortas, dos largas. Depende de lo loco que estés al volante. Esto que nunca ha pasado y Beverly podría... podrían... 

Podría bajar a Derry. Irían al Club (hace _años_ que Eddie no va al Club) y al cine. Compartirían un batido y unas palomitas de maíz dulce. Sería divertido, como los viejos tiempos. Eddie podría conducir a algún sitio y podrían hacer algo tan ridículo como mirar al cielo, a las estrellas, mientras hablan de todo y de nada. Como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Piensa, a lo mejor esto lo arregla. Es una idea estúpida, loca, inocente. Porque Beverly solo es Beverly y los problemas que hay entre Richie y Bill son solo de ellos dos. Y que Eddie no se hable con ninguno es culpa suya y de nadie más.

—Sería genial —responde. 

—Podríamos ir a Boston —protesta Clint en un tono agudo. 

—Por Dios, no seas tan quejica —gruñe Margot—. Derry, Boston. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esta ciudad.

Eddie lo duda. Pero, bueno. Duda que Margot haya ido a Derry en su vida. Es fácil creer que algo es mejor cuando no es lo que te ha tocado.

—A Boston, podríamos ir a Boston. En Boston hay chicos guapos, Margot. —Y Margot suelta un resoplido, como si no acabara de creerse lo que acaba de decir. Eddie pasa la vista de ellos a Beverly y Beverly se encoge de hombros. Como si no acabara de ir la cosa con ella. 

—Venga ya, en Derry también hay chicos monos —interviene al final. Y Eddie la escucha decirlo como si fuera a cámara lenta—. Mirad aquí a Eddie. 

Eddie carraspea algo incómodo cuando los tres clavan sus ojos en él. Por favor, tierra trágale. 

—Bev, venga... —Pero no llega a terminar la frase, porque la puerta de la salida de incendios vuelve a abrirse y alguien dice:

—¡Eddie, aquí estás!

Y Eddie cierra los ojos y toma aire lentamente. Él no… Es egoísta, supone. Pero no quería que esto pasara así. Que pasara, punto. Es como que quiere a Beverly para sí, que quería que esto fuera suyo. Y ya lo han interrumpido Margot y Clint. Y le ha molestado, pero no le ha molestado tanto. Pero esta es…

—Ey, Cissy —dice, girándose para mirarla. Ella parece un poco incómoda, Eddie sospecha que es porque es capaz de darse cuenta de que está interrumpiendo algo que no debería—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos a salir ya. —Y no llega a soltar la puerta—. Te estamos buscando todos. A tu madre le falta poco por llamar a la policía. 

Beverly suelta una risotada (abierta, sin miedo. Demasiado ruido. Dios, Eddie la adora), Eddie nota las orejas calientes. _Otra vez_ , por motivos diferentes. Suspira y se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que esa es mi última llamada. 

Margot no dice nada, pero boquea algo así como «tu madre» y, bueno, Eddie supone que tendrán unas buenas risas en cuanto se marche. El niño ridículo con las gafas de protección, el niño de _mami_. 

—¿Tienes mi número? —pregunta. Podría hacer el mismo ofrecimiento: venir a verla. También tiene coche, ¿no? E igual que ella puede hacerse el viaje, Eddie puede ir por su cuenta. Turnarse. Bev le podría enseñar Portland. Joder, podrían preparar una excursión a Boston. Todos, los cuatro. 

Cissy le llama por su nombre con un tono que quiere decir claramente _date prisa_ o _hazme caso_.

Los _cinco_. 

—No, lo siento. —Parece que Beverly se ruboriza, que le da vergüenza no tenerlo. Eddie supone que es justo. Él todavía tiene el de Bev, pero solo porque lo apuntó en su agenda de contactos y esa sigue existiendo en el cajón de su escritorio. Bueno, sigue teniendo el de su tía de 1989. Vete tú a saber si ha cambiado de número. Pero Bev se llevó los suyos apuntados en una hoja de papel. Y ha pasado tantísimo tiempo.

Vete tú a saber qué ha sido de ella. De todas formas, pica un poco. Igual que pica que Bev no haya intentado nunca ponerse en contacto con ellos. Igual que, aunque lo esté ofreciendo ahora, no hiciera el viaje en ninguno de sus cumpleaños tal y como prometió. Pero, a la vez. 

A la vez, Eddie tiene suficientes rencillas con sus amigos para toda la existencia. No necesita empezar una más con Beverly. Sobre todo cuando Beverly está delante de él, mirándole como si le importara. Cuando parece dispuesta a arreglarlo todo.

—Eh... ¿tienes algo para apuntar? —pregunta, decidiéndose en el momento en el que Cissy carraspea.

—Eh… —repite Beverly.

—Espera, yo sí —le dice Margot abriendo su propia mochila. 

Y le tiende una pintura de carnaval, color azul oscuro. Tiene gran parte del papel protector arrancado y la punta está aplastada y algo grumosa, con algo de purpurina que claramente no va allí. Y Eddie lo acepta y sujeta el brazo de Beverly cuando ella lo estira hacia él para mantenerlo lo más estable posible.

—Exactamente así esperaba que acabara la noche, con un chico guapo dándome su número —bromea Beverly en un tono un poco coqueto, provocando las risas de sus amigos. Y Eddie niega la cabeza, intentando quitarse de encima la sensación de que está haciendo algo malo. Difícil, porque puede notar la mirada penetrante de Cissy en su nuca. Pero ella no dice nada y Eddie escribe su número de teléfono entero en la piel demasiado pálida de Beverly—. Nos vemos pronto. 

Y suena a una promesa.

Por un momento, piensa que va a volver a darle un beso. La verdad, quiere que le dé un beso. En la mejilla, como cuando eran críos (—Te quiero, Beverly), cálido y familiar. Pero no se inclina y Eddie no tiene el valor de pedírselo allí, con Margot y Clint mirando. Con (no está haciendo nada malo, joder) Cissy.

—Adiós —se despide agitando una mano.

—¡Adiós, Tigre!

—Nos vemos pronto, Eddie Kaspbrak —dice Beverly. Y Eddie, que ya estaba llegando a Cissy y a la puerta, se gira en redondo y retrocede para darle un abrazo. Ella suelta una exclamación de sorpresa, pero en seguida le devuelve el gesto, apoyando ambas manos en su espalda. 

—Cuídate, Beverly Marsh —murmura contra su oreja antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

# (diez)

Puede notar que Cissy no está muy contenta cuando deja cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Eddie recoloca la mochila sobre su _otro_ hombro y le ofrece la mano, ahora libre. Y Cissy la mira, sin llegar a detenerse. Se ha puesto ropa normal y tiene el pelo rubio platino oscurecido por la humedad. Y Eddie está casi seguro de que no la va a aceptar. Pero al final, al final deja escapar un suspiro cansado y cede.

Está enfadada. Y ha visto probablemente de más. Y si no pregunta es porque no quiere saber, nunca ha tenido muchos pelos en la lengua. Camina junto a él, apretando su mano de más y evitando hacer contacto visual, en toda una demostración de pasivoagresividad a la que Eddie no está acostumbrado. No de su parte.

No dura mucho. Probablemente porque le está rayando hasta un punto insospechado. Al final dice:

—¿Se puede saber quién es Beverly Marsh? —Porque ya lo sabe, tiene que saberlo. Seguramente Paul o alguno de los otros idiotas del equipo de baloncesto se lo haya contado. Como una tía _de la nada_ le besó. Supone que sería mucho pedir que mantuviesen el secreto. Te pasas media vida escuchando qué tienes que hacer para ser un tío y, cuando llega la hora de la verdad, eres al primero al que echan por la borda.

Respira hondo.

Tampoco es mentira. Bev (aunque no significa nada, solo son amigos) le besó delante de todo el mundo. Y Eddie ha escrito su número de teléfono en su brazo, le ha prometido que se verán cuando vaya a Derry y le ha dado un abrazo largo y lleno de significado. Joder, si hasta le ha tenido que dar un beso en la mejilla. Delante de Cissy, sin presentarla ni dedicarle una segunda mirada.

A veces parece idiota.

—Conoces a Bev —dice. Porque no quiere discutirlo.

—No, no es verdad. 

—Que sí, me parece que iba contigo a clase. —Eddie pone una cara, intentando recordar a la profesora que les tocó. Siempre le dio un poco de miedo, tan diferente a la señorita Dumont. Era más mayor, más seria y más delgada. Eddie se acuerda de aquella vez que la señorita Dumont no había ido a clase porque estaba enferma. Recuerda haberse echado a llorar porque no quería entrar al aula y…—. ¡La señorita Douglas!

—¿Qué? —pregunta Cissy frunciendo el ceño y deteniéndose en medio del pasillo del instituto. Está todo decorado con los colores de los Bulldogs, con pancartas de colores aburridos, pero llenas de purpurina—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la señorita Douglas con todo esto?

—Iba a su clase. Contigo. —Y tira de ella suavemente, para continuar caminando. Cissy tarda un momento en dar el primer paso. Y después le sigue pacíficamente—. A la clase de la señorita Douglas.

Cissy hace un ruidito con el fondo de su garganta, como si no estuviera muy convencida de lo que le está contando.

—¿De verdad? No me acuerdo.

—Deberías preguntarle a Greta si se acuerda de ella —replica él con un poco más de mala leche de la que pretende. Greta y Cissy no son _tan_ amigas, ni siquiera sabe si la etiqueta aplicaría más allá de que ambas son animadoras. Pero Greta era una capulla integral y Beverly era uno de sus objetivos favoritos.

Y puede que ahora Eddie tenga una especie de relación cordial con ella. Y que Greta ya no le insulte o se ría de él solo porque puede. Pero eso no quiere que ella sea mejor persona, solo que él no es mucho mejor persona. 

—¿A Greta? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con que hayas besado a una tía de Portland? —Oh. Ahí está. 

Eddie no responde y Cissy gruñe al cabo de un rato. Sigue caminando a su lado, sujetándole la mano. Tiene los labios apretados y, cuando Eddie la mira, ella le aparta la cara. Quiere arreglarlo, pero no sabe muy bien cómo. Si le dice que Bev es como una hermana, tendrá que aguantar que nunca habla de ella. Si dice que la quiere, entrarán en el peligroso terreno de los _te quiero_ y Eddie no está seguro de querer a Cissy y ni se le ocurriría decírselo sin (sentirse totalmente acorralado) sentirlo. Si dice que él no la besó, le ha escrito su número en el brazo delante de ella. Sin preocuparle lo que pudiera pensar, parece que estaba coqueteando. Ligando.

Respira hondo. 

—Lo siento —murmura. Se pregunta si será un punto de inflexión o algo. Que el tiempo pase a dividirse en Antes del Beso y Después del Beso.

Y, aunque hay una parte que no lamenta. La parte de él y Bev reencontrándose. La parte en la que adora a Bev. Hay otra, hay otra que sí que siente. Es verdad. Siente que le haya sentado mal. Siente si la está haciendo sentir insegura, si cree que Eddie le haría eso. Cissy le gusta más de lo que le ha gustado ninguna (menos Bev, Bev no entra en esa clasificación. Pero también es que ha dejado un listón jodidamente alto) chica. Más que Greta, con su coleta al viento y su uniforme de tenis azul. No quiere hacerle daño.

—Bev solo es una amiga. Y es un poco efusiva de más. 

—Más te vale, como me hagas daño te pienso mandar a mis hermanos. No se te olvide que sé dónde vives —replica ella en un tono serio, pero hay algo como una sonrisa en sus labios y Eddie _sabe_ que no va en serio. Y cuando Eddie se detiene y tira de su brazo para acercarla a él, se deja. Y aunque tiene los labios fruncidos, se pone de puntillas para que Eddie se los bese. Así que lo hace—. Eres idiota. Y no tengo ni idea de quién es esa tía. 

Eddie resopla.

—Venga, vamos. Antes de que mi madre llame de verdad a la policía —lo dice medio en broma, pero con la convicción de que es algo que podría totalmente ocurrir si llega a ese punto de preocupación. O de enfado. Si esta vez es capaz de vencer a la vergüenza de haberle perdido.

—¿Antes? —pregunta ella en un tono de clara mofa—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no ha llamado ya? Creo que subestimas la paranoia de tu madre. 

Eddie se ríe, más por complacerla que porque le haya hecho gracia de verdad.

No está seguro de entender el chiste.

# (once) 

## viernes, octubre de 1993

Octubre empieza a notarse. El tiempo es frío, las hojas son amarillentas y los días son cada día más cortos y las noches más largas. Cissy no deja a Eddie por haber besado a Beverly y Eddie sigue sin quererla. Llevan saliendo desde principios del verano y de verdad que pensó que a estas alturas la cosa ya sería mucho más... _seria_. 

Al menos, más seria por su parte. Porque su madre conoce a Cissy (Eddie sospecha que no le cae demasiado bien, pero nunca esperó nada diferente: cuándo le ha gustado alguien a quien lleva a casa. No le gustaba Bill porque tartamudeaba, _joder_. Richie era católico, Stan judío y Mike evangélico y _negro_. Beverly era una chica y Ben… ¿exactamente por qué no le gustaba Ben? Alguna chorrada, seguro) y come con ellos los sábados. Y Eddie conoce a sus padres, a sus hermanos. Y pasa todo el tiempo libre (que no es mucho) que tiene en su casa.

A pesar de todo, puede que aún (puede que nunca) no la quiera, pero Cissy le gusta más que el resto. Sabe que es un tío un poco raro (un chico _tan_ delicado) y no deja de sorprenderle que cada vez que sale _algo_ no salga dispara en la dirección contraria. A veces Eddie se acuerda de Stan y de cómo colocaba con precisión los rotuladores que iba a utilizar sobre su pupitre (antes de que se pusiera enfermo, cuando iban a la misma clase. En prescolar. Es historia antigua, _prehistórica_. Echa tantísimo de menos a Stan) y de aquella primera vez en la que Richie se le ocurrió robárselos por el simple placer de ver la cara que ponía. En que una parte de su yo de aquel entonces, de seis años, entendía ya que lo de Stan no era exactamente normal. Que sacaba de quicio a los adultos e incomodaba a los niños. Un poco como pasaba con Bill cada vez que abría la boca.

Y puede que a él le importe una mierda si los rotuladores están verticales, horizontales o en el fondo de su mochila. Pero hay ciertas cosas que le dejan confuso y triste y que le separan del resto. Y da igual lo mucho que intente hacer como que no existen, porque los demás se siguen dando cuenta de ellas. Y Cissy lo acepta con naturalidad, porque hay otras cosas de él que le importan más que el que tome suplementos todas las mañanas y haya un inhalador de repuesto (que lleva sin utilizar casi dos años enteros) en su casillero, junto a un bote de aspirinas. O en la guantera del coche, porque uno nunca está lo suficientemente preparado. Se ríe con fuerza de sus chistes y cuando pierde los papeles no se lo tiene luego (demasiado) en cuenta.

Además. 

Además, Cissy siempre ha estado pegada de más a su hermano mellizo. A Calvin. Y Calvin es divertidísimo. Cree que se habría muerto de aburrimiento durante el verano de no ser por ellos. Por las horas en el salón de su casa, viendo la televisión. Escuchando música en el cuarto que todavía comparten (—No es tan raro cuando te paras a pensarlo, ¿vale?) y ayudando a Cissy a ayudar a Calvin a prepararse para las pruebas de bombero a las que se quiere presentar en cuanto terminen el instituto.

El viernes le cuesta un mundo a Eddie levantarse, pero, supone que en realidad le ocurre a todo el mundo. Es consciente de que, aunque esté fuera de la versión oficial del colegio, nadie va a decirle nada por no aparecer a primera hora o a segunda. Probablemente le miren, hagan algún comentario sobre lo triste que es que hayan perdido contra los Bulldogs. Y sobre que tampoco tiene que preocuparse, porque la semana siguiente es su turno de acoger el partido (y Eddie tiene sudores solo de pensar en toda la pantomima que acompaña a la maldita fiesta de bienvenida. Preferiría vivir dos veces a la selectividad que tener que enfrentarse al desfile y al juego en el que _todo_ el mundo estará pendiente de él. Como si se tratase de un asunto de seguridad nacional) y de cambiar las tornas.

Su madre no tiene esa delicadeza. Le despierta a la misma hora de siempre. Y, en realidad, una vez despierto tampoco tiene mucho sentido intentar remolonear en la cama: siempre le da la sensación de que está perdiendo el tiempo. De que hay un mundo entero ahí afuera esperando a que decida mover el culo.

Además, tampoco es como si su madre le fuera a permitir que se quedara en casa. A no ser, claro está, que le diga que le duele algo, que está enfermo. Pero Eddie no tomaría ese camino _nunca_ , no si puede evitarlo. No cuando le ha costado tantísimo que su madre acepte algo parecido a límites. Así que no. Eddie saca los pies de la cama y no dice que se encuentra mal ni nada por el estilo. Porque no se encuentra mal, fuera de estar cansado.

Así que es viernes, viernes pospartido, y Eddie hace lo que todos los días: se ducha, desayuna y coge su mochila y las llaves del coche. Va a buscar a Cissy y a su hermano Calvin, lo que es dar una vuelta _enorme_ porque los Clark viven al otro lado de la ciudad y bien podrían ir por su cuenta. Pero a Eddie le gusta el barrio, le recuerda a cuando eran más pequeños. A las tardes que pasaban en casa de los Tozier (Eddie adoraba su casa de pequeño: la más grande de su manzana, con el jardín siempre cuidado y un sótano que podían invadir siempre que quisieran), a té helado y pastas caseras. A reírse hasta que te duele la tripa y te sale lo que sea que estuvieras bebiendo por la nariz. A esa sensación agradable en el fondo de su pecho a la que nunca ha sabido poner nombre y que ya no está. Tiempos mejores, tiempos pasados. 

Los recoge y, de camino al instituto, pasan junto a Richie y a Stan. Ni siquiera necesita echarles una segunda mirada para reconocer sus figuras altas y sus andares. De sus abrigos (la chupa negra y muy usada de Richie, que le queda un poco pequeña de hombros y de brazos y que no pega con las camisas abotonadas hasta arriba y las gafas de pasta negras que lleva, pero que él sigue utilizando. El abrigo largo y marrón de Stan, sin arrugas. _Limpio_ y presentable, como es él), las mochilas a sus espaldas y el monopatín (y todavía no entiende como Richie pudo pensar que hacerse con un monopatín era buena idea. Eddie le ha visto montado en él y tiene la misma destreza que un abuelito y el mismo peligro que un coche sin frenos) bajo el brazo.

Es vagamente consciente de que ellos mismos (con el coche y todo) van a llegar un poco justos y de que, por lo tanto, Richie y Stan (tampoco es nuevo, se los cruzan todos los días) _van_ tarde. Pero ninguno de los dos parece tener prisa. Richie lleva la mochila colgando de un hombro y parece absolutamente vacía. Stan camina a su lado, tan formal como siempre. Con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, incluso si todavía no hace tanto frío, y la kipá fija sobre sus rizos con una horquilla. 

Eddie, con sus manos bien apoyadas sobre el volante. A las 9 y a las 3, como les explicó Seymour cuando les dio las clases para aprender a conducir. Eddie, ese Eddie que no se habla (porque Stan le odia por escoger a Bill. El que se muere de vergüenza de tener que reconocer que se equivocó) con ninguno de los dos, no puede evitar mirarles y pensar: sería tan fácil parar. Tan fácil, tanto o más como sentarse con Ben a la hora de comer. O preguntarle qué tal, sin más. Y es consciente de que ha bajado la velocidad y de que Stan se ha dado cuenta, porque gira la cabeza y le mira. Le mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, con esos rasgos tan angulares que Eddie no sabe cuándo han salido pero que le hacen parecer más serio de lo que es y la fantasía se rompe. Porque podría parar y decirles que subieran, pero no lo van a hacer. Porque ninguno de ellos es amigo de Eddie, ya no.

De quién es la culpa. 

Así que, hace el stop y cuando vuelve a apretar el acelerador, se asegura de no mirar por el retrovisor al dejarlos atrás. 


	2. Chapter 2

# (doce)

Más tarde, piensa de nuevo que podría sentarse con Ben. Es la hora de comer y Eddie llega un poco tarde, porque se ha quedado hablando con el entrenador Corey sobre lo que hizo mal (aparentemente mucho, «pero _no te preocupes chaval_ , siempre hay posibilidad de mejora. Pero concéntrate cuando juegas, joder. No regales partidos») y casi ha perdido la hora entera. Y Ben está allí, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. Solo, con una de sus sudaderas gigantescas (hay algo con las sudaderas de Ben que hace que siempre hace que se sienta triste y un poco incómodo) y un libro en su regazo. La bolsa de papel con su comida a un lado.

Sería tan fácil sentarse con él, porque Ben es un cacho de pan y el que se ha llevado (probablemente) la peor parte de lo que pasó. Pero Ben sigue siendo amigo de Bill (últimamente parecen más cercanos que nunca, Eddie se ha dado cuenta incluso cuando ya no se lleva con ninguno de los dos) y ha logrado seguir _hablándose_ con los demás. Que ya es más de lo que hace él. Y Eddie no puede evitar sentirse un poco celoso, porque las cosas para él no han ido tan bien. 

Joder, si es que también se habla con Eddie, aunque Eddie nunca tiene tiempo (baloncesto, clavar la selectividad. Cissy. Calvin. Cumplir con el Pacto. Llevar a su madre cuando se lo pide, la iglesia cuando se acuerda de que existe) para nada. Puede estar en la biblioteca, buscando la última lectura de su clase de literatura inglesa, y que Ben se le acerque para decirle que ese libro está muy bien. Sin esperar nada a cambio. Ni una disculpa por ser tan gilipollas ni una promesa vacía de pasar tiempo juntos porque a Eddie le gusta Ben y a Ben claramente le gusta Eddie y son amigos. 

Eran. Fueron, durante un año largo, casi dos. 

Pero no lo hace. No se deja caer en la silla con un suave _cómo lo llevas, Ben_ porque tiene el libro ese en el regazo y ya no está comiendo (y si ya no está comiendo, ¿para qué se va a sentar con él a la hora de comer?) y parece tan concentrado que no quiere distraerle. Sobre todo porque Cissy le ha visto entrar y se ha incorporado y está agitando un brazo para llamar su atención. Sitio a su lado vacío, esperando a que él lo ocupe. Con el resto del grupo con el que se suele llevar (Brenda, Ellie y Patty. Marcia se ha sentado con ellas hoy y como Marcia se ha sentado con ellas, ahí están también Greta y Sally. Y como está Greta está Paul, porque «está buenísima, tío») y puede que sea estúpido, pero Cissy quiere sentarse con él y Eddie se pasó sus primeros años de instituto sentándose exactamente en la mesa que tiene Ben para él solo y, una vez salió de ella, se juró (no, no fue eso. Pasó de esa a la _nueva mesa de Bill_ , la que ahora comparte con los chicos de teatro. Y después a la de atletismo, a la del equipo cuando entró en baloncesto. A la de Cissy cuando empezó a salir con ella, porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas. Comen juntas) que no iba a volver. Y esto es fácil, tan fácil como es apretar el acelerador para dejar a Richie y a Stan atrás. Porque pensar en lo que pasó aún duele y, joder, ojalá tener a alguien con quién poder hablar del tema.

Supone que, en el fondo, su madre siempre ha tenido razón sobre él. Al menos en eso.

Es débil.

# (trece)

## jueves, octubre 1993

Portland lleva a tres animadoras a la fiesta de bienvenida, pero ninguna de ella es Beverly. Eddie intenta no sentirse muy decepcionado y saluda a Clint cuando lo ve con un gesto de cabeza porque, piense Eddie lo que piense (tampoco lo ha pensado tanto), es amigo de Beverly y no quiere hacerle el feo. Vuelven a perder el enfrentamiento y Eddie escucha a Cissy quejarse del partido cuando la lleva a casa. Su madre, que no se pierde ni uno de los que juegan fuera de Derry, está dormida frente al televisor cuando llega a casa. Eddie se queda en el quicio de la puerta mirándola un rato (antes de cruzar la estancia y apagar la tele y las luces ). Sube a su cuarto intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertarla y se deja caer en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa. Levanta la mano por encima de la cabeza, pasa el pulgar por su cicatriz. 

Echa tanto de menos ser ese niño.

# (catorce)

## martes, octubre 1993

Beverly cumple su promesa y le llama un martes tarde, cuando ya está vestido y a punto de salir. Iban a tener entrenamiento después de clase, pero ha estado lloviendo todo el día y las canchas están imposibles. Los de voleibol tenían cogido el polideportivo y el entrenador Corey les ha llamado para después. 

Para el siguiente turno. 

Así que Eddie ha ido a casa, ha hecho parte (tumbado encima de la cama, no puede dejar de mirarse la palma izquierda de su mano, medio pica. Igual que le molesta el brazo los días de lluvia. El corte que le hizo Stan está rojo de tanto rascarse. De ser una línea casi invisible a brillar blanca entre la piel irritada) de sus deberes de química y se ha quedado mirando el techo de su cuarto hasta que en el reloj de su pulsera ha saltado la alarma que se ha puesto para que no se le pase la hora. Está bajando las escaleras y su madre le llama desde la puerta de su cuarto:

—¿Eddie, cielo? —Y Eddie se detiene, claro que se detiene. Se voltea para mirarla. Es un poco tarde y ya no va a salir, así que se ha puesto el pijama y la bata ya. Parece un poco preocupada, con el ceño fruncido y esa mirada que siempre ha hecho que Eddie tenga la sensación de que ha hecho algo _malo_ e irreparable—. ¿Pero, vas a salir? 

Y Eddie boquea, casi sorprendido por la pregunta. Se lo ha contado antes, cuando ha llegado a casa y ella le ha preguntado «qué haces aquí tan pronto». Claro, que entonces la lluvia apenas era un mojabobos movida por el viento. Ahora cae pesada y ruidosa, golpeando el techo y las ventanas, y prácticamente ha anochecido. 

—Tengo entrenamiento —murmura y casi suena a excusa. Como si no se hubiera puesto un chándal y la camiseta de los Tigres y no llevara una bolsa con su equipo deportivo colgada del hombro. Su madre arruga un poco más el ceño, si es que es posible.

—Eddie, está lloviendo a mares —dice como si fuera tan lógico y Eddie tan tonto por no darse cuenta. Y ahí está, el sentimiento de culpa. De, estás haciendo algo malo. Me estás decepcionando. Por qué no puedes ser mejor hijo. Por qué no puedes cumplir _mis_ expectativas. Por qué disfrutas haciendo que me preocupe, ¿es a propósito? 

¿Te gusta hacer sufrir a tu pobre madre?

—Te lo he dicho antes —intenta defenderse—. El entrenador Corey nos ha cambiado el entrenamiento porque estaba lloviendo. 

—Pues deberías saltártelo —decide, pasando de largo para ir al baño. Eddie no se mueve, pero sí que se ladea para no perderla de vista. Están hablando, al fin y al cabo—. No me gusta que conduzcas cuando está lloviendo tanto.

—No va a pasar nada —protesta, porque es un buen conductor. Alguna vez, alguna vez ha cogido el coche y ha probado a ponerlo a máxima velocidad. En la carretera que lleva a la autopista, que es recta y está casi siempre vacía. Con las ventanas bajadas, el viento en la cara y la música a todo meter. Pero, quitando eso, es un _buen_ conductor. Siempre tiene cuidado, mira dos veces y respeta las señales. 

—Es peligroso, con la carretera mojada —insiste su madre. Puerta del baño abierta, luz dada. Su sombra se extiende hasta el pasillo—. Puedes saltarte _un_ entrenamiento, Eddie. Nadie se va a morir porque no vayas hoy.

La cosa es, en realidad no, no puede saltarse ningún entrenamiento más. Han perdido ya dos partidos contra los Bulldogs y puede que el entrenador no haya señalado culpables todavía. Pero _esa_ es la palabra: todavía. El día menos pensado va a empezar a repartirla y Eddie tiene la sospecha de que más de una le va a caer a él.

Dos partidos perdidos, joder. Según empieza la temporada. Lo que viene siendo un puto fracaso. Los ánimos están bajos y el entrenador Corey no va a permitir que se salte nada. Si es que quiere seguir siendo titular, claro. O parte del equipo. Y _eso_ es lo que Eddie no piensa hacer: volver a chupar banquillo. Especialmente cuando cualquiera de sus compañeros estaría feliz de quitarle su sitio. 

—Además, con lo que llueve —continúa su madre, tomando el silencio de Eddie como una buena señal—, acabarás cogiendo una neumonía. Quedarte hoy en casa es lo más sensato que puedes hacer. Creo que si lo piensas, me darás la razón.

Es un viejo truco. Una historia más vieja. La vez que casi te me mueres, Eddie, cielo. _Neumonía_. Toma aire. Cuenta hasta tres:

—El polideportivo está cerrado y llevo ropa para cambiarme. Llevo el paraguas y puedo… coger las botas de agua si hace falta. _No_ voy a coger una neumonía.

Le mira como si no le creyera.

—Oh, Eddie. No es eso para nada… ¿no te has enterado? —repone ella, acercándose a la puerta. Se está extendiendo crema en las manos y los antebrazos, con las mangas de su bata redobladas. Y no aparta sus ojos de él, pequeños y oscuros. Estudiándolo.

Nota como se le seca la boca. Piensa que debería darse la vuelta e irse, sin más. Que cada segundo que se queda allí, escuchándola, es un segundo en el que se acerca un poco más a obedecer. A dejar la mochila en el suelo de su cuarto y a ponerse él también el pijama y la bata porque ya no va a salir.

—¿Enterado de qué? —lo pregunta de todas formas.

Los ojos de su madre brillan con cierto aire satisfecho, aunque su tono es débil y un poco preocupado:

—Ha habido un horrible accidente en la Kansas Street —le dice—. Lo han dicho en la radio. Hay dos chicos jóvenes en el hospital. Horrible, horrible. ¡Vete tú a saber si consiguen salir de esa!

Eddie estira las comisuras de sus labios, intenta no repetirse sus palabras. Porque si lo piensa, si lo piensa mucho el corazón va a acabar saliéndosele por la boca y va a claudicar. Niega con la cabeza.

—No —dice.

—¿No qué? ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? 

—¡No! —repite, mirando a todos lados menos a ella—. Pero tengo que ir. El entrenador me mata si no… 

Da un paso atrás.

—Eddie —le pide su madre avanzando ese paso—. Quédate en casa. Podemos cenar chocolate caliente y encender la estufa. Ver algo en la tele. Está oscuro y está lloviendo.

El problema es que él también quiere quedarse. Tal y como lo dice, no hay nada que le apetezca más. 

—Tengo que ir —murmura. 

La está decepcionando. Ya lo ha hecho otras veces, ya se ha enfrentado a ella. Pero, sin la ira y el enfado, siempre tiene la sensación de que es él el que está actuando mal. Nunca es capaz de quitarse, no del todo, la sensación de que es un cambio de estrategia. De que se ha dado cuenta de que la culpa funciona mucho mejor con él que los gritos y los llantos. 

Ha ido ganando parcelas, pero nunca gana. Ni siquiera cuando sale triunfante. Por mucho que sepa que no ha hecho nada malo, que no ha pedido nada fuera de lo que cualquier otro chaval pediría, tiene esa sensación en el fondo del pecho de que lo está haciendo mal. Así que intenta consolarla, aliviar su propia conciencia: 

—Conduciré con las largas. Iré a treinta. Pero tengo que ir, de verdad que tengo que ir…

Su madre entorna los ojos y aprieta los labios. Y Eddie espera a escuchar el _no_ , pero su madre no se mueve. Solo se le queda mirando y Eddie da un paso atrás y aun así no hace nada y piensa que es su oportunidad. No dice nada cuando se da la vuelta y empieza a bajar las escaleras apresuradamente, con la vaga sensación de que está huyendo. Ni siquiera cuando mira por encima de su hombro, solo para verla al inicio de la escalera. Extendiéndose la crema, si es que quedaba algo de crema por extender. Está a punto de decirle que lo siente mucho, que siente (decepcionarla, hacerle daño) no poder quedarse en casa. Que puede pasar luego por el súper y comprar esas patatas fritas que le gustan tanto (y piensa, con cierto enfado mal controlado, que seguro que ahí no le importará que llueva o que esté oscuro) cuando el teléfono suena.

—¡Están llamando! —le grita, girándose para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Y Eddie, que ya ha llegado al descansillo, se da la vuelta y coge el que tienen colgado de la pared de la cocina porque es el que está más cerca, apoyándose en la pared. 

—Residencia Kaspbrak —dice en un tono educado, en el tono que le gusta a su madre que utilice cuando coge el teléfono o habla con desconocidos. No es como si nadie importante llamara nunca a su casa, pero a su madre lo quiere así y Eddie responde así. El corazón le late con fuerza, aún con la sensación de que lo ha hecho _mal_ apretándole el pecho.

«¡Eddie!», exclaman contra su oreja. Y Eddie tarda un momento en darse cuenta de quién está al otro lado. No puede evitar sonreír, de lado a lado. Se gira dándole la espalda a la puerta de la cocina. Siempre abierta. Como si eso pudiera darle algo de privacidad de su madre. No es la primera vez que descuelga el otro teléfono para escuchar lo que habla. 

—¡Bev! —dice en un tono muy parecido al suyo. Si tiene que ser sincero, no creyó que fuera a llamar. No de verdad, nunca antes lo ha hecho, a fin de cuentas—. ¿Qué tal estás?

Igual que, en el fondo, no va a sentarse con Ben para comer por mucho que lo piense o que las propuestas de Bill (siempre algo frías y fuera de lugar) solo son fórmulas educadas de decir antes éramos amigos y ya no y esto es muy raro. O cuando Richie está en las gradas fumando sin el resto de la pandilla y coincide que ellos tienen entrenamiento y Eddie piensa, piensa _a lo mejor ha venido a hablar conmigo_. Pero termina el entrenamiento y Richie no se mueve y sería fácil acercarse y saludarle, pero Eddie no la hace. Nunca lo ha hecho. Porque eso implicaría hacer algo y últimamente lo único que se le da bien a Eddie es quedarse quieto, esperando a que pasen las cosas. Como un espectador pasivo de su propia vida.

«Adivina».

—Te eché de menos el otro día —dice sin adivinar. Porque quiere decirlo. Piensa en el tiempo que quería haber pasado con ella y que claramente no pasó. En su risa, tan alta y escandalosa. Tan alejada de lo que está bien y es aceptable. Tan lejos de cómo se ríe Cissy o el resto de animadoras. Como si no hubiera nada conteniéndola.

«En mi instituto son unos cutres». Se la imagina sentada en la cocina de una casa como la de Eddie, quizá a medio camino al piso que tenía su padre. Sentada en la silla, con las piernas dobladas, jugueteando con los dedos de sus pies. Como cuando era pequeña. «El autobús es pequeño y no querían llevar dos para que fuera todo el equipo. Así que, ya sabes...».

—Vi a Clint.

«Me lo dijo. Dijo que le saludaste y que llevabas otra vez todo ese equipo de seguridad tuyo». Y se ríe entre dientes y Eddie recuerda que Beverly ya no es una cría. Es casi una adulta, como ellos. Así que a lo mejor no está jugando con sus pies. A lo mejor está haciendo algo diferente, con un cenicero sobre la mesa y un cigarro en su boca. «Que estabas muy mono».

—Que le jodan —gruñe sin calor en la voz, pero sí en las mejillas y en las orejas. Se aclara la garganta y piensa en _otra_ respuesta que pudiera ser aceptable. ¿El también estaba muy mono? Ridículo. Absolutamente ridículo, sobre todo porque la camiseta que llevaba era muy apretada y Eddie pudo verle el puto ombligo cuando levantó los brazos. Ridículo todo—. Entonces...

«Estamos en Derry», le suelta de golpe. Interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Eddie fuese a decir. «Hemos hecho pellas y todo, estamos en Green's tomando un batido. Por si quieres venirte».

Mira el reloj de su muñeca, los números digitales gritándole que es tarde. Que es muy tarde y que debería estar saliendo ya. Una voz en su cabeza, muy parecida a la de su madre, diciendo que si ya va tarde bien podría quedarse en casa. Que hará chocolate, que estarán calentitos. Cómodos. Debería estar saliendo. En el coche, encendiendo el motor y conduciendo calle abajo para ir a entrenar. Que lo más probable es que el entrenador Corey (que normalmente le trata con un cuidado que no utiliza para el resto de sus compañeros y que hace que quiera gritarle la mitad del tiempo. Si aún no lo ha hecho es porque es un profesor y se moriría de vergüenza si llaman a su madre desde el despacho del director por una cosa así. O, muchísimo peor, si le echan del equipo porque no ha sabido morderse la lengua) le grite por llegar tarde. Y le haga dar vueltas a la cancha, le gusta hacer eso. Castigarles. Si dentro del deportivo o a su alrededor, fuera, en la lluvia… no lo sabe. Pero vueltas al fin y al cabo.

—Bev… 

«Vamos a ir al Falcon luego, por si te quieres apuntar. A cualquiera de las dos cosas, a las dos».

Eddie parpadea. Entiende la parte de ir a Green's. No es como el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, pero sus batidos están ricos. Y cree que la madre de Beverly trabajaba allí, _antes_. Le parece que se lo dijo. 

Pero.

Al Falcon. Quiere reírse, pero no encuentra la risa. O el aliento. No le hace ninguna gracia. El Falcon, supone que si en algún momento no estaba claro para qué equipo bateaba ( _Boston. Chicos monos, la camiseta que le deja ver el ombligo. Tigre, Tigre, Tigre_ ) Clint, ahora lo está. Porque… ¿por qué otro motivo iban a ir allí? ¿Quién iría allí? 

«¿Estás ahí?».

—¿Al Falcon? —repite con voz ahogada. Porque, porque... Eddie no , ni por asomo. A su madre le daría, literalmente, un ataque al corazón si se enterara de que anda en el Falcon. Como poco. Y Derry es una ciudad pequeña. Aquí todo se sabe, si le ven saliendo del Falcon... joder. Recuerda a Bowers y a sus amigos llamándoles maricas día sí y día también. El sentimiento de rabia, las ganas de llorar continuas. La necesidad de defenderse. No quiere volver a eso, no cuando está donde está—. Ese local...

No termine la frase. Supone que en realidad le da un poco de miedo ver cómo puede reaccionar Beverly. Ella quiere ir, así que es evidente que no tiene ningún problema con todo el tema. Es evidente. Y Clint es su amigo. Y sabe hasta dónde es capaz de ir Beverly por un amigo, porque sabe hasta dónde es capaz de llegar él mismo.

O quizá Eddie no lo está entendiendo. Porque puede que quiera ir por sí misma, no por Clint. Porque hace años que no se ven y Eddie sabe que Bev podría ser… _gay_. Lesbiana. Lo que sea. Y que si lo es está _bien_. Está bien, igual que está bien que Clint lo sea, pero él no quiere ir al Falcon. De verdad que no. 

«Es un bar gay», le corta Beverly. Listo, ya lo ha dicho. «Eso... ¿es un problema?». Y Eddie piensa _sí_ , sí que lo es. Pero hay algo en el tono de su voz que hace que se sienta como una mierda por solo pensarlo. 

Así que toma aire y niega con la cabeza, aunque no pueda verle hacerlo. 

—Nah —murmura—. Es que, es _martes_. —E intenta impregnar en martes todo el peso de no puedo ir, no ahora. No sabes lo mal que me viene. Además, está _lloviendo_ y ha habido un accidente en Kansas Street, ¿sabes? Unos chicos posiblemente la palmen. Tiene entrenamiento y la mano le pica. Y el brazo que se rompió, también. Su madre quiere encender el brasero y hacer chocolate caliente. Y Eddie quiere que lo haga, aunque no se va a quedar a disfrutarlo. Toma aire, intenta decidir cuál de todas sus excusas suena menos patética y dice—: tengo entrenamiento ahora y tengo que estudiar y mañana hay clase, Bev. No puedo... si hubieses llamado antes a lo mejor…

Respira, se obliga a parar y a respirar. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No puedo meterme en un garito gay un día de entre clases. ¿Por qué tú sí? Piensa en las dos horas y media que se van a hacer (de ida y de vuelta) y se siente un poco una mierda porque Clint quería ir a Boston y han dio allí, a Derry. Porque Eddie está en Derry y Bev quiere que vaya con ellos. Aunque el plan lo hayan hecho sin él. Y Green's es un sitio inocuo y podría saltarse el entrenamiento porque, sinceramente, a quién le apetece hacer ejercicio cuando el día está gris y hace frío. A nadie. 

Piensa que podría hacerlo. Si Bev dijera que ha llamado también a Bill y que Bill ha dicho que va a ir. Si tuviera a Richie a su lado, cubriéndole las espaldas. Solo es un _sitio_ dice su cabeza en una vocecilla muy parecida a la de Stan (y se imagina a Stan de niño, arrugando el ceño y ladeando la cabeza) y Eddie está bastante seguro, lógicamente hablando, de que no va a pasar nada por ir. Ni en el camino. Y si a su madre le diera un ataque solo por enterarse… bueno, siempre ha sido más egoísta (más valiente) cuando estaba con sus amigos. 

No le importaría.

Dile eso a lo rápido que le está latiendo el corazón.

«Está bien», dice ella y suena decepcionada y alegre al mismo tiempo. «Es martes». Como si lo entendiera. Como si ella pudiera ver lo mismo que ve él. «¿Sabes qué? Nosotros vamos a ir de todas formas, ya estamos aquí a fin de cuentas. Supongo que estaremos en Green's hasta que abran el Falcon. ¿Eso qué puede ser? ¿Las nueve?». Respira hondo. «Estaremos a las nueve. Un par de horas y nos volvemos a casa. Si terminas con esos deberes y te apetece, ya sabes. Vamos a estar solo nosotros tres. Vente».

Eddie mira el reloj que está colgado encima de la mesa. Su madre le espera a las nueve para cenar. Es parte del Pacto. Cenan juntos, _siempre_. Eddie no se marcha de casa sin decir a dónde y vuelve, siempre vuelve. No pasa noches fuera sin avisar. No pasa noches fuer y punto. Cenan juntos, viendo capítulos viejos de _The Equalizer_ , que es como la serie favorita de su madre. Y Eddie sabe que es un poco mala y un poco vieja, pero también es segura. Con Robert McCall salvando el día una y otra vez. Además, hay algo agradable en ver los mismos capítulos que ya se sabe de memoria. Cuando era más pequeño, estaba obsesionado con ir a Nueva York algún día. Recorrer las misma calles, tener sus propias aventuras. Atrapando a los malos, resolviendo misterios. 

—Vale —acepta. Aunque sabe que no va a suceder. Que va a llegar del entrenamiento y va a volverse a duchar porque no le gusta dormir sudado y después va a cenar con su madre algo que han calentado en el microondas y Eddie va a acabar sus deberes con la luz suave del televisor y con los ronquidos de su madre de fondo. Y eso es todo, ese va a ser su día—. Escucha… llego tarde —murmura cuando parece que Beverly no va a decir nada más y solo porque _de verdad_ que tiene que marcharse. No no puede quedarse toda la noche intentando encontrar las palabras para decirle que lo siente.

«Cuídate», se despide Beverly. «No sudes mucho».

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco perdido.

«En tu entrenamiento. Que no sudes, Eddie». Y suena un poco decepcionada. Es tan culpa suya, se siente tan responsable, que busca algo que decir para arreglarlo.

No puede evitar sonreír de lado a lado cuando recuerda cómo se solían despedir.

—Hasta luego, cocodrilo —le dice. Y medio parece que funciona, porque Bev suelta una risita floja y dice la otra parte:

«Nos vemos en otro rato, aligátor».

Y cuelga.

# (quince)

Llega tarde y el entrenador Corey les grita, a _todos_ , sobre el valor de la puntualidad. Y Eddie se queda en el sitio, orejas bajas y calientes y el corazón cálido y «nos vemos en otro rato, aligátor» grabado a fuego en su piel. Consciente de las miradas duras de sus compañeros de equipo, porque podrían estar pasándoselo bien, jugando, y en su lugar están recibiendo un puto sermón porque Eddie ha llegado tarde. Fuera, fuera llueve a mares. Y conocen suficiente al entrenador para saber que le está tentando sacarles para que se calen.

Al final resopla, su cara completamente enrojecida por el enfado. Utiliza su silbato con toda la fuerza que es capaz.

—¡Venga, venga! —grita dando un par de palmadas al aire—. ¡Quiero veros moviendo el culo! ¡Y como a alguno se le ocurra bajar el ritmo, os juro por lo que más queráis que es lo único que vais a hacer hasta Navidad! 

Así que, corren. Dentro del polideportivo, una hora entera del entrenamiento no es otra cosa que correr. Correr y correr. Y aguantar los gritos del entrenador Corey si bajas el ritmo en algún momento. Si hablas. Eddie cada vez tiene las orejas más rojas, el corazón le late con tantísima fuerza. Y, de vez en cuando, mira el reloj de su muñeca y piensa: ya falta un poco menos.

Pero no está pendiente del fin del entrenamiento, es la hora a la que le ha dicho Beverly que van a ir al Falcon lo que hace que se ponga un poco más nervioso. Quiere ir. Joder, quizá esa es la peor parte: que quiere ir. Es tan tonto que _necesite_ a Bill o a Richie para encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Sobre todo porque no los ha necesitado en _años_. Está solo, sí. Pero es independiente, conduce a los sitios. Juega al baloncesto. Y puede que no tenga claro si va a ir o si no va a ir, pero si lo hace… si va, será por sí mismo. Y por Bev. Y por el amigo de Bev (que tiene un uniforme de animadoras demasiado apretado y que hace que se le vea el ombligo cuando levanta los brazos), que quería ir a Boston, pero se ha conformado con Derry. Y por Margot que, aunque Eddie no sepa _nada_ sobre ella, es amiga de Beverly y si es amiga de Beverly tiene que ser tan genial como ella. Confía en su criterio.

El entrenador Corey es un mamón y le está castigando haciendo que el entrenamiento sea una mierda. Aburridísimo. O quizá no es solo eso y son las dos derrotas contra los Bulldogs. Que no se lo toman en serio, joder. 

Un poco de las dos. 

Sea como sea, el resultado es un infierno y Eddie desearía haber hecho caso a su madre, quedarse en casa. Brasero y chocolate caliente, a lo mejor todavía les quedan nubes en la despensa. Esquivar este rollazo, con el ruido de la lluvia que se cuelga por los ventanales y el sonido de los rayos que apenas se oyen por encima de los gritos del entrenador. Es especialmente desagradable (y Eddie agradece el cambio de actitud, que no le esté tratando con esa delicadeza que parece que solo se guarda para él y sobre la que Eddie prefiere no pensar en el _por qué_ ) cuando pasan a su lado y él se inclina para poder gritarles directamente al oído.

No importa lo que piense en hacer o en no hacer, porque al final Henry Brant, que ni siquiera es titular y es un mico al que Eddie ( _Eddie_ ) le saca una cabeza, le lanza una pelota con tan mala leche que a Eddie no solo le rebota en las manos, sino que además de no conseguirla atrapar (y, durante una fracción de segundo, piensa que el entrenador Corey va a volverle a gritar y, sí, puede que sea su profesor de economía. Y una figura de autoridad. Y Eddie siempre ha sabido respetar a las figuras de autoridad. Pero lleva gritándoles durante una hora y no sabe si va a ser capaz de soportarlo mucho más sin perder la cabeza), el golpe le dobla la muñeca. Eddie hace una mueca de dolor, no grita. 

Es gracioso porque, para todos los problemas que tiene en la cabeza sobre microorganismos, virus y bacterias y toda esa mierda que hace que le pique la piel, el dolor físico (Richie, el brazo estirado, palma abierta hacia arriba. La mueca cuando el cristal le perforó la carne) nunca le ha preocupado especialmente.

—¡Kaspbrak! —grita el entrenador Corey. Claro que lo grita. Eddie se sujeta la muñeca (la palma de la mano le arde), pero levanta la mirada en reconocimiento de que sí, que está allí y le ha escuchado—. ¡No te quedes ahí parado como un pasmarote y vete a por la pelota!

Y puede que Eddie se haya quedado un momento de más parado, además de lo de perder la puta pelota. Medio duele lo de la muñeca, molesta más que otra cosa. No va a echarse a llorar ni nada por el estilo. Ni a lamentarse, no es ningún bebé. Y ya ha creado bastantes problemas a sus compañeros llegando tarde como para encima montar un espectáculo.

Así que se muerde la lengua y hace lo que le han dicho, cruzando el polideportivo para recuperar la pelota. En cuanto estira los brazos para cogerla, ve las estrellas. Es...

No es como la vez que se rompió el brazo. Esto duele, pero no es el tipo de dolor que deja K.O. y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Es agudo, alrededor de la muñeca. Y no acaba de dejarle mover la mano izquierda. Puede consolarse con eso, con que al menos es el brazo izquierdo y no el derecho. 

Coge la pelota de todas formas con la otra mano, nota el latir de su corazón tan fuerte que está seguro de que lo está escuchando. No es sobre el dolor, es sobre lo que va a pasar con el dolor. Es que apenas puede mover la muñeca y que no va a poder ocultárselo a su madre y su madre va a poner el grito en el cielo. 

—Creo que me has abierto la muñeca, gilipollas —le espeta, tirando de nuevo la pelota a Henry. Henry la coge fácilmente contra su pecho. Porque una cosa es que se muerda la lengua con el profesor de economía que resulta que, además, es su entrenador, pero otra muy distinta es que deje que un gilipollas de medio metro le joda y él vaya a sonreírle como toda respuesta. 

—¿Qué? —responde él, voz alta y aguda. El _gilipollas_ ha llamado la atención del resto de sus compañeros, que se han detenido a mitad del entrenamiento (fácil, aburrido. Solo se estaban pasando la puta pelota) para mirarlos—. ¿No sabes coger un balón a estas alturas, Kaspbrak?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Kaspbrak? —pregunta el entrenador Corey acercándose y estirando ambas manos hacia él en un gesto impaciente que claramente quiere decir: déjame ver.

Y Eddie levanta el brazo que le duele. Más que porque quiera que le haga ese reconocimiento (es vagamente consciente de que tiene una titulación de primeros auxilios y de que dejó que Richie le pusiera el brazo en su lugar y era _Richie_ con trece años. No hay manera de que esto vaya a ser peor), porque sabe que el entrenador puede llegar a ser algo así como un aliado contra su madre.

Es...

Es como algo que está ahí, flotando entre los dos. Como ella se pone su pintalabios favoritos cuando les acompaña a un partido. El que hablen todo el tiempo y ni siquiera parezcan aburridos el uno del otro. Eddie intenta prestarles la mínima atención posible.

Es difícil (a pesar de que Richie se pasó sus primeros años de adolescencia intentando conseguir lo contrario) asociar a su madre con un ser sexual. Es su _madre_ , joder. 

A lo mejor está bien. El que se gusten. Podría estar bien compartir su atención con alguien más, hacer que dejara de estar tan obsesionada con cada paso que da Eddie.. Con un poco de suerte, sería un motivo para que su madre se quede en Derry cuando él se vaya a la universidad, en lugar de mudarse con él como lleva dejando caer desde el inicio del verano. No es justo. Es… como su sueño, salir de Derry, ir a Nueva York. Ya no es un crío, no vive bajo la falsa pretensión de que vaya a resolver ningún crímen. Solo estudiar, intentar sacar buenas notas. Conseguir un buen trabajo. Quizá experimentar un poco la libertad que ha conseguido probar en casa. Conocer a gente nueva, con los que pueda empezar de cero. No más fantasma.

Está tan cansado de sentirse solo.

O puede que no. Que con la suerte que tiene no solo tendría que aguantar al entrenador Corey con sus pantalones cortos en su salón todo el año. También le tendría encima, repitiendo las paranoias de su madre como si fuera un loro. Dos por uno.

Hace una mueca cuando el entrenador aprieta su pulgar grande y gordo contra el interior de su muñeca. 

—Mierda, chaval —murmura al ver su reacción—. Qué mal nos viene esto. 

Y echa una mirada de medio lado a Henry. Henry, que parece haberse hecho aún más pequeño y se está escondiendo entre sus compañeros. 

—Mañana estaré bien —promete con voz débil. Y sus compañeros solo le miran, deben de darse cuenta de que es mentira. Que ni siquiera él mismo se lo cree. 

El entrenador Corey le sonríe un poco. Con esa mirada lastimera con la que le mira a veces, como si supiera exactamente lo que le espera. Y Eddie duda que lo sepa. Si, bueno, quizá esté familiarizado con la lesión. Con su proceso de curación. Pero no conoce a su madre, por mucho que crea que lo hace. 

No solo es que se vaya a pegar lo que queda de la tarde en el hospital. Eso... eso puede soportarlo, está acostumbrado. Otro cantar es lo demás. El que su madre va a estar encima de él como si fuera su sombra. Que le va a quitar las llaves del coche (—¡No puedes conducir con la mano así, cielito!) y se va a empeñar que lleve muñequera hasta vete tú a saber cuándo. A lo mejor hasta que se gradúe. Intentará convencer al entrenador de que está peor de lo que está, que se le podría volver a abrir la muñeca en _cualquier momento_. Igual que hizo con lo de que se rompió el brazo con doce años. Y sí, vale. A lo mejor (cuando hay tormenta) el brazo le sigue molestando un poco. Pero no tiene nada que ver con que el brazo se le curase mal, está seguro de eso. Es como… un poco como en las películas, cuando alguien dice que va a nevar porque les duele su rodilla mala. La que se hirieron en la guerra.

En definitiva, está jodido.

—No está tan mal —intenta defenderse. Pero Corey solo tiene que apretar un poco más para que Eddie vea las estrellas. 

—Ni siquiera estoy apretando tanto, chaval —dice sin liberar la presión. Eddie se dobla hacia delante, dientes apretados. No intenta recuperar su brazo. Y no puede evitar darse cuenta de que podría arrastrarlo a cualquier parte, si quisiera. Ni siquiera tendría que hacer fuerza, solo mover el brazo. Eddie le seguiría.

—Puede que esté roto —dictamina.

Y el corazón le salta. ¿Roto? ¿Roto? ¿Como que roto? No, no puede estar roto. Sería su fin. No puede haberse vuelto a romper el brazo. No, peor, la _muñeca_. Una puta articulación que se utiliza para todo. Nota como la respiración se le corta. Con la suerte que tiene, con la suerte que tiene va a curarse mal. Va a _cicatrizar_ y eso puede provocarle artrosis y no podrá volver a utilizar la mano izquierda y, joder, está tan jodido. No puede respirar, nota los músculos de su garganta cerrarse. El sonido agudo de su propia respiración. Y no va a tener (no puede) un ataque de asma delante de todos sus compañeros de equipo. Delante del entrenador. 

Él vuelve a apretar y Eddie jadea. Y hay algo en la forma en la que Eddie es capaz de concentrarse en el dolor, en lugar de en lo jodido que está, que hace que respire mejor. Cierra la mano, incluso si la nota adormecida y entumecida. 

Y se concentra en eso.

—Vas a tener que ir al hospital a que te lo miren.

Y sí, vale. Eddie se reiría de eso en su cara. Como si no fuera ocurrir en cuanto su madre clavara los ojos en él, se lo diga el entrenador Corey o no. Si el corazón no le latiera con tanta fuerza quizá se estaría riendo. Quizá se vaya a reír de todas formas. Lanza una mirada con mala leche a Henry. Paul (que en algún momento se ha acercado para darle su apoyo moral o algo) le palmea el hombro. 

—Le puedo llevar a casa, jefe —dice, apoyando allí la mano. 

—No —rechaza Eddie rápidamente el ofrecimiento. No porque no quiera que vea cómo se va a poner su madre. Es más porque... porque si tiene alguien a quién lanzarse al cuello, su madre lo va a hacer. Y Paul es tan buen objetivo como lo fueron los Perdedores (Bev, quiere decir Bev) la última vez. Y aunque Paul hace un gesto un poco contrariado, como si se sintiese ofendido de que no quiera aceptar su ayuda, Eddie sabe la verdad: le está protegiendo. Incluso si Paul no lo ve así—. No está tan mal. Puedo volver yo solo. 

No dice que puede _conducir_ porque está seguro de que si le dice al entrenador Corey que ha venido en coche le intentará quitar las llaves. Y si llega en taxi a casa, solo servirá para agravar la paranoia de su madre. Y no va a volver a andando, es ridículo con la que está cayendo. Así que, el coche es la mejor de sus opciones. Le sonríe:

—Puedo irme, ¿verdad?

Y el entrenador Corey le suela la muñeca y parece un poco perdido. Como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Quizá está pensando en su madre y en lo que diría si supiera que le ha dejado hacerlo. En que llevarle él mismo a casa supondría tener que terminar antes el entrenamiento e _ir_ hasta su casa. 

—Sí, Eddie, puedes irte —dice en un tono bastante fatalista. Probablemente suene mucho peor porque está usando su nombre de pila en lugar de su apellido—. Mañana quiero una copia del informe médico, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a volver a dejarte jugar sin ella.

Eddie le cree. Así que asiente y sale directo a los vestuarios. Se cambia, porque se niega a llegar a casa con la ropa sudada, y luego se cala porque tiene que correr hasta el coche porque se ha olvidado el paraguas a la entrada del vestuario y no piensa volver a buscarlo. Tira la mochila al asiento del copiloto y cierra la puerta con fuerza detrás de sí. La lluvia cae densa y Eddie golpea con ambas manos el volante.

—¡Joder! —grita. Y la mano, la mano izquierda parece que tiene pulso propio. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo. Lleva jugando dos años a baloncesto. Dos años en los que lo peor que le ha pasado es que se raspó _una vez_ la rodilla en una caída aparatosa. Y sí, es un deporte de contacto. De cierto contacto, al menos. Pero hasta el momento se ha conseguido librar. Su madre va a flipar. Está tan jodido.

# (dieciséis)

Su madre flipa. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y corre hasta él. Las apoya cuando llega hasta él en sus hombros con una delicadeza inusual, como si se hubiera hecho daño en todas partes y pudiera romperse al mínimo contacto.

—¡Te dije que el baloncesto era mala idea! —lloriquea y Eddie aprieta los labios y asiente, incapaz de encontrar las fuerzas para discutírselo. Para defender que el baloncesto es lo _único_ que tiene en su vida que merece la pena. Que da igual si se ha hecho daño, porque volvería a ir. Volvería a salir a la cancha y volvería a intentar coger la pelota que Henry Brant tiró mal porque es un desgraciado—. ¡Oh, mi pobre Eddie! 

Conducir hasta casa ha sido un poco demasiado. Prácticamente ha hecho todo el viaje manejando el volante solo con una mano (y con el grito constante en el fondo de su cabeza de _peligro_ ) y la ayuda de las rodillas. No dice que le duele tanto, porque solo la preocuparía, pero no discute cuando dice que va a llamar a un taxi y que van a salir de _inmediato_.

Solo asiente, aunque su madre ya está cogiendo el teléfono y marcando los números sin esperar a ver qué piensa él. Tampoco importa, es parte del Pacto. Si pasa algo, _cualquier cosa_ , Eddie va a dejar que le lleve al hospital. Recuerda apuntarlo debajo de la lista de exigencias de su madre. «Problema médico de verdad», la mirada desconfiada de su madre mientras lo subrayaba dos veces. Como si no acabara de creerse que Eddie fuera a respetar su parte.

Pero a Eddie siempre se le ha dado bien respetar acuerdos. Y este es un problema médico de verdad. No tiene ninguna intención de que le duela la muñeca para siempre, gracias, _solo_ por empeñarse que no necesita ir al hospital.

Así que deja que le lleve.

Sí que encuentra el valor para decirle que le espere fuera cuando le llaman en la sala de espera. Y su madre abre mucho los ojos y lloriquea un «pero soy tu madre» y «todavía eres menor». Y todo eso es verdad, pero Eddie insiste en lo que espera sea un tono parecido al que consiguió el Pacto. Firme, conociendo la verdad: el que le tiene miedo. Que no ha vuelto a enfrentarse a él en _años_. Porque sabe que es capaz de salir por la puerta y desaparecer. Aunque solo lo haya hecho una vez. 

Una parte de él siempre ha sospechado que su madre está a un paso de encerrarlo. De poner un pestillo en su cuarto y pasarle la comida por debajo de la puerta. Como si fuera un preso. Porque _ese_ es el tipo de amor que entiende. Y si no lo ha hecho es porque le da miedo fallar. Las consecuencias. Porque todavía le asusta lo que pudo pasar la última vez que lo intentó.

Un día entero desaparecido. La noche fuera. Y volvió a casa de las alcantarillas. Bañado de vómito negro, más parecido a lodo que a otra cosa. 

Y luego está el otro miedo, el miedo a que le monte un espectáculo en medio de la sala de espera del hospital. La gente la conoce allí. Derry es lo suficientemente pequeño para que todo el mundo lo haga. Si Eddie dice algo, lo que sea, un poco demasiado alto… bueno. Las historias corren como la pólvora. Y ni siquiera importa si son o no verdad, a la gente lo que le gusta es tener algo de lo que hablar. 

Así que le deja ir solo, pero únicamente porque promete que no va a engañarla y que le traerá lo que sea que diga el médico. 

—Por escrito, Eddie —añade en un tono serio y que no deja lugar a discusión.

Es un rollo. El hospital siempre ha sido un lugar aburrido. Eddie espera para que le vea el médico. Eddie espera para que le hagan la radiografía. Eddie espera para que le vuelva a ver el médico. Eddie mira a su alrededor, vagamente consciente de que solo los pacientes parecen aburrirse en los hospitales. De que los enfermeros y los médicos van de arriba abajo, siempre haciendo algo. Siempre buscando algo y, cuando lo encuentran (—Han metido al chico del accidente en el quirófano.   
—La de la cuatro ha entrado en parada, necesito el equipo de reanimación.   
—Me han vuelto a vomitar encima, es la tercera vez que me cambio hoy de pijama), saltan a otra cosa. Su médico le sonríe mientras sostiene la radiografía en alto y dice que no es para tanto. Eddie asiente y le pide que lo escriba todo por duplicado.

No se ha abierto la muñeca (—No seas ridículo, chaval. Estás bien. Solo es un esguince. Reposo, una semana. Dos si todavía le molesta), por lo que no ha hecho falta enyesarle. Puede utilizar una muñequera si lo prefiere a llevar el vendaje que le deja puesto, mantener el brazo en alto todo el tiempo que pueda.

Por lo demás, está bien.

# (diecisiete)

Se metió en el equipo de baloncesto después de pegarse corriendo en el de relevos (a espaldas de su madre) casi un año entero y, aunque le gustaba y era divertido, necesitaba algo más. Acababa de dejar de hablarse con Bill y se sentía solo. Quería apuntarse a uno de los equipos-equipos del instituto, necesitaba pertenecer a algún sitio. Y le gustaba correr, intentar ser el más rápido. Competir por serlo. Nunca perdía el aliento al correr, el corazón siempre le latía con tanta fuerza. Se sentía tan vivo.

Y terriblemente solo. 

Todavía esperaba que Bill fuera a disculparse, incluso si la pelea fue el curso _anterior_. El peor verano de su vida. Pero Bill prometió que se iba a disculpar y tenía la esperanza de que darle la espalda fuese suficiente incentivo para hacer lo que prometió.

A lo mejor es tan ingenuo que todavía cree que pueda pasar. 

Si más adelante le preguntaran cómo piensa que empezó todo, probablemente diría que así. Con una pelea con su madre, con gritos y un papel sobre el que escribió «El Pacto» con su letra demasiado pequeña y redondeada. Eddie prometió que si no le cogían, no volvería a intentar apuntarse a nada. Sonia, que si le cogían, no solo dejaría que juegue. Que le apoyaría. Resultó que Eddie, además de ser rápido, tiene buena puntería y el entrenador Corey pensó que podría servir en el equipo. Si le pulían un poco. Con Bill, no diciendo la verdad. Con Eddie yendo con el equipo a Portland. Donde vive Beverly. Con Eddie, pensando en Beverly y el Falcon y...

En realidad, no tiene nada que ver con él. 

Empieza, porque Richie está sentado en el suelo, en el pasillo que conecta directamente con la sala de espera. Y porque Eddie le quiere. Y, aunque ha pasado cientos de miles de veces por delante sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, jamás ha sido capaz de hacerlo sin pensar en que podría pararse. En que, a lo mejor, existe una combinación de palabras que lo arregla todo mágicamente. Eddie sospecha en que empiezan con un «siento ser un gilipollas» y seguido por un «perdón». Pero, al final, siempre hay algo que le frena. El miedo al rechazo, a hacer el ridículo. Así que solo se ha quedado en eso, en una idea. 

En los _ysis_.

# (dieciocho)

Está sentado en el suelo. Lleva unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, demasiado estrechos y con rotos en las rodillas, y una de esas camisas a cuadros que tanto le gustan abrochada casi hasta arriba, encima de una camiseta (negra) de mangas largas, la cabeza gacha. Las manos en su regazo, jugando con la parte baja de su camiseta con los pulgares. Está solo y quizá es precisamente eso lo que le hace detenerse. El que esté solo y no con Stan o con los gilipollas (Peter Gordon, joder) con los que se lleva ahora.

—¿Rich? —dice, pregunta, le llama. Y Richie pega un salto en el sitio y levanta la cabeza para mirarle y, oh. Le han vendado parte de la frente, tiene pequeños cortes por toda la cara y los ojos rojos y hay unas… Traga saliva, levanta la mano señalándole—. Tienes las gafas manchadas de sangre. 

Richie se acerca un poco más las piernas a su pecho, los brazos entre ellas. Recuesta su nuca contra la pared. 

—Yo… ¿Puedes no…? —dice. Y traga saliva, agita la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Ahora no. No estoy de humor, Eddie. Lárgate.

Quiere sentarse a su lado, como cuando eran pequeños. Amigos. Parece tan triste, al borde de echarse a llorar. No está seguro de haberle visto llorar _nunca_ sin motivo, sin que haya algo que _duela_ , es Richie, joder. Y él no es… A Eddie no se le da nada bien gestionar este tipo de situaciones. Consolar. Las lágrimas (Richie ni siquiera le quiere allí) siempre le han hecho sentir incómodo. Pero cree que podría servir de algo. Quedarse, la cercanía. 

Si tuvieran trece años y Eddie fuera persona _grata_ , claro. 

Pero Eddie no se mueve, porque no le da la gana mayormente. No piensa irse sin tener algo parecido (¿estás bien? ¿Lo estás?) a una respuesta. Sin saber que esté bien, al menos, porque tiene un aspecto de mierda y si le da ahora la espalda… ¿cómo va a vivir consigo mismo si le da ahora la espalda? A lo mejor tiene razón y ha perdido el derecho (no ha dicho eso, pero Eddie sí. Es como un runrún en el fondo de su cabeza) a preocuparse por él hace mucho, pero que le jodan si cree que se va a dar la vuelta sin más. Y Richie parece perder pronto cualquier resolución de que no quiere hablar con Eddie, porque suspira y cierra los ojos:

—¿Por qué te ha arrastrado tu madre esta vez al hospital? —pregunta en un tono cansado. Y Eddie quiere sentarse con él todavía más, porque _se acuerda_ y parece que le preocupa (aunque sea un mínimo) y Eddie solía quejarse tantísimo de las visitas al hospital. Richie siempre conseguía que se sintiera mejor después. Tenía una habilidad única para distraerle.

—Un balonazo —admite y levanta ligeramente la mano que tiene vendada. Richie abre un ojo, arquea esa ceja. Resopla. 

—Si es que, Eddie, cómo no te da vergüenza hacer algo tan peligroso como jugar al baloncesto. 

No es divertido. Su tono es un poco monocorde, casi más como si se estuviera obligando a hablar que porque sea el Richie de siempre. Con la lengua demasiado larga y pensando únicamente después de haber abierto la boca.

Hace que Eddie se preocupe más. 

—¿Tú…? —Se moja los labios, intenta pensar alguna manera en la que ser útil—. ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo ir a buscarte algo de comer a una máquina expendedora, creo que he visto una a la entrada del hospital. O podría… ¿Quieres que te limpie las gafas? 

¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? Déjame hacer algo por ti, _por favor_.

—No, Eddie. No quiero nada —dice, cansado. Se frota los ojos, el «de ti» implícito, incluso cuando Eddie no ha dicho todo lo que quiere decir—. ¿Por qué no te marchas? Eso estaría de puta madre, la verdad. 

—¿De quién es la sangre, Rich? —dice después de tomar aire. Encontrando el valor para preguntarlo. 

—¿Qué más te da? —murmura mirándose las manos. 

—No seas idiota —repone, haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia—. Somos amigos. 

No está muy seguro qué le empuja a decirlo, porque no cree que sea verdad. Hace años que no es verdad. Y Richie debe de pensar lo mismo, porque se ríe entre dientes y niega con la cabeza.

—No te rías de mí —le ordena ruborizándose. 

—Claro que no, Eddie —repone él levantando una mano para taparse el corazón en un gesto de burla—. Cómo dices eso, con lo amiguérrimos que somos. Mejores amigos para siempre. 

Eddie frunce el ceño. 

—Mira que eres gilipollas. 

—Que te jodan —repone él—. Esto no es una reunión de amigos. Y si lo fuera, nadie te ha invitado a ella. Te estoy diciendo que te abras, figura. 

Toma aire. Él no… no va a dejar que eso le afecte. Se frota la frente, intenta calmarse. Vuelve a preguntarlo:

—¿De quién es esa sangre? 

Y, para su sorpresa, esta vez Richie dice la verdad. Vuelve a mirarse las manos encogido sobre sí mismo, parece hacerse más pequeño: 

—De Stan. 

Eddie boquea, sin aliento. Como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el pecho. Las rodillas le tiemblan y tiene la sensación de que va a hacer algo ridículo. Como dejarse de caer de rodillas. 

¿Es posible…? 

¿Es posible que su madre le hubiese hablado precisamente de _esto_? ¿Sabría de quién estaba hablando? 

_No_. No podría, ¿verdad? Si lo hubiese sabido, bueno. Si lo hubiese sabido, se lo habría contado. ¿No? Su madre sabe que Richie y Stan eran amigos suyos. Que puede que ya no, pero algo así. Algo así se lo habría contado. 

_Sí_. Seguro. 

Él no… mira el reloj de su muñeca, son algo pasadas las nueve. Está seguro de que Bev ya está en el Falcon. Y él debería estar con su madre, viendo mala televisión mientras cenan comida precocinada. Y Richie está allí sentado, como si estuviera esperando. Como si supiera qué es lo que viene ahora, Eddie rompiéndose. Eddie haciendo exactamente lo que espera, marcharse. Volver a dejarle solo. Con sangre (de _Stan_ ) en las gafas y la frente vendada. Solo. 

Toma una decisión.

Es fácil, en realidad. Más que respirar, al menos..

—Voy a… —Señala hacia la sala de espera, donde su madre debería estar todavía—. Tú no te muevas, ¿vale? 

—¡Pero el hada madrina solo me ha dado hasta medianoche! —lloriquea con esa voz suya que no acaba de ser como se supone que debería ser y que hace que Eddie se quede anclado un momento más de lo que debería en el sitio. Mirándole, pecho tan lleno de afecto que Eddie no sabe muy bien cómo gestionarlo. Le adora, incluso cuando ya no le conoce. 

—No tardo —le promete. Porque lo necesita oír él mismo, más que por él. Necesita oír que va a volver, que no se está marchando. Las manos le tiemblan un poco y tiene la sensación de que debería haber reaccionado de otra forma. Una forma más… más _humana_. Porque Stan es su amigo y Richie está sentado en el suelo con las gafas manchadas de su sangre, pero si se para a pensar en eso. En todo eso.

—Creo que deberías irte —dice Richie en un tono más serio y a lo mejor tiene razón. Debería irse. Pero… pero no quiere dejarle _solo_. Además, le conoce. Ni siquiera le está mirando a la cara. Es como… como que solo lo está diciendo porque es lo que se supone que tiene que decir. Porque está intentando proteger a Eddie—. De verdad que no somos amigos. 

Y lo suelta como si no fuera nada, como si no le rompiera a Eddie un poquito el corazón. 

—No seas ridículo —le espeta, porque nunca ha sabido controlar muy bien sus emociones y porque no está dispuesto a jugar una ronda de si son o no son amigos, porque Richie tiene razón.

No piensa irse a ninguna parte. 

Así que ya puede decir lo que quiera. Que son o no amigos, quiera (no quiere) Richie que lo haga o no. Tiene la sensación de que es lo correcto, que es lo que tiene que hacer. Aunque sea para quedarse sentado en el suelo, sin hablar. Puede hacer eso. Es la decisión más fácil que ha tomado en toda su vida.

Se detiene nada más poner un pie en la sala de espera. Su madre está sentada muy cerca de la mesa con revistas. Tiene una en el regazo, las piernas cruzadas y parece que la está leyendo. Si Eddie tuviera que apostar, diría que, si bien empezó haciéndolo, se ha cansado hace mucho rato y ahora solo está mirando las fotografías con más desinterés que otra cosa. De vez en cuando levanta la vista por encima de ella, en ese gesto practicado de alguien que vive por y para el cotilleo. 

No le cabe ninguna duda de que va a llamar a Eleanor Dunton según llegue a casa. 

Hace bastante que no la ve por casa (Eddie supone que porque ser amiga de su madre tampoco es fácil), pero hoy parece uno de esos días en los que cena solo en la cocina mientras que ellas dos ven la tele y se ríen como si fueran veinte o treinta años más jóvenes.

Al otro lado de la sala de espera están los padres de Richie y la madre de Stan. Y supone que es lo _normal_ , esperable. ¿Cuándo ha ido Eddie al hospital sin su madre? _Nunca_. _Nunca_. Y lo hace automáticamente mejor, porque Richie no está allí solo-solo.

A la vez es peor.

Porque es lo suficientemente grave como para que estén allí sus padres.

Went Tozier levanta la mirada en cuanto entra y estira la comisura de los labios en un gesto de reconocimiento. Incluso si hace _años_ que Eddie no pisa por su casa, Went no deja de ser su dentista. Y es un hombre simpático, con el mismo tipo de carisma que su hijo. 

La madre de Stan parece rota, _destrozada_. Está un poco inclinada hacia delante, encogida sobre sí misma, y Maggie está rodeándola con un brazo. Parece que la está consolando (y Eddie mira como pasa la mano por su espalda en un patrón circular, como sus cabezas están muy juntas. Toma nota mental, podría hacer eso, si Richie le deja. Quiere hacerlo), susurrándole palabras de ánimo al oído. 

Duda que Richie vaya a querer que Eddie le toque.

Tampoco quiere que se quede (eso ha dicho), pero no puede echarle del hospital. Así que camina directamente hacia su madre:

—¿Ya estás? —pregunta ella, cerrando la revista y levantándose con ímpetu. 

Eddie ladea la cabeza, mira atrás. El corazón le late con fuerza, le retumba en los oídos. Mira a la madre de Stan (¿Andrea?) y no puede quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo malo (sangre, sangre de Stan en las gafas de Richie) le ha pasado. Algo malo de verdad. Y claro que tiene que haber ocurrido, Richie está sentado fuera. Roto. Y puede que no sepa qué es (han metido al chico del accidente de tráfico en cirugía, Richie está cubierto con la sangre de Stan. Un horrible accidente en Kansas Street. _Stan_. Horrible, horrible), pero su mente rellena los espacios sin su permiso. 

Stan está mal, lo suficientemente mal como para que los padres de Richie estén esperando con su madre. No puede evitar no conjurar la imagen sangrienta y un poco irreal de él, que le quita el aliento y hace que quiera hacerse una bola y llorar junto a su madre como si tuviera diez años menos. 

—Voy a quedarme —dice, un poco incómodo por el tono demasiado alto que ha utilizado su madre. Como para asegurarse de que todo el mundo sepa que está allí, que su Eddie sigue siendo el mismo chico delicado. O quizá es su forma retorcida de presumir, de destacar frente a los Tozier y Andrea Uris: mi hijo está (hay una primera vez para todo) bien, así que nos vamos ya. Mi hijo ya no es amigo del vuestro, así que no se va a quedar aquí esperando. Eddie piensa en el Pacto, en que a lo mejor esto lo rompe, y en lo poco que le importa. Si Stan está tan mal... 

Si a Stan le pasa algo y la última vez que Eddie habló con él fue hace tres años y acabaron _peleándose_ (no el mismo tipo de pelea que Bill y Richie, porque lo de Bill y Richie es _grave_. Si no hubiese pasado, si todo el mundo se hubiese hablado, Eddie le habría pedido perdón de inmediato. O no, pero solo porque no habría hecho falta), no cree que vaya a perdonárselo. De la misma manera que Eddie no podría perdonarse dejar a Richie estando tan hundido como está. 

—¿Van a ingresarte? —pregunta su madre en un susurro, entre horrorizada y encantada. Ese tono satisfecho de _ves, eres un chico delicado. Ves, como el baloncesto es peligroso_. Puede notar cómo está haciendo planes para su convalecencia, contando los días que podría estar ingresado, los diferentes tipos de pastillas que le recetarán. Su recuperación.

Eddie va a romperle el corazón.

—No. —Mira atrás, a la madre de Stan (¿dónde coño está su padre?) y a los de Richie y... y ni siquiera va a intentar contarle algo que no es—. Voy a quedarme a hacer compañía a Richie. 

Algo pasa por los ojos de su madre. Su madre, que siempre ha odiado a Richie. Su madre, que estaba más que satisfecha (aún más que cuando dejó de hablar con todos ellos) de que Eddie hubiera elegido a Bill. Porque Bill, aunque fuera un poco raro y un tartaja, no fumaba, ni hablaba demasiado alto, ni decía palabrotas, ni era un católico. 

—¿A Richie? —repite un poco sorprendida. 

—Está fuera —dice señalando a su espalda. Está decidido a no murmurar, a no bajar la mirada. Intenta recordar la parte de que ella le tiene miedo. 

—Pero, _Eddie_ —protesta en un susurro—. Es _martes_. 

Y Eddie cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Sabía de antemano que su madre no va a claudicar sin una pelea. Daría tan igual que no fuera martes. Que fuera cualquier otro día. Sería malo, por razones. Con ella nunca importa cómo o el cuándo, importa el qué. 

Y el qué es Eddie eligiendo a alguien (a quién odia) que no es ella. 

—Ya, ya lo sé. 

—Y mañana tienes clases —insiste en un siseo—. Y ni siquiera sois amigos. 

Es difícil discutirle eso, sobre todo porque Eddie se lo contó cuando ocurrió. Cómo no iba a hacerlo, dolió tantísimo. Tenía el corazón roto. Richie y Stan desaparecieron de su vida en un parpadeo. Y, aunque entonces también estaban Ben y Mike, siempre habían sido (Eddie-y-Richie) Bill-Eddie-Richie-y-Stan. Y de pronto solo eran Bill-y-Eddie y Eddie echaba de menos a sus amigos y su madre siempre fue ese lugar seguro y cálido al que podía acudir cuando las cosas iban mal, a por algo parecido a consuelo.

Lloró en su regazo como si tuviera cinco años y no casi catorce. Y ella lo había disfrutado, no le cabe duda. Le había acariciado la cabeza y le había prometido que todo estaba bien y que todo iba a ir bien.

Mintió. 

En realidad nada ha vuelto a ir bien.

—Sonia —dice Went desde detrás de él. Y Eddie se gira, sorprendido de que esté tan cerca. Está claro que ha estado escuchando y ha decidido intervenir y Eddie siente inmediatamente una oleada de _afecto_ por él. Es un buen hombre, incluso si es un sacamuelas católico—. Si te parece bien, le podríamos acercar nosotros luego. 

Y su madre se ruboriza. Siempre ha llevado mal la confrontación directa, sobre todo cuando alguien está asumiendo que va a tomar una decisión que no quiere tomar. Eddie piensa que es porque es lo que debería elegir: que su hijo se quede allí, con su amigo (de infancia) esperando escuchar alguna noticia de su otro amigo (que le dijo que era un mierdas) y deseando, bueno. Deseando no ser ese mierdas. Pero esa no es su madre. Su madre es la persona que ni siquiera se ha acercado (casi mejor, porque solo lo habría hecho por el cotilleo) para dar su apoyo a una gente que conoce desde siempre. Con la que ha compartido fiestas de cumpleaños, reuniones del AMPA. Joder, si hasta vivieron juntos la debacle de los piojos (de la que Eddie salió con la cabeza completamente rapada y dos semanas de clases por recuperar) de tercero.

—Oh, es muy amable de tu parte, Wentworth —dice con una sonrisita tensa. Se podría decir que hasta son cercanos. Lo serían, si su madre fuera más dada a tener amigos. Es su dentista. Eddie y su hijo fueron mejores amigos durante _años_. Supone que, si fuera por su madre, su relación con Wentworth Tozier habría sido mínima. Richie no habría entrado en su casa ni ella en su consulta. Es _católico_ y para Sonia Kaspbrak hay pocas cosas que sean peores que esa. Quizá ser judío o negro. O un _homosexual_ , como dice dos octavas más bajo que en su tono normal siempre que sale el tema. Y sale mucho—. Pero todavía no hemos cenado. Y Eddie ha tenido un accidente y de verdad que necesita descansar. Ya sabes que siempre ha sido un muchachillo delicado.

Eddie aprieta los labios, orejas rojas y mejillas calientes. Que _él_ ha tenido un accidente, dice.

—Estoy _bien_ , solo ha sido un esguince —murmura incómodo y entre dientes—. Y no tengo hambre. 

—Te prometo que yo me encargo —dice él y apoya una mano en el hombro de Eddie—. Si solo ha sido un esguince, estará bien. No te preocupes, es lo normal cuando los chicos hacen deporte.

Y su madre pasa la vista de Went a Eddie y de Eddie a Went y Eddie está seguro de que va a decir alguna cosa que haga que Went se ofenda. Algo como que _qué sabrás si no eres un médico de verdad_ o por el estilo. Pero solo boquea, supone que hasta su madre es capaz de darse cuenta de que es una batalla _ridícula_.

—Está lloviendo mucho —protesta en un tono débil aun así, el último coletazo del pez fuera del agua—. Es peligroso conducir cuando no hay luz y con el pavimento mojado. Me quedaría mucho más tranquila…

—No te preocupes —la corta Went y su madre se está preocupando y no está convencida, pero no sabe cómo hacer que Eddie vuelva con ella a casa. O para negarse sin sonar infantil y dejarse a sí misma en ridículo en una batalla campal en medio de la sala de espera del hospital con uno de los dentistas más reputados de la ciudad cuyo hijo acaba de tener un accidente—. Te aseguro que llegará sano y salvo. Y que no es ninguna molestia —añade al ver como su madre está a punto de volver a protestar.

—¿Estás seguro? No tienes por qué quedarte, _Eddie_ —dice su madre al final, clavando sus ojos oscuros en Eddie y agarrándole por la muñeca buena. Y Eddie le sostiene la mirada y asiente—. Puedes volver conmigo a casa. 

—No, quiero quedarme.

Y ella suelta un gimoteo. Como si le hubiese dado un bofetón. No parece muy satisfecha con su respuesta y Eddie está seguro de que está a punto de tirarse de rodillas y suplicar.

Al final le suelta.

—Te espero despierta —murmura, apretando los labios. Y suena mucho a una amenaza.

Cuando su madre sale de la sala de espera, con un claro aire de superioridad, Went le palmea la espalda una vez antes de quitar del todo la mano de su hombro. Eddie, Eddie le mira.

—Muchas gracias —murmura y Went asiente. 

—No te preocupes —dice, mira hacia atrás. A su mujer, a la madre de Stan. Maggie también parece que estaba pendiente del intercambio y sonríe a Eddie cuando se da cuenta de que la está mirando. Pero no hace ningún gesto para acercarse o saludar más allá de ese—. Hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Qué tal te va?

No se lo está echando en cara, pero bien podría. Eddie se lo echa a sí mismo, más que a Bill. Quiere preguntarle si Stan está bien, que qué ha pasado; pero le da vergüenza que Went sepa que no tiene ni idea. Que hace siglos que no hablan (y la última vez fue la última vez), como tampoco se habla con su hijo.

—Ya… —dice, porque no se le pasa nada mejor por la cabeza.

—Bueno, no te aburro más —decide Went y señala con la cabeza hacia su mujer y a la madre de Stan—. Me alegro de que… —Asiente, le sonríe. Hace que Eddie se sienta peor—. Gracias por quedarte con Rich. 

Y Eddie escucha lo que no está diciendo, que está haciendo algo bueno. Al quedarse allí, con Richie. Que está orgulloso de él, porque así son los padres de Richie. Y eso, eso hace que se sienta enfermo, porque no es verdad. No es _bueno_. No está haciendo nada especial, apenas puede contar como retribución. Es él el que ha pasado de Stan y de Richie durante años. Solo para pasar también de Bill después. Sus _amigos_ , joder. Y si Beverly lo supiera (Beverly, que quería llevarle al Falcon con sus amigos porque le quiere y quiere que pasen tiempo juntos) le odiaría por todo lo que ha pasado y lo estúpido que ha sido. 

Hay un teléfono justo a la salida de la sala de espera. Piensa en Beverly, en que no lo sabe y que se va a odiar si pasa algo y no está allí. Que la quiere con él, que Eddie (lo sabe) no va a ser realmente capaz de consolar a Richie. Pero _Bev_. Richie adoraba a Bev. Bev adoraba a Richie. 

Busca el teléfono en las páginas amarillas y, cuando lo encuentra, echa un puñado de las monedas que tiene en el bolsillo en el teléfono y marca. Está casi seguro de que no se lo van a coger, porque es un garito y es tarde y seguramente la música esté alta y Eddie no llega a ser capaz de imaginarse la clase de depravación (y es como tener a su madre susurrando en su oído _paganos y homosexuales_ en una especie de mantra) de un local así.

«Falcon, dígame». Y Eddie está a punto de colgar porque es una _mujer_ y es ridículo, sabe que es ridículo, pero se siente infantil y un poco perdido y el corazón le late con demasiada fuerza y _no sabe_ qué le ha pasado a Stan, pero tiene miedo de preguntarle a su madre o a los padres de Richie. Porque quizá eso lleve a más preguntas (¿no lo sabes? ¿No te lo ha dicho Richie? ¿Es que no sois ya amigos?) que no quiere responder, que ni siquiera tiene tan claro que supiera responder.

«¿Hola?», pregunta la misma mujer en un tono más alto. Hay bastante ruido de fondo, música, un murmullo de gente hablando. «No se oye nada. ¿Hola? Si es una broma o algo así...». 

Eddie se atraganta y tose y está seguro de que la mujer está a punto de colgar. Y no deja de descontar dinero y a cada momento le queda un poco menos y está a punto de perder su oportunidad...

—¡No, espera! —se obliga a decir. Y lo dice tan alto que una señora que está esperando algo, a alguien o vete tú a saber qué, le echa una mirada de medio lado un poco desagradable—. Estoy buscando a una amiga. 

La segunda parte es más baja, casi un susurro. Oye a la camarera (¿camarera?) soltar un resoplido al otro lado.

«Mira, chaval» y no deja de hacerle gracia que se haya dado cuenta _tan rápido_ de que, en realidad, no es más que un crío. Joder, la mitad del tiempo se siente así. Ni un día mayor del verano de 1989, solo que mucho más solo. «Esto no es una guardería, aquí solo entran adultos. Vete a tocarle el chichi a otra». 

Eddie se ruboriza y vuelve a echar un vistazo a su espalda, casi esperando que la señora de antes haya oído lo que le ha dicho.

—Ya, no, no —dice. Y lo dice en su voz de teléfono. O en su voz de ni un día mayor del verano de 1989, un poco demasiado aguda y perdida. Más infantil que otra cosa. Ojalá ser capaz de modularla a voluntad, como hace Richie. Aunque su Cenicienta dé vergüenza ajena y su español no sean más que un puñado de palabras mal aprendidas y vomitadas en los momentos menos oportunos. Pero aun así. Al menos él sabe hacerlo—. Por favor.

Oye un suspiro melodramático al otro lado. 

«¿Cómo se llama?».

—Beverly. Es una chica pelirroja, ruidosa. Seguramente... —No deja que termine la frase, en su lugar grita el nombre, fuerte. Apenas disimulado detrás de la mano con la que debe de haber tapado el auricular. Después de eso hay un ruido sordo, como si hubiesen dejado el teléfono sobre la barra del bar. Y Eddie se queda allí quieto, esperando que no se hayan olvidado de él. Viendo como va quedando menos y menos dinero. 

«¿Sí?», preguntan al otro lado. Y Eddie cree que podría llorar de puro alivio al oír su voz.

—¡Bev! —la llama—. Es... es Eddie. 

«¡Eddie!», exclama. Escandalosa. Eddie la quiere muchísimo. Aprieta el teléfono contra su oreja y respira hondo. Quizá las cosas... quizá no estén mal. O sí estén mal, pero vayan a ir a mejor. «¿Has cambiado de idea?»

—¿Qué? —pregunta, un poco fuera de lugar—. No, no, escucha. Estoy en el hospital. 

Y Beverly debe de escuchar, porque no dice nada. Y Eddie busca la manera de que lo que va a decir a continuación lo tenga, porque de verdad que... La necesita allí.

—Es... no sé, Bev. Algo malo le ha pasado a Stan —intenta explicarle sin levantar mucho la voz. Porque lo último que necesita su madre es oír como _cree que algo le ha pasado a Stan_.

«¿Qué?», pregunta Beverly al otro lado. Y Eddie se frota la frente, porque por supuesto no iba a ser fácil. «¡Eddie, no se oye nada!».

—Estoy en el hospital —repite. Y aunque mantiene el tono bajo, se asegura de pronunciar todo lo bien que es capaz. 

«Oh. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?» y, de fondo: «no lo sé, es Eddie» junto con una canción de Radiohead que Eddie _desde luego_ ( _Creep_ , es _Creep_. A su madre le daría un ataque al corazón si supiera que Eddie escucha esa música tan-tan horrible, pero es _Creep_ ) no conoce.

«¿Estás bien?», grita por encima de la música y Eddie decide que no tiene sentido seguir levantando la voz para intentar que le escuche, así que dice:

—¿Puedes venir al hospital? —Y añade en lo que espera que no sea una súplica absolutamente patética—: ¿por favor?

Beverly duda, claro que duda. No se ha hecho dos horas y media de viaje para ir a ver a Eddie al hospital. No cuando (mira la hora) acaban de llegar.

«¿El Hospital Municipal?», pregunta y Eddie tiene el impulso de responderle que _qué otro hospital conoces, Beverly_. Pero se muerde la lengua a tiempo.

—Sí —dice. 

«De acuerdo, ahora mismo vamos». Y sobre _Creep_ oye un claro y distinguible _¡pero Bev!_ «Nos vemos ahora».

Cuelga cuando la línea acaba muerta y sale de la sala de espera. Richie sigue allí, sentado. No está seguro, no hay manera de saberlo. Pero… Cierra los ojos, respira hondo y vuelve a retroceder hasta el teléfono. Coloca el auricular contra su oreja. Se sabe el número de memoria. 

«¿Sí?».

—Hola, señor Denbrough —dice, se moja los labios—. Es Eddie, ¿está Bill en casa?

«Hola, Eddie. Espera, que voy a ver».

Y Eddie espera, Eddie espera con el corazón en un puño y a sabiendas de que es una decisión que no es suya, que lo está forzando. Pero también que Bill se va a sentir como una mierda si le pasa algo a Stan y no ha estado aquí. Que Bill puede que no se hable con ninguno de los dos, pero Stan también era amigo suyo. 

«¿Eddie?», pregunta Bill al otro lado. Si hubiera ocurrido de otra forma, Eddie se habría sentido avergonzado por el tono un poco raro que ha utilizado. Como si no acabara de conciliarse con la idea. Un poco preocupado porque _Eddie_ le está llamando. Pero el corazón le late con fuerza y no tiene la cabeza (Richie, Richie, Richie) para eso justo ahora. «¿Qué pasa?».

—Estoy en el hospital —dice, porque no sabe cómo empezar. No sabe cómo hilar todo lo que le viene a la cabeza sin exagerar, sin mentir—. ¿Puedes venir?

«¿Necesitas que t-te vaya a b-buscar?», pregunta. Y Eddie puede imaginarse la cara de incredulidad que tiene que estar poniendo. Porque es él el que le retiró la palabra y le dejó tirado porque se sentía culpable. El que le dio la espalda. 

—No. —Echa un vistazo a Richie, apenas se le ven los pies desde donde está. Va a enfadarse tanto con él. Tanto—. Es Stan. Creo… 

«¿Qué de Stan?». Stan también dejó de hablarle. A lo mejor Eddie está confundido y no quiere saber nada del tema. Los Perdedores no existen ya, solo en la cabeza de Eddie cuando se siente solo. 

—Su madre está llorando —dice en un susurro, porque no se le ocurre otra manera de empezar. Ojos clavados en la cicatriz de su mano. Puede hacerlo—. Y Richie no quiere decirme qué ha pasado, pero… —Cierra los ojos, piensa en la frente de Richie, vendada. En las gotas de sangre que ni se ha molestado en limpiar de sus gafas. Lo que escuchó mientras esperaba a que le dieran los resultados de la radiografía. Su madre, intentando que no fuera al entrenamiento de baloncesto—. Creo que han tenido un accidente de tráfico, Bill.

Hay un momento de silencio. Y Eddie está seguro de que Bill está ponderando si le merece la pena salir de casa un martes lluvioso por la noche para irse al hospital a ver qué ha pasado con un tío que era amigo cuando tenía trece años.

«Llama a M-Mike», dice en ese tono autoritario que siempre tuvo cuando hacía falta ponerse serio. «Ben y yo vam-mos ahora mismo».

Nadie coge el teléfono en casa de Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

# (diecinueve)

Eddie cuelga cuando nadie responde a su llamada por segunda vez y mira a Richie desde donde está, asomándose un poco por la puerta. Duda que haya escuchado nada de lo que ha hablado por teléfono, está algo lejos. Y Eddie no ha levantado la voz. Además, parece de nuevo concentrado (en sus manos, en la punta de sus dedos, y Eddie se las cogería y las abrazaría y… se detiene ahí, porque no quiere pensar en eso, no ahora. Probablemente nunca) en vete tú a saber qué y Eddie quiere preguntarle si está bien _otra vez_. Quiere mirar de cerca los cortes que tiene en la cara, decidir si han hecho bien o no en no cosérselos, quizá ir a molestar a alguna enfermera (están sus padres allí) para que lo arregle, porque un corte abierto y al aire puede coger toda clase de bacterias y la idea de que se le infecte la cara (es guapo, siempre ha sido un chico guapo) hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina. Debería buscar a alguien _ahora mismo_. Hacer que lo arreglen, que se los tapen. Puntos de aproximación, _aficionados_.

Sospecha que Richie no vería con buenos ojos que se metiera.

—Oye —le dice, acuclillándose frente a él para tener los ojos más o menos a la misma altura. Intenta pensar en las cosas que sí que puede hacer, en las que pueda ser útil, más que en lo perdido que parece. En sus ojos desenfocados, la sangre en sus gafas—. Voy a ir a por un café, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Richie niega con la cabeza una vez, luego debe de cambiar de opinión porque asiente y Eddie duda un momento antes de alargar la mano y palmear amistosamente una de sus rodillas en lo que espera que no sea el gesto más patético de la historia. Richie se recuesta hacia atrás, apoyando toda la espalda contra la pared, Eddie se siente tentado en pasar del café y quedarse. Desearía que su presencia fuera suficiente, pero no lo es. Así que al final suspira y se incorpora. 

Hay (Eddie se conoce el hospital de memoria a estas alturas) unas máquinas expendedoras en el primer piso, cerca de la entrada. Se queda delante de ella un momento, con el dinero en la mano. Intentando decidirse. En una situación normal, bueno. Ni se le ocurriría. Vete tú a saber cuándo ha sido la última vez que lo han limpiado por dentro. Peor. Vete tú a saber cuándo ha sido la última vez que lo han _desinfectado_. Pero la situación... cree que algo caliente que beber y algo dulce que comer podrían hacer el truco. Servir para que se sientan (Richie, Richie) algo mejor. Menos miserables.

Así que mete las monedas y pulsa los botones, se guarda las chocolatinas en el bolsillo y sujeta ambos cafés y se lamenta de no haber comprado solo uno, porque no piensa tomarse el suyo y la mano izquierda le molesta muchísimo. Cuando se gira, Beverly está allí. Mirándole desde la entrada del hospital, seguida de sus dos amigos. 

Están vestidos de fiesta. Beverly se parece más a la niña que conoció que la muchacha del otro día, con los pantalones de campana más anchos del mundo y un top con estampado de cebra. Sus amigos visten parecido, puede verle el ombligo a Margot y Clint lleva unos pantalones a cuadros negros y rojos _muy_ ajustados.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Beverly corriendo hasta él, brazos extendidos al frente como si fuera a abrazarle. Deteniéndose en el momento exacto en el que se da cuenta de que está sujetando dos vasos de papel. 

Quiere echarse a llorar. Apoyar la frente en su hombro y dejar que le abrace, que le consuele, no es que sea algo que hayan hecho antes. Probablemente por su propia culpa, porque Bev era cariñosa. La recuerda cariñosa. 

—Sí —dice, porque es verdad. Levanta la mano izquierda para que pueda ver la venda—. Me quedo sin baloncesto un par de semanas, pero nada del otro mundo.

O para siempre, si ha interpretado correctamente la expresión con la que se ha ido su madre. Está enfadada y le estará esperando cuando llegue a casa, así que Eddie puede ir preparándose. La verdad es que no quiere (no _puede_ ) pensar en eso ahora.

Beverly arruga el ceño y le mira la mano vendada y cuando vuelve a levantar los ojos hasta los suyos dice:

—No... —Se gira hacia sus amigos, como buscando apoyo. Quizá disculpándose de haberlos arrastrado hasta allí solo para ver al idiota de su amigo al que le han _vendado_ una mano—. No entiendo para qué me has llamado entonces, Eddie. 

Y Eddie, bueno. Eddie no sabe cómo decirlo sin contarle lo que pasó. Lo de Bill y Richie. Y cómo la cagó el soberanamente. Solo sabe que se alegra de que haya venido y que está seguro de que las cosas van a ir mejor a partir de ahora. 

—Necesitaba apoyos —admite, hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia las escaleras—. Ven, lo... lo entenderás en seguida.  
»Siento haberos arruinado la noche —añade mirando a sus amigos.

—No pasa nada, chico guapo —dice Clint con cierto aire malicioso que hace que se le cierre el estómago. La culpa es de Beverly, por ser la primera en decirlo, y supone que ahora esa va a ser una estampita que va a tener que llevar hasta el resto de sus días. No sabe si prefiere que le llame eso o Tigre. 

Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para decirle que no lo haga, incluso aunque le pone nervioso y hace que le pique un poco la piel. Además, que odia los sobrenombres. 

—Derry es un coñazo te todas formas —añade Margot encogiéndose de hombros. Lleva los labios pintadas de color negro y el pelo recogido en dos coletas altas, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Eddie no sabe muy bien qué decir, porque se ha pasado toda la vida en Derry y no tiene nada con qué compararlo. No cree que las visitas a casa de sus tías cuenten exactamente como experiencia. _Sí_ , supone que es un aburrimiento. Pero también han ido al Falcon, que es como el sitio de peor reputación de todo el pueblo. No tiene muy claro qué han ido a buscar, pero si es algo parecido a lo que Eddie se imagina, deberían haberlo encontrado.

—Peor que Bangor —añade Clint en un tono desapasionado. Margot entrelaza su brazo con el de él y Eddie echa un vistazo a Beverly, que le mira con una expresión un poco perdida. Así que le ofrece el café que iba a ser para él y que, en realidad, no pensaba tomarse. Era más por tener algo en las manos. Porque no pareciera que era solo para Richie. Por hacerle compañía.

—No sabía qué hacer —intenta explicar cuando se lo acepta y bebe el primer trago. Beverly hace una mueca, como si no acabara de gustarle el sabor. Añade—: Bill también está de camino. 

Y no es capaz de interpretar la mirada un poco perdida que le devuelve y Eddie supone que es un poco mierdas por hacer algo así. Porque es una encerrona, podría parecer una encerrona. Un intento de forzar a todos a volver a estar juntos. Y la peor parte es que él quiere. Quiere que sea así.

Pero Beverly no pregunta y Eddie les guía hasta donde está Richie. Vuelve a inclinarse hacia él y le pone el café que le ha comprado directamente en la mano, sin darle tiempo a que pueda negarse a él. Supone que lo bebe (¿quién no bebe café? Hasta su madre le deja echarse un poco, _ahora_ , en el desayuno), pero en realidad es bastante consciente de que se ha perdido toda esa época en la que crecían, en la que los gustos se afianzan y se definen. Ya no sabe qué le gusta y qué no.

—Toma —le dice. Y saca de su otro bolsillo la cantidad absurda de azucarillos que ha cogido. Por si acaso. 

Richie levanta la mirada. Primero al café, luego a Eddie. Y Eddie sonríe, porque también se muere de ganas de que vea a Beverly. No sabe si siguen o no en contacto, pero se adoraban. Incluso si se trata de una encerrona, se siente bastante orgulloso de ella. Si alguien puede hacer que las cosas parezcan mejor, especialmente cuando no lo son, es ella. 

—Mira quién está aquí —dice cabeceando hacia ella. Echándose a un lado para que la vea. Y Richie sigue el movimiento con su mirada y sus ojos normalmente alargados se abren todavía más y pregunta un poco sin aliento:

—¿Bev?

Y se levanta, dejando el café a un lado. No lo tira de una patada por poco. Los azucarillos se caen al suelo, entre sus pies. Se apoya en la pared, aunque Eddie ha estirado una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Y Bev da un paso atrás antes de que Richie pueda intentar acercarse. Aún tiene el vaso de cartón en la mano, solamente sujeto con el pulgar y el dedo corazón. El resto de la mano laxa. Y está a punto de dejarlo caer y si lo tira se puede quemar, porque puede ser una mierda de café, pero sale casi hirviendo.

—Beverly —dice Eddie, porque, sí. Puede que haya sido un poco una encerrona. Pero Bev adoraba a Richie. Esto, esa reacción… no es exactamente lo que se había imaginado. Como si le diera miedo Richie.

—No entiendo, Eddie —se disculpa ella, pasando la vista a él. Una sonrisa tensa en los labios.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta Margot. Y ella también debe de haberse dado cuenta de que está a punto de dejar caer el café, porque se lo quita de la mano.

—Sí, sí —murmura dando un par de pasos hacia atrás—. Creo, creo que deberíamos irnos.

—Bevvie —la llama Eddie. Porque de verdad esperaba que fuera su apoyo. Su aliada en esto. Y más bien parece que está a punto de salir corriendo. Necesita que se quede, que haga lo que él no puede hacer. Él…

—Lo siento —se disculpa. Y mira a Richie, con los ojos muy abiertos. Parece que ha visto a un fantasma. Da un par de pasos atrás y niega con la cabeza—. Yo…

—¿Beverly? —repite Richie, pasando la mirada de ella a Eddie y de Eddie a ella—. ¿Qué...? ¿Estás en Derry ahora? —Sonríe, nervioso. Pregunta—: ¿cómo estás?

Y hay algo de ansiedad en su voz. 

—Tengo que irme —repite ella. Agarra a Margot del brazo y tira de ella para empezar a moverse. Y parece que Richie está a punto de ponerse en medio. Exigir, exigir. A Eddie, a ella. Que qué sabe. Que le dé una respuesta. Por qué quiere irse (eso, Beverly, ¿por qué te quieres ir?), pero Richie nunca ha sido un chico conflictivo. Más palabras rápidas que otra cosa. Y aunque sí que da un paso más hacia ella, no intenta tocarla. Sujetarla. Retenerla.

Eddie quiere hacerlo.

—Ya la has oído —dice Clint poniéndose en medio de todas formas, como si pudiera sentir el peligro. Aunque probablemente no haga falta, es _Richie_. Claro, que Clint no le conoce. No puede saberlo. Y se queda allí un par de segundos, dándoles tiempo a sus amigas para que se marchen. Mira a Eddie y parece que parte de su mala leche se disuelve en algo más simpático. Agita una mano en el aire—: adiós, Tigre.

Eddie nota las orejas enrojecerle y murmura una despedida incómoda, casi un susurro. Una respuesta a medio camino entre la mirada un poco ida de Beverly y la mano que se agita en el aire. Y Richie se queda mirando al pasillo, observando cómo se marchan. Cómo desaparecen. Y Eddie le mira a él, a su perfil. Siempre le ha mirado de más, con la misma mezcla de admiración y afecto. Incluso ahora, que es un desastre. Distinta a la que sentía por Bill. Richie era luz, Richie siempre ha sido, de alguna manera, _luz_. Y no hay otra cosa que quiera hacer que no sea devolverle ese buen humor, esa energía.

No puede creerse que haya empeorado las cosas.

—¿Tú...? —empieza. Gira la cabeza hacia él, el pelo enmarcándole la cara. Parece que le cuesta encontrar lo que quiere decir—. ¿Habéis estado en contacto?

Lo suelta casi como si no supiera cómo tomárselo. Y Eddie... Eddie cree que se siente traicionado. Bev era suya, en cierta medida. Sentados juntos, fumando. Bev pasando los dedos por su pelo. Distinto a con Bill, sí. Distinto a como Ben la miraba. Suya de cierta manera, más que de Eddie. Eddie siempre se las apañó para sentirse un poco raro en su presencia, como si hubiese algo que no acabara de encajar. No que ella no encajara, Bev era tan parte del grupo como el resto de ellos.

Algo que no encajaba en Eddie y que debería estar allí.

Y quizá está mal sentirse revanchista en un momento así. En un momento en el que Eddie no entiende qué acaba de pasar, pero ha pasado, y en el que Richie parece dolido y traicionado y miserable y Stan está en alguna habitación, en alguna mesa de cirugía, porque han tenido un accidente y Eddie hace años que no habla con él. Pero Richie no le ha dicho ni _mierda_ y Eddie no puede evitar pensar que, aunque sería tan fácil (solo nos hemos visto un día, hablado como media hora. Me ha llamado hoy, pero no iba a ir. Ha sido una coincidencia, como ha sido una coincidencia encontrarte a ti aquí) hacer que las cosas fueran a mejor. Hacer que Richie se sienta un poquito mejor, con Bev al menos. Aunque sería tan fácil, no quiere que lo sea.

Podría preguntarle si de verdad quiere saber qué iban a hacer hoy, más tarde. Después de que Eddie cenara con su madre (¿habría ido? Probablemente no, no engaña a nadie), ver qué tiene que decir cuando diga que el plan era ir al Falcon. Si diría lo mismo que Bowers (o su amigo, Peter Gordon) decía. O le miraría raro, como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. A lo mejor odiaría a Eddie (y piensa que se lo merece) un poquito más. 

Está siendo tan injusto.

Conoce la respuesta. Preguntaría si la música que ponen es buena. Si ha conseguido que le vendieran cerveza sin carné, si cree si se la venderían a él. Es _Richie_ , joder.

—Lo sabrías si me dirigieras la palabra —se decide Eddie. Revanchista.

Richie le mira raro, como si no supiera qué responder a eso. O quizá sí que sabe, porque Eddie puede escucharlo incluso si no lo verbaliza. _No es culpa mía que te fueras con Bill_. Y sería la verdad. Sí que lo hizo. O: _eres tú el que dejaste de hablarme_. Eddie ni siquiera sabría qué responder a eso.

Por suerte no lo dice.

—Joder Eddie, ¿qué coño le has contado? —pregunta con un deje de pánico. Y parece asustado, más pálido—. ¿Está enfadada conmigo? 

Eddie boquea. Quiere gritar de pura rabia. ¿Que qué le ha dicho? Cómo se atreve. Ni que Eddie tuviera _algo_ que contarle a Bev además de su propia mierda. Porque no sabe que pasó y probablemente sea el único. Recuerda lo que le dijo Stan la mañana en la que se enteraron, algo así como:

—No te preocupes. Cuando nos queramos dar cuenta, habrán hecho las paces. 

Y lo siguiente que supo era que Stan estaba comiendo con Richie y mirando mal a Bill y llamándole a él «mierdas» porque era evidente de parte de quién debería ponerse y «cómo puedes ser tan denso, Eddie». Y puede que todavía no tenga ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Stan, pero sí que tiene clara una cosa. Que no importa qué (el tiempo que pase, que cada día sean más y más distintos), jamás iría por ahí diciendo cosas de Richie. 

Simplemente, _no_.

Eso y que no va a gritar en medio del hospital, claro. Menos a Richie cuando está poniendo _esa cara_ , así que en su lugar suspira y se aprieta el puente de la nariz, intentando tranquilizarse. Dispuesto a decirle la verdad. No debería haberle dicho eso, porque lo único que ha conseguido es que los dos se sientan mal. Porque ver a Richie pasarlo mal es (y el pecho le aprieta y quiere, quiere arreglarlo de una forma tan desesperada) una de las peores cosas que existen. 

—Rich —intenta.

Pero entonces una enfermera pasa por delante suya y Richie levanta la cabeza porque, por supuesto, está preocupado. Porque Stan es su mejor amigo y está mal y no está allí para aguantar estupideces de Eddie o de Bev. Y Eddie tenía que vengarse... ¿de qué exactamente?

Si Richie no le habla es porque Eddie es gilipollas. Punto. 

—¿Familiares de Stanley Uris? —llama la mujer en la puerta de la sala de espera. Y Eddie nota como Richie vibra a su lado, como si estuviera listo de salir disparado detrás de ella y Eddie sabe que él no tiene lugar allí. Que él entra más bien en la categoría de viejo amigo que la cagó muchísimo y que ya no es amigo. Pero quiere acercarse, también. Saber. Está preocupado.

La madre de Stan sale, acompañada de la de Richie.

—Mi marido está a punto de llegar —le explica con voz débil. Y parece un sollozo. Maggie la está rodeando con un brazo. Eddie no sabe si son cercanas o es el tipo de sororidad que surge cuando algo malo pasa. Algo inconcebible. Recuerda a su madre, sentada en la misma sala de espera. Cree que ella sería incapaz de levantarse, de cruzar la habitación, de hacer algo parecido. Ni siquiera si fuera Eleanor, su amiga. Se quedaría allí, mirando. Memorizando cada uno de los detalles que tiene delante para luego repetirlos ante un público interesado.

—Lo siento —responde la enfermera, parece un poco incómoda—. Está a punto de terminar el horario de visitas, si no ha llega todavía… tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Acompáñeme. 

Y mira a Maggie y a Went y parece dudar un momento antes de añadir: 

—Es una visita rápida, solo familiares directos. —Y Eddie clava los ojos en Richie. Richie que se ha acercado un poco más, quizá para escuchar. Probablemente porque él también quiera ir. El corazón le late con fuerza.

—Solo la acompañaré hasta la puerta —le promete Maggie asintiendo. Y la enfermera asiente.

—Mamá —le pide Richie cuando pasan por su lado.

—La has oído. Solo familiares directos —responde Maggie girando la cabeza hacia él con una expresión que Eddie no le ha visto nunca. Apoya la mano en su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso—. Quedaos aquí. ¿Vale?

No se ofrece a llevar ningún mensaje, Eddie de todas formas no tiene ninguno, pero quizá Richie sí. Richie sí, claro que sí. Richie, que asiente y que parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

Went se queda en el sitio un par de segundos, mirando como las dos mujeres se alejan junto con la enfermera, antes de carraspear y decir:

—Rich…

—Estoy bien —le interrumpe Richie, recolocándose las gafas y aprovechando el gesto para frotarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Y Went parece que quiere decir algo, terminar lo que fuera que quería decir desde un principio. Quizá darle un abrazo, pero están en público y Eddie duda que Richie vaya a querer que se lo dé.

Went también debe de darse cuenta, porque carraspea y dice:

—Cuando vuelvan, nos vamos a casa. Si necesitáis algo… Estaré en la sala de espera. 

—Vale, papá —responde Richie en automático. Y parece que Went va a decir algo más. Quizá algo para animarle o para hacer que todo sea menos malo. Eso, _eso_ que quería decir en un principio y que no dijo. 

Al final agita la cabeza y se mete en la sala de espera. Y Eddie no parpadea, no aparta la mirada de Richie. Quiere acercarse un poco más, asegurarse de que sepa que está allí. Ver si le deja hacer lo que no iba a dejar hacer a su padre.

No lo intenta.

—No le he contado nada —admite al final sin apenas mover los labios, porque no soporta ver esa expresión en la cara de Richie. La de que han cancelado las Navidades o se me ha muerto (mal ejemplo, Eddie. Mal ejemplo) el perro—. Joder, es...

Richie no parece que le esté escuchando. Se vuelve a apoyar en la pared y se deja caer en el suelo. Eddie piensa que podría proponerle salir fuera del edificio. Coger algo de aire. La enfermera ha dicho que pueden ir mañana, eso son buenas noticias, ¿no? Quizá centrarse en eso. 

Stan está bien, van a venir mañana a verlo. Le llevarán los deberes y se reirán de lo estúpido que ha sido todo. A lo mejor acaba con una (otra) cicatriz molona que odiará, pero significará que ha vuelto a salir de una situación de mierda.

—Ni siquiera sabe que… _ya sabes_. Me dio vergüenza contárselo —admite al cabo de un rato, porque no lo ha dicho y Richie parece un poco ido y este probablemente sea el peor tema de conversación del mundo, pero tiene la sensación de que necesita que alguien le entretenga y de que tiene que seguir hablando y no se le ocurre otra cosa que pueda decir—. Y no es como si supiera lo que pasó, de todas formas. Así que no, no le he dicho nada.

Richie niega con la cabeza. Apoya ambas manos en el vaso de cartón que ha recuperado del suelo, está casi hecho un ovillo. Con las piernas dobladas y la espalda torcida.

—No me importa, Eddie.

—Tampoco es que hayamos mantenido el contacto, Bev y yo —insiste. Porque es importante, ¿verdad? Bev era _suya_. Gesticula—. Me la encontré en Portland por casualidad, está en el equipo de animadoras de su instituto. Hoy ni siquiera íbamos a quedar, pensé…

Y Richie bufa y niega con la cabeza, como si no acabara de creérselo. 

—Eddie —intenta.

—Te puedo avisar la próxima vez que venga a Derry. Ha dicho que iba a venir más veces, ¿vale? 

Se sienta a su lado, con cuidado de no apoyarse en la mano que tiene vendada. Sin pensar demasiado en que está sentándose en el suelo de un _hospital_ y que puede que alguien haya vomitado o sangrado exactamente en este sitio en el que ha escogido porque si lo hace no va a ser capaz de salir de ese círculo vicioso y no lo necesita ahora mismo. 

—Eddie —repite Richie ladeando la cabeza hacia él. Quizá se ha sentado demasiado cerca. Porque están cerca, casi hombro con hombro. Es lo más cerca que han estado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y sí, tiene pinta de haber estado llorando hace un rato, con los ojos rojos, tan rojos. Y huele a tabaco. Y a... 

Eddie parpadea.

Y a maría y a cerveza. _Apesta_ a cerveza. Más que como si la hubiera bebido (que debe de haberla bebido), como si se la hubiera echado por encima.

No acaba de procesar esa información, de conectar los puntos de lo que significa que apeste a cerveza y que Stan haya pasado por cirugía, cuando alguien (Bill) le llama por su nombre. Caminando rápidamente por el mismo pasillo por el que vino y se fue Bev. Ben a su espalda. Se han mojado un poco, el pelo y los hombros. Los bajos de los pantalones, las perneras. Y Eddie nota como Richie se tensa a su lado. 

—¿Has llamado a Bill? —pregunta en un tono traicionado que hace que Eddie se sienta como una mierda. 

—Claro que he llamado a Bill —dice rápidamente, en un intento de defenderse—. Esto no va sobre ti, va sobre Stan. Y Bill y Stan son amigos.

Richie bufa como si no acabara de creérselo, y vuelve a mirar al frente.

—Un amigo de puta madre —replica.

—¿Q-qué ha p-p-pasado? —pregunta Bill deteniéndose frente a ellos. Pasa la mirada de Eddie a Richie, buscando a quién le va a explicar qué ha ocurrido. Al final, no ha acabado siendo tan alto como parecía cuando eran pequeños, pero desde el suelo lo parece. Imponente, al menos.

—Richie, Eddie —les saluda Ben a su espalda agitando una mano. Le falta un poco el aliento y parece mayormente preocupado.

—Hola, Ben —responde Eddie. Echa un vistazo a Richie, que parece más ocupado en beberse el café que en responder. Le tocará a él, supone—. Yo... no lo sé exactamente, Bill.

No dice: Richie es terco como una mula y no me lo ha querido contar. Quizá iba a hacerlo ahora, parecía que habíamos llegado a un punto intermedio, ¿sabes? Por la forma que tenía de decir mi nombre. Un punto en el que no me odiaba tanto como me odia ahora mismo. A lo mejor íbamos a dar un paseo alrededor del edificio. Yo iba a proponerlo, _creo_. Incluso si está lloviendo. A lo mejor no debería haberos llamado, sobre todo de lo bien que ha salido con Beverly. A lo mejor deberías haber dicho que ya no te importa, porque Stan ya no es tu amigo y ya lo verás en el instituto. Si eso. Haber tardado cinco minutos más en llegar.

A lo mejor entonces te lo habría sabido contar.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Richie? —pregunta entonces. Y es un poco raro, porque Bill y Richie llevan sin hablarse desde el catorce de noviembre de 1990, dos días después del cumpleaños de Eddie. No se han hablado religiosamente, porque ninguno de los dos tiene nada que decirse. Bill tendría que haberse disculpado, porque lo prometió. Y quizá Richie debería haber aparecido un día o dos después haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. No era la mejor forma de solucionar las mierdas, pero funcionaba.

Pero no fue así.

Richie bufa y le mira a los ojos, expresión un poco rara. Y Eddie se da cuenta exactamente en el momento en el que Bill se da cuenta de que se _da_ cuenta.

—¿Estás bebido? —pregunta con un deje de incredulidad en su voz. Y Richie no parece especialmente incómodo por la afirmación, solo levanta el café que le dio Eddie y bebe más de él. Parece un desafío y Eddie no sabe exactamente a dónde mirar, así que clava los ojos en las manos de Richie, en sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. 

No se sorprende demasiado al encontrar también sangre allí. Ni siquiera entiende cómo se le pudo pasar la primera vez, porque la tela es oscura, pero es _sangre_. Y ahora que la ha visto no puede dejar de verla y quiere sacudirle hasta que le cuente lo que ha pasado, porque es un _montón_.

—Que te jodan, Bill —dice. Lo que... 

Lo que es probablemente una mala idea. 

—Un accidente de coche, ¿eh? —pregunta, pero no parece que esté preguntando. Que le importe lo que sea que le tienen que responder—. Déjame adivinar, ¿conducías tú? 

Y suelta una risita falsa, forzada. Eddie levanta la cabeza bruscamente, mira a Richie. Intenta encontrar la respuesta a eso, porque... No lo había pensado. No había pensado que si había habido un accidente de tráfico era porque _alguien_ estaba conduciendo. Y si era Richie...

Y si era Richie y a Stan le pasaba algo... 

Joder, Eddie sabe que no se lo va a perdonar en la vida.

—Bill —dice Ben, agarrando a Bill del antebrazo y tirando un poco de él hacia atrás. Y Eddie piensa, piensa que _ese_ debería haber sido él. El que se pone en medio, no Ben. Pero Eddie se marchó y, sí, puede que Ben era Suecia. Pero ya no. Ahora Ben es del equipo de Bill, a lo mejor su mejor amigo. Y es él el que se pone en medio para decirle: colega, te estás pasando. Porque a él le escuchará—. Déjalo.

—¿Que lo deje? —repite con un deje un poco loco en su voz—. ¿Sabes qué, Richie?

Y Eddie le mira, horrorizado antes de oírle decir lo que sea que va a decir. Porque Bill siempre sabe dónde dar cuando hace falta dar. 

—Si no te hubieras empeñado en llevarte a Stan contigo, ahora estaría bien.

—Joder, Bill —murmura Eddie tapándose la cara con la mano. Y Richie sigue sin moverse, sin despegar los ojos de Bill. 

—Bill —insiste Ben.

—Es verdad y lo sabes. Es martes, joder. ¿Quién coño se emborracha un martes? ¿Eh, Ben? ¿Quién coge el coche bebido con la que está cayendo? —Señala hacia la puerta. Y Eddie solo puede ver la manera en la que le está temblando la mano a Richie, a pesar de que tiene el puño cerrado. Y quiere sujetársela más que nunca y sabe que debería intervenir. Decir que fue un accidente y que no fue culpa de nadie, decirle a Bill que cierre el pico. Que se calle, que se calle de una vez. Pedir perdón por haberle llamado, ¿en qué coño estaba pensando?—. ¿También me vas a decir que me calle ahora? Sabes que tengo razón, Ben.

—Creo que lo único que me importa ahora es saber si Stan está bien —le responde él en un tono duro que no se parece mucho al que usa de diario. Vuelve a mirar a Richie y parece perder inmediatamente parte de esa compostura y cuando habla, lo hace con una voz increíblemente suave—: ¿lo está?

Y Richie asiente casi sin mover la cabeza, labios muy apretados. Eddie deja escapar un suspiro, liberándose de parte de la tensión que no sabía que tenía. Porque, sí, la enfermera ha hablado de horario de visitas para _mañana_ y Eddie ha pensado que eso quería decir que está bien, claro que quería decir que está bien. Pero ahora tienen una confirmación. Una confirmación de que lo está. 

—Genial —dice Eddie y se da cuenta de que sí que tiene información útil que puede compartir y que puede servir para desviar la atención—: su madre ha ido a verle ahora, dicen que hoy solo familiares. 

—¿Llamaste a Mike? —le pregunta Ben, cambiando rápidamente de tema. Eddie supone porque Mike, como Ben, son más seguros. Un aliado que de verdad vaya a ayudarle a navegar entre Richie y Bill hasta que sepan algo más de Stan—. ¿Está de camino? 

Eddie abre la boca para decir que sí, pero no. Porque no se lo han cogido y no ha vuelto a intentarlo. Richie suelta una risita floja y niega con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creérselo. Se aprieta los ojos con la mano con la que no está sujetando el café, haciendo que las gafas se le suban ligeramente. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Eddie un poco a la defensiva. Porque ahí está él, sintiéndose mal porque Bill está comportándose como un idiota con Richie para que Richie acabe siendo el completo y absoluto idiota que Bill siempre le está acusando de ser—. ¿Qué te parece tan divertido, capullo?

No pretende llamarle nada, pero lo dice de todas formas. Y Richie se sigue riendo, hasta que ya no se está riendo y está llorando y Eddie (Eddie quiere estirar el brazo y atraerlo hacia él, dejar que apoye la cabeza en su hombro) intercambia una mirada con Bill. Con Ben. Sin entender qué está pasando. Un poco aterrado y sin saber qué hacer. Se siente tan pequeño, tan perdido. 

—Mike está… —farfulla Richie al final, frotándose los ojos con una de las manos. Se sorbe la nariz. Ben se arrodilla a su lado y apoya una mano sobre su hombro. Ben, bendito Ben. Eddie no sabría cómo empezar a moverse, qué decir—. No sé si… 

Nadie le pide que elabore, Eddie cree que está lo suficientemente claro: iba con ellos en el coche. Se abraza a sí mismo, no aparta la mirada de Richie. Le ve luchar contra las palabras, contra las lágrimas. Al final suelta:

—Le están operando. Creo, eso nos han dicho antes…

Bill no dice nada horrible, como lo de que si no se hubiera quedado con Mike, Mike estaría bien. Parece un poco verde, enfermo. Se apoya en la pared contraria en la que está Richie y se sienta en el suelo. Frente a él.

Ben sigue al lado de Richie, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y sujetando una de sus manos como si fuera lo más natural. Consolándole, abrazándole. A lo mejor llorando un poco. Y Eddie tiene como ganas también y piensa que ha hecho bien al llamar a Bill, incluso si ha sido una mierda. Porque Ben ha venido con él. Y Eddie sabe que es una tontería sentirse celoso en un momento como este, porque Stan está ingresado y Mike está lo suficientemente mal como para que vayan a operarlo y todo es _horrible_.

Mira a Bill. Parece tan fuera de lugar como él mismo se siente.

Se pregunta, no por primera vez, cómo han llegado a esto.

# (veinte)

—Señora Uris —dice Bill levantándose cuando las madres de Stan y Richie aparecen por el pasillo. Maggie ya no está abrazándola y Andrea parece más compuesta, aunque todavía imposiblemente triste. Tiene los brazos cruzados y la nariz roja y parece que se ha pasado las manos por la cabeza un millón de veces, aunque Eddie no es capaz de decir si ya estaba así en la sala de espera o es algo nuevo.

Los demás también se levantan, Eddie se apoya en la pared y Richie le da una patada sin querer al vaso de café que hace tiempo se quedó vacío. No puede haber pasado más de media hora desde que fueron a su habitación, pero se siente completamente agotado. 

—Hola, chicos —les saluda Andrea deteniéndose frente a ellos. Se recoloca la chaqueta, tapando parte de su cuello. Parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez. Apenas levanta la voz cuando vuelve a hablar—: Stan está bien, algo cansado, pero bien. Le van a hacer pasar un par de noches en el hospital, pero el médico piensa que lo tendremos en casa para el fin de semana.

Bill asiente y hay cierto consenso en no decir nada durante un par de segundos, porque Andrea parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar o de decir algo profundo y significativo que haría que Eddie se sienta aún peor con todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Has…? —pregunta Richie. Cuando todos los ojos se clavan en él, se aclara la garganta un poco incómodo—. ¿Has preguntado por Mike?

Eddie estira la mano para apoyarla en su brazo, intentando trasmitirle que está allí. Que todo (y quiere creerlo tanto) va a ir bien.

—Lo siento, cielo —dice Maggie en una voz tan suave que _duele_ —. Dicen que no me pueden decir nada porque no estamos emparentados. Lo volveremos a intentar mañana.  
»Voy a buscar a tu padre y nos vamos a ir, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Eddie puede notar como la espalda de Richie se tensa debajo de su mano, como va a intentar pelearlo. Porque Richie no quiere irse de allí, no sin Mike. Joder, tampoco Eddie. 

—Mamá —prueba. Suena pequeño y un poco perdido. Y Ben le está mirando como si fuera algo precioso a lo que deben proteger. Y piensa, _sí_. Sí que lo es. 

—No tientes a tu suerte —le dice ella y debe de haberla cagado _muy fuerte_ porque es suficiente para que Richie cierre la boca y baje un poco la cabeza. En cuanto Maggie entra en la sala de esperas, Eddie dice:

—Rich. —Y no tiene ni idea de cómo pretendía continuar esa frase, pero es suficiente para que se mueva. Para que se quite de encima la mano y se mueva medio paso más allá. Y Eddie se pregunta si dejará de sentirse culpable alguna vez por las cosas que pasaron. Probablemente, no. 

—Si n-necesita algo, señora Uris —está diciendo Bill. Y Ben asiente a su lado y Andrea sonríe con cierto cansancio y asiente y dice:

—Gracias, Bill. Eres un buen amigo. 

Bill se ruboriza y Eddie no puede evitar preguntarse si la madre de Stan _tampoco_ sabe nada. Si no se ha dado cuenta de que el número de amigos que su hijo lleva a casa se ha reducido a un tercio de un verano a otro. Que ni Bill ni Eddie son parte de su grupo ya. Es un poco triste que no se haya dado cuenta, supone que tampoco es nada nuevo. 

O quizá sí que lo sabe. No puede evitar acordarse de Stan, tan pequeño y ya con _camisas_ planchadas y bien metidas por dentro del pantalón. Incluso en vacaciones. En el enorme salón de su casa, siempre limpio y vacío. En Richie, que hablaba demasiado alto y que empezó a fumar demasiado pronto. Y en Bill. En Bill, al que le gustaba ponerse pajarita para ir a la iglesia y que era educado (aunque tartamudease) y decía el tipo de cosas que a los padres les gustaba. Como «si necesita algo, señora Uris». Quizá sí que lo sabe y piensa: este (el salón limpio, siempre tan limpio) es el amigo que quiero para mi hijo. Y no puede evitar sentir una oleada de afecto hacia Richie, la _necesidad_ de decir algo, de defenderle. No lo hace, se queda callado. Es difícil, con el ambiente tenso. Con Stan _ingresado_ y las palabras de Bill todavía frescas. Cuando, en realidad, nadie se ha metido con él.

—Vaya, qué de gente —comenta Went saliendo de la sala de espera con su mujer. Y aunque suena casual, Eddie no puede evitar pensar en lo que el dijo antes, en su expresión quizá un poco de más preocupada. Como si quisiera creer en sus buenas intenciones, pero no acabara de entender qué hace allí—. Buenas noches, jóvenes.

Y Bill y Ben responde al unísono. Y después, después nadie dice nada. Y es como si nadie acabara de decidirse qué decir, pero todos fueran muy conscientes de lo que va a pasar a continuación. Que es hora de marcharse.

Es Maggie quién da el primer paso:

—Bueno —dice dando una palmada en el aire—, creo que deberíamos irnos. Si al final vamos a llevar a Eddie a casa, es un buen rodeo. Y Andrea querrá descansar. 

Andrea respira hondo y es bastante evidente que no va a descansar en absoluto. Quién la culpa. Eddie no cree que _él_ vaya a descansar en absoluto. Se le ocurre que, a lo mejor, pueda hablar con Richie antes de que le dejen en casa. Los dos solos. Podrían intentar averiguar qué tal está Mike, llamar al hospital y hacerse pasar por su tío (¿dónde están sus padres? Eddie no les ha visto en la sala de espera, pero puede que estén en una de las otras. O que estén hablando con algún médico, en la cafetería. Rezando por Mike en la capilla, que es, a lo mejor, lo que deberían estar haciendo todos ellos. Rezar) o alguna tontería así. Como cuando eran pequeños y Richie insistía en llamar a los negocios de la ciudad para gastarles bromas, se le daba bien. Era divertido, entonces. Y puede que Eddie le soltara que era un crío y que a ver cuándo crecía más veces sí que no, pero siempre acaban con las cabezas juntas y el teléfono en medio de los dos.

—Yo puedo llevar a Eddie —se ofrece Bill. Por supuesto, quién iba a ser. Y Eddie quiere gritarle que _no_ , que ese no era el plan. Que Went le prometió a su madre que le llevaría _él_ a casa. Y que, de todas formas, Eddie no quiere irse con Bill. Y todos le miran y Bill se encoge de hombros—: v-vivimos cerca y así no tenéis que dar tanta vuelta.

Pero Went no parece compartir las dudas de Eddie. Y Andrea parece tan cansada. Y sabe, aunque Richie jamás lo reconocerá, que a él también le vendría bien llegar a casa cuanto antes. Así que Eddie mantiene el pico cerrado. 

—Muy bien, suena como un plan —decide Went empezando a moverse, cuando pasa junto a Eddie y Richie apoya una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo como para animarlo a que les siga. Un aviso, un nos estamos yendo—. Id con cuidado. 

—Nos vemos mañana, Richie —se despide Ben. 

Es el único que lo hace. 

El viaje de vuelta es uno de los más incómodos que Eddie ha hecho en su vida. Está nervioso y tampoco es como si tuviera nada que decir. Y Bill agarra con demasiada fuerza el volante y está demasiado echado hacia delante, con las largas puestas y las manos exactamente donde no deben ponerse. Y a Eddie no se le ocurre hasta ahora que en realidad no sabe cómo conduce Bill. Que puede ser peligroso y puede que no tenga ni _idea_ de lo que está haciendo y que es fácil que acaben mal. En un accidente. Como Mike y Stan. Y _Richie_. Y una vez se le ocurre no es capaz de quitarse la idea de encima.

Ben, que es un santo, se acuerda de recoger el vaso de papel al que Richie le dio una patada y cuando llegan al coche deja que Eddie se siente delante aunque no tiene ningún motivo para ello. Pero sonríe y dice: 

—Yo me bajo primero. —Y Eddie no tiene ninguna gana de discutir y llueve a mares, así que se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el sitio del copiloto.

También intenta llenar el silencio al principio, pero le queda claro en seguida que ni Eddie ni Bill están de humor para seguir el hilo y acaba callándose y reclinándose hacia atrás, con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Y Eddie se siente un poco culpable y piensa que debería darle las gracias, pero en su lugar busca una emisora que no apeste y sube el volumen lo suficiente como para que inunde el coche con su sonido.

—Creo que deberías pedirle perdón a Richie —dice cuando Bill detiene el coche frente a su casa. En realidad, lo que tenía en la cabeza era muy parecido a _gracias por traerme_ , pero esto es lo que le ha salido. Bill ni siquiera se ha molestado en apagar el motor y la música ( _With their tanks, and their bombs_  
_And their bombs, and their guns_  
_In your head, in your head they are crying_ ) sigue sonando en la radio. Y Eddie piensa, piensa que debería haber dicho algo así hace mucho tiempo. Bill solo le mira, sin llegar a moverse. Aún está agarrando el freno de mano—. Y no solo me refiero a lo de antes, que por cierto, ¿qué cojones? ¿A qué coño iba eso? ¿Se puede saber por qué tenías que decirle algo así?

—E-Eddie —protesta Bill.

Eddie hace una mueca.

—No, Bill, joder. 

—¡No he dicho ninguna mentira! —exclama. Y Eddie cierra la boca y le deja hablar. Ahora que el tema está fuera, Eddie puede ver que podría llegar a alguna parte—. Richie se piensa que todo es un juego, pero no lo es. Hace mucho que dejó de serlo.

—A lo mejor —se decide al final, incapaz con todo de antagonizar completamente con Bill—. Pero eso, en el hospital, fue cruel. Y mezquino. Y tú nunca has sido ninguna de las dos cosas.

Bill hace una mueca. Juguetea con el volante entre sus manos y mantiene los ojos lejos de él.

—¿Es que no vas a decir nada?

Y Bill suspira y por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Eddie le parece que es joven, muy joven. Que a lo mejor fue terriblemente injusto hacer darle a él la responsabilidad de liderarlos. De cuidarlos.

—Todavía estoy enf-fadado con él, ¿vale? —admite apretando ambas manos alrededor del volante, sin mirarle—. C-c-como todo el tiemp-p-po. No se me olv-vid-da, no puedo… y c-cad-da vez q-q-q-que hace alguna gilipollez m-m-me enfad-do tanto. 

Le mira, porque no puede creerse que se le haya pasado que Bill lo estaba pasando mal. Creía que Bill, _Bill_ , vivía tranquilo y feliz después de todo. Que se le había olvidado cómo eran las cosas antes, que había sido capaz de pasar página. Hace que se sienta un poco tonto; un mucho avergonzado por haberle juzgado así. Recuerda la confianza que puso en él, en la creencia de que Bill iba a arreglarlo. Que cualquiera podía equivocarse, pero que Bill lo iba a arreglar. Porque era Bill.

Supone que en ningún momento pensó que podía haber más culpas, que Bill dijo que era suya y le había creído. Por eso pregunta:

—¿Por qué? —Lo ha preguntado otras veces antes y ni siquiera sabe por qué lo vuelve a intentar, porque siempre recibe la misma respuesta. Un «no quiero» y «no puedo, Eddie. Lo siento»—. ¿Qué coño pasó?

—No… —Bill niega con la cabeza, por supuesto. Y aunque Eddie sabe lo que va a decir ahora, no es que le ayude a contrarrestar la frustración—. Ya sabes que no puedo contártelo.

—Genial. De puta madre, Bill. 

—E-Ed… —intenta, pero Eddie le corta antes de que pueda continuar.

—Me encanta ser el único gilipollas al que dejáis fuera —añade. 

—No p-p-puedo cont-trolar lo q-que, joder. —Bill se tapa la cara un momento con ambas manos y respira hondo. Cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace con mucha más lentitud—: no puedo controlar a quién se lo cuenta Richie. 

—Esa es una excusa de mierda, Bill. 

Y Bill se encoge de hombros. Pese a todo hay algo reconfortante en que, con todo lo que ha pasado y el tiempo de por medio, le siga siendo fiel a Richie en cierta manera. 

—Es lo que hay. 

—Necesitas pedirle perdón —insiste Eddie sintiéndose más valiente de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo—. Por entonces y por ahora. 

Bill le mira de medio lado. Parece triste.

—Buenas noches, Eddie. 

Y Eddie abre la puerta del coche y sale sin mirar atrás, porque sabe que Bill no va a disculparse. No ahora, como no lo hizo entonces. Corre, para no calarse, y cuando llega a la entrada de su casa mira una vez más. El coche de los padres de Bill está malamente iluminado por las farolas, creando un contraste fuerte. Aun así, está bastante seguro de que le está mirando. 

Abre la puerta de su casa y entra.

Está todo oscuro, menos por el salón. La televisión ilumina las facciones de su madre, que ha vuelto a ponerse el pijama y parece francamente enfadada. Eddie ni siquiera pretende que no se da cuenta, baja un poco la cabeza y espera a que empiece. 

No le decepciona: 

—Pensaba que teníamos un trato —dice, quitándole el sonido a la televisión y ladeando la cabeza para mirarle.

—Mamá —intenta.

—No. —Y su madre cierra el reposapiés para incorporarse—. Teníamos un trato. Pero los tratos no funcionan si una de las dos partes no está dispuesta a aceptar lo que le toca, ¿o sí?

—Mamá, era una emergencia. 

—No me importa. Espero que mañana hables con el entrenador Corey sobre seguir jugando al baloncesto —dice en un tono _razonable_ , aunque nada _nunca_ de lo que dice su madre se parece a algo razonable—. No me hagas ir a comprobar si lo has hecho, porque entonces será todo mucho peor.

Quiere preguntar _cómo_. Cómo va a hacer que sea peor. 

—Las llaves del coche —añade, extendiendo la mano hacia él. _Así_ , murmura una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza. Así lo hace peor. 

—No. 

—El coche es un privilegio, no un derecho. Y no puedo confiar que vayas a hacer buen uso de él, visto lo visto. No cuando me ocultas que sigues yendo con esos chicos, _Eddie_. ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti cuando me mientes a la cara? 

Eddie obedece, no tiene sentido tener un berrinche cuando no hay nada que vaya a poder hacer al respecto. 

—Si tienes hambre —añade, cerrando la mano alrededor de las llaves—, te he dejado algo de cenar en el microondas. 

—Stan está bien —dice cuando pasa de largo—. Mike, grave.

Su madre arruga el ceño y le mira:

—¿Mike? —pregunta como si no supiera de quién está hablando. Y Eddie bufa—. ¿Quién es Mike? 

Por supuesto.

Sube a su cuarto un rato después que ella, con las chocolatinas aún en el bolsillo. Se las come sentado encima de su cama, con la luz de su mesilla iluminando uno de sus cómics viejos. 

# (veintiuno)

## miércoles, octubre de 1993

La resolución de su madre de dejarle sin coche dura poco. Tan poco que al día siguiente echa un vistazo por la ventana, ya vestida para irse a trabajar, y con un suspiro melodramático le devuelve las llaves a Eddie. 

No es que no haya otras opciones, pero fuera hace _malo_. Llueve con fuerza, de esas veces que se inundan Jackson Street y Witcham Street y tienen (que lo han hecho, lo acaban de decir por la radio local) que cortarlas. Y el resto del tráfico por la ciudad es una locura, porque todo el mundo quiere sacar el coche porque a nadie le gusta mojarse y el tráfico es lo puto peor. 

Así que no va a dejar que vaya en bici, porque eso es _demasiado_ peligroso. Tampoco andando, porque llueve a mares y el instituto está lejos de su casa y uno siempre tiene mayor riesgo de cogerse un resfriado (y un resfriado puede provocarte una neumonía y, la neumonía, en la muerte) en este tipo de situaciones. Y aunque siempre podría coger ella el coche para acercarlo, _llueve_ y truena y está demasiado nublado para que se atreva a hacerlo con lo mal que ve. 

Así que eso es todo lo que necesita para suspirar y dejar las llaves del coche frente a Eddie. Parece que quiere decir algo, algo en las líneas de _ten cuidado_ o _ve despacio_ , como si no fuera a hacer todo eso por su propio pie. Lo promete de todas formas, está tan contento que le da un beso en la mejilla antes de que se vaya y ella parece extrañamente satisfecha por esa reacción.

Eddie va a por Cissy y a por Calvin como hace siempre. A pesar de con cada día de octubre que pasa va costando cada vez más hacerse de día, amanecer, el cambio de ayer a hoy es trágico. Las nubes se arremolinan sobre el cielo y la luz de las farolas todavía está encendida y Eddie lleva las antiniebla porque casi no se ve.

Cissy y Calvin corren hasta el coche, compartiendo un paraguas. Eddie se inclina para abrir la puerta del copiloto, que es a la que llega, y Calvin sujeta el paraguas mientras que ella entra rápido en el coche. Prácticamente sin haberse mojado. 

—Ey —dice Cissy inclinándose hacia él y dándole un pico en los labios—. Gracias por venir a buscarnos.

—Un placer —dice, manteniendo ambas manos encima del volante. Como si _esto_ no fuera algo diario. Como si Eddie no lo hiciera encantado, porque siempre es más divertido ir con alguien que solo.

Calvin no entra tan seco en el coche. Se pelea durante unos segundos con la puerta y, _después_ , con el paraguas para cerrarlo. Y cuando entra tiene el pelo un poco mojado, con el flequillo pegado a la frente, y las mejillas enrojecidas. Y Eddie se le queda mirando un momento por el retrovisor, sonrisa en los labios:

—Parece que mi puerta te ha ganado —bromea, no quiere hacerlo raro. Calvin se pasa la mano por la cabeza, intentando quitarse de encima todo el agua posible y salpicando por todas partes. 

Es un poco anticlimático cuando levanta la cabeza y solo _le mira_. Como si Eddie hubiese dicho una chorrada (probablemente lo haya hecho) y ni siquiera supiera cómo responderle. Eddie carraspea y enciende el motor, y se pone en marcha. 

—Así que —dice Calvin al cabo de un buen rato—. He estado hablando con Carlton y dice que no le importa que pongamos el saco de boxeo en el garaje. 

Suena emocionado y a Eddie le cuesta un momento recordar de qué le está hablando. Y… si fuera otra situación, Eddie se habría sentido un poco (aunque sea) avergonzado por haberse olvidado. El puto saco de boxeo de Calvin. Para el que ha estado ahorrando todo el verano, quitándoles el trabajo a los chavales cortando el césped de los vecinos. El que había comprado por correo y por el que se había peleado con su madre por dónde iba a ponerlo.

Calvin tuvo un berrinche (a falta de una palabra mejor, fue un berrinche) _terrible_ porque su madre podría haberlo dicho antes. Eddie supone que era lógico: Calvin y Cissy comparten una de las habitaciones más pequeñas de la casa y poner un saco de boxeo en medio de las dos camas no iba a ser cómodo para nadie. Claro, que no le dijo nada de eso. No es su amigo-amigo, pero quizá acaben siéndolo antes de que acabe el curso escolar y tengan (Eddie, Eddie tenga que irse. Calvin adora Derry y quiere ser un bombero) que irse a la universidad. En su lugar había asentido y le había deseado suerte con su hermano.

Su hermano siempre ha sido un tío un poco raro, incluso antes de alistarse y del accidente (volvió a casa tras tres meses, con metralla en la cabeza) y Eddie siempre intenta esquivarlo. Tiene este recuerdo de él, grande y _mayor_ , discutiendo con Bill sobre que el Captain Midnight apestaba. Y Bill no podía tener más de doce años y Carlton ni siquiera iba al instituto ya porque era _mayor_. Un abusón, eso es lo que era. 

Por lo poco que habla Cissy de él, las cosas son más raras ahora. 

—Había pensado que podías ayudarme a montar el saco esta tarde —añade Calvin, apoyando la mano en el respaldo de Eddie. Los dedos rozando ligeramente a Eddie, a su chaqueta. Él ladea un momento la cabeza para mirarle. No llega a hacer el gesto completo porque está lloviendo y tiene un esguince en la muñeca y siempre le ha gustado conducir bien y los ojos deberían estar _siempre_ en la carretera. 

Tiene el _no_ en los labios. Apenas ha pegado ojo esa noche, pensando en Richie y en Stan. En Mike, sobre todo en Mike. En lo mal que se siente por no haber sabido qué había pasado. Por no haber hecho nada. No ser capaz de hacer que fuera un poco mejor. 

Richie está deslizándose en su monopatín unos metros más adelante, con su chupa de cuero que le queda un poco pequeña, pero a la que, Eddie supone, tiene mucho cariño. No lleva paraguas y se está tapando la cabeza con la capucha de una sudadera. Lo que, sinceramente, entre eso y nada hacen lo mismo. Y Eddie se distrae, se olvida de lo que le estaba diciendo Calvin por completo. No creía que fuera a ir hoy al instituto, con la mierda de tiempo que hace y con Stan y Mike en el hospital. Después de haber tenido un accidente. Pero ahí está. Calándose. 

Saliendo terriblemente tarde, como siempre. 

—Baja la ventanilla —le dice a Cissy.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella sin entender de qué le está hablando—. Está lloviendo. 

Baja la velocidad para no salpicarle cuando llegue a su altura. Cissy sigue mirándole con el ceño fruncido, sin moverse, así que Eddie se inclina hacia delante y le da a la manivela él mismo.

—¡Rich! —le llama sin llegar a detener el coche. Richie pega un salto y gira la cabeza, prácticamente perdiendo el equilibrio y a punto de caerse (Eddie se habría reído tan fuerte de él en otra vida) del monopatín. Lo frena y levanta algo de agua de un charco. No lleva las gafas puestas y su cara parece estúpidamente vacía, con unos ojos demasiado pequeños y desenfocados. Parece un poco perdido—. ¿Te llevo?

Richie bufa:

—No —dice volviendo a ponerse en marcha en el monopatín. Las manos estiradas en un intento de mantener mejor el equilibrio, cabeza un poco gacha. 

—No seas idiota, está lloviendo a mares —intenta discutirle, poniendo el motor en marcha y avanzando a su ritmo—. Sube.

Y Richie niega con la cabeza, Eddie no puede ver bien sus facciones con la distancia, la lluvia y la capucha de Richie, pero diría que se está riendo de él. Que está sonriendo. Que probablemente no pueda creerse lo estúpido que está siendo.

—Eddie —dice Calvin desde detrás de él—, nos va a hacer a todos llegar tarde. Si no quiere subir…

— _Richie_ —insiste—. Venga.

—Que te jodan —dice, pero tampoco intenta aumentar la velocidad. 

—Joder, Richie, te juro por lo que más quieras que o subes ahora mismo o voy... —Mira un momento al frente. Sigue inclinado de más hacia la ventanilla del lado del copiloto. Está sujetando el volante con el brazo en el que tiene un esguince, es _peligroso_. Podría ser mortal—. Vas a tener que aguantarnos todo el puto viaje hasta el colegio, capullo.

—Oh, Dios mío —protesta Cissy y Richie vuelve a detenerse, como si oír a otra persona fuera una novedad a la que mereciese la pena ofrecer atención—. ¿Quieres subir de una vez, Tozier? Nos vas a hacer llegar a todos tarde. Y a algunos nos importa la puntualidad.

Eddie está seguro de que va se va a negar y de que le va a hacer ir a esta velocidad tan ridícula durante todo el trayecto. Que les va a hacer llegar tarde a todos. Pero no, Eddie se equivoca. Al final, va directo al coche y abre la puerta de atrás y Calvin se quita del asiento de en medio para dejarle hueco.

Richie está _calado_ y Eddie siente la tentación de dar media vuelta para que se ponga algo de ropa seca. No están tan lejos de su casa. Pero sospecha que Richie no quiere la atención y que los Clark pueden acabar saltándole al cuello si acaban por llegar tarde. 

—¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado? —pregunta Cissy, que se ha girado en el asiento y está mirando a Richie por encima del respaldo. Eddie también mira. Tiene mejor aspecto que el día anterior, aunque eso probablemente tenga más que ver con que la luz es menos potente que la de los pasillos del hospital. Sigue con la herida que debe de tener en la frente tapada y no se ha curado (o el agua se ha llevado) los cortes que tiene en la cara. Tiene unas ojeras terribles, que parecen menos malas en cuanto saca las gafas de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chupa y se las coloca sobre la nariz. 

Las gafas le hacen parecer más él mismo. Más entero.

—¿A ti qué coño te importa? —repone Richie en un tono defensivo y Cissy bufa. Y Eddie vuelve a mirarlo una última vez antes de volver a darle caña al motor. No mucha, porque está lloviendo y la carretera está mojada. Pero _la suficiente_. 

El aire está cargado. Eddie supone que es lo que pasa cuando mezclas a dos especies diferentes. Calvin no juega a nada, pero es un chico guapo y simpático y es bastante popular entre sus compañeros. Cissy es animadora. Y Eddie está en el equipo de baloncesto. Y vale que hayan perdido dos partidos consecutivos este año, pero el equipo de baloncesto siempre ha sido uno de los fuertes de su instituto. En el estatus del colegio, Richie es un pringado. Sin más. Con la lengua demasiado larga, un sentido del humor que no todo el mundo entiende y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Y parece tan incómodo.

Eddie alarga la mano hacia la radio sin pensárselo y busca una emisora en la que pongan algo _mejor_ que lo que están escuchando. Algo de lo que le gustaba a Richie hace unos años, la música que ponían en el Club. 

—¡Ey! —protesta Cissy alargando la mano con la autoridad de alguien que se ha pasado muchas horas en el asiento del copiloto y se considera con el derecho a hacerlo—. Me gustaba esa canción.

Y Eddie aparta la mano inmediatamente. Como si quemara.

—Bueno —dice Calvin, mientras que el coche vuelve a llenarse con la música de las Eternal—. ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —responde Eddie, que no sabe de qué le está hablando.

—¿Te vienes después a montar el saco? 

Eddie levanta la mirada al retrovisor otra vez. Richie debe de notar que lo hace, porque le está mirando también. Se moja los labios y aclara la garganta antes de decir:

—Lo siento, tío. —No es verdad, no es como si hubiera hecho ya planes. Pero a la vez, por supuesto que tiene planes—. Hoy no puedo.

—Oh.

Cissy le está mirando. Le está mirando fijamente y Eddie se siente francamente incómodo. Le gustaría, quiere cambiar la emisora. Ya no es lo otro (que crea que Richie vaya a estar más cómodo), es que cree que _él mismo_ lo estaría. 

—Pensaba que entrenabais los martes y los jueves.

—No, no es eso. —Se da cuenta de que Cissy no sabe nada de su muñeca ni de lo que pasó ayer y que probablemente debería contárselo porque aunque no es grave, es algo que le ha pasado y es algo que se cuentan las parejas. ¿No? Ha ocultado el vendaje bajo la manga de su jersey y no se cree con la fuerza necesaria para hablar de ello—. Quiero ir luego al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? —repite Cissy—. Pero... Pensaba que ya habías ido este trimestre. 

Intenta decirlo de manera natural, pero al final su voz es demasiado aguda y hace una pausa rara a mitad de frase y Eddie sabe que se pasa más horas al año metido allí que cualquiera de ellos se ha pasado en _toda_ su vida. 

Richie resopla como si fuera todo estúpido y Eddie aprieta las manos alrededor del volante. 

—Cierra el pico, capullo —le advierte. 

—¿Yo? Pero si me estoy portando bien, Eddie —responde él en un tono agudo e infantil. 

—No te has portado bien en tu vida —le replica de vuelta. Richie medio sonríe.

—¿Te pasa algo? —insiste Cissy. Y Eddie piensa en la mano, en que sería fácil levantarla, tirar un poco de su jersey para que pueda verlo. Decir que no va a poder jugar en un par ( _nunca_ ) de semanas al baloncesto. Ni ayudar a nadie a colgar un saco en un garaje. Actividades ligeras, lo cuál no puede incluir este viaje porque está demasiado tenso y, aunque no se arrepiente, no puede evitar que sería mucho más fácil si no estuvieran los Clark allí. 

—No —dice, tampoco queda tanto para llegar al instituto. Están prácticamente al lado. Vuelve a mirar a Richie por el espejo retrovisor y sabe que va a salir corriendo en cuanto lleguen al aparcamiento—. Richie —le llama. Y Richie vuelve a mirarle—. Si quieres podemos ir juntos.

Frunce el ceño, como si no acabara de entender por qué se lo está proponiendo. Si hay o no hay un motivo oculto detrás de la oferta. 

—No creo... —empieza. Y Eddie le corta antes de que pueda decir una chorrada más:

—Si es que no te vas a saltar clases para ir. —A lo mejor podría hacerlo él también. Aunque Cissy tiene razón en una cosa: le importa su asistencia. Quiere tener el mejor expediente posible y empezar a tener faltas de asistencia o de puntualidad le puede dejar bastante mal cuando empiece a mandar las solicitudes para la universidad. Pero, a la vez, son Stan y Mike. 

En realidad, es _Richie_.

No quiere que vaya solo, no cuando está rumiando todo lo que ha pasado. Y Eddie... Eddie está tan enfadado con Bill. Con lo que dijo, con que ni siquiera se disculpara. Y tan agradecido con Ben. Porque hizo exactamente lo que debería haber hecho él mismo. 

Debe de saber lo que está pensando, porque sonríe con algo parece a mofa y dice en una voz muy aguda:

—Oh, ¿eres mi caballero de brillante armadura? ¿Vas a custodiarme para que llegue a salvo a mi destino? —Eddie arquea una ceja y debe de darse de que no están solos y de que Cissy y Calvin le están mirando, porque vuelve a echarse hacia atrás. Se aclara la garganta—: sí, voy a ir después de clase.

—Te espero entonces en el aparcamiento —dice Eddie sin darle espacio a que diga que no, que no quiere ir con él. Porque Eddie va a esperarle y si le deja tirado va a _enfadarse_.

De verdad espera que no le deje tirado. 

—Lo que sea. Me da igual. 

Puede sentir que Cissy quiere preguntar qué está pasando. De qué están hablando. No lo hace y Eddie se concentra en la carretera, en la cola de coches que se apelotonan para entrar a la vez en el aparcamiento del instituto. Los chavales a los que han acercado saliendo de los coches por todas partes. 

Se da cuenta de que está pasando algo raro en el momento en el que acceden al aparcamiento del instituto. Hay varios profesores, con sus enormes paraguas, haciendo que la gente entre por el polideportivo en lugar de por la puerta principal. 

—¿Qué coño? —pregunta Eddie. Su coche lleva detenido un buen rato porque, como está lloviendo, todo gilipollas con coche ha decidido que era mejor cogerlo que ir andando. Eddie está bastante sorprendido de que Richie siga sentado en su sitio, en lugar de haber abierto la puerta y haberse abierto ahora que ya están allí—. ¿Creéis que se ha inundado también el colegio?

—Nah —dice Calvin—. El padre de Sally va a darnos una charla. 

Calvin y Sally llevan haciéndose ojitos una temporada y a Eddie no le sorprendería que estuvieran liados ya. No han dicho nada o, por lo menos, Calvin no le ha dicho nada a él. Con Sally puede que coman a mediodía en la misma mesa, pero no son nada parecidos a amigos y no espera un anuncio oficial de su parte. No al menos hasta que todo el instituto lo sepa. Así que eso es todo lo que sabe.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo del chaval ese que se ha intentado suicidar —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Cissy suelta una exclamación ahogada, como si la noticia le sorprendiera.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo conocemos?

A Eddie ni se le habría ocurrido de no ser por lo rápido que Richie levanta la cabeza para mirar a Calvin, con una expresión parecida a _horror_.

—No, no realmente. ¿No lo habéis oído? 

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Porque no puede ser, _no_. No hay manera que... Nota como su garganta se cierra y las manos le pesan y le pican (la cicatriz). El dolor de su muñeca cuando _aprieta_ es lo único a lo que se puede aferrar.

—Sí, Sally dice que su padre se puso todo raro y le dio un discurso cuando volvió de trabajar. Algo de que el suicidio se propaga y, yo qué sé qué más. Un coñazo, vamos.

—¿Pero quién? —insiste Cissy en un tono tenso.

—Me dijo que fue el chico este, ¿te acuerdas que había un chaval que iba con nosotros en el colegio y que repitió? 

Y Cissy pone la misma cara que puso cuando Eddie le dijo que Beverly había ido con ella a clase. Una mezcla de incredulidad y duda:

—Pues no.

—Que sí, uno que era judío. El que nunca hablaba.

Eddie mantiene la mirada fija en Richie. Está a punto de saltarles (o quizá es Eddie el que está a punto de hacerlo) al cuello. O de salir de allí, Richie nunca ha sido lo que se dice un tío conflictivo. Pero una cosa es no ser conflictivo y otra muy diferente es dejar que Calvin hable de Stan como si fuera una anécdota divertida. 

—Vive por donde nosotros…

—Su nombre es Stan y es el mejor amigo de Richie, así que cállate —le espeta, incapaz de expresar de otra manera su preocupación por Stan y por Richie y su propia impotencia. 

—Oh —dice Cissy.

Calvin parece recular, color subiéndole a las mejillas. Echa un vistazo nervioso a Richie y él simplemente arquea una ceja. Al final, se aclara la garganta y sigue con lo que quería decir:

—Al parecer, están preocupados de que vaya a haber más... _intentos_. 

—No seas ridículo —bufa Eddie incapaz de entender por qué sigue hablando. Cállate, cállate, cállate.

—A quién no le llega no le puedes pedir más —añade Richie. Y Calvin gira la cabeza y le lanza una mirada poco amistosa.

—Tío, no es como si fue… —Calvin se calla cuando alguien les pita detrás y Eddie está abriendo la ventana y sacando media cabeza para gritarle que es un gilipollas, que si no tiene putos ojos en la cara, que no puede avanzar por mucho que pite porque _joder_ qué estúpida es la gente.

Eso parece que es lo que necesita el coche para cerrar el pico. Nadie dice nada hasta que el coche está bien aparcado. 

—Richie, espera —le pide cuando ve que está a punto de largarse. Ahora sí. Porque hay algo, hay algo de lo que tienen que hablar. Es importante.

Cissy apoya un momento la mano en su antebrazo.

—¿Quieres que te esperemos? —pregunta.

—Nah —dice Eddie y le lanza una sonrisa rápida y de medio lado, completamente vacía—. Nos vemos ahora.

Ella parece un poco insegura de dejarlo atrás, pero acaba agitando la cabeza como para quitarse la idea de la cabeza y besa a Eddie en la mejilla. Calvin le pasa el paraguas para que vaya saliendo mientras él se vuelve a cerrar el abrigo.

Se alejan muy pegados debajo del paraguas, manos entrelazadas.

—Podían ser monos cuando medían medio metro —comenta Richie en ese tono ligero que Eddie no es capaz de reconocer, codos apoyados en los respaldos de los asientos de delante—, pero ahora es _raro_.

Y Eddie carraspea. Es algo de lo que cree que prefiere no hablar. Cissy y Calvin son _demasiado_ cercanos y hay veces que todo parece un poco raro y muy incómodo entre los dos. Como cuando se acurrucan debajo de la misma manta para ver la tele, aunque Eddie está allí delante. Muchas veces comparten el mismo vaso y por las noches juntan las camas porque Cissy se caía de la suya cuando era más pequeña y ahora es algo que simplemente _hacen_ y…

Sí. Es raro.

—¿Stan intentó matarse? —pregunta, sin preámbulo. No cree que vaya a poder encontrar uno. La expresión de Richie cambia y vuelve a recostarse hacia atrás, manos metidas en su chupa y pelo mojado enmarcándole la cara.

—Eddie —dice y suena muy parecido a una súplica. Y a Eddie le importa una mierda porque, _joder_ , Richie.

—¿Por qué coño no…? ¿Qué…? —Levanta ambas manos, como si le estuviera pidiendo al cielo.

—Lo siento. 

—Stan intentó matarse —repite y Richie se encoge de sí mismo, volviendo a echarse hacia atrás. Derrotado. Como si las palabras doliesen.

Lo hacen.

—Sí —dice sin apenas mover los labios, cuando queda claro que Eddie está esperando una confirmación por su parte.

—Joder. 

Ninguno de los dos intenta moverse para salir. Eddie haría cualquier cosa para no meterse en el polideportivo ahora que lo sabe. Que sabe que no van a decir nombres, pero van a hablar de Stan y a lo mejor del accidente de ayer y de pronto se le ocurre que Ben y Bill van a estar allí dentro también y que no lo saben y que.

Respira hondo.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no estaba —admite entonces Richie. Y es un susurro y Eddie le mira porque, porque suena tan dolido. Tan culpable.

—Cierra el pico, Richie —dice y después se oye y odia cómo suena, no sabe reaccionar de otra forma. Se aprieta el puente de la nariz, agita la cabeza—. No es culpa tuya, joder. 

—Bill…

—Que le jodan a Bill también. 

Y Richie no dice nada, solo se queda mirando al frente. Manos en los bolsillos. Eddie se moja los labios:

—Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste lo mejor que supiste.

Y Richie bufa y se ríe un poco, como si Eddie hubiese dicho algo estúpido. Y Eddie está a punto de repetir eso de que _cierre el pico_. Se muerde la lengua a tiempo. 

—Escucha —murmura. Richie siempre ha sido una persona de usar las manos y es tan raro verlas metidas hasta el fondo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Quietas, controladas. No es como si Eddie fuera menos efusivo. Quiere tanto cogérselas, pero no sabe por dónde empezar. No quiere que se enrarezcan las cosas aún más.

—Está bien, Eddie. 

No, no es verdad. Pero no sabe cómo iba a terminar esa frase y, si tiene que ser sincero, se alegra de que Richie le haya interrumpido. 

—¿Sabes algo de Mikey? —pregunta, no muy seguro de si se trata de un tema más seguro o más aterrador. 

—No. —Parece que admitirlo le duele físicamente—. Oye, yo… yo me abro ya, mi madre me tiene bajo vigilancia y se supone que no puedo… llegar tarde. ¿Vale? Gracias por…

—¡Richie! —le llama antes de que desaparezca. Y Richie agita una mano.

—Sí, sí. Luego nos vemos aquí después de clase. 

Eddie no sale de inmediato, aunque debería hacerlo. Ir a buscar a Ben y a Bill, advertirles. Pero necesita esto, necesita un minuto para sí mismo. Asimilarlo. 

Levanta la cabeza, casi sorprendido, cuando la puerta del copiloto se abre y Richie se sienta a su lado, dejando el monopatín entre sus piernas.

Cierra la puerta de un portazo.

—Los padres de Mike están fuera hasta la semana que viene —dice y a Eddie le pilla un poco fuera de lugar. Le mira de medio lado y Richie solo está allí, sentado. Mirando de nuevo al frente, parece hipnotizado por el el caer continuo de la lluvia sobre el parabrisas; las que caen contra el cristal, el pavimento. Le cuesta un momento darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. De lo que Richie le está contando—. No sé de quién fue la idea, pero, ya sabes.

—Teníais grandes planes —completa Eddie.

—Sí. Teníamos grandes planes —repite Richie. Y casi sonríe, es un gesto triste que distrae a Eddie—. Mike consiguió la cerveza, yo la hierba.

Eddie piensa en lo que dijo Bill. «Quién se emborracha un martes» y tiene razón. Quién se coloca un martes. No suena a Mike. Joder, no suena para nada a Stan. Stan, que es tan formal, tan responsable. 

Odia que le suene a algo que Richie podría hacer. 

—Hoy no íbamos a venir a clase. Nos íbamos a quedar a dormir en casa de Mike, ¿sabes? Como cuando éramos pequeños. 

Eddie tiene hora de llegar a casa desde que tiene memoria. Ha ido consiguiendo que se vaya retrasando cada vez más y más, pero nunca ha llegado a superar el umbral de las nueve. Así que no tiene ni idea de lo que pasaba _cuando eran pequeños_. Siempre supuso que sería algo divertido. Recuerda los berrinches que le entraban cada vez que le preguntaba a su madre si podía ir él también. A Richie diciéndole que podría escaparse por la ventana, fugarse. Que su madre nunca se enteraría si se ponían una alarma temprano. 

Nunca se decidió a intentarlo. Dudaba que fueran a levantarse a la hora de la verdad y, además, su cuarto estaba en el _segundo_ piso. Las probabilidades dictaban que se acabarían resbalando y se desnucaría. Así que _no_ , Eddie nunca fue a una de esas fiestas de pijama, a falta de un término mejor. Y después, después dejaron de ser amigos.

—¿Un día de diario?

—El padre de Stan tampoco estaba —explica, sabiendo exactamente a qué se está refiriendo y Eddie supone _oh, eso explica todo_. Siempre ha sido un hombre estricto, con una cuerda casi tan corta como la que su madre tiene en él—. Pensaba que nos lo estábamos pasando bien, yo no...

Richie no termina la frase, se queda muy quieto, mirando a la nada. Entonces se gira hacia Eddie y pregunta:

—¿Te importa si fumo?

Su madre va a flipar si entra en el coche y huele algo parecido a _tabaco_. Y el olor es tan desagradable y se queda impregnado y va a ser un infierno el quitarlo, pero...

—Abre un poco la ventana —gruñe, porque es Richie y está estresado y a Eddie se le da bien resolver problemas, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer que se sienta mejor. Así que si algo tan sencillo como que fume en el coche va a solucionarlo, a Eddie le vale. Aunque luego tenga que frotar la tapicería del coche con granos de café y quitaolores y que colgar un ambientador sobre el retrovisor. 

Merecerá la pena. 

Richie le da un par de vueltas a la manivela antes de encenderse el cigarro. A pesar de la distancia, alguna de las gotitas de agua de lluvia que se cuelan por la apertura llegan hasta Eddie. El aire es frío y un poco desagradable.

—No íbamos a coger el coche —murmura, chascando el mechero hasta que consigue encenderlo. Inclina la cabeza un poco hacia delante, para encender el cigarrillo que sujeta con la boca. El pelo, que siempre ha llevado demasiado largo, se le resbala de detrás de la oreja y le tapa los ojos. Eddie piensa que podría alargar la mano para volver a colocarlo en su sitio. Y después, que sería raro. Así que aprieta ambas manos en el volante, por hacer algo con ellas—. Ni siquiera íbamos tan rápido. 

Eddie no puede evitar pensar qué habría hecho él de haber estado en esa situación. Lloviendo (no es como si se hubiera emborrachado alguna vez. Ha tomado cerveza, una o dos veces antes. En fiestas), pasado. Con Stan, con Stan _muriéndose_ , joder. Y no se puede quitar de la cabeza la sangre de las gafas de Richie, de las mangas de su camisa. No tiene ni idea, pero seguro que habría flipado. 

—Stan no está muerto —suelta y quizá es más brusco de lo que pretendía, porque Richie hace una mueca—. Apesta que haya pasado, pero no es como si pudieras cambiarlo. Así que... —Vuelve a lanzarle una mirada rápida, quiere decir algo sobre Mike. Pero no saben cómo está o cómo va a evolucionar y hacer _ese_ tipo de promesas solo sirven para que duela al final—. Así que... Así que deja de llorar por las esquinas, porque no va a servir para que nadie se sienta mejor.

—Joder, Eds —resopla Richie, pero cuando se quita la mano de la boca hay algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que alguien se sienta mejor.

Eddie inclina la cabeza a un lado y, quizá. Quizá hay algo que habría dicho en otra vida, danzándole entre los labios. Parecido a _no me llames eso_. Pero no hay nadie más allí y no dice nada y al final es demasiado tarde para hacerlo:

—Voy a ir... —Richie señala al exterior, recoloca el monopatín bajo su brazo y abre la puerta del coche. Eddie le mira, está a punto de decir _espera, que tengo un paraguas_. Pero Richie ya está calado y piensa, piensa que, de todas formas, no va a querer y que, bueno. Que las cosas nunca van a volver a estar bien. No sin Bill...

—Hasta luego, no me dejes tirado —repite con un gruñido. Y Richie asiente, ya fuera del coche. El agua de lluvia por todas partes y Eddie, Eddie se le queda mirando. Pensando en qué más puede decir para que se quede allí un momento más. Un segundo, a salvo dentro del coche. 

—Tranquilo, nos vemos luego. 

No dice nada más. Cierra la puerta y el golpe es demasiado fuerte y si fuera cualquier otra persona Eddie le gritaría. Pero es Richie, así que solo le observa alejarse, con esa sensación desagradable en el fondo del estómago de que la ha cagado pero bien.

No cree que vaya a tener fuerzas para lo que viene ahora. Para que el padre de Sally les hable de lo valiosa que es la vida y se le escape algún detalle de lo de Stan como si no fuera Stan. No quiere oír lo mucho que le quieren todos y lo importante que es para el colegio cuando Stan nunca ha sido más que _el judío ese_ y odia tanto a Calvin por haberlo dicho como si no fuera nada. Pero a la vez está tan agradecido, porque no cree que pudiera soportado. El haberse sentado allí sin saber de qué va, enterarse a la vez que todos. Trágico. No enterarse de qué están hablando, hasta que la pieza encaje.

Coge el paraguas plegable de la guantera y sale de allí con una idea en mente. Tiene que encontrar a Bill y a Ben, asegurarse de que lo saben. Porque... porque alguien cercano, un amigo (él tendrá que valer) tiene que decírselo. 

—¡Bill! —le llama pasando de largo de dónde están sentados Cissy y Calvin, Paul y el resto del equipo de baloncesto del que supone que ya no forma parte.

Bill está sentado con sus amigos del club de teatro en una de las gradas del fondo del polideportivo y Eddie acaba abriéndose paso a empujones. 

—¿Eddie?

—¿Dónde está Ben? —pregunta, porque la verdad es que preferiría no tener que contarlo dos veces. Carla Bordeaux (Eddie cree que Bill y ella son novios o alguna cosa así, pero no ha preguntado y Bill nunca ha intentado presentársela porque Eddie ya no es amigo suyo y porque tampoco haría falta, conoce a Carla desde que tiene siete años) pone una cara graciosa y en otro momento Eddie se habría sentido un poco a la defensiva y muy enfadado, pero ahora solo está desesperado.

Además, Bill no se ríe. Porque Bill siempre ha sabido cuándo tomarse en serio a la gente y cuándo no. Y ahora es un momento serio-serio.

—No lo sé —admite—, supongo que estará a punto de llegar. ¿Qué pasa? 

Eddie ladea un poco la cabeza, busca a Richie con la mirada. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Bill, está más pálido:

—¿Es M-M-Mike? —pregunta trabándose. Y Eddie niega con la cabeza, labios apretados. Abre los ojos, casi es cómico—. ¿Joder, qué?

—¿Podemos buscar a Ben? 

Y Bill, que parece que sigue creyendo en él pese a _todo_ , asiente y se incorpora:

—Sí, vamos. 

—Bill —protesta Carla agarrándole de un brazo—, está a punto de empezar. 

—Está b-bien —dice él, apoyando una mano sobre la de ella un instante—. Guárdame el sitio. Ahora vuelvo. 

No es como si Eddie y Carla fuesen cercanos ni nada. No tiene claro que hayan mantenido una conversación _nunca_. A pesar de todo, diría que no debe de caerle muy bien. Sobre todo si uno tiene en cuenta la expresión con la que le está mirando ahora mismo. Por la forma en la que parece que no quiere soltar a Bill. Pero Bill le sonríe y Carla parece perder parte de esa resolución y le deja ir. 

—Eddie —sisea Bill en cuanto llegan a la parte baja—. ¿Q-Qué…?

—Están bien, Mikey está bien —dice Eddie, porque supone que eso es importante—. No… no es eso. 

Aprieta los labios, y alarga una mano para apoyarla en su hombro en un intento de trasmitirle que, en realidad, todo está bien. No ha tocado a Bill en _siglos_ y Bill mira su mano un momento. Como si él también estuviera al tanto de lo raro que es el gesto.

—Vamos a la puerta —dice, porque es el mejor sitio para no perdérselo cuando llegue. 

—¡Kaspbrak! —grita el entrenador Corey utilizando el micrófono que han instalado para dar la charla. Eddie se detiene y nota todas las miradas encima de él—. ¡Deja de revolotear y siéntate de una puta vez!

—Es solo que… —intenta explicarse, porque de verdad tienen que buscar a Ben y Eddie tiene que contárselo. Tiene que contárselo antes de que todo empiece porque, porque…

—¡Que te sientes, coño! —grita, aunque no hace falta porque tiene el puto micrófono. Eddie cierra los ojos y respira hondo y, oh, es cierto. _Luego_ va a tener que decirle que ya no va a poder seguir jugando al baloncesto y _esa_ va a ser una buena.

Eddie y Bill se sientan, claro que se sientan. EL entrenador Corey lleva media vida tratando con chavales gilipollas de la única manera que probablemente ha sabido: siendo más gilipollas. Y da un poco de miedo. 

Así que Eddie se queda allí, con Sally Mueller a su izquierda y las chicas del equipo femenino de baloncesto al otro lado de Bill. Primera fila.

—Mierda —murmura cuando cierran las puertas. 

El señor Mueller cruza el polideportivo y se coloca detrás del atril que han montado. Se ha puesto su bata de médico, aunque no está trabajando y todo el mundo sabe que, en realidad, no es un médico de verdad. 

—Necesito decirte algo —murmura mirando a Bill, agarrándole del antebrazo para asegurarse de que tiene su atención—. Van a hablar del accidente. 

Casi es bueno que Ben no haya conseguido llegar a tiempo. Una cosa traumática menos que vivir. 

Bill frunce el ceño, no parece acabar de entender de qué va tanto alboroto. 

—¿Sobre beber y conducir?

—No, esto…

—Un chico de penúltimo año intentó suicidarse —dice Sally, inclinándose hacia delante.

—De verdad, Sally, ¿quién coño te ha preguntado? —le espeta, girándose hacia ella y arqueando ambas cejas.

Sally pone una cara:

—Oh, venga ya, no te pongas así.

—Pues no abras la puta boca cuando nadie te ha preguntado, joder. 

—Eres gilipollas, Kaspbrak —le suelta Greta un poco más allá y Eddie está a media frase más de empezar una batalla campal contra las animadoras. 

—Escucha —dice respirando hondo y volviendo a girarse hacia Bill—. Stan…

Bill le está mirando, serio, y pálido y Eddie cree que le ha entendido. Y si le ha entendido no tiene que decirlo en voz alta y si puede elegir preferiría _no tener_ que decirlo, así que va a suponer que le ha entendido por el bien de su salud mental. Y Bill no deja de mirarlo con el ceño un poco fruncido:

—¿Me lo est-t-tás cont-tando porq-que q-quieres q-que me disc-cu-cu…? —Respira hondo—: disculpe. 

—¡No! —exclama, levantando ambas manos en un gesto de derrota. No cree que haya escuchado a Bill tartamudear tanto en _años_ —. Claro que no, joder. No, no. No es por eso, joder.  
»Lo que no quita que deberías disculparte —añade señalándole con la mano abierta—-. Discúlpate, Bill. Lo digo en serio.

—No v-v-va a camb-b-biar nad-d-da.

—Eh, Kaspbrak —le llama Greta. Y Eddie la ignora, porque sí. Greta es guapa y tiene dinero y se lo tiene muy creído, pero lo que es, sobre todo, es un grano en el culo.

—¿De verd-dad? —pregunta Bill a la vez que Greta vuelve a llamarlo:

—Eh, Kaspbrak.

—Voy a ir luego al hospital con Richie —dice, no muy seguro de lo que le está proponiendo.

Bill hace una mueca:

—No es buena idea. Además, t-te-tengo ensayo lueg-go. No p-pued-do salt-ta-tármelo. —Toma aire, parece enfadado consigo mismo—. Joder.

—Pss.

—¡Por Dios santo, Greta! ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan importante para que tenga que dejar la conversación que estoy teniendo ahora mismo para atenderte a ti? ¿Eh? 

Greta sonríe:

—¿Por qué estás hablando con el Tartaja? 

Y Sally y ella se ríen, juntando mucho las cabezas. Y Eddie la recuerda comiendo chicle y escribiéndole en la escayola _perdedor_. Está casi seguro de que no se acuerda que Eddie era ese niño (o del niño en absoluto) y de que el _Tartaja_ era uno de sus mejores amigos hasta hace como dos años.

Y que te jodan Greta.

Está a punto de decirle precisamente eso cuando el padre de Sally empieza a hablar. Y, cuando mira a Bill, Bill está mirando al frente y parece muy concentrado a lo que sea que les está diciendo el doctor Mueller. 

Eddie no es capaz de escuchar ni media palabra.


	4. Chapter 4

# (veintidós)

Richie le está esperando en el aparcamiento cuando sale del instituto. Lleva puesta la misma capucha que por la mañana, pero parece haber comprendido el concepto de refugiarse de la lluvia: está debajo de un saliente del edificio. A pesar de todo, el viento va en su contra y se está calando igual. Está fumando y hay algo poético en la forma en la que el humo enmarca su cara. 

Eddie se detiene, le _mira_. Hoy le ha visto por clase, sentándose al fondo del aula. Con esa actitud un poco huraña que hace que se preocupe. No es que no estuviera preocupado antes, pero.

Se siente _fatal_ por lo que le dijo antes.

Richie levanta la cabeza, pitillo a medio camino de sus labios. Se separa de la pared, recto, y toma una última calada antes de tirar el cigarrillo a un lado. Antes de salir de su refugio, directo a la lluvia. Para encontrarse a medio camino.

Eddie debería haber ido hasta él. 

—Te estás calando —le informa en un tono suave que hace que se sienta vulnerable. Como si estuviera mostrando demasiado de sí mismo. De cualquier manera, levanta un poco el paraguas para hacerle sitio debajo. Todavía tiene la capucha húmeda y los bajos del pantalón y de verdad que no quiere que acabe con una neumonía. Y Richie lo aparta con una mano, sin llegar a moverse del sitio.

—Me vas a sacar un ojo con eso —gruñe, manteniendo la mano en alto como protección. Y Eddie no se lo discute, porque sabe que solo va a servir para que se queden más rato allí, a la intemperie, y se moje aún más. Así que cabecea para que se empiecen a mover.

Están muy cerca de su coche y Eddie intenta abrirlo lo antes posible. Entran y durante un par de segundos se quedan solo sentados, con las puertas cerradas y embutidos en sus respectivos abrigos. Richie vuelve a hacer eso de sacar las gafas de uno de los bolsillos internos de su chupa y limpia los cristales con la camiseta interior que lleva. Hace un poco de frío, así que Eddie gira la llave en el contacto (y la melodía buenrrollera de _Kokomo_ inunda el coche. Eddie se aventura a sujetar el volante, que no está tan frío como sospechaba que estaría, para seguir el ritmo de la canción con sus dedos _Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go_   
_oh I want to take you down to_   
_Kokomo, we'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow_ ), sube la calefacción y redirige el foco de calor un poco hacia Richie porque, de verdad, parece una rata mojada. 

—Odio la radio local —gruñe Richie, alargando la mano para cambiar de emisora.

—Venga ya, esta canción no es tan mala —protesta mirándole y sonriendo y Richie hace una mueca como si le doliera oírle decir eso. Pero baja la mano y la vuelve a guardar dentro de su chaqueta. Es tan innatural. Lo que debería estar haciendo es empujarle, sonrisa en los labios. No hacerse un poco más una bola sobre sí mismo y apoyar las piernas en la guantera. Lo cuál es jodidamente peligroso. Si tuvieran un accidente podría rompérselas solo por ir así—. Richie, baja las piernas. Joder.

Richie le hace caso inmediatamente. Y Eddie parpadea, no muy seguro de si debería sentirse satisfecho con todo el intercambio. Porque, en realidad…

En realidad, si lo piensa, no es esa la reacción que estaba buscando. Quizá es un poco injusto, pero ellos siempre… Siempre es más fácil cuando se pelean. No porque a Eddie le guste pelearse _per se_. Pero es un poco su rollo, ese pequeño tira y afloja. Amistoso, familiar. Seguro.

—Rich, ¿estás bien? —pregunta bajando el volumen de la radio hasta que encuentra el tope.

Y Richie levanta la mirada, cejas arqueadas. Parece sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —pregunta y se aclara la garganta—. ¡Claro! Chachi del paraguay. ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? 

Eddie parpadea. No suena bien para nada. Pero no como cuando su madre dice que está bien y _no lo está_ , pero tampoco habla de qué le pasa y se pasa toda la tarde viendo la televisión y comiendo esas chocolatinas que almacena debajo del fregadero como si Eddie no supiera que están allí. O como aquella vez que Cissy se peleó con su madre y tras decir el más espantoso _pues claro que estoy bien, tonto_ , se echó a llorar en su regazo. 

Richie suena como si fuera verdad. Incluso sonríe un poco y mantiene el gesto cuando mira por su ventanilla. Y Eddie no puede quitarse de la cabeza que hay algo, algo que está terriblemente mal. Algo que no son ni Mike ni Stan ni todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Que le conoce lo suficiente como para saber identificar la mentira.

—Creo que pillas la WZON en la 185 —murmura Eddie, poniendo en marcha el vehículo. 

Richie no espera a que salgan del aparcamiento para subir el volumen y buscar la emisora que le ha dicho:

—¿Pero es que no llevas música en el coche? —pregunta y Eddie se encoge de hombros. No es verdad del todo, hay un par de casetes que grabó Cissy para cuando se enrollan en (lo que no ocurre con frecuencia, gracias) en la guantera y Eddie preferiría (objetivamente) pillarse los dedos con la puerta antes que enseñárselas a Richie.

Tampoco insiste. Y Eddie no puede evitar fijarse (mira al frente, idiota, que está lloviendo y el tráfico es una mierda) en la manera que tiene de mover la pierna arriba y abajo. En como se mantiene fuera de su espacio personal, incluso con el brazo estirado. No le cuesta demasiado encontrar la WZON. Su ceño se relaja casi de inmediato, le sonríe de medio lado. Y está, la prueba de que Richie _no está_ bien. Es un gesto tan diferente, le deja tanto sin aliento. 

Y Richie tiene que darse cuenta de que le está mirando, porque levanta la mirada y Eddie se obliga a volver al frente. Se aclara la garganta y dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza:

—Esa canción es prehistórica.

—Es una genialidad, eso es lo que es. 

Eddie hace un ruidito nasal muy parecido a _na-na_ y, por supuesto, Richie se pone a berrearla: 

—¡ _There I was completely wasted, out of work and down_! 

—Ni siquiera va por ahí —protesta Eddie riéndose mientras la radio del coche escupe casi de manera sistemática el _breaking the law_. Y Richie tiene los ojos cerrados y las puntas del pelo, por donde no le tapaba la capucha de la sudadera, completamente caladas. Y está medio sonriendo, y Eddie piensa que (merecería la pena casi cualquier cosa por mantener esa sonrisa en su cara) puede que la canción no esté tan anticuada como ha dicho. Le recuerda haciendo exactamente esto, meneando la cabeza con trece años con la radio portátil que le habían comprado sus padres en el Club. La misma sensación agradable en el fondo de su estómago, el no poder apartar los ojos. Como si estuviera hipnotizado. Eddie…

Eddie frena de golpe, al darse cuenta de que el semáforo que tiene delante se ha puesto en rojo y los coches que estaban esperando para cruzar la calle por la trasversal se ponen en funcionamiento. 

Se queda mirando, con la rara sensación de que podría haberla jodido de una manera descomunal. Si no llega a darse cuenta…

—Lo siento —murmura, todavía más echado al frente de lo que debería. El hombro un poco adolorido por el golpe contra el cinturón de seguridad. Y quizá es él el que está haciendo una montaña de un granito de arena, pero Richie no le está mirando y Eddie necesita oírle—. ¿Estás bien? 

Cuando alarga la mano para llamar su atención, Richie se echa a un lado.

—Sí. —Y Richie se aclara la garganta. Y el coche sigue repitiendo aquello de _breaking the law, breaking the law_ hasta que el guitarrista de los Judas Priest toca el último acorde y pasa a hablar el presentador del programa.

—Lo siento —repite, avergonzado de haber perdido el control del coche de forma tan… _gratuita_. 

Ninguno de los dos comenta nada cuando empieza a sonar _Is this love_ y Richie no intenta animar el ambiente. Se queda en el sitio y Eddie no puede evitar notar como se agarra al manillar de la puerta. Hace que se sienta un poco avergonzado de haberse olvidado de la carretera, así que baja un poco el volumen a algo más aceptable y fija los ojos en la carretera. 

Llegan vivos. 

# (veintitrés)

—Está hablando con el doctor —explica el padre de Stan cuando llegan. Está pálido y no parece haber dormido bien y Eddie no puede evitar pensar _bien_ , que se lo merece—. ¿Por qué no vais a sentaros a la sala de espera y si luego le apetece veros os voy a avisar? 

Eddie quiere preguntar tantas cosas. Como que dónde se había metido la noche anterior. Si lo sospechaba, pero nunca dijo nada. Si le ha pillado tan de sorpresa como a él. Si les echa la culpa a Mike y a Richie o cree que es exactamente lo que le ha salvado.

Se sienta dejando un sitio libre entre Richie y él. Dejan sus abrigos allí y esperan. No hay mucha gente, pero un señor sentado al otro lado de la sala no deja de toser y _apenas_ se tapa la boca cuando le da un ataque. Eddie intenta no pegar un salto cada vez que ocurre, no pensar en los diminutos gérmenes que se están esparciendo por toda la habitación y…

—Supongo que aparecer dos días seguidos es demasiado compromiso para el Gran Bill —comenta Richie con acidez un poco de la nada. Y Eddie deja de mirar al señor del fondo y se gira hacia Richie, casi sorprendido.

No es…

No se lo esperaba, es todo. Ayer apenas hablaron y, bueno, Eddie pensó que el tema de Bill estaba fuera del tablero. Sobre todo si uno tiene en cuenta la forma que tuvo de reaccionar los primeros días, antes de que Eddie se decidiera por el _equipo Bill_. Cuando alguien le nombraba o Eddie se atrevía a hablar con él. Como si fuera alguna clase de ofensa personal. 

—Tenía algo —dice Eddie, que tiene tantas ganas de hablar mal de Bill con Richie como de Richie con Bill: ninguna—. De teatro. —Y supone que es estúpido preguntar, pero lo hace de todas formas—: ¿has hablado con él?

Richie suelta una risita floja, desagradable. A la vez que al señor le da un nuevo ataque de tos. Eddie le echa una mirada de medio lado, incómodo. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo, y cuando vuelve a mirar a Richie tiene el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Eddie? —le pregunta sin maldad—. Deberías irte.

—Yo… —murmura. Vuelve a mirar al señor, ¿qué hace allí?

¿Cómo no va a estar allí? 

—¿No tienes tú también algo? Vete a ayudar a Calvin Clark, no necesito que te quedes aquí —insiste y arquea ambas cejas tanto que se le ven por encima de la montura gruesa de sus gafas—. Si ni siquiera te gustan los hospitales. 

No dice que no puede por la muñeca. O que, por mucho que le guste Calvin, Richie le gusta más. Un mundo más. 

—Venga ya —protesta a media voz—, ¿a quién le gustan los hospitales?

—Y la última vez que hablaste de con Stan… ¿cuándo fue? ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Y con Mike? 

No. 

Aun así, le sostiene la mirada. Mejillas rojas, manos cerradas en su regazo. 

—Estoy aquí porque les quiero —responde, incómodo. Y porque Richie habría venido de todas formas, solo. Con su estúpido monopatín en el que apenas es capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Y se habría calado hasta los huesos (y no es como si no tuviera la mitad de las perneras de su pantalón empapadas y a Eddie le entraran escalofríos con tan solo mirarle) y se habría sentado exactamente donde está, pero solo. Y Eddie tiene la imagen de Richie grabada en la retina, su expresión perdida. Los hombros un poco caídos. Solo, en el pasillo. Cabizbajo. Así que se corrige—: os. _Os_ quiero.

Richie arruga el ceño un poco descolocado, como si no se esperase esa respuesta. Sus labios forman una _oh_ y hay algo (tierno, emotivo) en la forma que tiene de mirarle. Que hace que se le quite un poco la vergüenza, que quiera expresarle su apoyo de otra manera. 

Dura solo un instante. 

Después, Richie estira las comisuras de sus labios y vuelve a echarse hacia atrás, clavando los ojos al otro lado de la sala de espera. Con el culo demasiado hacia delante, prácticamente tumbado sobre la silla. Un tobillo cruzado encima del otro. Se aclara la garganta antes de decir:

—Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes por qué quedarte. Nadie espera que vayas a hacerlo. 

—Que te jodan, Richie —murmura. Y Richie ladea la cabeza y sonríe con cierto cinismo—. Da igual lo que digas, no vas a hacer que me marche. Así que ahórratelo. 

—No, no he hablado con Bill —responde al final y Eddie casi se había olvidado de que le había preguntado precisamente eso. Si había hablado con él. Así que asiente, un poco confundido por el cambio de tema—. De todas formas, podrías preguntárselo tú, ¿no? 

Y Eddie sonríe, es casi instintivo. Le pasa un poco como con lo de Bev. Podría decir la verdad, podría ser fácil. Haría una mueca y diría algo así como _nah. Bill y yo ya no nos hablamos_. A lo mejor tendrían algo así como un tema (Richie no diría nada malo de él, nada peor que lo que ya ha dicho) de conversación. 

—Sí —admite a media voz—. Podría.

Richie no dice nada más y Eddie, tampoco. Se queda allí sentado, intentando darle la espalda todo lo posible al señor que _no para de toser, joder_. Intenta pensar en algo que decir, algún tema de conversación _seguro_ que sirva para distraerle. Pero Richie ha nombrado a Bill y ahora Eddie no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

—Richie —le llama el padre de Stan entrando en la sala de espera con esa actitud segura que siempre le ha acompañado. Eddie recuerda verlo sentado en su escritorio, con la puerta entreabierta porque en casa de los Uris no se cierran las puertas. Tan serio, siempre estuvo un poco asustado de él. Richie se levanta de un salto y, bueno, Eddie piensa _sí_ , no era el único—. Si quieres subir ahora a verle, está de humor para una visita rápida. 

Eddie tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que le ha dejado fuera. De lo que eso significa. En realidad, no debería sorprenderle. Claro que Stan quiere ver a Richie y no a él. Richie es su _amigo_. 

—Eddie —dice entonces el señor Uris. No se ha olvidado de él. Y, bueno, puede que Eddie esté un poco sorprendido de que se acuerde de su nombre, porque está bastante seguro de que es un poco como su propia madre. Que no le gustan los amigos de su hijo, que preferiría (que no tuviera ninguno) que hubiera escogido a otra gente—. Es…

—Está bien —dice antes de que intente hacerle sentir mejor, porque solo serviría para hundirle en la miseria. O excusar a Stan. No necesita que lo haga—. Lo entiendo.

—Ha sido un día muy difícil —dice de todas formas. Y quizá Eddie lo ha juzgado mal, porque su madre jamás habría intentado dar la cara por él. No en algo así. 

Y Richie está allí, de pie. A medio camino, Eddie ya no sabe ni interpretar la cara que está poniendo. Espera que no sea de lástima. Parece dudar y Eddie se pregunta si es que no querrá ir solo. A lo mejor tiene miedo de lo que va a encontrar cuando vea a Stan.

Eddie sabe que él lo tendría.

—Está bien —insiste, aunque no sabe de qué está hablando. Lo último que necesita Richie es entrar allí pensando que Eddie está fuera, esperando. Sentirse mal porque está dentro y Eddie fuera—. Vete a animar a tu amigo, Bocazas.

Y Richie sonríe un poco, asiente. Se da la vuelta, chupa y sudadera bajo el brazo. Da un par de pasos, antes de cambiar de idea y girarse. 

—Escucha, eh… No tienes que esperarme —dice y Eddie prácticamente puede oírse a sí mismo respondiendo que nada de lo que vaya a decir va a conseguir hacer que se vaya—. Vete a casa, Eddie. Hablamos mañana, si eso.

—¿De verdad te pensabas que me iba a quedar esperándote? —repone. Y, sí. Se ha oído. La voz le ha temblado, casi le ha parecido un lamento. Y si Richie tenía alguna duda de que _ese_ iba a ser exactamente su plan… bueno. Ahora ya seguro que no.

—Vete a casa —repite, señala al padre de Stan con la cabeza, sonríe con un poco de mofa—. Donny aquí es un taxista de puta madre. Así que solo… Vete.

El señor Uris no se inmuta ante la provocación de Richie más allá de arquear una ceja, su expresión seria y los claros signos de estar agotado. 

—Por última vez, Richie, no me llames Donny. 

Eddie no se marcha inmediatamente. Coge su abrigo, porque piensa que Richie se irá más tranquilo si cree que no se va a quedar esperando. Pero, al final, ni siquiera llega a salir de la sala. Cree que Richie va a cambiar de idea. Que se va a dar la vuelta _en cualquier momento_ , porque de verdad necesita a alguien de su lado. Pero los minutos pasan y Richie no vuelve. Al final acaba por aceptar que está siendo ridículo y que no está haciendo nada allí. Ni siquiera tiene la excusa de quedarse para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, porque Richie se va a ir con los Uris porque son sus vecinos y _tiene_ sentido.

Así que se levanta y sale de allí (—¿Quiere hacer el favor de taparse la puta boca cuando tose?) intentando no sentir demasiada pena por sí mismo.

—¡Ey, Eddie! —le llaman cuando pasa por delante de la recepción y durante un nanosegundo piensa, piensa que es Richie.

No es Richie. Y Eddie se detiene y se gira en redondo con la sensación de que le ha pillado haciendo algo malo:

—¡Ben! —le saluda y piensa en que quiere darle las gracias por lo de ayer. En la mesa en la que se solían sentar los cinco y en la que ahora solo se sienta él. En que no pudieron hablar con esta mañana, antes de la charla—. No te he visto hoy.

Ben sonríe, se ha acercado dando un par de zancadas. Parece un poco cansado y triste, pero satisfecho.

—Ya —admite y sonríe un poco—. Es que he hecho pellas. 

Y Eddie arquea ambas cejas, porque Ben es uno de los chicos más responsables que conoce y sabe que el instituto _le encanta_. 

—¿De verdad?

Y él se encoge de hombros.

—La hermana de una compañera de mi madre es cirujana en el hospital —le explica tras un par de segundos de silencio—. Cuando le conté ayer lo que había pasado y que no nos dejaban ver a Mike…

Eddie parpadea, conecta rápido los puntos.

—¿Has visto a Mike?

—Y a Stan, llevo todo el día en el hospital. ¿Tú qué tal le has visto? 

Es una pregunta inocente. Duele. Eddie aparta la mirada, se moja los labios. Intenta encontrar una forma de decirlo sin sonar absolutamente patético. Sin provocar que Ben sienta lástima por él. Sin que parezca que se muere de envidia, porque se muere de envidia.

—No le has visto —determina Ben al cabo de un rato. Y Eddie, Eddie quiere echarse a llorar. Porque por supuesto que Stan vería a Ben y no a él, porque Eddie es estúpido.

Eso pasa. 

—No. No sé, es… —balbucea.

—¿Quieres…? —Ben señala hacia atrás y de verdad que Eddie no quiere echarse a llorar encima de Ben porque es _tan_ injusto—. ¿Quieres ver a Mike? Es… es bastante aburrido, porque solo está allí. Y muy triste. Además, entran y salen todo el rato personal del hospital y no les hace ninguna gracia que estemos allí, pero… 

—Sí —le corta—. Dame, dame un minuto.

Y Ben sonríe y asiente y le da ese jodido minuto para que Eddie se recomponga.

Es peor de lo que le ha dicho. Mike está tumbado en una camilla estrecha, con sábanas blancas. Ambos brazos por encima, llenos de cables y vendas. Le han puesto un respirador y Eddie piensa, piensa con fuerza cuando fue la última vez que se vieron porque no puede acordarse. 

—Mierda, Mike.

—El golpe fue malo —dice Ben a su lado. Se acercan, no hay mucha intimidad. Hay más enfermos alineados y Eddie está seguro de que va a ponerse enfermo si se queda mucho más rato allí. Pero también es Mike, _Mike_. Tan pálido, con moratones por todas partes. Cortes. Se traga cualquier duda que pueda tener sobre estar allí—, pero dicen que se va a poner bien. Lo van a mantener aquí hasta que esté fuera de peligro.

Eddie se acerca, duda un momento antes de alargar su mano (un accidente de tráfico no es contagioso, un accidente de tráfico no es contagioso) y colocarla encima de la de él. Con cuidado de no aplastar ninguna aguja ni nada que parezca médico. Se quedan allí de pie, muy quietos. Escuchando el ruido desacompasado de las mascarillas de los enfermos para respirar, los pitidos continuos de los monitores cardíacos.

Pero Ben tiene razón, es aburrido y (descorazonador) está claro que a las dos enfermeras que están de guardia no les gusta tenerles allí por la manera que tienen de mirarles. 

Así que al final salen de allí.

—Toma —dice Ben cuando Eddie vuelve a girarse, para darle las gracias. Le está tendiendo un pañuelo que coge porque, joder, lo necesita.

—¿Has…? ¿Sabes si se ha despertado? —pregunta dejando que lo saque de la sala de cuidados intensivos. Ya fuera, se suena la nariz.

—Hemos estado hablando antes. Bueno, yo hablaba. Él estaba francamente colocado. Habría sido divertido si no…

Si no fuera porque está en cuidados intensivos. Eddie asiente, porque lo entiende.

—Oye, Eddie. Yo… Iba a ir a casa de Mike ahora, bueno, no ahora-ahora. _Antes_ , cuando te he visto. A ver si encontraba el teléfono de sus tíos y, no sé, a por música o algo así que pueda gustarle para cuando se encuentre un poco mejor. ¿Quieres…?

—Claro, Ben —dice. Porque no se le ocurre nada mejor que podría estar haciendo que el irse con él. 

Tienen suerte y cuando salen del hospital las nubes se están retrayendo y hay algo parecido a sol en el cielo. El suelo está completamente encharcado y parece que la tregua no va a durar mucho, pero algo es algo. Eddie se encuentra buscando el coche del señor Uris con la mirada. Y, en cuanto se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo, clava los ojos en el suelo. Medio quiere contárselo a Ben, lo que ha pasado. Sabe que no le va a juzgar, no encuentra el valor para hablar. 

Le asusta equivocarse. Que el último de ellos que no piensa que es un mierdas, bueno. Hacer que lo piense.

Ben ha ido hasta allí en bicicleta y entre los dos consiguen meterla en el coche de Eddie. Tienen que bajar los asientos de atrás y Eddie tira desde dentro (y la muñeca le _duele_ ) mientras Ben la levanta a pulso. Pero consiguen apañarlo.

—El asiento está mojado —comenta Ben, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, como media protesta.

—Richie no sabe lo que es un paraguas —responde Eddie, encendiendo el motor. La WZON vuelve a saltar y está sonando _Everybody hurts_ y no puede evitar pensar que quizá es apropiado. Ben sonríe y mueve el volumen para que se escuche un poco mejor—. Te lo juro, va a acabar con una gripe de caballo como siga así. Y _solo_ estamos en octubre, ¿qué cree que pasará cuando empiece a hacer frío de verdad? Te voy a decir yo lo que va a pasar: _bronquitis_ , con lo que fuma va a parecer que tiene cincuenta años. Y… —Y Ben se ríe. Y Eddie se detiene, a media frase. Tiene la mano izquierda en el aire y agarra el volante con la derecha. 

Él… Traga saliva, la baja para apoyar ambas sobre el volante. 

—No es que sea asunto mío —añade haciendo una mueca. 

—Está bien —dice Ben—. No creo que… 

Eddie le lanza una mirada rápida. Ben tiene los ojos clavados en las palmas de sus manos y parece un poco contrariado. Ni siquiera él sigue siendo el mismo chico. En algún momento durante el curso anterior dio un buen estirón y, aunque sigue llevando las mismas sudaderas como si fuera una segunda piel, le quedan un poco sueltas. 

—No… no creo que esté _mal_ que te preocupes —dice al final. Eddie le mira, tiene en la punta de la lengua un _no estoy preocupado_. A quién quiere engañar—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando…? ¿De aquella vez que Stan compró los gorros de ducha para el Club?

Eddie parpadea, _sí_. Tiene ese verano grabado a fuego en la memoria y no cree que vaya a ser capaz de olvidarlo en la vida. 

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva. Y Ben se encoge de hombros en un gesto un poco triste. 

—Nada, a veces me acuerdo de ese día, ¿sabes? —Y Eddie intenta recordar los detalles de lo qué pasó. Si hablaron de algo en particular, algo importante. A lo mejor a Ben le pasa como a Eddie, que echa de menos esa época. Era una época mejor, más feliz. Más tranquila, con todo—. Y a veces pienso que Stan tenía razón, ¿sabes? Con todo el rollo de hacernos mayores.

Oh. _Oh_. Sí, Eddie se acuerda (no tanto de _esa_ conversación, se acuerda de la hamaca y que Richie siempre la estaba monopolizando, la sensación cálida en el fondo de su pecho. El pensar que no se podía ser más feliz. Tenía razón), claro que se acuerda. Es agridulce. Se aclara la garganta.

—Éramos muy inocentes —se decide, incómodo.

—La verdad es que no lo creo. —Eddie arquea una ceja. Quiere preguntar que a qué se refiere, pero no lo hace. Porque está sonriendo de esa manera en la que Ben sonríe y Eddie no sabe muy bien qué decir—. Después de todo lo que pasó, no creo que haya nada que pueda separarnos. No de verdad. 

—No sé, Ben.

—Ayer llamaste a Bill —dice. Y Eddie hace una mueca.

—Y eso salió que te cagas, ¿eh? 

—Las cosas no son perfectas, pero siempre hay espacio para mejorar —insiste—. Pero…

—Son lo que hay —gruñe, parafraseando lo que le dijo Richie.

—Son _reales_ —insiste Ben—. Las cosas han cambiado, pero seguimos dejándolo todo cuando uno de nosotros llama porque necesita _algo_. Bill podría haberte dicho que no tenía tiempo, que estábamos jugando. Pero echó a todo el mundo sin pensárselo un minuto. Estaba aterrorizado, ¿sabes que nos salimos de la carretera?

Eddie frunce el ceño, clava los ojos al frente. Eddie casi se lleva un par de horas antes a un coche por delante. Podría haber sucedido si no hubiera frenado en el último momento. Piensa en Richie, en la manera en la que se aferró al manillar de la puerta.

—Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que, pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo importantes los unos para los otros. —Duda un momento antes de arrojar—: amigos. ¿No crees?

Y aunque Eddie no le mira, _sabe_ que Ben está pendiente de su reacción. Quizá para asegurarse si es verdad, si él se siente así. Si piensa que Ben es su amigo. Y Eddie piensa en _Paul_ , la única persona a la que considera su (por desgracia) amigo en la actualidad. En Calvin, que se sienta día sí y día también en la parte de atrás de su coche y que le pide ayuda para entrenar y para montar un saco de boxeo. En Beverly y su risa alta y fuerte, en que ya no sabe cómo alcanzar a Richie. En que debería haber escogido a Ben un millón de veces antes.

—Sí —acepta, boca seca. Y Ben sonríe, satisfecho de alguna manera, lo que le envalentona para añadir—: nunca he querido a nadie como os he querido a vosotros. Desearía… Ojalá todo fuera como antes.

Ben hace un ruidito con su garganta. Está de acuerdo:

—Eso… —Sonríe, toda su cara. Puede que ya no tenga las mejillas tan redondeadas, pero siguen marcándosele los mismos diminutos hoyuelos en ellas. Le recuerda tanto a cuando eran niños—. Yo también te quiero, Eddie.   
»Y no, no se va a arreglar por arte de magia —dice al cabo de un rato, en un tono mucho más serio. Y tiene que ser la primera persona a la que Eddie escucha decir que hay _algo_ entre ellos que debe arreglarse—. Si va a ocurrir… si lo que ha pasado sirve para que abramos los ojos de una vez, tendremos que trabajar en ello. Todos. 

Y Eddie asiente. No hay... él no habría sido capaz de expresarlo mejor. Quiere decir que ojalá las cosas sean como antes, pero no acaba de encontrar las palabras para expresarlo sin sonar tan patético como se siente. La radio ( _With the lights out, it’s less dangerous_  
_here we are now, entertain us_   
_I feel stupid and contagious_ ) suena de fondo, llenando el silencio y Ben parece tan contento solo con estar allí que Eddie no tiene corazón para abrir la boca y cargarse el ambiente. 

Tardan un poco más de lo que le habría gustado a Eddie en llegar, pero a pesar de que el sol ha salido sigue habiendo bastante tráfico. Además, las tierras de los padres de Mike están en el otro lado de la ciudad y el rodeo que tienen que dar es importante. 

Eddie quiere preguntarle a Ben cómo fue esta mañana. Si sabe lo que ha pasado con Stan, si quiere saberlo. Se lo podría contar, lo poco que sabe. Como se lo contó a Bill. Si Mike le ha dicho algo, lo que sea, que pueda (o quiera) contarle. Pero no se anima a abrir la boca. 

El último tramo es el peor. La carretera no está asfaltada y es poco más que barro. Y el coche de Eddie es un poco bajo y el guardabarros y los bajos acaban completamente manchados. Eddie sospecha que lo van a pasar mal cuando quieran salir de allí, por la forma en la que las ruedas traseras parecen haberse quedado hundidas en dos charcos de barro.

Eddie entra detrás de Ben, un poco con la sensación de que se están colando. Incluso si tienen las llaves. Todo está oscuro y tranquilo y ni siquiera recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo allí. Es… _raro_ , como si la falta de la presencia de los padres de Mike (de Mike) estuviera grabada a fuego. 

—Creo que le entendí que dejó el teléfono de su tío en la nevera —dice Ben girándose hacia Eddie—. ¿Por qué no vas subiendo a su cuarto mientras lo busco y les llamo?

Eddie asiente. 

El cuarto de Mike apenas ha cambiado. Sigue siendo una habitación _enorme_ , de paredes blancas y medio vacías. Los muebles son de madera oscura y, aunque hay ropa tirada en el suelo, está limpio.

Eddie encuentra una mochila vacía colgada detrás de la puerta y camina con ella por la habitación. Hay una estantería llena de libros de lomos viejos y muy leídos con títulos que le harían bostezar con la sola idea de que se los tiene que leer. El estuche del trombón de Mike está apoyado contra ella y Eddie se plantea si debería añadirlo a la bolsa o si no hace falta. Acaba decidiéndose porque no, porque a pesar de que Mike adora tocarlo, no sabe si _podrá hacerlo_ y no quiere que se sienta triste de ser así. 

Tampoco quiere que le echen a él del hospital por intentar meter un instrumento de viento.

Pero sí que tiene un libro sobre la mesita de noche que parece lo suficientemente significativo como para llevárselo. Eddie lo levanta con cuidado, ha marcado por dónde va con un lápiz y, cuando mira dentro, está lleno de notas. 

Se sienta en la cama. No es que quiera _espiarle_ ni nada por el estilo, pero se encuentra incapaz de dejar el libro en su sitio. O guardarlo, sin más. Mira dentro, sin llegar a leer, como Mike ha escrito notas al margen. Lee alguna de las frases subrayadas. 

—Ey —le saluda Ben entrando en la habitación. Eddie levanta la cabeza y vuelve a cerrar el libro. Se asegura de mantener el dedo dónde Mike dejó el lápiz para no perderle el punto de lectura. 

—¿Placer o trabajo? —pregunta, dejando que Ben lea el título _Tras la virtud_ de Alasdair MacIntyre.

Ben resopla, pero cuando habla lo hace con un tono cariñoso:

—Conociendo a Mikey, ambas.

Y Eddie sonríe y vuelve a mirar la portada del libro. Hay un soldado griego (cree que es griego, probablemente lo sea. Grecia siempre ha estado como muy relacionada con la filosofía, ¿no?) en la portada, de perfil. 

—Mike lo va a petar en la universidad —dice sonriendo, pasando un pulgar por la nariz del griego. Es ese tipo de chico que lee porque le gusta. Que lee cosas que le darían a Eddie dolor de cabeza. 

Ben se sienta a su lado.

—¿Has pensado en eso? —le pregunta—. ¿En la uni? 

—Sí —murmura, tiene todo el plan hecho. Su madre también, para su propia desgracia. Aun así, Eddie se está esforzando todo lo que sabe esforzarse por conseguirlo. Aunque… cuanto más cerca está, y solo queda un año, joder, menos claro lo ve—. ¿Tú?

—Sería bastante guay entrar en Cornell —admite, ruborizándose ligeramente. Eddie arquea ambas cejas.

—¿Cornell? 

—Ya, ya, ya sé que es casi imposible. Deja que sueñe. ¿USC? Quizá la de Texas. O Nueva York. Todas tienen programas bastante buenos en, uhm, en arquitectura.

Y Eddie le mira, le sonríe, con esa sensación de afecto al fondo de su estómago. Ha pasado el tiempo, pero Ben sigue siendo el mismo tonto sentimental de siempre. No sabe cómo expresar lo mucho que le conmueve que no haya cambiado.

—Mi madre quiere que me quede en la de Bangor —admite él y puede que no esté tan seguro de Nueva York ya, pero Bangor es un no-no. Odia la idea con todo su ser—. Yo estaba pensando algo como Nueva York.

—Sería guay acabar en la misma universidad —comenta Ben como si Eddie no hubiera dejado de comer con él y lo hubiese borrado por completo de su vida de la noche a la mañana. Como si esto, esto fuera su nuevo normal. Como si ir al mismo sitio a estudiar fuera a significar que vuelven a ser amigos.

—Ben…

—Ya, ya —responde levantándose y cortando lo que fuera a salir de la boca de Eddie—. Ya sé que es una tontería, pero… No sé, no lo sé. —Se tapa los ojos con una mano y va de un lado a otro de la habitación. Cuando para y mira a Eddie, cambia de tema—: conseguí hablar con la madre de Mike, dice que van a coger el primer tren que les deje en la ciudad. Ha sido… espero no tener que… —Agita la cabeza, suspira.   
»Trae el libro. 

Y Eddie se lo pasa. Entre los dos hacen una mochila con todas las cosas que creen que podrían entretener o gustarle a Mike, incluidas media docena de casetes, su walkman y un jersey de lana feísimo pero increíblemente suave que Eddie ha metido en el último momento. 

—Oye —dice Ben girándose hacia Eddie cuando ya están en el coche, con la radio encendida y saliendo de la zona más embarrada. Ha vuelto a empezar a lloviznar—. ¿Te importa si pongo otra cadena?

—¿Qué? ¿La WZON es demasiado para ti? —pregunta en un tono divertido, mientras la radio berrea al ritmo de los Stiff Little Fingers, según ha anunciado la locutora:

_To do what you can't do yourself_   
_But don't let heroes get your kicks for you_ _  
It's up to you and no one else_.

Y Ben hace una mueca, pero no llega a responder, y Eddie intenta picarle un poco más. Pero Ben solo sonríe y cambia la cadena y Eddie también está sonriendo. Y cuando salta _Dancing Queen_ , los dos la cantan a coro.

# (veinticuatro)

## jueves, octubre de 1993

El jueves amanece tan gris como el miércoles y Eddie se detiene a por Richie antes de ir a por los Clark. No han hablado sobre el tema, pero está lloviendo y de verdad que Eddie preferiría que no acabara con una bronquitis. Le gusta su voz tal y como está, incluso cuando pone alguna de sus voces. 

Además, no ha podido parar de pensar en lo que dijo Ben. Que todavía hay esperanza para todos ellos y él quiere tantísimo que las haya. 

Así que para el coche delante de su casa, pone las luces de emergencia, y pita un par de veces a la espera de que sea suficiente aviso. 

Lo es. Sirve para que la madre de Richie salga al porche, café en la mano y todavía en su bata. Eddie levanta la mano y ella le devuelve el gesto, amistoso, antes de volver a meterse dentro.

Richie aparece tres (Eddie lo ha mirado) minutos después, con el monopatín bajo el brazo y la capucha de su sudadera por encima de la cabeza. Su madre va detrás de él y parece que le grita algo, pero Richie solo hace un gesto vago con una mano, como restándole importancia o despidiéndose, y se desliza hasta el coche. 

—¿Vienes por aquí a menudo? —le pregunta, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y sin llegar a entrar. Las gafas se le han llenado de diminutas gotas de lluvia y el color oscuro de su sudadera va oscureciéndose aún más a medida que va empapándose. No parece que le importe, igual que no le ha importado ayer. Y está sonriendo de medio lado.

Eddie cree que hay pocas cosas mejores que ver a Richie un poco como al chico que recuerda.

—Eres idiota —responde sonriendo de lado a lado. Y no sabe si lo dice por el tono ese coqueto que utiliza a veces para provocarle y que siempre le ha dejado un poco perdido e incómodo o porque se está calando sin motivo—. ¿Quieres entrar de una vez o estás esperando a cogerte una neumonía?

Y Richie lo hace.

—¿Sin gemelos? —pregunta echando un vistazo al asiento de atrás al cerrar la puerta.

—He pensado que si pasaba por ti antes evitaría que pasaras toda la mañana calado —responde y Richie le está mirando y Eddie nota como el calor se le sube a las orejas y quiere decir algo para desviar la atención de lo que ha dicho y no sabe por dónde empezar. 

—No tienes… —empieza Richie. Se aprieta el puente de la nariz. Y toda la incomodidad desaparece cuando entiende lo que le está diciendo—. No soy tu responsabilidad, ¿vale?

—Cierra el pico y acepta el viaje gratis —responde, porque tampoco hay mucho más que le pueda decir. Sabe que Richie no es su responsabilidad, tampoco es como si sintiera que lo fuera. Es algo que quería hacer y que ha hecho. Porque Ben tiene razón. Si quiere que las cosas cambien, que se parezcan un poco a lo que fueron, tiene que hacer algo para cambiarlas—. Y busca algo decente que escuchar.

Vuelven a acabar en la WZON escuchando a U2 y su nuevísimo éxito _Dirty Day_ y Eddie disfruta de los cinco minutos que tardan en llegar a por los Clark. Cissy y Calvin están esperando en el porche, hablando. Calvin ve el coche primero y saluda y Cissy se gira para mirarle y Eddie puede ver el momento exacto en el que se da cuenta de que Richie está en el coche con él por la manera que tiene de fruncir el ceño.

—Creo que no le caigo nada bien a tu novia —comenta Richie mientras ambos caminan bajo el paraguas. Calvin abre la puerta de atrás y deja que Cissy pase primero. Y Richie no hace ninguna oferta de cambiarse de asiento o la emisora. Eddie tampoco se lo pide. 

Es un viaje raro, con Rage Against The Machine y Radiohead y Cissy acaba pidiéndoles que apaguen la radio porque le está dando dolor de cabeza. 

—Ey —le dice a Richie cuando aparca en el instituto porque sabe que es el último momento en el que van a hablar—, ¿quieres que quedemos después…? 

Y Richie se detiene, puerta medio abierta. Cissy cierra la suya en un gesto melodramático y un golpe sordo que hace que Eddie cierre la boca y se gire hacia atrás para mirar qué ha pasado.

—Sobre eso —dice Richie y suena _raro_. Incómodo. Y Eddie se olvida por completo de la hostia que le acaba de meter Cissy al coche para clavar sus ojos en él.

—¿Qué? 

Y Richie toma aire. Cuando lo suelta dice una de las peores cosas que a Eddie se le podrían haber ocurrido:

—Stan me ha pedido que te diga que no quiere verte, así que, lo mejor será que no vayas. —Se moja los labios, no hace contacto visual. Eddie intenta repetirse lo que le dijo Ben. Intenta _creérselo_ , el corazón le late con tanta fuerza en el pecho, pero no le está mirando. De verdad que no le está mirando y Eddie piensa que si lo hiciera, solo un segundo. Si le mirara todo estaría mejor—. ¿Así que podrías…? Las cosas están ya lo suficientemente jodidas, no lo hagas más difícil. ¿Vale?

Eddie se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que Richie está esperando una respuesta. Así que carraspea y se encoge de hombros:

—Lo que sea, tío —murmura, intentando no sonar tan mal como se siente. No echarse a llorar allí mismo. Richie debe de darse cuenta, porque alarga la mano. Es un gesto que solía hacer, cuando eran críos. Palmearle la espalda (Stan cortándoles las palmas de las manos, la sangre resbalándose entre sus manos entrelazadas), intentar consolarle. Y a Eddie le gustaba que lo hiciera, esa cercanía, saber que estaba allí. Pero eso era entonces y esto es ahora y, al final, solo cierra el puño y asiente. Sale.

—Tampoco hace falta que vengas mañana a por mí —añade Richie deteniéndose junto a la puerta, sin importarle que fuera esté lloviendo. Deja caer su monopatín y se aleja de allí.

Eddie no se baja del coche hasta que Cissy golpea el cristal de su puerta con los nudillos:

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta en un tono preocupado. Eddie se obliga a quitar las llaves del contacto y a salir del coche.

# (veinticinco)

No debería sorprenderle que Cissy le esté esperando cuando sale de su clase de literatura inglesa para ir a comer. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido y se mueve de un lado a otro, lanzando cada poco rato miradas al pasillos. Esperando a que aparezca. 

Está claro que algo le pasa por la cabeza. Y Eddie no está realmente de humor para enfrentarse a lo que sea que le molesta. Tiene otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Lo que le dijo Ben ayer, que Stan le odie tanto como para que le pida a Richie que le diga que no quiere que vaya al hospital a verle. Mike, tan quieto y entubado. Bill, está tan enfadado con Bill. Bev marchándose sin decir media palabra.

Mierda seria, joder. 

Ni siquiera pensaba sentarse con ella. No es nada personal, pero Ben… Ben tiene razón. Si quiere que las cosas cambien tiene que ir dando pasos para que _cambien_. No alejarse más. Así que hoy va a sentarse con él y se lo van a pasa bien, como _antes_. Aunque solo sean ellos dos. Porque no es tan inocente (además, no cree que a Ben le apetezca) como para pensar que la gente con la que normalmente se sienta (Cissy, Calvin. Paul) vaya a seguirlo. Así que solo serán ellos dos. 

—¿Podemos hablar? —le pregunta, mirándolo con sus ojos separados y oscuros. Parece preocupada. Y lo ha pedido con tanta educación, casi como si tuviera miedo a que dijera que no, que Eddie se encuentra cerrando la boca y asintiendo. 

Es consciente de que lleva un par de días raro, distante. Sin pasar tiempo con ella, quitando el rato que tarda de su casa al instituto. Y ese tiempo ha estado _obsesionado_ con Richie. Tiene (los restos de) una amistad que salvar. 

—Claro —murmura incapaz de negarse. Y Cissy le sonríe, un poco triste, y estira una mano. Una mano a la que Eddie se queda mirando, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella hasta que Cissy da medio paso y entrelaza sus dedos. 

—Vamos —dice tirando suavemente de él. Y Eddie, bolsa con la comida aún en la mano, la sigue mientras se alejan del comedor. 

No tarda mucho en descubrir cuál es su objetivo: el baño de chicas. Y Eddie le suelta la mano cuando ella empuja la puerta y espera, _espera_ , no tener la expresión de horror que cree que debe de estar poniendo:

—Espera —dice voz aguda—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Cissy le mira, mano aún apoyada sobre la puerta. Dejándola entre abierta:

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa. Venga. —Cabecea hacia dentro—. Solo va a ser como un minuto. Además… solo es un baño, _Eddie_. Es inofensivo.

La última parte la dice sonriendo y Eddie se siente un poco expuesto, juzgado. Como si le estuviese retando a que diga lo contrario. A que se acobarde, porque es el baño del colegio y normalmente están asquerosos. Y, peor, es el baño de _chicas_. Así que cuando ella entra, Eddie la sigue.

Es su primera vez en uno, si uno no cuenta cuando era pequeño y su madre le llevaba al baño en restaurantes y sitios así de la mano. Pero duda que cuente, sobre todo porque si alguien entra detrás de ellos no va a pensar que Eddie es _mono_. Lo más probable es que si ocurre, Eddie esté en problemas.

Tampoco es tan diferente al de chicos, quitando que no hay meaderos. Las paredes están cubiertas con las mismas baldosas grisáceas y verdes y los baños están apilados en uno de los extremos. Hay algo de mejor iluminación, porque tiene ventanas que dan al exterior en lugar de a un patio interior. Pero quitando eso…

—¿Entonces? —pregunta, porque ya están dentro y Eddie se siente cada segundo más incómodo. Listo para saltar si hay el más mínimo ruido. 

La idea de que les pillen hace que la piel le pique. De verdad que no quiere estar allí. Y la peor parte es que empieza a sospechar que le ha llevado hasta allí con la idea de liarse. No está de humor y los baños… joder, que los baños son asquerosos. 

—Sígueme —dice. No intenta volver a cogerle de la mano, pero sí que va directa hacia uno de los retretes y Eddie podría jurar que a su corazón se le olvida latir durante un segundo. 

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —exclama. Y él sí que la sujeta por el antebrazo, con ambas manos—. ¿Qué está pasando? 

—Es… —empieza. Hace una mueca y aparta la mirada un momento. Se ruboriza ligeramente antes de decir a media voz—: ven, vamos.

— _Cissy_.

Y Cissy le sostiene la mirada un momento. Respira hondo y:

—Estoy preocupada por ti.

Eddie parpadea. 

Eso es lo que normalmente le gusta de Cissy, que las cosas son _fáciles_ con ella. Que va al grano, que le entiende. O lo intenta, al menos. Pero hay algo, una cosa, que no acaba de encajar. Hay algo que no encaja:

—¿Y para qué necesitas el baño? —pregunta, bajando ambas manos por su brazo. En la que sujeta su bolsa de comida del todo, la otra hasta su muñeca. Hasta sus dedos. Ella aparta la mirada, parece algo avergonzada y casi no mueve los labios:

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa —insiste. 

Y a estas alturas, Eddie está casi seguro de que no han venido a liarse (gracias), pero prefiere preguntarlo para quitarse el peso de encima:

—¿Hemos venido a enrollarnos? 

Cissy pone una cara de asco.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Se suelta y camina directamente al primer baño, empuja la puerta y la mantiene abierta para que Eddie pase primero. Y Eddie de verdad no quiere meterse allí dentro. Cada vez va a ser más difícil de explicar como entre alguien. Y los baños son tan, tan asquerosos. Francamente, hay un millón de sitios mejores para tener una conversación—. Entra.

Y entra, ella detrás de él y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Estoy bien —dice, intentando no mirar a todos sitios para ver si está o no está limpio. Si _solo_ está preocupada por él, bueno. A lo mejor esto le quita ese peso de encima y pueden salir de allí y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Un pequeño mal rato para poder seguir con sus problemas más importantes. 

—No es… —Cierra el candado antes de apoyarse en la puerta y cruzarse de brazos. Mira a Eddie fijamente. Están cerca, muy cerca. Tampoco es como si hubiera mucho espacio y Eddie ha hecho de su objetivo principal el alejarse todo lo que puede del váter—. Estás raro. Llevas raro toda la semana y yo, de verdad, no sé, Eddie. Parece que quieres fastidiarlo todo. 

Eddie frunce el ceño. 

—¿Estamos…? —no es capaz de decirlo. ¿Está rompiendo con él? Es raro. Se supone que tendría que estar triste o, al menos, agobiado por la idea. Pero se siente un poco fuera de lugar y muy tranquilo. Va a echar de menos cómo están las cosas si rompen. El pasar tiempo haciendo ejercicio con ella y su hermano. O en su salón mientras ven la televisión. Pero, está bien, supone. Se aclara la garganta y va a por una pregunta más segura, menos definitiva—: ¿qué quieres decir?

Cissy descruza los brazos y levanta las manos en un gesto de incredibilidad: 

—¡De tu reputación, tonto! —medio grita con un ademán exasperado—. Has trabajado tan duro para ganártela y estás a punto de hacer que desaparezca. ¿Para qué? 

—Creo que no te sigo.

—Eres _popular_ , Eddie —dice—. A la gente le caes bien, no necesitas hablar con el Tartaja y con el pringado ese de Tozier. Eso… eso solo te va a traer problemas.

Eddie se alejaría si pudiera, pero el tamaño del baño es ridículo y si lo diera tocaría el retrete y… uh. _No_ , gracias. Le ha sonado bastante a una amenaza. Es tonto, porque Cissy nunca le amenazaría. No es su estilo. Por las pocas peleas que han tenido, Cissy es mucho más de lanzar indirectas. De volver a sacar temas que creías sepultados, con pullitas. Y no tiene ningún sentido, porque ni Bill ni Richie son amigos suyos. Eddie no pasa tiempo con ellos. _No es_ su amigo y _ese_ es precisamente el problema. Además.

Qué coño tiene que ver el baño de chicas con toda esa mierda.

—¿Te preocupas porque me llevo con Bill y Richie? —Y no es _verdad_ exactamente, pero Eddie supone que resume lo que ha entendido. Y ni siquiera se quiere meter en lo _otro_. En la parte en la que ha sido jodidamente maleducada y les ha insultado. Y quizá su voz se aguda una octava, pero considera que, visto lo visto, no ha reaccionado nada mal.

Cissy le malinterpreta:

—¡Exacto! —Sonríe, como si fuera un alivio que le estuviera entendiendo—. Yo siempre he sabido que eres un chico tierno, pero no tienes que rebajarte por esa gente. No te hacen falta. Además, los demás están hablando, ¿sabes? 

Eddie resopla.

—¿Y qué?

—Eddie —dice, más seria. Enfatiza sus siguientes palabras—: Greta está hablando. 

—¡Me importa un rábano lo que diga Greta! 

Cissy se echa un poco más atrás y Eddie se habría disculpado de ser la situación diferente. Pero necesita salir de allí, porque el baño es demasiado estrecho y todo está sucio y nota como el pecho se le cierra y no va a necesitar su inhalador porque Eddie ya no tiene ataques de asma y puede controlarlo.

—Tus amigos están empezando a enfadarse contigo.

—¿Mis amigos? —repite soltando una risita floja—. Joder, Cissy. Qué coño sabes tú de mis amigos.

Intenta tranquilizarse, ver las cosas por el lado más racional. Se aprieta el puente de la nariz y respira hondo, intentando alejarse de Cissy y del retrete. Quedarse en ese sitio intermedio. Si ese es el problema… si el problema es que Greta está enfadada con él porque le gritó ayer, cree que puede solucionarlo. Sí, es el menor de sus problemas. El menor de ellos.

—Puedo disculparme —ofrece—. Si es lo que pasa, que Greta está enfadada conmigo, puedo pedirle perdón.

Cissy parece triste. Suspira. Eddie se da cuenta que aún no ha entendido de qué va esta encerrona:

—No es solo eso, Eddie —murmura.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta a punto de volver a perder los nervios—. ¿Qué coño estamos haciendo aquí?

Cissy señala a uno de las paredes del baño y Eddie palidece en cuanto ve a qué se está refiriendo. Hay muchísima mierda escrita en los baños de las chicas. Más que en el de los chicos, casi todo cosas estúpidas o desagradables. Y, entre todas ellas, está el nombre de Richie. Y ahora que lo ha visto, Eddie no puede olvidarse de que está allí.

—¿Qué coño? —murmura, notando de nuevo la presión en el pecho. Necesita salir de allí.

—A esto me refería —dice ella—. No quiero que te conviertan en su nuevo objetivo.

—¿Quién ha sido? —pregunta alargando la mano, sin llegar a tocarlo. «Richie Tozier es un marica chupapollas» está escrito con una letra irregular, en mayúsculas. Con un rotulador de punta gruesa, parece vieja y está un poco emborronada. Como si alguien (¿el conserje?) hubiese intentado borrarla. Ladea la cabeza para mirar a Cissy—: ¿lo ha escrito Greta? ¿Ha sido ella?

—Eddie…

—¿Tienes un rotulador? 

—Uh… 

Cissy sí que lleva su mochila. Eddie lamenta el haber dejado la suya en su casillero. 

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —pregunta, sacando un bolígrafo de su estuche. Y Eddie prácticamente se lo arranca de las manos.

—Voy a taparlo.

—Venga ya, Eddie —protesta ella mirándole de una forma muy rara—. No seas estúpido. 

Eddie empieza a rayar por encima. Es un bolígrafo y el tono es mucho más grisáceo que negro y la pintada no se va, solo parece que se lee más. Más, más, más. 

—¿Yo soy el estúpido? —pregunta y ya no se ahoga. Ahora quiere echarse a reír. Endemoniadamente. O a llorar, como un estúpido—. ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puede parecerte esto bien? 

Cissy se ruboriza, parece incómoda. 

—No sé, son tonterías que escribe Greta. 

Henry Bowers siempre les llamaba esa mierda, cuando eran pequeños. Antes de que le encerraran por los asesinatos de Pennywise. Marica, sarasa. Lo rojo que se ponía siempre Richie, como intentaba hacer como si no le afectara. Lo muchísimo que se enfadaba él mismo. Y no entiende por qué parece que se lee mejor si lo está tachando y Eddie solo quiere echarse a llorar. Greta es… Greta es _horrible_.

—Venga ya —insiste, cuando Eddie no responde de inmediato—. No te pongas así, Eds…

—¿Que no sabes? —repite—. ¿Qué coño esperabas al enseñarme esto? ¿Eh? ¿Creías que…? ¿Qué? ¿Que me parecería bien?

Cissy parece asustada. A Eddie le importa una mierda. 

—Vas a hacer que Greta se enfade aún más. 

—Que le jodan a Greta. 

—No lo entiendo, estás montando un pollo por una tontería. Ni siquiera eres tú. ¡Estoy intentando que no seas tú!

—Ni siquiera… —repite, levantando la mirada—. Ri… ¿se te ocurre cómo se sentiría si lo leyera?

—¡Y qué más da! ¡Es un tío raro! ¿Has visto cómo va? ¡Un friki! Qué más da lo que ponga. 

—Es mentira —dice con una seguridad que, en realidad, no siente. 

Lo único en lo que puede pensar es que si Richie se entera de que hay algo así escrito en el baño va sentirse _fatal_. Y ni siquiera es una pintada nueva. No para de pensar en todas y todas las veces que alguien ha entrado en el baño y lo ha leído y luego al verle lo ha pensado. Las veces que se han reído en sus narices por esto o han hablado a sus espaldas. En que nunca pisa por clase o por el comedor y esto, esto de aquí, puede ser el por qué. 

Y Eddie ha estado allí, todo el tiempo. Ciego. 

—Es un pringado —insiste Cissy y no llega a tocarle, pero parece que sí. Que quiere alcanzarle—. Es un graciosillo maleducado y… ¡y a veces huele raro! 

Y a Eddie se le va de las manos.

—Que huele raro —repite muy lentamente—. ¿Quieres saber qué huele raro, Cissy? Que te metas en la cama de tu hermano por las noches, eso es jodidamente raro.

Cissy se ruboriza hasta las cejas.

—No lo digas así. Sabes que no es así —intenta defenderse.

—Que cuando vemos la tele, te acurruques con él en lugar de conmigo. —Tiene los puños apretados. El sándwich que le dejó preparado su madre debe de estar destrozado. El bolígrafo es una puta mierda que no sirve de nada—. No que un chico de diecisiete años huela raro.   
»Y esto. —Señala con la mano a la pintada—. Esto es una hijoputez. Greta es lo puto peor. Y si piensas de otra forma…

Está utilizando el bolígrafo para señalarla. Y Cissy lo mira casi con miedo, como si Eddie fuera a atacarle con él. Es una idea que hace que se ponga nervioso, así que lo tira a un lado y rebota contra el suelo. Cissy pega un salto en el sitio, parece asustada. 

Quizá no está intentando romper con él, quizá es Eddie el que va a romper con ella. 

—Si piensas que está bien, no eres mejor que ella. —Cissy abre la boca—. Cállate, no quiero escucharlo.   
»¿Te quieres quitar de en medio de una vez?

—No eres justo —protesta—. Estoy intentando… 

—Quítate —insiste.

Y ella se quita, dejando que Eddie desatranque la puerta.

—Yo solo intento ayudarte —insiste ella medio siguiéndole fuera—. No soy tu enemigo.

—¿Ah, no? —replica él. 

Y se marcha antes de que pueda responderle.

# (veintiséis)

Eddie entra en el comedor y se va directamente a donde está Ben sentado, dejándose caer en el sitio de al lado y tirando su bolsa con el almuerzo sobre la mesa. Ben ya debe de haber comido, porque tiene un libro y un cuaderno abiertos sobre la mesa, no. Extendidos por la mesa. Está completamente solo y Eddie está _furioso_.

—Ey, Eddie —dice casi sorprendido—. Hola. 

Y Eddie le espeta:

—¿Se puede saber por qué te sientas solo?

Ben parpadea y mira a ambos lados, como si no estuviera muy seguro de si la pregunta es para él o no:

—¿Perdón?

—¡Ya me has oído! Te llevas con Bill, ¿por qué no te sientas con él? 

—Uhm. —Ben coloca el cuaderno dentro del libro y lo cierra, como si el que esté abierto le estuviera distrayendo—. Me gusta este sitio.

—Tonterías.

—No, no. Me gusta este sitio y Bill no me necesita para comer, tiene a sus amigos —añade señalando hacia donde está—. Y antes me sentaba con Stan y Stan no se habla con Bill, así que… 

—Stan hace años que no come aquí. 

Richie tampoco. Eddie supone que deben de comer en el patio, juntos. La parte más divertida es que probablemente coman con Peter Gordon y Eddie, Eddie se va a acabar perdiendo si sigue pensando eso. En Peter Gordon, que era amigo de _Henry Bowers_ , comiendo con Stan cuando a él no le quiere ver ni en pintura. Podría echarse a llorar.

—Bueno, no —admite y echa una mirada por encima del hombro de Eddie y hace un gesto con la mano como si algo no le convenciese—. Pero los amigos de Bill… 

Eddie se gira también para mirar. Bill está hablando animadamente con sus compañeros del Club de drama. Son un grupo rarito, llamativo. Hablan demasiado rápido y, siempre que Eddie ha pasado cerca de dónde están, parece que están haciendo algo demasiado profundo para que él lo comprenda. Ahora mismo, Carla está de pie y lleva un gorro francés a pesar de que no están en la calle. Un libro en una de sus manos, la barbilla alta. Parece que está recitando.

No puede culpar a Ben. 

—Estoy bien aquí. Además, me gusta aprovechar este rato para leer algo. —Pasa la vista de su libro a Eddie y Eddie comprende que se lo va a preguntar. Toma aire, espera, espera que lo diga. _Tú por qué estás aquí_. En su lugar dice—: ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? 

No parece que le esté juzgando, solo preocupado. Eddie tiene ganas de putollorar. 

—No quiero hablar de ello —admite a media voz. Ben asiente.

—De acuerdo. 

Eddie también asiente. Y no puede evitar preguntarse en qué estará pensando Greta. No mira, no mira para ver si está pendiente de él. No va a darle la satisfacción de pensar que le _importa_ su opinión. Seguro que se está subiendo por las paredes. Ben está en la lista de honor y es presidente del club de audiovisuales. Es tímido y _bueno_ y probablemente haría que Greta se derritiera como si fuera la Malvada Bruja del Oeste solo por estar en su presencia. 

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —pregunta al cabo de un rato, apoyando ambos codos encima de la mesa y echándose hacia delante, para poder leer el título. Hay un vampiro en medio de la portada, asomado a un balcón y durante un momento Eddie piensa que se trata de una novela. Pero el libro es demasiado alargado y finito y parece más una revista.

—Es una ambientación para Dragones y Mazmorras —explica, levantando el libro para que Eddie pueda verlo mejor. Eddie sigue sin entender una mierda—. Quiero dirigir una partida, tenemos una mesa, ¿sabes?   
»Bill, Carla, yo y un par de chicos del club de audiovisuales. 

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando —murmura, porque es la verdad. Los ojos de Ben brillan y sonríe de lado a lado cuando le ofrece:

—Es como… tú tienes un alter ego que tiene un trasfondo y unas habilidades y el resto de jugadores igual y entre todos y el director de juego se construye una historia y… no estás entendiendo nada. Vale.  
»A lo mejor te apetece venirte algún día y así lo ves por ti mismo —añade animado—. Yo te ayudaría a hacerte el personaje y, no sé. Seguro que te lo pasas bien. A mí me gustaría que vinieras, de verdad, dirigirte. 

Eddie suelta una risita floja y niega con la cabeza. Aún no tiene claro de qué está hablando Ben, pero no suena mucho a su rollo. Sea lo que sea.

—No, gracias —dice. No solo porque suena un poco raro. Es que ha dicho que Bill también está allí y Eddie no tiene ganas de pensar en pasar tiempo con Bill. De hacer cosas con Bill, cuando Bill es el pedazo de mierda que es.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, eres bienvenido. ¿Vale? 

Ben tarda en darse cuenta de que Eddie no va a decir nada más. Que ni siquiera (no sin haberse lavado las manos _después_ de estar en el baño) va a tocar su comida. Eddie le observa volver a abrir su libro y su cuaderno, está estudiándoselo. Está estudiándoselo y tomando notas y Eddie no estudia con tanta pasión ni siquiera para los exámenes. 

—Oye, Ben —dice, dándose cuenta de que este es Ben. Ben, que lleva una mochila enorme a todas partes y hace los mejores dioramas de la escuela. Que no va a hacer preguntas—. ¿Tienes un rotulador permanente? ¿Negro? 

Ben levanta la cabeza, frunce el ceño:

—No. —De todas formas, saca su enorme estuche y busca dentro sin mucho éxito—. ¿Para qué lo necesitas? 

Niega con la cabeza.

—Nada, olvídalo.

—Puede que haya algunos en el Club de audiovisuales. Hemos estado probando el grabador de CD que ha comprado el señor Wilson.

—¿El qué?

—Es… es un formato diferente para guardar información digital… ¿sabes qué? Que no importa. —Ben vuelve a coger su mochila y mete todo lo que tenía extendido por la mesa—. Vamos antes de que se acabe el descanso. 

El Club de audiovisuales se reúne en un espacio ridículo, que más parece un armario de escobas que un aula para un club entero. Es pequeño y no tiene luz natural. Pero Ben tiene las llaves y sabe dónde están las cosas y levanta tres rotuladores de colores diferentes en alto para que Eddie escoja uno.

Escoge el negro. 

Y Ben se queda allí, sonriéndole. Dándole espacio para que le diga adiós y se vaya a hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Pero de pronto, dejar a Ben fuera parece _tan_ mala idea. 

—Vente —le propone. Y aunque no puede evitar pensar que, en realidad, es una pequeña traición a Richie, también está la otra parte. La parte en la que Eddie está intentando hacer lo que dijo Ben, arreglar las cosas. Aunque sea con algo tan estúpido como Greta. En la que Eddie está buscando algo de apoyo moral para hacer lo que va a hacer. Necesita tanto sentirse comprendido, aunque sea un poco.

Ben se queda muy quieto cuando Eddie le enseña la pintada, con el ceño fruncido:

—No es muy amable —murmura entre dientes. Completamente rojo y Eddie comprende que está tan enfadado como él mismo—. ¿Has intentado borrarlo? 

—No —admite. Y tampoco piensa en hacerlo. Duda que vaya a valer solo con agua y no tiene ganas de ir a buscar a alguno de los bedeles en busca de los productos que pudieran necesitar. No quiere dar explicaciones de por qué está allí o por qué quiere borrarlo, ni tampoco arriesgarse a que se piensen que él, _él_ , es el responsable.

No espera a que Ben diga nada más. Le quita el tapón al rotulador y lo tacha.

# (veintisiete)

—¡Estoy en casa! —dice, dejando las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada. 

—Espera —dice su madre. Está al teléfono, con su bata ya puesta y los brazos cruzados. Agita el teléfono hacia Eddie—: acaba de llegar. Para ti.

Y aunque le tiende el teléfono, cuando Eddie alarga la mano para cogerlo, su madre lo aparta y arquea una ceja:

—¿Has hablado ya con Pete?

Eddie hace una mueca:

—¿Con quién?

—Tu entrenador. Peter Corey.

Eddie parpadea. Oh, mierda.

—No, escucha. Pensaba hacerlo mañana, mañana que tenemos entrenamiento. 

Y su madre arquea una ceja y ladea un poco la cabeza. 

— _Hoy_ —le corrige sin importarle quién pueda estar al otro lado del teléfono—. Hoy tenías entrenamiento. Martes y jueves.

Y Eddie parpadea, casi sorprendido. ¿Cuándo…?

¿Cómo ha pasado el tiempo tan deprisa?

—Te prometo que pienso hacerlo mañana —dice y asiente, porque de verdad que va a hacerlo, solo ha sido un lapsus. Y puede que su madre no parezca muy convencida, pero le devuelve el teléfono con la advertencia:

—No quieres que llame yo a tu instituto. 

Y es verdad, no quiere. 

Eddie espera a que salga de la cocina antes de colocar el auricular contra su oreja y preguntar:

—¿Hola?

«¿Cómo está Stan?». Y Eddie cierra los ojos y suelta el aire lentamente.

—Ey, Bev —la saluda.

«Ey, Eddie». Hay una pausa, Eddie no sabe qué decir. «Siento mucho haberme marchado así el otro día».

—Stan está bien, no… —Se calla. Iba a decir _no ha querido verme_ , pero no quiere decirle eso a Beverly. No quiere reconocerlo en voz alta—. No he podido verle —se decide, al final—, pero está bien. Y fue una mierda, Richie… Bev. Fue una mierda.

«Yo… lo sé», admite. «¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿A Stan?».

Eddie levanta una de las sillas de la cocina al echarla hacia atrás para que no chirríe y se sienta en ella, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa. Medio abrazándose:

—Un accidente de tráfico —dice. Al menos es medio verdad. Piensa en cerrar la boca y dejarla en el desconocimiento. Al menos así no se preocupará, pero Eddie tiene tanta mierda encima que… que…—. Richie está bien, a Mike le han tenido que operar y no…   
»Sus padres no están en la ciudad y nadie les ha podido contactar hasta ayer, así que nadie sabe nada. Creo que iban a llegar hoy, pero… Me dijo Ben que le dijeron que si ven que mejora lo pasarán a planta y que ahí podremos visitarle. —Toma aire, prácticamente ha vomitado todas las palabras y de verdad espera que Bev las haya pillado porque no cree que vaya a poder repetirlas. Respira—: ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Lo de largarte? Richie cree que le odias.

«Es difícil de explicar».

—Tengo tiempo —responde—. Habla, prometo no interrumpirte.

«No creo… Vale, de acuerdo. Sí, supongo…». Carraspea. «Cuando nos vimos, yo… durante un momento no me acordaba de ti, era como si no supiera quién eras». Suelta una risita floja. «No sé si tiene sentido. Y luego, una idea: este es Eddie. Pero… como de la nada. Como si alguien me hubiese metido en la cabeza tu recuerdo. Y pensé, bueno, es normal que no te acuerdes. Hace mucho tiempo que no le ves, es normal que te cueste un momento». 

Eddie sigue decir nada. Está cansado y ni siquiera sabe _qué_ responderle. Ha sido un día largo y difícil y cree que, si dice algo, Bev va a sentirse culpable. Así que se calla. Y ella lo debe de malinterpretarle, porque al cabo de un rato pregunta: 

«¿Eddie? ¿Estás…?».

—Escuchando —la corta—. Sigue. No sabías quién era.

«No, pero la cosa es… Desde entonces, me he ido acordando de cosas. De ti, de aquella vez que jugamos con las monedas y después compartimos un batido. O de aquella otra vez que me ayudaste a limpiar el baño y acabamos en la lavandería esperando a que se limpiaran los trapos». 

—Yo también me acuerdo —dice, porque no quiere que piense otra vez que se ha ido o que no le está haciendo caso—. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Richie?

Y Bev respira hondo:

«Me… me asusté», admite con un pequeño sollozo. «Porque no me acordaba de él y de pronto, de pronto tenía todos estos recuerdos de él y… Dijiste Stan, Eddie, y yo no entendía de qué me estabas hablando, porque no me acordaba de él antes, pero me acuerdo ahora». 

Eddie está seguro de que está llorando. Y él está allí sentado sin acabar de entender de lo que está hablando. Incapaz de hacer nada por consolarla. Ni siquiera está seguro de que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo si estuvieran juntos.

—Quieres decir que te olvidaste de todos nosotros —dice intentando no sonar demasiado duro—. No como me olvidé las llaves en casa, como no tengo ni puta…

—Eddie —sisea su madre desde el salón, pero Eddie la ignora. Está intentando que se sienta mejor. Bev es su amiga y parece afectada. 

—… idea de quién coño…

—¡Eddie!

—… escribió _La rebelión de Atlas_. Es más, tacha eso. No tenía ni idea de que eso era un _puto_ libro.

Beverly se ríe. Y se sorbe un poco la nariz. No debería estar hablando de esto con él, decide. Bev debería haber llamado a Bill, él siempre sabe qué hacer. O a Ben. Ben, que es _casi_ tan listo como Richie, pero mucho más centrado. Y…

—Ey, Bevvie —dice, sintiéndose ridículo por hacer semejante pregunta—. ¿Te acuerdas de Bill? ¿Y de Ben?

«Ahora que los mencionas», comenta con un tono que intenta ser ligero. Como una broma. «Esto es tan ridículo… Joder, espero que no pienses que no os quiero o que soy lo puto peor, porque… Sí que os quiero».

Y como si fuera un mantra que se ha aprendido hasta que le ha calado en los huesos, Eddie responde con sinceridad:

—Y nosotros a ti, Bev.

«Y mi vida no es tan interesante como para… _olvidaros_ », añade en un tono defensivo. «Hasta este año, lo más interesante que me ha pasado fue cuando Margot rompió con Clint y ya has visto cómo salió eso».

Eddie duda un momento, mira a su espalda. Sabe que su madre está poniendo la oreja. Y… y _esto_ es algo en lo que prefiere no pensar. Igual que prefiere no pensar en Henry Bowers y toda su pandilla. Pero… 

Pero la experiencia de Eddie con temas _sobrenaturales_ se basa únicamente en Eso. Así que hace de tripas corazón y pregunta de todas formas:

—¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con…? ¿Pennywise? —Es casi un susurro. Abre la palma de su mano, la cicatriz que sigue allí y que parece _casi_ fresca. Sonrosada, palpitante.

«¿Con quién?», dice Beverly casi inmediatamente. 

—¿Cómo que con quién? —repite él voz demasiado aguda. Porque puede que hayan pasado cuatro años, pero Eddie todavía tiene pesadillas con las alcantarillas y con los niños flotando y con el jodido olor a vómito—. Bev, eso… ¿crees que podríamos vernos algún día? ¿Pronto?

E intenta no sentirse muy emocionado ante la perspectiva de volverse a juntar todos, aunque sea para intentar comprender lo que le está contando Beverly. Porque si Bev no no se acuerda de lo que ocurrió, algo muy malo tiene que estar pasando.

# (veintiocho)

## sábado, octubre 1993

Cuando se despierta el sábado, va directo a casa de Bill. Grandes problemas, necesitan medidas desesperadas. Bill le mira, con el pelo completamente alborotado y el ceño fruncido y Eddie _entiende_ la mirada un poco perdida que le lanza. Lleva un pijama de franela a rayas y está descalzo a pesar de que ya va haciendo frío. 

—¿Eddie? —pregunta mirando el reloj de su pulsera. Como si hubiera alguna hora en la que Eddie yendo a su casa no fuera absolutamente una puta locura—. ¿Pasa algo? 

Y entonces abre los ojos de par en par:

—¿E-E-Es Mik-k-ke? 

Y casi con las mismas siente como su propia resolución desaparece. Es una tontería, Eddie está volviendo a exagerar. 

—Mike está bien —responde, porque tiene corazón y no va a dejar que Bill piense que no es así. Da igual lo mucho que se lo merezca—. Mike está… bien, supongo. Sus padres llegaron el jueves y decía Ben que a lo mejor lo iban a pasar a planta hoy. Así que… 

Deja que la frase se muera sin llegar a completarla. 

—Jod-d-der. P-Pod-drías haber llamad-d-do —escupe con cierta dificultad, mano apoyada sobre su pecho y Eddie se tiene que recordar a qué ha venido exactamente. 

A hablar de Beverly. 

—Es que no es de eso de lo que he venido a hablarte, créeme, es mejor si lo hacemos cara a cara. ¿Puedo pasar? 

Bill parpadea y se echa a un lado. 

—Mis padres no están en casa —comenta, mientras abre la marcha hacia la cocina.

Sí que está Carla. Lleva un pijama que debe de ser de Bill y tiene su corte bob normalmente perfectamente planchado tieso por el lado en el que ha dormido. Eddie se ruboriza y no puede evitar quitarse de la cabeza que Bill ha dormido con _una chica_. Y Eddie se siente demasiado juvenil e inexperto y aunque ha pasado una vida, cree que puede escuchar la voz infantil de Richie llamándoles vírgenes aquel verano. Preguntándole si sabía lo que era el sexo.

Espera que no noten que se ha ruborizado. 

Carla pone una cara un poco rara cuando le ve. Les ha interrumpido en medio (por suerte) del desayuno y hay tazones con cereales en la mesa y un bote de zumo de naranja abierto y _cero_ vasos. Y Eddie tiene el impulso de bufar y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, porque beber del bote es absolutamente asqueroso y la gente se coge mononucleosis (aunque, por otro lado, Bill y Carla parece que comparten más fluidos que simplemente saliva) por cosas más tontas. Pero no es su casa, no es su bote de zumo de naranja y, sobre todo, no es a lo que ha venido.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Bill sentándose en su sitio y agarrando su tazón con ambas manos. Sin llegar a ofrecerle a Eddie que se siente o si quiere desayunar con ellos. Eddie se queda allí de pie. Casi no puede acordarse de cuál era el tema (beber zumo a _morro_ , Bill invitando a una chica a pasar la noche cuando sus padres no están en casa, una vocecilla que no ha sido capaz de acallar repitiendo a coro lo que habían escrito en el baño sobre Richie) por el que ha ido hasta allí en primer lugar. Se moja los labios. No saluda a Carla, ella tampoco a él.

—¿Lo has hecho? —No tendría que haber empezado con eso. Ahora no van a llegar a hablar de Bev, porque… Porque Bill se lo habría dicho, si se hubiera disculpado. Y Eddie no va a dejar de pensar en eso. En que mintió y rompió su grupo y que ha sido horrible con Richie y no sabe ya puede confiar en él. 

No cree que vaya a poder confiar en él hasta que esa parte se solucione. 

—Que si he hecho qué —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y ruborizándose ligeramente.

—¿Has hablado con Richie? ¿Le has dicho que lo sientes? 

Bill suelta un resoplido y se echa hacia atrás en su asiento. Y Eddie supone que esa es toda la respuesta que necesita. 

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta Carla ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Bill. Bill niega con la cabeza, ojos fijos en Eddie:

—Tienes que d-d-dejar el p-put-to t-t-tema. —Cierra los ojos, frustrado. Incómodo—. Jod-der. N-No voy a d-d-disc-culp-parme. No ahora, no nunca. Así q-que déjalo est-t-tar. 

Eddie entorna los ojos. Es… 

Es la primera vez que Bill admite abiertamente que no va a disculparse. Y Eddie le ahogaría con sus propias manos. Porque _lo prometió_ y Eddie le creyó y le escogió a él porque Bill siempre hacía lo correcto, pero no lo hizo y ahora ni Richie ni Stan quieren saber nada de él. Y Ben dice que tienen que intentarlo, pero ni siquiera sabe cómo empezar si Bill no lo intenta también. Si Bill decide que no le importa. 

—Sé algo sobre Bev —dice y se siente con una mierda por jugar esa baza. Por decir lo que dice. Pero no va a retroceder. Bill se sienta mejor, expresión blanca. Parece perdido y Eddie no puede evitar pensar _te tengo_. Carla arruga un poco el ceño y pasa la mirada de uno a otro. Así que gesticula—. Sé algo sobre Bev y no pienso decírtelo hasta que tú… hasta que hables con Richie. 

—No puedes obligarle a disculparse —dice ella—. Discúlpate tú, si tanto te importa.

Si no estaba ruborizado antes, ahora seguro que sí. 

—Espera, C-C-Carla. Esto… es imp-p-portant-t-te —le pide Bill—. Eddie, ¿Bev? ¿Tú…? ¿Habláis?

La imagen de Bev y Bill hablando por las noches es _solo_ eso, una imagen. La expresión de Bill es muy parecida a la que puso Richie cuando le acusó de contarle a Beverly cosas (malas) sobre él. Eddie tiene la situación cogida por el mango y si Bill quiere entrar en ella, si Bill quiere tener algo que ver con Bev y con todo lo que está pasando, va a tener que ceder en esto. 

—Sí. —Revanchista, se siente bien al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Bill—. A veces. 

La diferencia de esta vez con la otra, con el martes y _Richie_ , es que esta vez es verdad. Ha sido más que una vez aislada. Dos veces en una semana puede considerarse como a veces.

—No p-p-puedes —empieza, pero entonces debe de darse cuenta de que Eddie _sí que puede_ , porque hace una mueca—. Eddie, no seas un g-g-gilipollas. 

—¡No lo soy! Eres tú el que se está comportando como un gilipollas. Sabes que estás siendo completamente irracional y que podrías solucionarlo y no quieres. Así que… si no quieres solucionarlo, no lo soluciones. Pero… entonces te quedas fuera. 

—¿Me vas a d-d-dejar f-f-fuera? —repite Bill. Y Eddie asiente, incapaz de decidir si parece más traicionado o más enfadado. Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo tanta determinación; fue tan valiente—. ¿Con q-q-qué d-derecho? T-Tú n-n-n-no… Ella y y-yo… 

—Quieres decir que te ponía cachondo —le interrumpe con mala leche—. Han pasado tres años, supéralo.

—Bev es mi am-m-miga tamb-bién —repone completamente ruborizado, lanzando una mirada de medio lado a Carla. Carla, que está mirando a Eddie como si fuera una gran mierda en la suela de su zapato—. Éramos cerc-c-canos. Más que v-vosotros d-d-dos. 

Medio pica, pero no es no-verdad. No hace que cambie de opinión.

—Pasa de él, Bill —dice Carla apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Lo digo en serio. Discúlpate con Richie, Bill. 

—¿Y por qué iba a disculparse con él? ¿Eh? —Carla parece decidida a meterse en medio y Eddie la ignora. Mantiene la mirada fija en Bill, está seguro de que Bill acabará claudicando. Bill _adoraba_ a Bev. No, no hay manera que escoja su propio orgullo sobre ella—. Richie es un perdedor. Siempre está con Peter Gordon, fumando porros y saltándose clases. 

Es un poco como escuchar a Cissy (con la que no ha vuelto a hablar) de Richie. Y al pensar en _eso_ , la cabeza le vuelve a la pintada y a Greta y a las cosas que dice solo porque puede. En que Carla debe de haber visto esa pintada cientos de veces y no ha (qué iba a decir) dicho nada. Y en que es cierto, que Richie siempre está en el instituto con Peter Gordon y que hace todas esas cosas, pero es tan injusto que diga eso. Tan injusto. Y Bill le mira. Y Eddie se siente atrapado, así que murmura perdiendo parte de su resolución:

—Richie no es para nada como Peter Gordon. —Y aunque Carla pone una cara rara, Bill _lo entiende_. Claro que lo entiende, pero no parece que vaya a querer hacer nada al respecto—. Bill, venga. Es un buen tío, antes erais amigos. Fue tu mejor amigo desde… tercero a quinto. 

—No p-puedo, Eddie. 

Aprieta los dientes. Asiente.

—Entonces yo tampoco. Si no, si no te disculpas, estás fuera. 

—N-No t-t-te c-c-creo. N-Nunc-ca d-d-dejarías a B-Ben fuera. 

Tiene razón.

—No. Pero puedo asegurarme de que no te diga nada.   
»Tienes hasta el lunes —añade encogiéndose de hombros.

# (veintinueve)

Bill le llama, pero Eddie no se detiene a escuchar sus quejas, súplicas o lo que sea que quiere decirle y cierra la puerta de la entrada con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria. Sí que se detiene en la entrada, en el porche de los Denbrough, disfrutando del frío de octubre. Manos metidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su plumas. Respira hondo, medio espera que Bill no le siga. 

Él acaba…

¿Acaba de darle un ultimátum a Bill? 

Acaba de darle un ultimátum a Bill. 

Ha tomado una mala decisión. Está seguro de ello. Si lo que sospecha es cierto, bueno. Si lo que sospecha es cierto Eso (u otra cosa, igual de terrorífica que él) _tiene_ que estar detrás de todo. Debería haber dicho algo, pero ahora no quiere echarse atrás. No quiere que Bill ( _Carla_ ) gane. Porque Bill está siendo completamente irracional. Dice que Bev es su amiga, ¿no? Pues si quiere _saberlo_ , estar dentro, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Eddie no va a recular. 

No va a recular, pero tampoco es como si tuviera nada más que hacer. Es sábado y ha discutido con su novia. Está fuera del equipo de baloncesto y los ánimos en casa están siendo una _mierda_. Su madre todavía está picada por lo del martes y Eddie ya ni siquiera está intentando ponerse en sus zapatos. Si de verdad quiere hacer un _ahora me enfado y no respiro_ , bueno. Que lo haga.

Stan no quiere verle, Richie (cuándo se ha convertido Richie en una opción, realmente) probablemente estará con Stan. No quiere ir al hospital solo, sobre todo si no sabe cómo va a reaccionar Mike. Y llamar a Ben… Supone que debería ser fácil, pero le da la sensación de que se va a aprovechar de él. De que está solo, como el otro día. Eddie solo llama a Ben cuando necesita algo. O peor.

O Ben tendrá otros planes, probablemente con Bill. Intentará incluirle en ellos. Y Eddie no puede… No _puede_. 

Es un fin de semana de mierda.


	5. Chapter 5

# (treinta)

## martes, octubre 1993

Es martes y Eddie todavía no ha hablado con los demás. Tampoco con Bev y la idea de que se ha inventado _toda_ esa conversación hace que le pique la piel. El lunes vuelve a sentarse a comer con Ben y Ben sonríe con toda su cara y se le marcan los hoyuelos de las mejillas y Eddie se siente como un idiota por no haberlo llamado el fin de semana. Y, aunque no llega a comprobarlo, está seguro de que Cissy no para de mandarle miradas de medio lado. Igual que Bill, que Carla. Están enfadados, su cerebro grita _bien_. Es casi como si estuviera ganando con algo. 

No cree que tenga mucho valor. 

Van juntos esa tarde al hospital y, aunque Mike está más tiempo dormido que despierto, es agradable y Eddie se siente como un estúpido por haber pensado que Mike haría algo así como echarle de su habitación. Así que cuando Ben le pregunta al día siguiente:

—¿Quieres acompañarme hoy también al hospital?

Eddie piensa en la conversación ligera con la madre de Mike, en sujetarle la mano a su amigo, en todas las cosas que se ha perdido solo porque él mismo ha querido. Así que dice que sí, claro que dice que sí.

—¿Ya no nos hablamos? —le pregunta Cissy alcanzándoles a la salida del instituto. Tampoco ha ido a buscarlos esas dos mañanas y aunque a media tarde ya vuelve a hacer bueno, las primeras horas siguen siendo frías (y seguirá así hasta que vuelva abril o mayo) y lluviosas. 

—No lo sé —admite Eddie un poco de mala leche—. ¿Nos hablamos? 

—No seas ridículo —le espeta, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ridículo —repite Eddie. Y quiere echarse a reír, pero no le encuentra la gracia. Se detiene y se gira hacia ella, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ben a su izquierda—. ¿Crees que estoy siendo ridículo? 

—Las parejas se pelean —insiste ella—. Y ni siquiera…

Cissy se calla en cuanto Eddie arquea ambas cejas. Parece ruborizarse:

—Paul me ha dicho que te han echado del equipo de baloncesto. 

Ben hace un ruidito raro:

—¿Te han echado del equipo de baloncesto? —pregunta en un tono claramente horrorizado. 

— _No_ , lo he dejado —repone Eddie, mira a Cissy con el ceño fruncido. La sangre hirviendo en sus venas—: ¿a eso has venido? ¿A reírte de mí? 

—¿Qué? ¡No! 

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco y ladea la cabeza. El corazón le da un salto. A unos metros, sentados sobre el capó de un Audi 100 de capó rojo, están Clint y Margot. Mira a su alrededor, cree que Cissy está diciendo algo, pero no la está escuchando. Porque si esos dos están allí, solo puede significar que Bev está allí. Y Eddie todavía no ha hablado con _nadie_ de lo que le contó Bev y necesitaba algo más de tiempo para hacerlo. Tampoco es como si fuera su obligación o algo, pero le habría gustado…

No sabe. Avisar antes de que les cayera encima, aunque tienen que saberlo. ¿Verdad? Todos tienen la misma cicatriz. Joder, tendría que habérselo preguntado a Bev. Si a ella también le estaba molestando. Igualmente, aunque Eddie esté equivocado y solo sean idas de olla suyas, podrían haber hecho algo para este reencuentro. Es algo especial, que Beverly vuelva. Fue él el que dijo que deberían verse pronto, ¿no? 

Ojalá Bev fuera de la clase de persona que _avisa_ antes de cruzarse el estado.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —pregunta Cissy. Eddie la mira, un poco perdido. 

—Ahora no tengo tiempo —murmura pasando de largo de ella. 

—¡Eddie! —le llama en un siseo. Y Eddie es consciente de que Ben y ella le están siguiendo. De que Ben se va a sentir terriblemente traicionado. O quizá solo dejado de lado y no sabe qué va a ser peor para él. Da igual, porque al final va a ser culpa de Eddie.

Clint y Margot le ven en seguida. Saltan del capó y se quedan de pie, esperando a que se acerquen.

—Ey —les saluda Eddie. No… 

Parecen un poco descolocados. Clint lleva un jersey bajo una cazadora vaquera y el pelo le cae sobre los ojos. Y tiene un aspecto tan _normal_ , sobre todo si lo comparas con otras veces que se han ido, que Eddie ni siquiera sabe qué hacer con esa información.

—Hola, Eddie —le saluda Margot moviendo una mano como si fuera una ola.

—Hola —repite Clint. Echa un vistazo por encima del hombro de Eddie y Eddie se gira para ver a quién está mirando. Él…

¿Se acordará de Cissy? Es cierto que se vieron. Una vez. ¿No? ¿Se supone que tiene que presentarlos? No está seguro. Y, y además está que… ¿dónde está Bev?

—¿Dónde está Bev? —pregunta al volver a mirarlos, la boca un poco seca. 

—¿Bev? —repite previsiblemente Ben.

—¿Estás de coña, Eddie? —pregunta Cissy poniéndose frente a Eddie. Entre él y Clint y Margot—. Estoy intentando tener una conversación sincera sobre _nosotros_ y tú sales corriendo por… por… 

—¿Bev? —repite Ben interrumpiendo a Cissy y dando también un paso al frente—. ¿Como en Bev, nuestra Bev? 

—Ni de coña —le corta antes de que siga escalando. Señala a Cissy—: hablamos luego. —Se gira hacia Ben—. Sí, tendría que haber dicho algo. Planeaba decir algo, te lo juro Ben.  
»¿Dónde está? 

Clint intercambia una mirada con Margot. 

—Esa es la cosa —admite ella soltando una risita floja, nerviosa—. Pensamos que a lo mejor… 

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? —la corta Clint y Eddie parpadea. 

—¿Cómo que cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? —pregunta Ben con un tono un poco urgente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

Clint resopla. Margot entorna los ojos:

—Creemos que se ha fugado —explica, pasando los ojos de Ben a Eddie. No parece acabar de fiarse de él. O estar cómoda (quién la culpa) en la presencia de Cissy. O de Ben, al que no conoce de nada—. El jueves no fue a clase, su ropa favorita ha desaparecido y ha dejado una nota a su tía diciéndole que no se preocupe, que está bien. Y que ya llamará.

—Pero no ha llamado —puntualiza Clint.

—No, no ha llamado.

—Hemos pensado que a lo mejor la habías visto —dice Clint levantando ambas manos—. Ya sabes, con todo el tema del reencuentro y los mejores amigos y blablablá.

—El martes —le corta Eddie antes de que diga algo más que pueda hacer que se sienta avergonzado. Como, _otra vez_ , el temita del beso—. Pero… —Mira a Ben, va a tener que disculparse tan fuerte luego—. Hablamos el jueves. Creo que fue el jueves. Por la noche. 

—¿Y no te dijo nada? —insiste Margot.

—Bev nunca se fugaría —interviene Ben con una seguridad que Eddie no siente. Bev _nunca_ es un juego peligroso cuando ha pasado tantísimo tiempo años. 

—Estoy seguro de que está bien —dice Eddie volviendo a mirar a Clint—. Bev es una chica de armas tomar, con recursos. ¿Creéis que ha venido a Derry?

Supone que la pregunta correcta es _por qué_. Le dijo a Eddie que estaba bien con su tía. No tiene sentido que vuelva, ningún sentido. 

—¿Quién se fugaría de Portland a Derry? —interviene Cissy soltando un bufido que deja muy claro lo que piensa del tema.

 _Nadie_. Tiene razón. Eddie mira a Ben, tendría que haber hablado con ellos _inmediatamente_. En lugar de echarle un pulso a Bill. Un pulso que está seguro de que ya ha perdido, porque no hay forma de que no vaya a contárselo ahora. 

—Habíamos pensando que a lo mejor había ido a su casa —comenta Margot. 

—No, Bev no volvería a su casa —dice Ben. Eddie asiente.

—O a la tuya, Eddie. —Es su turno de bufar. No hay manera de que Bev creyera que quedarse en su casa es una buena idea. No con su madre existiendo en el mismo espacio.

—Lo dudo. Escuchad…  
»Podemos echar un vistazo alrededor de la ciudad —propone Eddie, frotándose la sien—. Mirar los sitios a los que podría haber ido. Quizá alguien la ha visto. 

—Sí —dice Ben. 

—Yo podría organizar a las animadoras —se ofrece Cissy—. Entre todos podemos encontrarla antes.

—Me gustaría ver cómo le explicas a Greta que tiene que ir a buscar a Beverly —le espeta Eddie.

—¿Sigues con Greta? —Cissy hace un gesto con ambas manos de derrota—. ¡Vale! Joder, Eddie, solo estoy intentando ayudarte. ¿Crees que tengo algún interés en buscar a la tía que te comió la boca?

—¿Que qué?

—No es como suena —promete, porque apenas fue un pico y fue algo completamente inocente y cariñoso y espontáneo. No sexual, como hace que suene Cissy. La mira y decide aceptar su oferta de paz. No parece que haya ningún motivo oculto. Así que alarga una mano para coger una de las de Cissy. Ella parece sorprendida por el gesto, a punto de soltarse y dar un paso atrás. En seguida se sobrepone a la sorpresa. Le aprieta la mano, con _fuerza_ , y Eddie murmura—: tienes razón. Perdona. 

—Deja que le pida al menos ayuda a Calvin, ¿de acuerdo? —le dice ella a su vez, cogiendo su otra mano y dando medio paso hacia él. Como si estuviera a punto de besarlo. Eddie sabe que les están mirando y hace que se sienta mayor y un poco incómodo y que no pare de pensar en que el sábado Bill tenía a Carla en su casa porque, evidentemente, se quedó a dormir y a lo mejor eso es lo que ellos dos, Cissy y Eddie, deberían estar haciendo. O lo que los demás se piensan que hacen y no tiene nada claro cuál de las dos ideas le incomoda más. Y la frase de Greta, en el baño. En letras negras y gruesas, resonando por su cerebro.

—Cuantos más seamos, mejor —dice Ben. Y hay un murmullo general de acuerdo. Así que Cissy se pone de puntillas para darle ese beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse en busca de su hermano.

—Podría haber ido a casa de Bill o de Richie —dice Eddie en cuanto Cissy se marcha, hablándole directamente a Ben—. El sábado no estaba donde Bill, pero vete tú a saber. 

—Si está en Derry, la vamos a encontrar —promete Ben y les sonríe—. No os preocupéis.

Margot le mira y le sonríe, asiente:

—Muchas gracias. 

—Eh —dice Eddie, dándose cuenta de que no ha hecho las presentaciones—. Estos son Clint y Margot, Ben. Son amigos de Beverly en Portland. —Les mira a ellos—. Y este es Ben. 

—Amigo de Bev de antes de Portland —murmura él ofreciendo su mano al aire. Margot se la acepta y, tras un momento de duda, Clint también.

—Tengo que reconocer…

—Clint, venga ya —protesta Margot.

—… que es cierto eso de que hay chicos guapos en Derry. —Margot se tapa los ojos con una mano. Ben se remueve un poco incómodo y Eddie… Eddie no sabe ni a dónde mirar—. ¿Qué? —protesta él—. Solo es una broma. 

—Que haces que la gente se sienta incómoda cuando dices esas cosas.

—¿Quieres ir a por Bill o a por Richie? —pregunta Ben, decidiendo que lo más sensato es ignorarle.

—Richie —dice Eddie. Por supuesto que Richie. 

—Venga ya, es solo una broma. 

—Tus bromas nunca tienen gracia —repone ella. Y Eddie se concentra en Ben, en hacer quedar en algo con él:

—¿Quedamos luego aquí? ¿En el coche? 

—Parece un plan.

—Venga ya, ¿no ves que se sienten incómodos? —le espeta Margot con suficiente ímpetu como para que Ben y Eddie les miren. 

—A mí no me importan sus bromas —admite Ben, más para Margot que para Clint. Y Eddie tiene la sensación de que debería decir algo sobre esas líneas, pero la verdad es que preferiría que no hiciera comentarios sobre su aspecto. Siempre le han incomodado un poco, incluso cuando era Richie el que las hacía—. Pero creo que es importante encontrar a Bev. Así que…

—Me gusta este chico —decide Clint palmeándole una vez la espalda a Ben—. Te acompaño a buscar a ese amigo tuyo. 

—No tardamos.

—Adiós, Tigre.

Eddie suspira y mira a Margot en cuanto se quedan solos.

—Eh… supongo que tú vendrás conmigo.

—Alguien tendrá que quedarse por si vuelve tu novia, ¿no? —pregunta Margot.

—Cissy.

—Cissy. 

—Es un diminutivo de…

—No me importa —le interrumpe, levantando una mano—. Oye, escucha… ¿Gracias? Siento que hayamos aparecido así, pero… Su tía quería llamar a la policía para denunciar su desaparición y nosotros… No sé.

—Estáis intentando evitar meter a la policía.

—No queremos que se meta en un lío. 

Eddie asiente. La vocecilla de su cabeza que suena exactamente como su madre se burla de lo inocentes que son. Que deberían haber acudido a la policía como primera opción, el mismo jueves. Y ya si eso, pasarse por Derry. Porque ese es el orden sensato de hacer las cosas. 

—No te preocupes —dice y le sonríe—. Está todo bien. Voy a…

Cabecea a un lado:

—No tardaré.

—No te preocupes. 

Desde que Eddie no le lleva (Eddie no ha vuelto a intentar llevarle en coche desde que le dio el mensaje de Stan, porque ya no va a por Cissy y Calvin y supone que si no va a por ellos no tiene sentido ir a por Richie), Richie no se marcha directamente al hospital. Le vio ayer fumando con Peter Gordon detrás de las gradas y, sí, puede que fuera más cosa de un día que la regla en general. Pero va de todas formas, porque no le cuesta nada probar suerte. 

Les encuentra precisamente allí. Y Eddie se detiene, consciente de que debería haber escogido tantísimo a Bill. No cree que Richie vaya a burlarse de él, pero su amigo… está infinitamente agradecido de que Clint haya querido irse con Ben, porque eso solo hubiese puesto las cosas más tensas. 

Es quizá eso, la forma que tiene Peter de mirarle, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y el ceño fruncido, que hace que se sienta a la defensiva y que suelte:

—Ey, capullo, ¿has escondido a Beverly en tu casa? —Y sabe que es la forma _incorrecta_ de decirlo, pero es la que tiene y Richie levanta la mirada, pitillo entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. Esa capucha que lleva todos los días y que tiene que oler a sudor, tabaco y mal seco encima de su cabeza. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Y Eddie piensa que eso que están fumando en realidad no es tabaco, por el pestillo desagradable que suelta.

—Cuidado ahí, Kaspbrak —le avisa Peter. 

—Una verdadera lástima que te echaran del instituto Groton, ¿eh? —repone Eddie, que nunca ha sido el más inteligente a la hora de cerrar el pico. Peter hace un ademán de levantarse, la cara cubierta de acné y su cuerpo grande, más de adulto que de adolescente. Si Eddie tuviera que apostar, comprará cerveza legalmente antes de terminar el instituto. 

—Cierra el pico —dice Richie, agarrando a Peter del antebrazo y tirando de él con la suficiente fuerza que su culo vuelve a quedarse bien sentado sobre la barra de metal—. Quiero oír esto, ¿qué de Bev?

Peter arruga el ceño:

—¿Esa no era novia tuya? 

—Cierra el pico —repite Richie pasándole el pitillo ( _porro_ ) y levantándose. Peter mira lo que le queda de cigarro, a Richie y parece decidir que no le merece la pena. Porque se encoge de hombros y hace lo que le han dicho. Cierra el pico.

—Que si está en tu casa. 

—¿Por qué iba a estar en mi casa? —repite Richie con el ceño fruncido. Se apoya en una de las barras—. ¿Eddie?

Dice la verdad. Claro que la dice. 

—Al parecer se marchó de casa de su tía con sus cosas y dejando una nota. Sus amigos creen que podría haber vuelto a Derry. —Respira hondo—. No sé, solo es una pregunta. ¿La has visto?

—No desde el martes. 

—Joder —dice. Tampoco se esperaba otra cosa.

—¿Crees…? ¿Crees que estará bien?

—Digo, es Bev —murmura, porque no quiere hacer ninguna promesa. Richie bufa.

—Sí, seguramente a estas alturas estará por Chicago. Montada en un descapotable rojo. —Y Richie mueve la mano como si se tratara de un coche de verdad, haciendo un ruidito con la boca bastante parecido al que hace un motor. 

Eddie querría darle la razón. Es fácil dejarse seducir por esa fantasía, Beverly feliz y alocada. Como solo es ella. 

—Creo que sí que puede estar en Derry —admite a su pesar y piensa en lo que le pica la cicatriz—. Escucha, vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, por si… Ya sabes. Por si está en Derry. Cissy ha ido a buscar a su hermano. Y Ben a Bill. —Richie abre mucho los ojos, se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chupa.

—No creo… —murmura y se encoge de hombros. Parece que ocupa menos espacio—. No creo que sea buena idea, Eds. 

—¿No crees que sea buena idea? —repite—. ¿Por Bill? 

Y Richie mira atrás, a donde Peter se está volviendo a encender el porro. Se da cuenta en seguida de que le están mirando, porque levanta la cabeza y les espeta:

—¿Qué? 

—¿Es por Bill? —repite Eddie y Richie vuelve la cabeza hacia él y hace una mueca triste. Como si no pudiera creerse que Eddie sea tan tonto—. ¿Tú quieres venir? 

—No veo diferencia entre que yo vaya o no vaya. 

—Que le jodan a Bill —replica él acalorado. Y Richie se encoge sobre sí mismo, mientras que Peter suelta una risotada y exclama:

—¡Que le jodan a Bill!

—¿Quieres venir? Pues _vienes_.

—Eddie. —Casi parece que se lo está pidiendo, que no lo haga. Eddie le ignora y le agarra por el brazo para tirar de él y sacarlo de allí. Richie tiene que agacharse para no comerse una de las barras, pero no intenta deshacer el agarre.

—Y si a Bill le molesta, por mí puede irse a la mierda. 

Richie suelta una risita floja. 

—A ver si va a ser cierto eso de que eres mi caballero en brillante armadura. 

—No seas ridículo —sisea.

—Y Beverly… 

Eddie se detiene y Richie que iba detrás de él, como medio paso, se choca contra su hombro porque no se ha parado a tiempo.

—¿Qué? 

—Beverly cree que se comportó como una idiota y lo siente muchísimo. La pillé desprevenida y no supo cómo reaccionar. 

No parece muy satisfecho con su explicación. Es una mala explicación, pero Eddie supone que es mejor que nada. No quiere… 

No cree que vaya a ser buena idea dar la versión completa de lo que cree que puede estar pasando. De lo que cree que podría explicar por qué Beverly se ha marchado de casa de su tía. No todavía.

Cuando vuelven al coche, el resto del grupo está ya allí. Ben ha traído a Bill y a Carla y si a Eddie le quedaba alguna duda de que Beverly no se ha puesto en contacto con ninguno de ellos (para esto, al menos), desaparece en ese momento. 

Entre todos, tienen dos coches, una bici y un monopatín. Nueve pares de piernas. Ben propone que se dividan, para cubrir más terreno más rápido, y quedar a las seis delante de la biblioteca municipal. Carla dice que los que no conocen a Bev (—Pero si iba con nosotros a clase, Carla —dice Calvin frunciendo el ceño—. Era la pelirroja, ¿verdad?) deberían ir con alguien que sí que la conozca. Y Margot puntualiza que ni ella ni Clint han estado _realmente_ antes en Derry. 

Así que así lo hacen. Eddie y Cissy van juntos en el coche, Ben con Clint y Margot. Bill y Carla se marchan cogidos de la mano, Richie solo deslizándose por la acerca con su monopatín. Calvin coge la bici de Ben.

Dos horas después, nadie ha visto a Beverly. Nadie como no entre ellos, sino que _nadie_ en toda la ciudad. Se sientan en el parque, frente a la estatua de Paul Bunyan. Y Eddie no puede evitar compararlo con aquel verano. En el que el tema era mucho más mortal (porque Bev está bien, tiene que estar bien) y estaban todos. Los siete. 

—¿Y no se os ocurre a otro sitio al que Beverly haya querido ir? —pregunta Carla. Tiene los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Derry era nuestra única gran oportunidad —admite Margot. Margot, que convenció a Ben para que le dijera dónde vivía _antes_ y subió para asegurarse de que Beverly no estaba allí. En casa de su padre. 

Por supuesto que no estaba. 

—Bueno, eso no es verdad del todo —repone Clint, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo—. Bev quería irse a Nueva York.

—Quería comerse el mundo, no ir con una mano delante y otra detrás. —Margot les mira como si estuviera intentando convencerles de ello—. No se habría ido así, no sin decírnoslo al menos. Yo no… —Margot se tapa la frente con una mano—. No habría intentado detenerla, la habría _ayudado_.  
»Ni siquiera ha dejado un número de teléfono. 

—No es la primera vez que dice que va a llamar y que no lo hace —suelta Richie. Y es un poco más brusco de lo que la situación lo requiere, porque toca cerca de casa—. Así que date con un canto en lo dientes, al menos no te has quedado esperando.

—Richie —protesta Bill y Eddie supone que _ahora_ es un buen momento para decirlo. Pero no quiere hacerlo con todo el mundo allí. Menos con los amigos de Bev. Cree que hay algo mágico en todo el tema, en el que es algo suyo. De los siete. Y hablar de ello delante de otra gente…

Suena a traición. 

Además, faltan Mike y Stan.

—¿Qué? —replica Richie girándose hacia él—. ¿Vamos a hacer como que todo está bien? ¿Como que no te jode que Bev se largara y no volviéramos a saber nada de ella hasta que, sorpresa, Eddie decide que es un buen momento para volverla a meter en nuestras vidas? No me digas que no te jode, Bill. 

—Sabes que no ha sido así —murmura Eddie un poco incómodo. 

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es, para que nos enteremos todos?

—A mí sí que me molesta —admite Ben. Eddie parpadea, casi sorprendido. La situación se le fue un poco de las manos y entiende que le haya sentado mal. Hasta el momento Eddie contaba con él como aliado—. ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? ¿Es por lo de…? 

Ben se ruboriza y cierra la boca. Como si le hubiesen pillado diciendo algo que no debía. 

—Lo siento —se disculpa rápidamente. 

—No, dilo —le pide Bill ladeando la cabeza

—Es… no es _importante_. Todos están mirando a Ben, lo que solo sirve para que se ponga más nervioso y retuerza las manos. 

—¿Tú entiendes de qué están hablando? —pregunta Clint inclinándose hacia Margot. Y Margot resopla y hace un gesto inequívoco juntando ambos dedos índices—. ¡Oh, ya! Del beso.

Eddie cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios, incrédulo.

—Joder, gracias, colega —gruñe entre dientes, asegurándose de no hacer contacto visual con nadie. 

—¿La besaste? —repite Bill incrédulo. Carla a su lado deja caer una risita floja.

—No fue exactamente así —interviene Cissy rápidamente, como si estuviera en su mano defender el honor de Eddie.

—Claro que no —se ríe Carla. 

—No, no fue así —concuerda Margot. 

—¿Eso es lo que querías contarme de B-Bev? ¿Que la habías besado?

Eddie respira hondo y se aprieta el puente de la nariz. No se atreve a hacer contacto visual con nadie. Es es exactamente el tipo de atención que nunca se ha sentido cómodo atrayendo.

—¿Para qué has dicho nada? ¿Cuál es tu problema? —pregunta mosqueado. 

—Uh… —murmura Clint. 

—¿Por qué nos has dejado al margen de Bev? —repone Ben, cruzándose de brazos. Todavía está muy ruborizado, pero hay desafío en su expresión.

—¡Porque ya nunca hablamos! —responde agitando ambas manos en un gesto exasperado.

—Hemos estado comiendo juntos, Eddie. 

Y piensa, piensa que sería mucho más sencillo si tuviera a alguien de su parte. Pero todos tienen esa expresión juzgamental. Excepto Richie. Richie ni siquiera puede mirarle a la cara. 

—Bueno —interrumpe Margot, aclarándose la garganta y lanzándole una mirada de medio lado a Clint—. Creo que esto no tiene mucho que ver con nosotros. 

—Sí —concuerda él—. ¿Me puedes dejar tu brazo otra vez, Tigre? 

—¿Qué? —pregunta sin comprender. 

—Para que te apunte. Fue lo que… —Clint mira a Margot. Ella se encoge de hombros y él suspira de manera melodramática—. Creo que sería buena idea dejaros un teléfono por si os aparece Bev por aquí. 

—Oh. Yo no… —Mira a Bill. Porque parece algo que le tocaría a Bill y no a él. Sigue siendo como su líder, incluso si no se habla con la mitad de ellos. 

—No es mala idea —comenta Margot—, podríamos intercambiarnos los teléfonos. Avisarnos si hay, no sé, novedades. 

— _Sí_ —dice Richie—. Deberíamos. Y Al principio nos llamaríamos solo para felicitarnos las fiestas y los cumpleaños, pero entonces un día uno de los dos dirá algo de más porque ha tenido un mal día…

—¿Qué?

—… y necesita contárselo a alguien y el otro le escuchará y empezaremos una bonita amistad que desembocará en algo más sin que ninguno de los dos nos demos cuenta. 

—¿Este tío va en serio? 

—No tengo ni idea —le responde Clint—, pero me encanta. 

—Y yo no diré nada porque me aterra perderte, y tú no dirás nada porque, vamos. ¿Has visto lo buenorro que estoy?

Clint y Margot se ríen en voz baja. 

—Bip-bip —le dice Ben y Richie, que había respirado hondo para seguir con su diatriba, cierra el pico. 

—Ignórale, tod-dos aprendemos a hacerlo tarde o temprano. —Richie le hace un corte de mangas a Bill—. Pero lo de los teléfonos es una buena idea. 

Esta vez sí que hay papeles para apuntar y cuando se han intercambiado un par de números (Eddie y Bill dan los suyos porque son muchísimos y no tiene mucho sentido que todo el mundo dé el teléfono de todo el mundo) parece bastante claro que lo que sea que fuera a ser esto, se ha acabado. 

—Espero que hablemos pronto —dice Margot. Y a Eddie no se le pasa como mira un momento de más a Richie. Bill alarga una mano para dársela y ella arquea una ceja, pero se la acepta. También se la estrecha a Clint. Richie suelta un bufido que se parece mucho a una risita floja y Eddie sabe que si las cosas fueran más normales se burlaría de lo formal que siempre tiene que ser Bill. 

Y Margot agita una mano para despedirse del resto.

—Gracias por la ayuda de todas formas, chico guapo —dice Clint quedándose un segundo más atrás y guiñándole un ojo. Eddie nota como las cabezas de todo el mundo se giran hacia ellos y como las orejas se le ponen calientes y quiere gritarles _qué estáis mirando_ , porque ya es suficientemente raro que le llame _Tigre_ delante de sus amigos como para que además use _lo otro_. Clint debe de darse cuenta de su incomodidad, porque se aclara la garganta e intenta arreglarlo—: no es. Es algo que dijo _Bev_. No quiero decir que no seas guapo, pero… 

—¡Por Dios, Clint! —grita Margot desde unos metros más allá—. Salgamos de aquí antes de que monten una marabunta enfurecida que quiera echarnos de Derry.

Clint hace un gesto (amanerado) con una mano:

—Sería toda una tragedia, ¿quién no querría quedarse en Derry para siempre?

Y Eddie suelta una risita floja a pesar de su incomodidad. Y, a pesar de que es él el que los conoce más, Bill da un paso al frente y dice:

—Si sab-b-béis algo de Bev, avisadn-nos. 

—Haced lo mismo —le pide Margot mientras Clint empieza a caminar hacia ella. Y suena importante, como si hubieran sellado un pacto.

Calvin no tarda mucho más en dar un paso a un lado y decir:

—Yo creo que también me marcho. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer… —Se encoge de hombros—. Siento que vuestra amiga no haya aparecido. 

Y mira a Cissy y parece bastante evidente que espera que ella se vaya con él. Ella también lo debe de entenderlo así, porque se cruza de brazos y dice:

—Yo me quedo un rato más. 

—Pensé que me ibas a ayudar a entrenar. 

—Mañana —le promete. Y Calvin suspira como si _sufriera_ y agita la cabeza antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla que le saca los colores a Cissy.

—Nos vemos —murmura y mira a los demás para desearles—: suerte con lo de Beverly. 

Hay varios _adiós_ en el aire y Cissy espera a que Calvin esté lo suficientemente lejos antes de girarse y mirar a Eddie directamente a los ojos, como animándolo a que la contradiga:

—No ha sido raro. 

Y Eddie no puede evitar intercambiar una mirada con Richie, porque _de verdad_. Y tarda un momento en recordar que, en realidad, debería estar más molesto con él de lo que está con Ben porque ha sido él el que lo ha iniciado. El que lo ha señalado directamente a él como culpable de… ¿de qué, exactamente? ¿De tener algo de contacto con Beverly?

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —pregunta Cissy, alargando la mano para sujetar una de las suyas.

—Eh… —Y entonces hace algo que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo: mira a Bill y espera a que diga cuál va a ser su próximo paso. 

—¿Alguna idea, Bill? —pregunta Ben.

—Supongo que cada uno a su casa —dice Carla encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿O queréis dar otra vuelta? 

—Esto es ridículo —suelta Richie levantando los brazos en un gesto de derrota—. Paso. 

Se aleja varios pasos y después les da la espalda. Se marcha. Y Eddie _aún_ no les ha contado nada y como siempre, esto, que se vaya, parece definitivo. Irreparable. 

—Bill —sisea. Y cuando Bill le mira, hace un gesto con la cabeza. Esperando que sea suficiente para que entienda que tiene que ir detrás de él. 

Que tiene que disculparse, joder.

Pero Bill solo niega con la cabeza. Y Eddie suspira y hace un gesto exasperado.

—Joder, Bill —gruñe antes de soltarse de Cissy y llamarle:

—¡Rich! ¡Espera! —Y Richie se gira y le mira, ceño fruncido—. No te vayas todavía.

—No me voy a ningún sitio. Solo… necesito pensar como dos segundos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tengo permiso? 

Ni siquiera sale del parque, se deja caer a un par de metros de ellos. Ni siquiera tendría que levantar mucho la voz para hablar con ellos. Solo se sienta en la acera sin preocuparse de que el asfalto esté mojado por culpa de la lluvia, y se enciende un cigarro. Les está dando la espalda, pero aun así Eddie puede ver como se pelea con el mechero antes de llenar el aire de humo. Necesita uno nuevo o cargarlo o lo que sea que se hace cuando se te están acabando.

—Lo siento —dice, apartando los ojos de Richie para mirar a Ben. Intentando recordar la parte de que tiene que poner de su parte si quiere que las cosas… cambien. Por algún motivo, que se disculpe parece molestar a Carla. Que bufa y pone los ojos en blanco—. Sé que te tenía que haber dicho algo de Bev, Ben, pero no sabía… cómo.

—Oh. —Ben se ruboriza, baja un momento la mirada—. Está bien, Eddie. No es… siento haber reaccionado así. No tienes que contármelo todo, ni siquiera si es sobre Bev. Yo también lo siento. 

Hace una mueca. Eddie le sonríe. Y no puede evitar lanzar una mirada de medio lado a Bill. Piensa en que podría decir: _¿ves como no es tan difícil?_. Pero la verdad es que él también le debe una disculpa a Richie. Y no quiere volver a hablar de esto delante de Carla, sobre todo porque parece que le odia. Y hacerlo delante de Ben parece que es un intento de que Ben se ponga en contra suya.

Suspira.

—Creo que voy… —Señala hacia Richie con la mano—. Ver cómo va.

Hay un murmullo de acuerdo y Eddie se aleja un poco del grupo, a donde está Richie sentado. Se va a mojar el pantalón, se _lo_ debe de estar mojando. Pero no parece que le importe especialmente. Tiene el pitillo encendido entre el dedo índice y corazón y las piernas estiradas sobre la acerca, la espalda doblada por la mitad en una postura que no puede ser buena. Eddie se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su plumas, mira su perfil. Parece un poco triste, un poco melancólico. La capucha que lleva puesta se le ha subido y ya no lleva la herida de la frente tapada. Está un poco abultada, roja. 

Le han puesto varios puntos.

Vuelve a tener la sensación de que ya no sabe hablar con él. Se siente un poco como un impostor, como si hubiese robado los zapatos del Eddie de verdad y se hubiese presentado allí. Así que dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza:

—Creo que la chica esa quería tu teléfono. Margot. 

Richie resopla, tira la ceniza de su cigarro a un lado. 

—El chico quería el tuyo —responde en un tono monocorde. 

—Nah —murmura ruborizándose—. Hay gente que no sabe dónde cortar las bromas, no sé si te será un concepto muy familiar,

Richie levanta la mirada, arruga un poco el ceño. Pasa la vista de Eddie al grupo que está a su espalda:

—¿Qué? —pregunta, manteniendo el pitillo a unos centímetros de sus labios.

Eddie agita la cabeza, se ruboriza un poco.

—Bueno, ya sabes. —Se encoge de hombros—. Está intentando ponerme nervioso. Es… no sé qué es. Pero me está puteando, con todo lo de Tigre y… _lo otro_. Así que…

En realidad, debería callarse. Porque lo único que está consiguiendo es ponerse en ridículo delante de Richie. Darle más importancia de la que tiene. 

—Oye —murmura Richie—, yo no te estoy llamando nada. ¿Vale? Solo te estoy diciendo que a ese tío le interesas. 

—Pues no lo hagas —replica Eddie un poco a la defensiva. Ni siquiera es la primera vez que Richie lo escucha. Y es absolutamente ridículo reaccionar así, porque es _Richie_. Richie, que solía saber qué decir para hacer que Eddie se sintiera mejor, más seguro, cuando eran pequeños. Piensa que todavía debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Solo necesita darle una entrada, algo sobre lo que desvariar. De lo que saltar de un tema a otro—. Deberíais hacer un club de cómo sacarme de mis casillas, ¿eh?

Pero Richie no responde de inmediato. Sigue mirándolo de medio lado, cigarro en los labios. Mano danzando delante de su cara, como si no acabara de saber qué hacer con ella, rotando el cigarro, apretándolo. Mejor así, supone Eddie. Mejor que cuando mete las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su chupa. Excepto porque parece tan cohibido que el espacio que hay entre ellos es imposiblemente inalcanzable. 

Así que Eddie sigue hablando: 

—No estaba intentando ligar conmigo, Rich. —Y no sabe para qué sigue con el tema—. Es… La culpa es de Beverly. Lo dijo de coña y a él le debió de hacer gracia, porque sigue diciéndolo. Solo… es estúpido.

Y le da una pequeña patada en un lateral de la pierna, casi esperando la pulla. Richie le está mirando, con las cejas un poco juntas y no acaba de quitarse la sensación de encima de que está siendo un completo idiota. 

—¿Qué es estúpido? —pregunta al cabo de un rato, un poco seco—. Estaba intentando ligar contigo.

Eso, como casi todo lo que dice Richie, hace que Eddie suelte una risita floja. Una risita floja y un poco anticlimática, porque _no_ es gracioso y hace que sienta vergüenza. No, vergüenza no. Más incomodidad que otra cosa. Un poco por lo que escribió Greta en el baño. Preferiría la versión de Richie que no se sabe tomar nada en serio. La que sonríe y dice tonterías y no se toma los intentos de Clint de ligar en serio. 

—Sí, claro —murmura más para sí que otra cosa. La idea es ridícula. Eso es lo que es—. No tiene otra cosa que hacer.

Richie frunce aún más el ceño. Y Eddie tiene el puto _bip-bip_ en la punta de la lengua, porque no quiere seguir hablando de esto. Pero (pero nunca le gustó demasiado utilizarlo), en el fondo, quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decir y no solo porque sea Richie el que esté hablando. A Eddie _siempre_ le ha interesado lo que tiene que decir. 

—Estaba intentando llamar tu atención —insiste, filtro del cigarro a unos milímetros de sus labios. Hace que Eddie se quiera reír un poco más fuerte, pero tiene la sensación de que no le haría ninguna gracia a Richie. Tiene esa expresión seria que le queda tan rara. 

Así que se encoge de hombros e intenta salir de ese tema con la máxima dignidad posible:

—Solo porque Clint sea gay no quiere decir que esté desesperado —dice. Y no es capaz de eliminar el tono defensivo. O las orejas rojas y el corazón latiéndole _rápido_. Con la mala sensación en el fondo de su estómago de que ha hablado de más, que ha dejado que se vea _más_ de lo que pretendía. Esa capa de autodesprecio de la que no es exactamente capaz de desprenderse—. ¿Podemos dejar el tema ya? 

Y sobre la que no quiere hablar (especialmente no) con _Richie_. No solo porque cree que no es justo, es que… Es que no quiere que Richie piense esas cosas (esas cosas que piensa él mismo cada vez que se mira a un espejo) de él.

—¿Qué? _No_. ¿Qué coño quieres decir con desesperado? 

Y Eddie respira hondo, se moja los labios y aparta la mirada a los edificios de en frente de la plaza. Se siente como un idiota integral. Desearía tanto haberse reído y dicho que sí, que vale. Que lo que Richie quisiera. No es como si Clint _importara_. Solo es un tío de Portland. Guapo, que le pone un poco de los nervios. 

—Eds, Eddie —le llama ladeando la cabeza y haciendo que Eddie se sienta muy pequeño, completamente descubierto—. Venga ya. No seas idiota, el tío ese…

—Clint.

—Clint, lo que sea. —Y no vuelve a repetir la parte de que estaba intentando ligar con él. Hace un gesto con la mano, vago. Que probablemente pretenda englobar ese concepto. 

Y Eddie no responde, porque _decirlo_ sería admitirlo y darle más bombo del que le ha querido dar en ningún momento y Richie no se está metiendo con él. Le está mirando de esa manera. Un poco intensa, un poco ceñuda. _Seria_.

No está ayudando con sus nervios.

Se encoge de hombros. 

—Venga ya —repite Richie y parece que se lo está tomando un poco a la tremenda—. Eddie, no lo dices en serio. 

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga? —responde él, rápido y puños apretados en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Porque es más fácil decir esas cosas a la defensiva. No es tan inocente como para no ver lo que es: bajito, con el pecho hundido y cara de rata. No ha cambiado tanto desde que era un niño y no tiene mucho sentido hacer una montaña de un granito de arena. Y no entiende por qué no ha parado toda esa conversación desde el principio. Porque es ridícula y está haciendo que se sienta como una mierda—. Tengo espejos en casa.

—Joder. Tú… 

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que hay cosas más importantes que estar bueno?

—Tú estás bueno. —Eddie se ruboriza, sin acabar de saber cómo tomárselo. Sin llegar a creérselo, realmente. Richie siempre decía cosas así cuando eran pequeños para sacarle de sus casillas. Y puede que ahora esté… ¿qué? ¿Intentando que no se sienta como una mierda? 

—Supongo que si lo dices tú me lo tendré que creer, ¿no?

Richie echa la colilla a un lado y dobla las piernas. Utiliza esa misma mano para señalar a los demás y, esta vez sí, Eddie mira también. Parece que Carla y Ben están hablando animadamente. Bueno, a lo mejor no animadamente. Pero se mueven y gesticulan y mientras Bill parece más un adorno, Cissy tiene los brazos cruzados y asiente de vez en cuando. Como si fuera parte de ella.

—Mira a esa chica, Eddie. —Y Eddie vuelve a mirarle a él—. Cissy está _buena_. —Respira hondo, es como si le costara un poco pasar por el bache. Como si estuviera traicionando a sus principios—: es popular y lista y sale contigo, ¿vale? Así que corta esa mierda, porque si una chica así está contigo, tampoco puedes estar tan mal. ¿No? Quiero decir, de verdad, si fueras… que no quiero decir que tu personalidad… Bev te _besó_. Eddie, _Beverly Marsh_.

—Richie, para, eso no… _Richie_ —le pide sintiéndose más y más incómodo a cada palabra que dice. Y de verdad que no quiere volver al tema de Beverly.

—Un joven como usted no tendrá problemas para conseguir una buena esposa —añade cambiando a una de sus Voces. Es nueva, al menos para Eddie. Le suena femenina, un intento de acento inglés. Hace que medio sonría. 

Niega con la cabeza.

—Yo no… no quería, no estaba buscando… —Se frota la sien, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Respira hondo, como hace Bill cada vez que se traba, y vuelve a intentarlo—: no era para que…

—Supongo que lo que quiero decir —añade Richie, sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios e ignorando completamente lo que sea que Eddie estaba intentando decir—. Si no fuera porque estoy en una relación seria, yo…

—¿Estás hablando de mi madre? —pregunta arqueando ambas cejas y luchando por evitar imitar su expresión. No ha escuchado esa broma en _eones_. Joder, no puede creerse que la haya echado de menos. 

Richie suelta una risita floja:

—Y bien que lo sabes tú.

Hay un momento de silencio. Parece significativo, no incómodo. Fácil, incluso. Debe de ser cosa de haberse hecho mayores (de que Richie parece tan triste todo el tiempo últimamente) porque no recuerda (a Richie callado) ninguno así (y ni siquiera tiene claro si le gusta) cuando eran pequeños. 

—En realidad quería contarte una cosa —admite. 

No es exactamente verdad, Eddie quería _contárselo_ a todos, juntos. Porque no quiere decirlo dos veces, pero. Pero de pronto tiene la sensación de que necesita que lo sepa él primero. Aunque eso signifique que luego vaya a tener que que repetirlo.

Al menos así se asegura de que no parece tan locura como él piensa que es. Si está siendo ridículo, Richie se lo dirá. Y aunque el suelo esté mojado, está cansado de estar allí de pie. Así que se sienta a su lado, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de cómo la humedad se filtra a través de sus vaqueros. Mantiene las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros tan cerca que se rozan.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta Richie un poco sin aliento. Y se recoloca las gafas con el dorso de la mano. Eddie pasa la mirada al frente. Piensa en cómo podría decirlo, en cómo podría sonar menos mal. Porque va a sonar mal. Respira hondo.

Al final se decide por:

—Bev me contó por qué se marchó corriendo el otro día. —Y no es exactamente en donde quiere acabar, pero supone que tendrá que valerle como inicio.

— _Oh_ —dice. 

Parece un poco decepcionado. Eso distrae a Eddie, porque ¿qué…? ¿Qué creía que iba a decir? Richie se mete el pitillo en los labios, guarda también las manos en los bolsillos de su chupa. Se aclara la garganta y pregunta: 

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué? 

Intenta formar las palabras en su cabeza antes de decirlas. Y quizá le cuesta un poco más de lo que debería, porque es como si Richie solo hubiese preguntado por cumplir alguna clase de compromiso social. Por seguirle el juego. Como si no le importase.

—Dice que no se acordaba de nosotros. 

—Esa es una excusa de mierda.

Eddie se encoge de hombros y no dice que él también lo pensó. Que es un poco difícil de creer porque, después de todo, han vivido mucha mierda juntos. Saca la mano izquierda del bolsillo de su abrigo y abre la palma para mirarse la cicatriz. Richie sigue el gesto, nota como se tensa a su lado.

—Que no sabe quién es Pennywise —y dice su nombre con un poco de miedo. Casi esperando que salga de detrás de una piedra, porque _qué otra explicación tienes_ , a ver. 

—No te has creído eso —dice Richie sacando una mano de los bolsillos de su abrigo para volver a coger su cigarro y tirar la ceniza a un lado—. ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo no va a acordarse de… Eso? ¿Tú crees que se te podría olvidar? 

Eddie no responde. No tiene ninguna respuesta que no sea una mierda. 

—Tú te lo crees —murmura patidifuso. 

Y Eddie le muestra la palma de su mano. Cicatriz al aire, sonrosada. Como si se acabara de cerrar la herida, tiene _años_. 

—También lo has notado, ¿verdad? —Y Richie hace una mueca. No saca su mano izquierda para mostrar la suya, anclada en el fondo del bolsillo de su chupa.

—Venga ya, Eddie. ¿Y por qué no has dicho algo antes? —Se inclina un poco hacia él, se humedece los labios—, si de verdad que crees que… Eso sigue vivo, ¿para qué esperar? 

—No lo sé —admite, volviendo a mirar al grupo. Suspira y niega con la cabeza antes de girarse otra vez hacia Richie. Ya que está, ya que está puede decir toda la verdad—: estaba intentando, y yo qué sé. ¿Que Bill hiciera lo que yo quería? —Cierra la palma, la apoya contra su propia rodilla y repite, con cierta seguridad—: hacer que Bill hiciera lo que yo quería.

Richie arquea una ceja.

—¿Y eso significa?

—Que no pensé que fuera a cambiar nada, la verdad. Contarlo hoy que mañana. —Se encoge de hombros—. Parece que me equivoqué.

Richie no mete el dedo en la yaga. 

—Entiendo que no ha funcionado —comenta con cierto cinismo. Eddie se ríe entre dientes.

—Cuándo ha conseguido nadie que Bill algo que no quiere hacer. —Richie suelta aire por la nariz, en una risita floja. Eddie sonríe, girándose hacia él—. _Exacto_. Es peor que una mula tozuda.

—Tú sí que eres una mula tozuda —repone Richie empujando ligeramente a Eddie. Y Eddie se deja empujar lo justo, agarrándose a su brazo para no acabar tocando el suelo que sigue estando mojado. Para volver a su posición original. 

Entonces, le da un puñetazo flojo en el hombro con la mano buena. 

—Gilipollas —sisea, pero lo dice sonriendo y Richie está sonriendo también. 

—¿Qué tal va esa muñeca? ¿Te van a dejar volver a entrenar pronto? —pregunta mirando al frente. Y Eddie tira de la mangas del plumas lo justo para mostrarle la muñequera que lleva ahora. 

—Sobreviviré. Nada del otro mundo —dice devolviéndola a su posición original en cuanto Richie asiente—. Ya casi no duele. 

No dice nada más durante un rato y Eddie se dedica a observarle fumar en silencio, la forma que tiene de sujetar el cigarro con dos dedos y de quitar los restos de ceniza a un lado. Poniendo cuidado con no llenarlo de humo. En no mancharle la ropa. 

—Hay veces que no nos reconozco —admite en voz baja. Y casi de inmediato se arrepiente de haberlo dicho, porque Richie _lo ha oído_ y ya no va a poder recuperar esa realidad. Y a la vez, _sí_. Por qué no hablan más de esto, de que antes eran amigos y ahora no son nada y aun así Eddie cambiaría este momento por cualquiera de los que ha tenido en los últimos años. Con Paul, con Cissy o con Calvin. 

—Es lo normal —replica Richie encogiéndose de hombros y sonando tan poco a él mismo, tan cínico, que Eddie gritaría de rabia—. Es lo que pasa cuando creces, adquieres gustos. Tus opiniones se forman.

La peor parte es que ni siquiera es verdad. Que eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Así que Eddie lo dice, lo que pasó de verdad:

—Te enfadas con tus amigos. 

—Sí. O solo dejas de tener motivos para seguir yendo con ellos. —Tira la colilla lejos y vuelve a hacer eso de colocarse las gafas. 

—Yo creo que es jodidamente raro —se decide al final y no sabe si es un secreto o no, pero añade—: y Ben también. Cree que tenemos un vínculo irrompible o alguna mierda así. Que _eso_ es nuestro normal. Y Bev olvidándose de nosotros, tú y Bill… _eso_ es lo raro. Sin contar lo de la cicatriz. Las cicatrices no se comportan así, _Richie_.

Vuelve a sacar la mano, medio la pone debajo de sus narices. Para que lo vea, que no lo ignore. 

Richie se le queda mirando un rato, quizá esperando a que Eddie dé alguna explicación más. Hace que se sienta incómodo, como si tuviera que defender lo que piensa. Le está poniendo de los putos nervios:

—Enséñame tu mano. 

—Guau, Eddie. ¿Por quién me has tomado? Soy una señorita decente —dice colocándole la mano izquierda sobre el pecho y poniendo una cara muy rara que Eddie solo puede interpretar como de falsa indignación. 

—Dame esa mano —insiste tirando de ella. Richie lucha un poco para que no la vea, pero al cabo de un par de segundos, deja que Eddie se la coja y la voltee. Y la deja laxa entre las de Eddie y Eddie se queda quieto, porque es un poco como debería haber sido el otro día en el hospital. Cuando no paraban de temblar, es tan fácil. No recuerda por qué no lo hizo entonces. Quería. 

Le mira a los ojos un momento. Richie asiente, prácticamente sin moverse. Como dándole permiso. 

Richie tiene las manos grandes y extrañamente cálidas, las uñas muy cortas. Mordidas. Y la cicatriz sigue una de las líneas de la palma de su mano hasta que deja de hacerlo. Tiene la misma pinta que la suya: abultada y enrojecida, como si fuera reciente. Pasa los dedos por encima, sin llegar casi a tocarla. 

Es un poco como aquel verano, cuando hicieron el círculo y lo juraron. Eddie tuvo la sangre de Richie en su escayola el resto del verano. Su madre la había frotado, incluso le había amenazado con cortar ese trozo con las mismas tijeras que utilizaba para cortarle el pelo. Solo que al final no se atrevió.

Esta vez, Richie contiene el aliento. 

—Eres un desvergonzado, Eddie Kaspbrak —protesta en la misma Voz que antes—. ¿No deberías pedirme una cita antes de ir directamente a por la quinta base?

—No seas idiota —le espeta, dejando ir su mano—. ¿Y qué sabes tú de béisbol? Las bases no funcionan así.

—¿Que qué sé yo de béisbol? —repite en un tono que sugiere que la pregunta le ha ofendido. Después se ríe—. Eddie, querido, _nada_. Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—No hay base para cogerse de las manos —murmura un poco descolocado, abrazándose a sí mismo por hacer algo con las manos. 

—Ya me imagino. Sería una base muy triste. 

—Eres un idiota —dice Eddie y Richie está sonriendo y Eddie también y ninguno de los dos dice nada más durante un par de minutos. 

Al final Richie agita la cabeza.

—Es raro. —Pasa la mirada de su mano a atrás, al grupo. Parece poco convencido, querer decir algo más. Pero no lo hace, solo cierra el puño. Y Eddie se encuentra llenando el silencio: 

—No paro de pensar que Eso está detrás de que Bev no se acuerde —admite en voz baja. Solo capaz de decirlo porque no le está mirando directamente—. Quizá de todo.

Quizá _solo_ porque es Richie.

—¿Qué? Venga ya, que una vez te enfrentaras a un payaso infernal no quiere decir que cada vez que se te olvidan las llaves en casa sea culpa suya.  
»Joder. Sí, lo de las cicatrices es raro. Pero… le vencimos. _Está_ muerto. Sabes que lo está, Eddie. 

Y suena un poco a súplica. Como si necesitase oírlo, que Eddie lo sabe. Que Eso está realmente muerto. 

—No lo sé —admite, ahogando un escalofrío—. Prometimos que volveríamos, Richie. Creo que lo prometimos por algo, porque… porque sabíamos que no es verdad. Que...  
»Creo que tengo que contárselo —añade a media voz—. A todos. Que tiene que ver con… con _todo_ , sinceramente. —Richie frunce el ceño y Eddie añade un poco a la defensiva—: ignorarlo no va a hacer que desaparezca. Solo le va a dar más tiempo para fortalecerse.

—Joder —repite Richie, se frota la boca con la mano. _Vuelve_ a subirse las gafas—. ¿Y qué hacemos con vuestros mas unos?

Eddie parpadea, sorprendido con que… con que lo haya aceptado con tanta facilidad. Porque hasta en su cabeza suena un poco una locura, pero está lo de sus manos. La cicatriz que lleva días molestándole. Y si a Richie le ha pasado, lo más probable es que al resto de Perdedores también. Y… Richie le está creyendo a _él_ , aunque no se lo crea. Aunque no quiera creérselo. 

—Carla y Bill parecen cosidos de un costado —comenta, intentando no sonar como si fuera algo que le molestara. Que le molesta, la verdad. Piensa en el otro día, los dos sentados juntos en la cocina. En Carla apoyándole en su negativa a disculparse. Probablemente hayan llegado a cuarta base y de verdad que prefiere no pensar en eso—. ¿Crees que le pedirá que se vaya si le decimos de qué va?

—¿Le vas a decir tú a tu novia que se marche? 

Hace una mueca. Eddie preferiría que se hubiera ido con su hermano. Que no se hubiera apuntado a la partida de búsqueda. No es que no encaje, es capaz de encajar. Se está riendo con Ben, ¿no?

Se está riendo con Ben. 

Es más como…

Como que Richie se marchó _solo_ en lugar de ir con él. Y puede que en un universo en el que Cissy no hubiera estado, Richie tampoco se hubiese ido con él. Pero a lo mejor _sí_. Se habrían reído, incluso si la situación apesta. Y Richie habría monopolizado la radio. Eddie habría disfrutado cada segundo del viaje. Y no es que no vea el esfuerzo que está haciendo Cissy, supone. Todavía no sabe dónde les deja, porque ella está actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y Eddie, Eddie _también_. Pero. No se lo ha perdonado. No sabe si podrá llegar a hacerlo, punto. Pero no iba a montar una escena. No en medio del instituto, ni con Ben, Margot y Clint delante. Menos cuando Margot estaba diciendo que Beverly había _desaparecido_ y algo sobre la _policía_ y Cissy estaba intentándolo y siendo razonable.

Y ahora está allí y _parece_ que se han arreglado y Eddie no sabe qué quiere hacer con ella. Qué va a hacer con ella. Solo que no va a encargarse de ello ahora.

—Puedo decirlo sin más y que entiendan lo que quieran entender —propone. Pero hasta en sus oídos suena como un plan de mierda. Hay un motivo por el que nunca han dejado que nadie más se apunte. Por el cuál le hicieron el vacío a Bradley Donovan aquel verano, aunque fuese tan perdedor como ellos mismos. Bradley no encajaba. Y ni Carla ni Cissy lo hacen.

—Probablemente sea una mala idea. —Richie se encoge de hombros, suelta un suspiro cansado—: tampoco se me ocurre una manera mejor de hacerlo, la verdad.

—¿Y Stan? ¿Qué hacemos con él? —pregunta.

Richie hace una mueca:

—No creo… _No_. Stan, no.

Eddie frunce el ceño.

—¿Quieres dejarlo fuera? 

—Stan nunca quiso meterse en nada de esto —se defiende Richie—. Y tú lo sabes. Y no lo está llevando exactamente bien, ¿verdad? Se merece un respiro. Ponerse bien.

Eddie clava la vista al otro lado de la acera, donde hay una boca de incendios. Casi puede escuchar la voz de Bill diciendo que Stan es culpa de Richie. Pero también piensa en Stan, en Stan de niño. Siempre tan compuesto, tan leal. Dice: 

—Si trata sobre Bev querrá saberlo. Incluso si no puede ayudarnos.

Y Richie pone los ojos en blanco y se recoloca las gafas con el dorso de la mano. 

—¿Ahora? —pregunta como si Eddie estuviera siendo ridículo—. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

Y Eddie piensa _sí, ahora_. Exactamente ahora.

—Sí. Antes de que… ¡Eh, Bill! —le llama. Y Bill, que está ahí, al lado de Carla sin hablar ni parecer muy interesado en lo que pasa delante de él, levanta la cabeza y les mira con cierta curiosidad—. Vamos a ir a casa de Stan. 

Bill hace un gesto un poco raro. 

—¿De acuerdo? —Se gira de nuevo hacia Cissy y dice en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que lo oigan también—: ¿tú por dónde vives, Cissy? ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

—¿Stan es el chico que intentó suicidarse? —pregunta ella sin preámbulo, porque todavía no ha pillado que Stan era amigo suyo. De todos ellos, no solo de Richie.

Richie suelta un gruñido exasperado y se levanta apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas. 

—Creo que los rumores sobre su inteligencia han sido exagerados —comenta con sarcasmo y en una voz lo suficientemente baja como para que ella no lo oiga. 

—No te metas con ella —responde Eddie sin mover demasiado los labios. Aun así, acepta sus manos cuando las extiende para ayudarle a levantarse.

Bill les observa acercarse, con el ceño fruncido. 

—Vamos a contarle lo de Bev —explica Eddie, arrepintiéndose de haber se sentado sobre el pavimento mojado—. Queríamos saber si… queréis venir.

Bill pasa la mirada de Eddie a Richie y de Richie a Eddie, ceño fruncido. 

—C-C-Creía q-que no q-quería vernos —murmura Bill. A Eddie no le sorprende que el mensaje haya llegado hasta él y duda que haya sido Richie el que se lo ha dado. Habrá sido Ben. Tiene que haber sido él. Lo cuál quiere decir que Ben y Richie se hablan, lo cuál no debería sorprenderle tanto. Ya lo sabe. Eso o Bill ha intentado ponerse directamente en contacto con Stan y las cosas… las cosas probablemente se les hayan ido de madre.

—Claro que vamos —dice Ben al mismo tiempo y sonríe—. Tengo ganas de verle. 

—Eh… —Cissy se cruza de brazos. 

—Es importante, Bill —insiste Eddie haciendo un gesto que espera que sea lo suficientemente afirmativo. 

Y Bill mira a Richie otra vez y de pronto todos le está mirando a él. Porque de todos ellos, es él el experto en Stan. Y Richie parece un poco incómodo. Al final se encoge de hombros. 

—No puede esconderse en casa toda la vida —murmura Richie, sin mirar a nadie en concreto. 

Se vuelven a dividir en dos coches. Ben se va en el de Carla (deben de haber pasado a por él en algún momento) con Bill y ella y Richie se vuelve con ellos, con Cissy y con él. Cissy no alarga la mano para poner la radio y Richie no abre la boca, aunque se siente en el asiento de en medio y apoye los antebrazos sobre sus respaldos.

Aparca junto a la casa de los Uris, a un lado de la carretera. Un poco en medio de la nada. Es una zona residencial y algo alejada y casi no tiene tráfico ya de por sí. Duda que a nadie le vaya a molestar que deje el coche allí a estas horas. Sobre todo cuando la entrada de la casa de Stan está ya ocupada con los coches de sus padres y no hay mucho más sitio en el que parar.

Es precisamente la madre de Stan la que abre la puerta. Les sonríe. Parece más saludable que la última vez que se vieron, más tranquila. Como si se hubiese dado una ducha y no estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. 

—Hola, señora Uris.

—Ya pensaba que hoy no venías —dice mirando a Richie. Ladea un poco la cabeza para mirar a Eddie—: hola, Eddie. Está en el salón… —Y pasa de él al resto del grupo y sus ojos se abren cómicamente.  
»Vaya, sois un montón.

Supone, por la forma que tiene de decirlo, que en realidad no le hace mucha gracia. Pero Richie ya ha entrado en su casa y Eddie está justo detrás de él y ya no van a recular.

—¡Stan, tío! —le saluda Richie con bastante energía, asomándose por la puerta del salón—. ¡Reunión de Perdedores en tu cuarto! ¡Vamos, vamos, que es para ayer!

Y tira sin más para las escaleras. Eddie suspira y niega con la cabeza:

—Nació con dos neuronas y hay veces que es difícil que conecten —murmura como disculpa al ver la expresión de agobio de la madre de Stan—. Nos portaremos bien. 

—Hola, señora Uris —la saluda Bill al tiempo que Stan se asoma por la puerta de su salón. Lleva puesto un pijama de franela y una bata a cuadros verde, a pesar de que deben de tener la calefacción puesta y hace una temperatura muy agradable dentro de la vivienda. 

No está seguro de qué se esperaba, pero lo ve como siempre. Con el pelo rubio muy rizado y la kipá en la coronilla. Incluso aunque esté dentro de su casa. Tiene un moratón en el pómulo izquierdo y un corte pequeño en la nariz a punto de curarse. Pero, quitando eso…

Quitando eso, parece que está mejor que Richie. Confundido. Eddie no le culpa. Le ha pedido expresamente a una tercera parte de la gente que ha venido que no vaya a verle. La otra tercera parte es gente con la que ni siquiera se lleva.

Se decide en contra de quedarse esperando. Lo único a lo que se puede arriesgar si lo hace es a que la madre de Stan les acabe por echar cuando reaccione.

Así que pasa por delante de Stan, Cissy justo en sus talones. 

—Hola, Stan —le saluda.

La habitación de Stan es exactamente como la recordaba. Bueno, no exactamente como la recordaba. Pero sí terriblemente parecida. Ordenada, _limpia_ , sin nada tirado por la habitación que te pudiera hacer pensar que allí vive un _niño_ , un adolescente. A Eddie le hace pensar en la habitación de un universitario inglés. De estos que salen en la tele y no sabes si se trata de un tipo de persona o si son ciencia ficción. Un poco impersonal.

Richie se ha sentado en la silla del escritorio de Stan, con una pierna doblada bajo su culo y los codos sobre el reposabrazos. 

Eddie agarra a Cissy de la mano y se guía hasta el fondo de la habitación, más para que no se quede en medio que otra cosa. Nadie se intenta sentar en la cama, supone que todos recuerdan claramente el verano del 90 en el que Richie decidió aprovechar una visita de Stan al baño para abrir un paquete de bolitas de queso y lo que le pasó a la colcha.

Trágico. 

Stan es el último en llegar y, cuando lo hace, lo hace como un hombre que entra en el corredor de la muerte y ha aceptado su destino. Se para un momento en la puerta y pone una cara un poco rara. Y quizá sea imaginación de Eddie, pero las cicatrices de ambos lados de su cara parecen brillar como si fueran de plata. Y Eddie no puede evitar preguntarse si Richie tenía razón, si en realidad no deberían haber ido hasta allí. Haber cerrado esa puerta, mantenerlo a salvo mientras puedan. 

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta y parece incómodo y un poco fuera de lugar. A Eddie la lengua se le traba y no es exactamente capaz de explicar _qué pasa_.

Es Bill el que habla: 

—Beverly se ha fugado —dice. 

Y Stan le mira. Pero no como cuando eran niños, no con esa mezcla de cariño y admiración que sentían todos por él. Parece enfadado. Irritado.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Richie? —pregunta, clavando sus ojos en él. Richie se endereza en la silla, probablemente captando el tono de advertencia de Stan. Stan, que frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho con impaciencia cuando no responde inmediatamente—. ¿Richie?

—Sabes que nunca les habría traído si no fuera importante, ¿verdad?

Y _eso_ es exactamente lo que no debería haber hecho. Stan abre los ojos de par en par y da un paso atrás y luego otro. Y cierra la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado de no dar un portazo. 

Cuando vuelve a girarse, está pálido y parece un poco asustado. Y Eddie no puede evitar fijarse en cómo tiene los puños apretados. 

—¿Qué queréis decir con que Beverly se ha fugado? ¿De dónde?

—Sus amigos han venido buscándola —explica Bill cuando nadie da el paso para explicárselo—. D-Dicen que lleva un par de días desaparecida y pensaron q-que podría haber venido aquí.

Stan hace una mueca:

—¿A Derry? —pregunta. Y parece más una demanda. Una burla. ¿A Derry? ¿De todos lugares, Derry?

—Ya, esa t-te la va a t-tener que explicar Eddie.

—Yo… —murmura él, notando todos los ojos encima suya. 

Él no es el líder de este grupo, ese lugar estaba reservado para Bill. Bill siempre es el que sabe qué hacer, el que entiende qué está pasando y cuál es la decisión que hay que tomar. Eddie vio a Beverly hace tres semanas y no ha dicho nada hasta ahora. No está hecho para esto.

—Venga, Eds —añade Richie en lo que parece un ánimo. 

—No… 

—Sí, que no te llame Eds —le interrumpe agitando una mano para que vaya al grano—, solo… 

—Lo que no sé cómo empezar. 

—Empieza por Beverly —le dice Stan.

Así que Eddie respira hondo y empieza por Beverly:

—Me la encontré a principios de mes —explica, se mira un momento a las manos—. Fui a jugar un partido de baloncesto a Portland, por la fiesta de bienvenida de su instituto, y ella estaba en el partido. Es… —Sonríe—. Es animadora. 

—Estás de coña —le interrumpe Richie en un tono exagerado. Y lo hace un poco por el drama, porque Eddie está seguro de que ya se lo ha contado. Pero Ben resopla y sonríe y casi parece que la tensión de la habitación baja—. ¿Bev? ¿Nuestra Bev? 

—Yep —confirma.

—Es buena —dice Cissy a su lado, sin captar lo que está intentando hacer Richie. Como si eso fuera a ser de ayuda para su explicación.

—Y, no sé… 

—Eddie le dio su teléfono —aporta de nuevo Cissy, apretando ligeramente su mano. No parece que se lo esté intentando echar en cara ni nada. Eddie supone que es más como que lleva mucho tiempo sin decir nada y quiere aportar algo a la conversación. 

Como si estuviera intentando ayudarle. 

—Sí. Dijo que a lo mejor bajaban a Derry un día y que si eso me iba a llamar. 

—Y no te llamó nunca —adivina Ben en un tono un poco fatalista. Como si ya conociera en realidad esta historia. 

—No, sí que lo hizo. El… El martes aquel. —Levanta la mirada hacia Richie. Más para buscar fuerzas que porque sea significativo para él—. El del accidente. Fue al hospital.

—¿Vino? —repite Stan, frunciendo el ceño. 

—N-No estaba allí c-cuand-do llegamos Ben y yo. 

—No, ella…

—Se marchó en cuanto me vio —dice Richie encogiéndose de hombros. Intentando no darle importancia, que los demás no se lo den. Pero hay algo en la manera que tiene de decirlo hace que Eddie sienta una presión desagradable en el pecho—. Me vio y dijo: nop, no puedo arriesgarme a que me vuelva a romper el corazón. Así que huyó.

—Fue porque no se acordaba de ti —replica Eddie un poco a la defensiva.

Respira hondo.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —pregunta Stan con cierta brusquedad a la vez que Ben murmura:

—Querrás decir que no le reconoció.

Y Eddie mira a Carla y luego a Cissy y piensa que sería mucho más fácil si no estuvieran allí. Porque no son parte del grupo.

—No —dice—. Quiero decir que no se acordaba de Richie —insiste. 

—Eso no es…

—Ni de mí, ni de ninguno de vosotros —añade. Toma aire, porque aquí está la bomba. Porque por supuesto que hay una bomba.

—No lo digas —le pide Stan. 

Le mira, casi sorprendido de que _lo_ sepa. Pero… pero _claro_ que lo sabe. Si Eddie pudo sentirlo, si la cicatriz de Richie parece reciente. Igual que la suya propia. Todos deberían saberlo.

—Tampoco de Pennywise. 

Stan aspira con cierta brusquedad y cierra los ojos. Eddie tiene la sensación de que es como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no se acuerda con Pennywise? —pregunta Ben con algo parecido a ansiedad en su tono de voz. 

Y Bill:

—¿Tú lo sab-b-bías? —le pregunta a Stan. Y Stan se mira las palmas de las manos.

—Sí —admite—. Yo… 

Cierra los puños. 

—Vosotros también lo notasteis, ¿verdad? —pregunta en voz baja. Cissy aprieta la mano de Eddie, pero él no se gira para mirarla. Ojos clavados en Stan, en Stan que parece que está a punto de decir algo tan importante. O que ya lo ha dicho y que puede que Eddie se haya perdido porque ha parpadeado. El ambiente está tenso, nadie se atreve a decir nada. A robarle el momento a Stan. La lluvia, fuera, golpea contra el cristal—. El martes…

Hay un golpe sordo (un trueno, es un trueno) detrás de él y la habitación se ilumina durante un segundo. Eddie grita y alarga la mano para agarrar a Cissy. Cissy también grita y se aferra a él. Cree, cree que Stan también grita.

—¿Qué coño? —pregunta Stan, todavía en el centro de la habitación y con una mano sobre su corazón—. ¡Joder, Eddie! ¡Quieres controlarte!

—¡Perdón! —exclama Eddie, echando un vistazo desde dónde está a la ventana, al exterior. Fuera todo está a oscuras y llueve. Piensa que podría echar un vistazo _mejor_ , que no hay nada como comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. El que no hay nada allí. Que solo es tormenta aderezada con paranoia.

Pero no se mueve. Tiene la cara del payaso clavada en la retina. Con la boca abierta de par en par, babeando. Joder, solo de recordarlo le entran arcadas.

Richie sí que lo hace. Se levanta de la silla con una agilidad que parece extraña en él y da dos zancadas hasta la ventana. La abre y saca la cabeza (y Eddie _sabe_ que debería agarrarlo por la parte de atrás de su sudadera y tirar de él de vuelta al interior de la habitación de Stan. Seguro, dentro. Con el resto — _él_ ) para echar un vistazo fuera. Entra frío y, por culpa del viento, agua de lluvia.

—No hay nada —dictamina al cabo de un rato, volviendo a cerrarla de un golpe sordo. 

—¿Qué iba a haber? —repone Cissy aún clavándole las uñas en el dorso de la mano. Y Eddie sabe que es estúpido, pero el corazón sigue latiéndole demasiado rápido y hay algo fuera, como una sonrisa en el aire que parece que solo Eddie puede ver. 

Y Eddie abre la boca para responder, pero en realidad no se le ocurre qué puede decir que no vaya a sonar como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

—No va a funcionar —dice Stan—. No podemos pelear contra Pennywise, no así.

—Stan… —dice Ben. Eddie mira a Richie. Richie le está mirando de vuelta, ceja arqueada y expresión de _te lo dije_.

—¿Alguien va a explicar algo? —pregunta Carla cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quién es Pennywise? 

—P-Pennywise es un payaso —resume Bill sin mirarla—. Mata niños, ¿te acuerdas de Henry Bowers? 

—Joder, Bill —protesta Stan. Pero es el único que lo hace. 

—¿Sí? 

—Estaba como una p-puta regad-d-dera, pero no mató a esos niños. —Toma aire.

—Es de locos —repone Carla encogiéndose de hombros—. Claro que los mató, había pruebas…

—De que se cargó a su padre, sí —dice Richie—. La policía hizo un gran trabajo de investigación con todo lo demás. ¿Psicópata local? —Y cambia a una de sus Voces. Grave, autoritaria. Un poco tonta—. Será mejor que le carguemos los muertos, nunca mejor dicho. 

—¿Va en serio? —pregunta Carla mirando a Ben. Él asiente—. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Si lo sabíais, deberíais haberlo dicho…

—Sí que mató a su padre —insiste Ben—. Esa parte es real. 

—E intentó matar a Mikey —añade Richie cruzándose de brazos—. Está como una puta cabra, así que está bien donde está. Esta mierda de ciudad está mejor sin él.

Eddie asiente. Y no es solo por solidaridad, ni siquiera porque Bowers siempre (siempre, siempre, siempre) iba a por ellos: es porque tiene razón. Henry Bowers era un peligro público.

—Pero pudimos con él la últ-t-tima vez, así que podremos esta. 

—¿Cómo que pudisteis? ¿Por qué no llamar a la policía directamente? 

—No nos iban a creer, Carla —le responde Bill—. Nadie cree a unos críos.

—¡Pues la llamamos ahora!

—Ya, eso no va a funcionar, princesa —dice Richie con cierta mofa. Y si Cissy no estuviera entre los dos, Eddie le habría dado un empujón.

También se habría pegado a él, en busca de algo de confort. O le habría dado las gracias por mirar por la ventana.

—Porque es un monstruo —explica Bill en su lugar—. No un monstruo en plan, yo qué sé, John Gacy. Un p-puto monstruo de cuento de hadas, con colmillos y p-p-poderes y… y… No me mires como si estuviera loco —le pide a Cissy ladeando la cabeza hacia ella—. No estoy loco. Eso es… es…

—Dice la verdad —dice Ben. Carla no parece creérselo y Eddie no la culpa. Él jamás se lo habría creído, de no ser porque lo vio con sus propios ojos.

—Creo que alguien tiene que decir que no tenemos por qué ir —dice Richie cruzándose de brazos—. Como… la última vez casi no salimos con vida. Y no es como si le debiésemos a Derry una mierda. No estoy diciendo que no vaya a ir si… decidimos volver a enfrentarnos a él. Solo que… _podemos_ decidir.

Eddie cierra los ojos. Respira hondo. Richie tiene razón, como siempre tiene razón. Para qué se van a meter en eso. 

—Esta discusión otra vez no —murmura Bill tapándose los ojos. 

—¡Pero si tengo razón! —exclama levantando ambos brazos—. Nos vamos el año que viene… solo tenemos, ¿qué? ¿Sobrevivir seis meses? _Chupao_.

—Para irte necesitas terminar el curso, Richie —dice Ben. Es agradable ver que, además de a sí mismo, el futuro educativo de Richie le importa a alguien más.

—En eso te equivocas, Big Ben. Lo único que necesito es tener dieciocho años y acceso a las claves de mi cuenta de ahorros. 

—Bueno, eso, eso es _estúpido_ , Richie —le responde Ben un poco a la defensiva. Y Richie se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. Y Eddie querría decir que sí, que es estúpido. Porque Richie podría ser el alumno que mejores notas tuviera de su año si fuese a clase y está hablando de dejar el instituto en _marzo_. 

—A lo mejor vuelve a ofrecernos el mismo trato —murmura Stan, pero parece que nadie le escucha porque Ben está hablando más alto y con más ímpetu:

—Y no es por nosotros, _nunca_ ha sido por nosotros. Esta misión…

—Esto no es uno de vuestros juegos —le corta Eddie frotándose la sien—. Yo… Puede que Richie tenga razón…

Bill bufa:

—Eddie pensando que Richie tiene razón, ¿alguna otra novedad?

Eddie hace una mueca. Sin entender muy bien por qué Bill tiene que hacer eso. Por qué tiene que redirigir la atención hacia él, separarle del resto.

—¿Y qué coño quiere decir eso? —pregunta con cierta agresividad Richie.

Bill resopla. Se frota la frente. 

—Nada, olvídalo. —Y suena un poco desinflado.

—No, venga. Quiero oírlo.

—Joder, Richie. D-Déjalo estar.

Ni que Bill fuese nuevo. Cuándo ha funcionado decirle a Richie que deje _algo_.

—Venga, Bill. ¿Qué? ¿Uh? —Él hace un gesto que pretende restarle importancia—. No, venga, dímelo. Bill, Bill. _Bill_.

—¡Nada, joder! ¡Bip-bip, joder, Rich!

Richie se echa hacia atrás. Aprieta los dientes. Stan resopla. 

—Lo que tenemos que tener claro es que Bev puede estar ahí fuera con el payaso ese —dice Stan—. No necesitamos volver a la Cisterna, nos valdría con tan solo…

—¿Qué? —pregunta Bill mirándole fijamente.

—¿Con que nos protejamos los unos a los otros? 

—Pero ya le vencimos una vez, p-podemos vencerle esta —insiste Bill en ese tono autoritario que tiene.

—No, Bill. Si luchamos esta vez, morimos —repone Stan y la voz se le rompe un poco. Carraspea y añade—: no creo que podamos con él esta vez. No esta vez.

Hay un silencio raro, como si todos estuvieran asumiendo esa información. Eddie no sabe si Stan tiene razón o solo está pintándoles el peor escenario que se le ocurre. No quiere morir, pero tampoco cree que dejarle en paz esta vez vaya a cambiar algo. Eso les odia, lo saben. Le obligaron a volver a su hibernación demasiado pronto. Bill lo dijo.

Le hicieron pasar hambre.

—Es porque no confiamos los unos en los otros, ¿verdad? —dice Ben. Y Eddie se pregunta si está pensando en lo mismo que está pensando él. En Eso prometiéndoles libertad a cambio de dejar a Bill atrás. Mira a Richie, casi esperando alguna broma. Algo que les empuje a todos juntos otra vez, que les haga recuperar cualquier tipo de confianza que tuvieran los unos en los otros _entonces_. 

—Y porque tenemos que estar todos, ser los siete. 

—Es c-culpa t-tuya —dictamina Bill rompiendo el silencio, ojos clavados en Richie. 

Eddie deja escapar un suspiro cansado, porque no necesitan esto ahora. Ninguno de ellos.

—Bill —protesta Ben tapándose los ojos con una mano.

Richie va más al grano: 

—Que te jodan, Bill. 

—Si no hubieras conducido esa noche, n-n-no…

—¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que era Richie el que conducía? —le corta Stan con brusquedad—. ¿Y qué coño tiene que ver eso con todo esto? 

Eddie boquea, girando la cabeza hacia Richie.

—Rich —murmura, notando como se ruboriza. Bill dijo que el accidente había sido culpa de Richie y Eddie se lo creyó. Incluso si no _creía_ que realmente hubiese culpables, en su cabeza Richie era el que estaba detrás del volante. 

—Es irrelev…

—No te atrevas —le advierte Stan, señalando a Bill con un dedo. Y Eddie no entiende por qué Richie no dice nada. Por qué no ha dicho nada antes. Por qué no le manda a la mierda sin más, en lugar de quedarse allí quieto, dejando que Stan le defienda.

Tiene que decir algo. Dar la cara. No puede dejar que Bill pase por encima de él, no en esto. No cuando están todos. 

Se obliga a soltar a Cissy y dar un paso al frente.

—Bill —le dice Eddie en un tono que espera que suene razonable—. Discúlpate, tío. 

—No te metas —le advierte respirando fuerte.

— _Bill_.

—No me da la puta gana —replica él. Sin tartamudear. Cuando se enfada, cuando se enfada Bill tiene dos modos. El pasional, el heroico. Y el que se queda trabado y que no es capaz de expresar más de una palabra seguida—. Deja de decirme que me tengo que disculpar, porque no tengo que hacer una _mierda_. Por su culpa perdí a todos mis amigos, no me voy a disculpar. ¿No iba conduciendo? De acuerdo. Mejor para su puta conciencia.

—¿Por mi culpa…? —repite Richie incrédulo. Resopla—. Que te jodan. Todo el mundo se puso de tu parte. 

Y Eddie retrocede, porque parece importante. Es lo más cerca que han estado de _hablarlo_. Incluso si es a gritos, será mejor que el estado de pacífica aconvivencia en el que han estado hasta ahora, en el que lo único que hacían era ignorarse el uno al otro.

—¿De verdad? —Bill arquea ambas cejas, se cruza de brazos. Hay una sonrisa rara en sus labios, fea—. ¿Quién? 

—Esto es ridículo, Bill —protesta Carla tirando de él hacia atrás. Parece que ha llegado al límite de su paciencia—. Toda esta historia… Vámonos, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? 

—No, quiero saberlo. ¿Se puede saber cómo salí yo ganando con todo esto? ¿Eh?

Richie arquea ambas cejas y mira a su alrededor hasta que da con Eddie:

—Te quedaste con Eddie, por ejemplo. 

Y Eddie traga saliva. 

—Oh, esa es buena —suelta Carla con una risita floja. 

—No me quedé con Eddie —le corrige Bill.

—Chicos, que estoy aquí —murmura, incómodo de que estén hablando como si no estuviera delante. 

—¿Ah, no? —Richie arquea ambas cejas y Eddie quiere gritar. Estaban hablando de Beverly y de Eso y ni siquiera sabe cómo han cambiado de tema. 

—Yo no me quedé con nadie, Richie. No sé qué mierdas les contaste a Mike y a Stan para ponerlos en mi contra —replica Bill, ácido—, pero estoy jodidamente harto de todo esto. No te debo una putadisculpa. No te debo nada. 

Se quedan mirándose un par de segundos. Richie está tenso, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y los puños cerrados. Bill parece que va a empujar a Stan para quitárselo de en medio de un momento a otro y salir (con Carla en sus talones) de allí pitando.

—Yo no le dije nada a Mike —murmura al final Richie. Bill bufa.

—A-Algo le dirías.

—Fui yo —dice Eddie, porque ahora que lo piensa. Porque ahora que lo piensa _él_ sí que le dijo algo a Mike. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Bill juntando las cejas y poniendo una cara que Eddie solo puede describir como de asco—. Joder, tío. ¿De qué coño vas?

—Lo siento —murmura. Tiene un vago recuerdo de lo que le dijo. De ir a verle detrás de su ensayo en el coro de la iglesia de la calle Neibolt, de lo perdido y traicionado que se sentía. De la expresión molesta de Mike y de él mismo repitiendo como si fuera un disco rayado algo así como _Bill dijo que era culpa suya y que se iba a disculpar, pero es mentira_. 

—Paso —decide Bill levantando los brazos en un gesto de rendición—. Yo… _paso_. 

Stan se quita de en medio y deja que salgan por la puerta tanto Carla como Bill. Y Eddie está a punto de seguirle, para disculparse. No ha pensado en aquello en años. No cree haber pensado _nunca_ en eso, en que pudo tener alguna clase de consecuencia que abriera la boca. 

—Yo… —murmura Ben cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra—. Voy a ver que está bien.  
»Solo…

—Ve —dice Richie frotándose la cara.

—Vosotros también deberíais iros —murmura Stan. Parece de pronto muy, muy cansado—. Antes de que mi madre suba a echaros. 

Richie se pone en movimiento en seguida, cogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. Como si no necesitara una segunda advertencia para saber que tiene que hacer lo que Stan le dice. Le palmea el hombro antes de salir. Eddie está listo también para marcharse y Cissy, un vistazo rápido le dice que, está aliviada de que se vayan a ir de una vez. Ha estado horriblemente callada durante todo el tiempo que han estado allí.

—Eddie, espera un momento.

Es…

Eddie se detiene y Cissy también se para. Es que Stan _quiere_ hablar con él y probablemente quiera hacerlo a solas. Quizá quiere que se disculpe (Eddie lo haría) o disculparse. Stan… Stan no suele ser el tipo de persona que manda mensajes a través de otras personas. A lo mejor quiere decírselo (—Pensé que te había llegado que no quería verte) a la cara, él mismo. 

—Ve —le dice a Cissy—. Luego te acompaño a casa. No creo que vayamos a tardar demasiado. 

—No —admite Stan—. Solo va a ser un momento. 

Stan se sienta en su cama, Eddie camina hasta él.

—No puedo con Bill —suelta a bocajarro Stan. Eddie le ha escuchado decir eso _miles_ de veces. Y ni siquiera está exagerando, pero normalmente había una sonrisa escondida en sus labios. O un suspiro cargado de afecto y exasperación a partes iguales. Pero ahora no puede identificar nada que no sea exactamente eso—. Le odio. Y a ti también, por extensión. 

Es… duele. Bastante, no es que sea nada nuevo. Él también se odia a sí mismo. Tarda un momento en decir:

—Yo no tuve la culpa.

—Te quedaste con el gilipollas, esa culpa tienes. —Y, después de un momento, pregunta—: ¿se puede saber qué le dijiste a Mike? 

— _Nada_. Joder, Stan. Si ni siquiera sé lo qué pasó. 

Stan le mira durante un par de segundos. Entonces:

—¿Por qué te pusiste de parte de Bill?

Sí que conoce esa respuesta. Aun así, es como si se la hubiese hecho tarde. Demasiado tarde. Qué más da, si ahora tienen cosas más importantes en las que centrarse. Mike. Bev. Eso. 

—¿Y tú por qué intentaste matarte, eh? —le pregunta un poco a la defensiva. Stan abre mucho los ojos y, y Eddie tarda un momento en _oírse_. Respira hondo—. No, perdona, no. Yo no… Perdón. 

—Que te jodan, Eddie. 

Pero no le echa, solo se le queda mirando. Con esa expresión de desafío, de yo de aquí no me muevo. Así que al final Eddie se lo acaba contando: 

—Porque alguien tenía que hacerlo. No quería que se quedara solo. —Se encoge de hombros, ya se siente lo suficientemente mal con todo. Escogió a Bill, pero solo para dejarle tirado inmediatamente después. Y ha tardado dos años en pensar que podía sentirse abandonado.

Suspira. 

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bill qué pasó? —le propone Stan en un tono mucho más suave.

—Porque no va a servir de nada —dice encogiéndose de hombros. Dando otro paso hacia Stan. Se deja caer a su lado, hombros hundidos—. No creas que no lo he intentado antes. 

Stan asiente. Está muy serio, como si acabara de tomar una decisión. 

—Pues dile que si no te lo cuenta él, te lo contaré yo —dice al final—. Que esta es su última oportunidad para contártelo él mismo. Estoy harto de tanta tontería. 

Y Eddie no puede evitar preguntarse si es el único (junto con Mikey) al que han dejado atrás. Es evidente (ya lo sabía) que Stan lo sabe. Porque por supuesto que Richie se lo iba a contar a Stan. La confirmación le pica, un poco. Siempre ha odiado que le dejen de lado, sentirse de más.

Y Bill y Ben están muy unidos últimamente. Eddie no tiene ni idea de cómo ha ocurrido, pero ocurrió. Solo que Ben lo jugó mucho mejor que él. 

Porque Ben sigue hablándose con todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta tontamente. Piensa, piensa que no quiere escucharlo. No de Bill, menos de Stan. Que le gustaría que fuera Richie el que se lo contara, sobre todo si de verdad no fue su culpa. Porque Bill ya ha tenido suficientes oportunidades para hacerlo y no tiene nada que ver con Stan.

Ojalá Richie hubiese confiado en él. 

Ojalá haberle dado algún motivo para que lo hiciera.

Stan se encoge de hombros, como quitándole importancia:

—A lo mejor te mereces la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

Pero han pasado tres años y Eddie sabe exactamente lo mismo que supo entonces. Nada. Y si sigue así… 

Esta puede ser su única oportunidad.

—De acuerdo. 

—Bien. Pues pregúntale.

—Lo haré. 

Stan respira hondo.

—¿Eddie? 

—¿Qué? 

—Adiós. 

—Eh, sí. Claro. —Le mira, esboza una sonrisa de medio lado—. Oye, Stan.

—Ni se te ocurra. 

—Te voy a dar un abrazo, ¿de acuerdo?

Stan gruñe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero cuando vuelve a mirarlo asiente. Así que Eddie le rodea con un brazo y se asegura de que sea rápido.

—Eddie —le vuelve a llamar Stan antes de que salga de su cuarto. Eddie se gira, tiene los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el suelo—. Yo no… no quiero morir, ¿vale? Yo solo…

Aprieta los labios, aparta la cara. Eddie está a punto de volver hasta él. No sabe si Cissy estará esperándole fuera. Cuánto le esperaría, si no llega a bajar. No le importa, de la misma manera que no le importa que su madre le esté esperando en casa. 

—Yo… lo sé —admite, aunque tampoco tiene tan claro qué sabe. Hay algo raro en su expresión, algo a lo que Eddie no sabe poner nombre. Como si… como si estuviera intentando decirle otra cosa. 

—Sé que dices la verdad porque le he visto, ¿vale? —Stan cierra los ojos y respira hondo—. Yo solo… no quería volver a pasar por eso. 

Suelta una risita floja. Se aplasta los párpados. Eddie le mira, piensa en lo que dijo Richie. Que Stan _no_. Están siendo egoístas, al arrastrarle a todo el meollo. Pero le necesitan. No tiene ningún sentido hacer como si no. 

—Puedes irte ya. 

Y Eddie boquea. Quiere pedirle quedarse. Disculparse. Stan parece agotado y de verdad que no sabe qué decir. 

Así que asiente y sale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [eMeandC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMeandC/pseuds/eMeandC) ha hecho un cómic adaptando una escena de este capítulo. Si queréis verlo, está en su [twitter](https://twitter.com/sttorge_/status/1273564305624047617). 👍


	6. Chapter 6

# (treinta y uno)

## Miércoles, octubre 1993

Así que Eddie decide preguntarle a Bill al día siguiente, después de clase. La señora Denbrough le deja pasar y le dice que suba, que está en su cuarto. Y Eddie sube al piso de arriba, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la sensación de que está traicionando la confianza de Richie. Porque lo está haciendo, ¿no? Richie no quiere que lo sepa. 

Respira hondo, levanta la mano y llama a la puerta de su cuarto en lugar de entrar sin más. Antes, antes de la Pelea, nunca lo habría hecho. Recuerda haber subido corriendo estas mismas escaleras un millón de veces antes. Compitiendo con Richie, mientras Stan suspiraba y ponía caras. 

—¿Eddie? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Se lo suelta a bocajarro:

—¿Qué pasó? 

Y es increíble que Bill le entienda. Que solo necesite una mirada para saber sobre qué le está preguntando.

—Eso es entre Richie y yo —repone sin parpadear, echándose a un lado para que entre en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Pues Stan lo sabe. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tú se lo has contado a Ben. Así que yo…

—Así que tú te metiste en medio y le contaste la t-trola que te apeteció a Mike —finaliza él arqueando ambas cejas.

Eddie nota como le suben los colores. Le señala con un dedo:

—Tú me mentiste. Dijiste, no. _Prometiste_ que te ibas a disculpar, Bill. Lo _prometiste_. Así que, en realidad, la cosa está así:   
»Puedes dejar que Stan me lo cuente. O puedes contarme tú tu putaversión de los hechos. —Parece importante. Si va a traicionar así, que al menos sea uno de los implicados el que se lo cuente. No Stan, de rebote—. Sinceramente, a estas alturas me importa una mierda.

—Eddie —protesta.

—Porque, déjame que te diga, suena mucho peor de lo que tú dijiste que fue. Así que. No sé, cuéntame qué pasó para que… —Levanta ambas manos. Y Bill aparta los ojos, con los hombros hundidos. Parece tan miserable. Tan triste. 

Se mira las manos antes de respirar hondo:

—No puedo —dice sosteniéndole la mirada. 

Eddie asiente.

—De acuerdo. Stan dijo que me lo diría, así que…

Está a punto de salir de su habitación cuando Bill le agarra por el antebrazo.

—Espera —dice miserablemente. Y Eddie sabe que ha ganado—. Está b-b-bien. Es… _fue_ una t-tontería. 

Bill espera. Quizá que Eddie diga que está bien. Que en realidad no necesita saberlo, que confía en él. Que es suficiente el que esté dispuesto a contárselo. Si tuviera doce años, bueno. Podría haberlo hecho. Pero tiene dieciséis y hace _años_ que Bill no es su mejor amigo. Al final suspira y agita la cabeza en un gesto de derrota.

—Estaba bebido, ¿vale? _Richie_ estaba bebido, no yo. Y a lo mejor drogado, yo qué sé ya. A estas alturas… —Respira hondo, se cruza de brazos—. Y yo… yo fui un… un… ¿Aguafiestas? Supongo que sí. Intenté llevarlo a su casa, pero él se… se enfadó. Y yo le amenacé con c-c-contárselo a sus p-p-padres. Y sé q-que no estuvo bien, ¿vale? Pero… 

—Joder, Bill —dice Eddie. Porque ha pensado _mucho_ sobre lo que pudo pasar. Pero nada… nada tan estúpido. No puede ser eso, pero Bill parece sincero. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y esa expresión tan culpable. Y Eddie le cree—. Si te hubieras disculpado… Ahora…

—Y-Ya l-lo s-s-sé. Jod-d-der. —Se tapa la boca con la mano. Parece a punto de echarse a llorar. Y Eddie alarga una mano, como para apoyarla en su hombro. Y después cambia de idea y vuelve a bajar el brazo, puño cerrado. 

Bill tiene razón. Esto es estúpido.

—Entonces me p-p-pegó. Y yo le llevé a c-casa. Eso fue t-todo.

Eddie parpadea.

—¿Richie? ¿Que Richie te pegó? —repite porque el Richie que Eddie conoce no solo es un poco torpe y descoordinado. Jamás se metería en una pelea por motu propio. Más allá de las que se mete por tener una lengua demasiado larga.

—Ya, ya sé cómo suena —murmura Bill ruborizándose—. Pero tiene un buen derechazo cuando le da la gana.

—¿Y tú no te defendiste? 

Bill arquea una ceja:

—Iba muy p-perjudicado. Debería haberle esquivado, pero me p-pilló por sorpresa.

Eddie le sonríe. 

Es consciente de que empezaban a separarse ya cuando las cosas se fueron a la mierda. Que Richie aprovechaba cuando sus padres no estaban para salir, que Bill estaba apuntado a mil actividades extraescolares. Eddie se dio cuenta por aquel entonces de que si pretendía ir a una universidad que no fuera la de Bangor iba a necesitar una buena beca. Su madre no tenía el dinero que tenían los Tozier, ni él expediente de Ben. 

La cosa es, si Bill hubiese sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada dos minutos más, Eddie le habría creído. 

—¿Qué no me estás contando? —le pregunta con la boca seca.

Bill se encoge de hombros. 

—No fue… p-pero sí. ¿Sabes? —murmura.

—Eres un actor cojonudo, casi te he creído. 

Bill frunce el ceño:

—¡Eddie! ¡Yo…! —Cierra los ojos, respira hondo—. No te estoy mintiendo. 

Y Eddie no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando. Bill tiene esa expresión, esa que ponía siempre cuando se acercaba el aniversario de lo de Georgie. La que dice que no hace falta machacarlo más, porque ya se está machacando él lo suficiente. 

Así que decide creerle. 

—Si te disculparas —vuelve a intentarlo—, creo que si te disculparas, se arreglaría. Incluso si piensas que es demasiado tarde. Richie no es un mal tío, le conoces. 

—No creo que sea t-tan fácil, Eddie —admite en voz baja.

Y de verdad que le cree, pero está tan cansado de sentir lástima por todo el mundo que lo que acaba diciendo es:

—Haz algo antes de que acabemos todos muertos. 

# (treinta y dos)

Está saliendo de casa de Bill en el mismo momento en el que Richie está subiendo los peldaños de la escalera. Y Eddie se queda completamente clavado en el sitio, con la sensación de que necesita una excusa para estar allí. Que ahora que todo el mundo sabe que Eddie no es parte del equipo de Bill, que esté allí es una (¿a quién? ¿Una más?) traición. Y se siente tan estúpido por sentirse así, como si tuviera que defender cada una de sus acciones.

—Eddie —le saluda Richie frunciendo el ceño.

Y Eddie lo suelta a bocajarro, porque no quiere que haya más secretos entre ellos: 

—Bill me ha contado qué es lo que pasó.

Richie parece perdido. Frunce un poco el ceño. 

—¿De acuerdo? —murmura frunciendo el ceño, mano apoyada en la barandilla. Sin moverse del primer escalón—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Ya sabes sobre qué. Bill me ha contado lo que pasó, cuando os peleasteis.

Richie palidece.

—¿Qué?

Eddie gesticula. 

—Su versión de los hechos, al menos.

—Su versión de los hechos me puede comer el rabo —replica con acritud. Y entonces se debe de dar cuenta de qué están hablando, porque da medio paso atrás, baja ese escalón; Eddie está seguro de que se va a marchar por dónde ha venido. Pero entonces, entonces Richie aprieta la mandíbula y vuelve a mirarle con algo parecido a orgullo. 

—¿Y qué? No es que me importe una mierda lo que pienses sobre mí. Ya no somos amigos. —Se encoge de hombros—. Me la suda. 

Se parece a rabia.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—¿Todo lo que…? ¿Qué cojones quieres que te diga, Eddie? Joder.

—Que lo sientes, para empezar. 

No entiende en qué momento ha decidido que es su culpa. Sabe que hay algo que Bill no le está contando, que le está ocultando. Pero también que hay verdad en lo que le ha contado. Y quizá, quizá ha sido terriblemente injusto con él. Presionándolo. Echándole la culpa de todo. Tendría que haber hecho las cosas de forma tan diferente. Entonces, ahora. 

Todos deberían. 

—Vete a tomar por culo, tío.

Y Eddie hace exactamente lo que siempre ha hecho. Le presiona y le presiona y ni siquiera sabe qué está diciendo, porque no puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea lo mal que está todo.

—Ah, ¿que es culpa mía? —sisea. Aprieta las manos, señala a Richie con una. Dedo completamente estirado—. Lo único que he hecho ha sido ponerme de tu parte. 

—¿Que te has puesto de mi parte? 

–Si, Richie, _siempre_ estoy de tu parte. Y tú siempre me… me dejas de lado.

Richie se ríe, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y aparta la mirada. 

—Que te dejo de lado… Hostia puta, ¿por qué no te vas un ratito a la mierda? —Resopla—. ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

—¿Ah sí? ¿El qué? 

—Mira, paso. Solo… déjame en paz.

Eddie le sujeta del brazo.

—No, venga. ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que hago siempre?

—¡Actuar como si fueras el puto amo del mundo!

—¿Qué? 

—Tú siempre exiges y exiges y exiges, pero nunca te importa los sentimientos de los demás.

—Si, venga. 

—¿Ah, no? Llamaste a Bev y a _Bill_ aquel día. Incluso si sabías que era un momento difícil para mí, tú le llamaste. A mis espaldas. Sin preguntarme si me parecía bien, tú solo decidiste que lo querías allí y le llamaste.

Eddie boquea, él no… no pensó…

—Rich.

—No —repone él soltándose de un tirón—. Y cada vez que le dices a Bill o a mí que nos disculpemos, nos haces daño. ¿Pero a ti qué más te da? Porque lo único que quieres es ponerte por encima. En esa especie de superioridad moral…

—¿De qué coño estás hablando?

—Y ahora estás intentando que me sienta culpable por no contártelo. Cuando has ido a mis espaldas y se lo has preguntado a Bill. 

—Esto es injusto. 

—No, Eddie, es la realidad. —Golpea la palma de su mano con su dedo índice, para enfatizar sus palabras—. Tú haces todo lo que te da la gana, tratas a los demás como si fuéramos complementos de tu historia. _Nunca_ te disculpas. Da igual lo que digas o lo que haces. 

—¡Me dejasteis solo! 

—¡No, Eddie, nadie te dejó solo! ¡Y tampoco va sobre ti! ¡Tú elegiste y luego te autoproclamaste mártir porque no te gustó el desenlace!

—Yo…

—No somos Cissy, _Eddie_. Nuestra existencia no se basa en complacerte.

—Déjala fuera de esto —dice poniéndose a la defensiva. No quiere hablar de Cissy con Richie. Nunca ha querido hablar de Cissy con Richie.

—Oh —repone echándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Expresión sorprendida—. Pero si la has metido tú en medio de _todo_.   
»¡Oh, no te olvides de esa! Te quejas de Bill y Carla, pero luego eres exactamente igual. Venís en… en… —Agita las manos—. _Pack_.

—¡No me voy a disculpar por tener una novia, Richie!

—¡Bien, porque yo no me voy a a disculpar porque me gusten los tíos! 

Y Eddie parpadea, con las manos en el aire y las orejas enrojecidas. Un zumbido estático, como cuando hay mucho viento y la antena de la televisión se cae, en el fondo de sus oídos.

—Eso no es lo que dijo Bill —murmura sin saber muy bien qué decir, sin entender muy bien como encaja todo esto en esa historia. Hay algo, algo… algo que se le pega a la piel como una segunda capa y a lo que Eddie no es exactamente capaz de ponerle nombre. Pero pica y hace que quiera meterse debajo de la ducha, frotar hasta que sea lo que sea desaparezca. 

—Mierda —dice frotándose la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Richie? 

—Mierda —repite, ojos muy abiertos—. Yo no quería…

—Contármelo —completa Eddie y ni siquiera se acuerda de qué estaban hablando hasta el momento. Richie respira hondo, no le mira. 

—No —admite.

—Pero sí que se lo contaste a Stan… —añade, comprendiendo. Y no es exactamente lo que quiere decir o lo que cree que uno debería decir cuando te cuentan algo así. Aunque sea por error. Debería ser algo parecido a es feliz si Richie es feliz. Que le quiere, no importa qué. O que lo siente. Porque tiene razón, por todas sus malas decisiones. Por no saber dejarlo estar. 

Tiene como cero control sobre sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Richie perdiendo la sorpresa inicial—. ¿Vas a volver a jugar la carta de pobre Eddie al que no le contáis las cosas? 

Eddie le mira, respiración pesada. 

— _Sí_ —gruñe—. Porque es verdad. Nadie me cuenta _nada_ nunca. 

—Lo dice el tío que ocultó a Bev un mes entero.

—Yo no… _tú_ también lo sabías —repone señalándolo.

—¿Sabes lo mejor de todo, Eddie? Me encanta como esto también va sobre ti, mis más sinceras disculpas por no compartir contigo hasta el último detalle de mi vida íntima —ironiza. 

—¿Te das cuenta de que eres un hipócrita, verdad? 

—¿Algo más que quieras añadir? —Richie se cruza de brazos, arquea una ceja. Eddie sienta como se deshincha un poco. Cree que podría echarse a llorar. Está tan cansado. 

—Que podrías habérmelo contado —murmura sintiéndose muy poca cosa.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Te quedaste con Bill, Eddie. Tú pasaste de mí y no al revés. No te debo nada. 

—Da igual —insiste. De pronto resulta importante que Richie sepa esto, que podría. Si hubiese querido—. Podrías. Si hubieses querido, podrías. Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Richie aparta la mirada, no le cree. No puede, ya ha dejado bastante claro qué es lo que piensa de él. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se moja los labios. 

—¿Y qué coño quieres que te diga? No lo hice y no puedo cambiar el pasado, así que supéralo.

Pero no puede. 

—Yo solo… me gustaría saber. Creo que entiendo… —Cierra la boca—. ¿Por qué no? 

— _Eddie_ —le pide.

—¿Qué hice para perder tu confianza? Si se lo contaste a Stan. Yo… apuesto a que Mike lo sabe. —Richie le mantiene la mirada, dientes apretados, manos en los bolsillos. Parece culpable—: ¿también se lo has dicho a Ben? ¿Lo sabe todo el mundo menos yo? 

Lo sabe todo el mundo menos él.

—Que te jodan, no te debo nada.

Si todo el mundo lo sabe y _él_ no tiene que ser por algo que ha hecho. Y no puede evitar pensar en Clint. Intenta recordar si se ha portado raro con él, si le ha hecho sentirse mal delante de Richie. Algo que pueda explicar por qué es el único al que han dejado fuera de… de _esto_. 

—¿Es porque…? —pregunta, porque necesita saber por qué Richie no pudo confiar en él—. ¿Es por mi cosa con los gérmenes?

Y Richie niega levemente con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo —le pide.

—No. _No_. 

Y Richie suspira y le mira, gafas deslizándose ligeramente por su nariz.

—Ni Ben ni Mike lo saben —le ofrece estúpidamente, recolocándose las gafas—. Tampoco Beverly, evidentemente.

—Pero soy yo, Richie —protesta. 

—Ese es parte del problema. 

— _Richie_.

—No quería que me odiaras —admite. Y parece tan cansado cuando lo hace que Eddie se sienta fatal. Si no estuviera tan enfadado, le invitaría (incluso si su madre está en casa) a tomar algo caliente, reconfortante. Para hablarlo, si quiere hablarlo. Quizá disculparse. 

Solo necesita algo de tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

—No lo hago. No… _nunca_. —Es fácil, porque es verdad. Y la forma que tiene Richie de mirarle le quita un peso de encima. Porque es como si… Como si le creyera. Y Eddie quiere dejarlo tal cuál, no pinchar más en la herida. Pero se encuentra preguntando de todas formas—: ¿de verdad pensaste que yo…? ¿Que podría odiarte?

Duele.

Richie hace una mueca:

—Yo… no lo sé. ¿Sí?   
»Es difícil.

—Pero Stan no. 

—Stan… _Eddie_ , por favor. Déjalo estar. 

Se da cuenta de que está a una pregunta de romperse. Debería cerrar el pico, cambiar de tema. Incluso si es lo más dramático que ha pasado en su vida. Olvídate de matar a Eso o del Pacto. Hay una vocecilla en su cabeza, muy parecida a la de Ben, que le recomienda que se calle.

No puede. _Necesita_ saberlo. Está harto de que le dejen de lado. 

—¿Por qué?

Y Richie le mira con esa expresión abierta y un poco aterrada y Eddie… Eddie cree que lo entiende. Es lo más aterrador que le ha pasado en su vida.

—Oh —murmura. Y da un paso atrás, porque es así de cobarde. Y Richie suelta una risita floja, sin humor.

—Sí —dice y suena tan triste. Pero sigue sonriendo y Eddie nota la presión en la base de su garganta, el pánico apoderándose de su mente—. Puedes irte si quieres, Eddie. 

Y Eddie _no quiere_ , pero tiene que hacerlo. Sabe que tiene que hacerlo. 

Así que corre.

# (treinta y tres)

Cierra la puerta de su coche y apoya ambas manos en el volante. No puede respirar. No puede respirar y lo único que quiere hacer es echarse a llorar y ni siquiera está seguro de que entienda lo que está pasando.

Está hiperventilando y no ha tenido un ataque en _años_. Intenta, intenta controlarlo. Concentrarse en algo, algo real y palpable. Real y palpable como que está en el coche, sentado. Y el cielo es gris y parece que va a volver a echarse a llover en cualquier momento. Como que Beverly está perdida en alguna parte, lejos. Inalcanzable. Que Richie… que Richie… Si no respira de una vez, va a acabar ahogándose. Muriéndose. 

Abre la guantera del coche y saca el viejo inhalador que tiene allí guardado. Las manos le tiemblan mientras lo saca de su caja y está a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

Lo utiliza una, dos veces. _Tres_ veces. Incapaz de quitarse de encima la sensación de pérdida. No puede creerse que Richie… No puede creerse que haya sido tan egoísta. Porque Richie sabe (tiene que saber) que Eddie no es gay (no puede, no quiere serlo) así que, él mirándole de _esa_ manera es como si… como si estuviera pidiéndole algo que no puede, que Eddie no puede darle. Y es tan injusto y tan estúpido, porque eso tampoco ha ocurrido. 

Richie no ha dicho _nada_. 

Tira el inhalador al asiento del copiloto y vuelve a cerrar la guantera antes de meter las llaves en el contacto. Necesita dos intentos para encender el motor. No sabe a dónde va a ir, solo que tiene que salir de allí cuanto antes. _Lejos_. 

No piensa en que Bill vive una calle más allá, a la vuelta de la esquina. Y que, puede, que Richie siga allí. Sigue. Y es una zona residencial y las manos de Eddie estarían temblando si no estuviera agarrando con tanta firmeza el volante. Le ve, casi a cámara lenta. Sentado en el último peldaño de la casa, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Incluso con la distancia que hay entre ellos, Eddie puede decir que está llorando. Está temblando, y solo es culpa de una persona. 

De él.

Tira de la palanca de cambios y el coche se detiene en el sitio. Las manos le tiemblan cuando quita las llaves del contacto.

Porque esto es peor. Peor que ser, ya _sabes_. No ha pensado, solo ha huido. Le ha dejado atrás, claro que no se lo quería contar. Porque Richie le conoce y sabe que en el fondo no puede contar con él.

Se baja del coche y ni siquiera coge su abrigo. Camina hasta él, notando como el corazón le late a mil por hora. Se sienta su lado, muy cerca porque los peldaños no son especialmente anchos. Levanta una mano, duda, duda un momento, y si de verdad se siente tan mal como siente, debería ser capaz de hacerlo. _Quiere_ hacerlo. Así que al final la apoya y es muchísimo peor, porque en cuanto Richie nota el contacto suelta un sollozo _fuerte_ y se deja caer un poco encima suyo, aplastando su cara contra el regazo de Eddie. Y Eddie le sujeta con fuerza contra él y quiere echarse a llorar también. 

Cómo puede ser tan gilipollas. 

—Lo siento —murmura mientras le acaricia la cabeza, sin soltarle de su abrazo—. Lo siento. 

# (treinta y cuatro)

Eddie le pregunta si quiere que le lleve a casa cuando se separa de él. Richie se quita las gafas y se frota el puente de la nariz, sin llegar a mirar a Eddie. Respira hondo. Eddie sigue rodeándole la espalda con un brazo, laxa. Pero no llega a atreverse a levantarla, a romper el contacto.

—Lo siento —repite. Y Richie se ríe entre dientes y niega con la cabeza. 

—Vale, me ha quedado claro. _Puedes_ disculparte sin derretirte como la Malvada Bruja del Oeste. —Y le sonríe. Con los ojos rojos y la nariz hinchada, pero le sonríe—. Fase superada. 

Se quita las gafas para secarse mejor, con el dorso de la mano. Las tiene sucísimas, con dedazos y lágrimas. Lo que quiere hacer es quitárselas y arreglarlas. En su lugar, cierra el puño encima de su propia rodilla y mira al frente. Con la vaga sensación. 

—Entonces —murmura mirando su perfil—, ¿te acerco a casa? 

—¿Qué? —pregunta con la voz un poco rota y Eddie se muere un poquito al escucharle—. ¿Te piensas que voy a hacer algo estúpido si no te quedas conmigo? 

Y quizá es demasiado pronto, toca demasiado cerca de casa. Eddie traga saliva y niega con la cabeza, aprieta el puño. Le gustaría tanto volver a alargar la mano, seguir acariciándole la cabeza. Quitarle las gafas que se ha vuelto a poner y que están hechas una mierda. Quiere tanto alcanzarle, llegar a él. Hacer que se sienta mejor. 

No entiende por qué le resulta tan difícil.

—No —murmura callándose el _demasiado pronto, imbécil_. Intenta decir la verdad, ser sincero. Intentando dar algo, en lugar de coger y coger y coger, como al parecer hace—. Tengo la esperanza de que si te llevo, me invitarás a subir y será como cuando éramos pequeños, ¿sabes? 

Se encoge de hombros, Richie tiene el ceño un poco fruncido. Los labios apretados. Como si estuviera intentando darse cuenta de si hay algún truco oculto. 

—¿No te da miedo que vaya a intentar algo contigo? —pregunta con cierto cinismo.

Y una parte de su cabeza dice: _sí_. Le aterra. Pero Eddie solo sonríe, porque aunque lo dice en serio, es evidente que Richie está intentando hacerlo pasar por una broma. 

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —responde y flexiona el brazo para que se le marquen sus músculos-casi-inexistentes. Es suficiente para que Richie sonría de lado a lado.

—Es verdad —comenta. Y a lo mejor si hubiese ocurrido antes, si hubiese ocurrido antes, Richie habría alargado la mano para comprobar _cómo_ de fuerte. Pero solo se queda quieto, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chupa—. Que ahora eres todo un deportista. De aquí a la NBA, directo.

—Que te jodan, tío. 

Richie se ríe y Eddie le empuja contra la barandilla en un gesto juguetón. También se está riendo.

Así que Eddie le lleva a su casa. Y cuando Richie murmura, con los ojos clavados en el exterior, recolocándose las gafas:

—Supongo que es aquí cuando te pregunto si quieres subir.

Richie le guía escaleras arriba. Eddie se sienta en la cama. Era su sitio, cuando pasaban tiempo en su casa y sus padres no los querían en el salón. Si no se tiraban para jugar en el suelo, Eddie se sentaba en la cama. Y leían cómics, hacían los deberes. Richie va directo a un enorme estéreo que ocupa casi todo su escritorio y que no estaba allí la última vez que Eddie estuvo. Mira entre los vinilos que hay esparcidos sobre su mesa y, tras moverlos todos y apilarlos, escoge uno. Lo saca con cuidado de su sobre, con ese cuidado que Richie sabe poner en las cosas que le importan. 

Eddie aparta la mirada, nostálgico y tan lleno de cariño por él, y echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Tampoco ha cambiado tanto su cuarto. Sigue siendo igual de desastroso, con la cama sin hacer y ropa tirada por todas partes, apilada contra las paredes y los muebles en un intento de quitarla de en medio. Hay nuevos pósteres ocupando las paredes, casi sin dejar un hueco libre.

—Pensaba que tu madre odiaba la música que escuchas —comenta en cuanto Richie pulsa el botón de _play_. El estéreo es bastante grande y los sonidos graves parece que atraviesan las paredes—. ¿Qué es esto?

— _Black Flag_ —responde Richie calibrando el volumen a algo menos fuerte, más al que debería tener la música en el interior de una casa. Probablemente por él, porque, por lo que le ha parecido, sus padres no estaban en casa—. Y la _odia_. 

—¿Y cómo les has engañado para que te compren esa monstruosidad? 

Richie se ríe.

—Estuve trabajando en verano y entre eso y el dinero que tenía ahorrado… Casi le dio un ataque al corazón la primera vez que… —Hace un gesto, como si estuviera subiendo un volumen invisible—. Los altavoces tienen bastante potencia.

Eddie se echa hacia atrás, su cabeza casi tocando contra la pared. Las piernas colgando. Richie se sienta a su lado, se tumba a su lado. Tan cerca que sus hombros se están tocando, las cabezas juntas. Sus piernas, lejos. Eddie ladea la cabeza un poco, para verle mejor. Su perfil. Ha echado esto de menos, incluso si nunca ha sido tan callado. Las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho, siguiendo el ritmo con sus dedos. 

Se le ocurre que…

—No quiero que las cosas cambien por esto —admite Richie en voz baja, como necesitara decirlo casi tanto como necesita que la música tape el silencio—. Yo no… ¿sabes? _Nunca_.

… sería _tan fácil_ besarle.

Y no tiene muy claro de dónde sale esa idea. Pero una vez que se da cuenta, no puede quitársela de encima. El que no solo sería fácil, sino que _quiere_ hacerlo. Quiere estirar el cuello. Descubrir qué pasaría si es él el primero en dar el paso. Si le besaría de vuelta o le apartaría. 

Medio quiere reírse. Porque, ¿por qué no iba a apartarle? 

—No —dice, acallando a esa parte de él mismo. La que piensa en que podría… que el riesgo podría merecer la pena. La que es valiente y no piensa en las consecuencias. La que le recuerda que tampoco es como si hubiera nada que salvar, porque son prácticamente desconocidos. Y sería tan, tan mala idea intentar hacerlo. Besarle. Y si no lo hace, si no lo hace es porque sabe que sería irreversible. Tan, tan egoísta. Así que se aclara la garganta y le codea un costado con suavidad, para llamar su atención—: ey, Rich.

Espera a que él también le esté mirando para volver a disculparse:

—Siento haber alucinado antes. 

—No importa.

— _No_. 

—¿No? —repite.

—No —confirma Eddie, firme—. Tienes razón, ¿de acuerdo? He sido un gilipollas y no es justo. No tendría que haber llamado a Bill y hoy no tendría que haber huido. Y todo lo demás, tienes razón. Así que…

Richie vuelve a mirar al techo:

—De acuerdo —murmura y utilizando un tono bastante más ligero—: ahí estaba yo, desnudándote mi alma, y tú…

No termina la frase. Eddie se gira sobre uno de sus hombros para mirarle mejor. 

—Lo siento —repite. Es sincero, no como cuando su madre le obliga a disculparse. Y una vez que lo ha dicho… tiene la sensación de que puede decirlo todas las veces que hagan falta. Las que necesite para creérselo. Tendría que haberlo dicho hace dos años—. Rich. 

Apoya una mano sobre su bíceps para llamar su atención de nuevo. Eddie no ha debido de calcular nada bien la distancia al moverse, porque cuando se gira sus frentes están cerca, prácticamente tocándose. Eddie le mira a los ojos, por encima de las gafas de culo de botella. Un poco aplastadas contra la cama, torcidas y sucias. Sería tan fácil, solo necesita estirar un poco el cuello. Ladear la cabeza para no aplastarle la nariz. 

Se mueve, nada. Ni medio milímetro. Todavía está pensando en que sería _tan_ fácil besarle. Que podría acariciarle el brazo y llegar hasta su cuello, su mejilla. Que a lo mejor es lo que quiere. A lo mejor le gusta. Huele a tabaco y al mismo desodorante que utilizaba su padre. Y Eddie encuentra que le gusta, le gusta cómo huele. La forma en la que bizquea un poco al mirarle desde tan cerca, como sus pupilas parecen comerse todo el azul de sus ojos. El ruidito que hace al respirar por la boca.

Richie se echa un poco hacia atrás. 

—¿Qué? —le pregunta. Y Eddie parpadea, intenta pensar en qué estaban hablando. Si iba a decir algo, porque no se acuerda de qué podía ser. 

—¿Qué? —repite un poco aturdido. 

Y Richie se incorpora de golpe. La mano que Eddie tenía sobre su brazo cae a un lado y Eddie le sigue con la mirada, incapaz de comprender cómo han pasado de una cosa a la otra.

—Tengo un LP que creo que te va a encantar —dice intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Las manos le tiemblan. Y no le da tiempo a protestar, a decir que ni siquiera estaba escuchando el que está sonando. Richie se mueve hasta su estantería y empieza a rebuscar entre su colección. Lo tiene todo tan desperdigado que resulta un misterio si sabe realmente dónde se supone que tiene las cosas o si solo lo está haciendo para alejarse de él. Eddie se incorpora, apoyándose en sus antebrazos. 

Piensa que debería disculparse, mientras Richie se queda a una distancia prudencial. Ha estado a punto de besarlo y cree que los dos lo saben. Y no es justo, supone. Está siendo egoísta. Es solo...

_Adora_ a Richie. Incluso cuando está siendo un idiota. Quizá sobre todo cuando está siendo un idiota. Le gusta la manera en la que sonríe, la forma en la que entorna los ojos cuando no ve bien. Sus gafas y el pelo ridículo. Que se empeñe en utilizar un monopatín sobre el que apenas es capaz de mantenerse en pie. El que mire por la ventana porque Eddie no es capaz de hacerlo. Sin necesidad de pedírselo. Incluso la forma en la que le miró antes. Como si Eddie le hubiese obligado a destripar su alma. 

Incluso ahora. La postura un poco rara que adopta, con los hombros hundidos y la espalda torcida. La forma cuidadosa en la que tiene de quitar el disco que ha estado sonando hasta ahora. Parece un ritual, como aprieta un poco los laterales del sobre para que se abra. Que sople para asegurarse de que el protector de papel está desplegado. 

No tiene ninguna garantía de que Richie quiera que le bese. Y quiere mantenerle cerca. Siempre ha querido mantenerle cerca. Pero besarlo por eso suena a manipulación. A intentarlo, al menos. Por el estúpido pálpito de que puede que le gustase hace tres años. 

Ha estado a punto de cagarla muy gorda. 

—Creo que el humor no está muy para la cara A, pero si te gustan te lo podría dejar. —Le sonríe, como si fuese una gran broma. Eddie estira las comisuras de su boca—. O grabar un disco, si no tienes un reproductor de vinilos. O para tu coche. Eh… Vale, sí. —Respira hondo, un poco ruborizado—. Eddie, te presento a.... The Breeders.

—¿Qué? 

—The Breeders. 

—Ni de coña se llaman así. 

Richie suelta una risita floja y coloca con cuidado el disco. Después, pone la aguja en su sitio y vuelve a calibrar el volumen. Eddie frunce el ceño. Es... 

Es sorprendentemente agradable, sobre todo si uno lo compara a la música por la que Richie normalmente se decanta en su coche. Es rock, porque es Richie y probablemente considere que es el corte que diferencia a la música de salón con la música de verdad. 

—Digo en serio lo de grabarte una mezcla, pero tendría que meter más canciones. Cuatro no dan ni para una cara —insiste girándose hacia él y sonriendo. Y parece tan expectante, como si realmente fuese importante para él, que Eddie _intenta_ escuchar. Escuchar de verdad. 

_He didn't cry on a safari_  
 _In over his knees_  
 _He couldn't leave the finer life_  
 _Always hugging the ground_  
 _But crying out for me_.

Richie le está mirando expectante cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos. 

—¿Y bien? 

—Sí —confirma. 

Richie sonríe. 

—¿Sí? —repite. 

—Siempre has tenido buen gusto con la música —dice. Y medio intenta sonar un poco a la defensiva, pero es un cumplido. Y también está sonriendo. 

—Alguna de sus canciones me recuerdan a ti —admite acercándose, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Te haré una mezcla.

—No hace falta. 

—No —murmura encogiéndose de hombros—. Voy a grabártela. Es más divertido cuando intentas que le guste a otra persona. Como… como un desafío. ¿Sabes? 

Eddie asiente.

—Vale, gracias, Rich.   
»Oye… dame tus gafas —le pide Eddie alargando la mano. Richie vuelve a sentarse a su lado, dejando unos buenos treinta centímetros entre los dos. 

—¿Qué?

—Están llenas de mierda y me están sacándome mis casillas —insiste, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se dé prisa. Richie suelta una risita floja antes de quitarse las gafas con ambas manos. Se las tiende.

—Suenas como Stan —bromea.

—Eso es porque eres un puto desastre y alguien tiene que cuidarte —murmura sin calor en la voz, levantándose la ropa para acceder a la camiseta interior que lleva. Es de algodón y habrá menos posibilidades de que le rayen las gafas. Puede sentir su mirada encima mientras frota con cuidado—. ¿Qué?

—¿Llevas una camiseta interior? 

Eddie arquea una ceja y aprovecha que ha terminado con uno de los cristales para mirarle a través de él. Está (jodidamente ciego) sonriendo de lado a lado. Como si fuera divertidísimo. Hace que el corazón le lata con fuerza.

—Es casi noviembre. 

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, estirando las comisuras de sus labios. 

—Pues sí, sí que llevo. ¿Se puede saber qué te resulta tan gracioso?

Richie se inclina hacia él, esa sonrisa enorme en los labios. Parece que está a punto de contarle un secreto. Medio hace que Eddie se ponga de los nervios, en un buen sentido.

—Eres un puto perdedor —le cuenta. 

—Discúlpame por no tener ganas de estar enfermo. 

Es probablemente Eddie el que lo hace raro. Por la forma en la que aspira aire y en la que levanta bruscamente la cabeza cuando dedica un segundo a pensar lo que ha dicho. 

—No quería decir nada con eso —dice. Y Richie solo le mira. Entornando los ojos, completamente ciego (vulnerable, parece tan vulnerable sin ellas) porque Eddie todavía tiene sus gafas.

—Vale. 

—Ni siquiera es como funciona —insiste, el corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho—. Y tú no estás enfermo. Así que no es algo que me preocupe. No sé por qué he dicho eso, por favor no me odies.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Has terminado con mis gafas? 

Y Eddie se las tiende, ojos clavados en cómo sus dedos rodean el plástico de la gafa con el suficiente cuidado como para esquivar el cristal. 

—Mucho mejor —dice él. Y Eddie ve como sus ojos vuelven a adoptar su tamaño de siempre. Frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que Eddie aún le está mirando fijamente—: Eddie, me ha quedado claro. No te preocupes. 

—Bien, pero… —Aprieta la boca. 

—¿Entonces qué? Dilo de una vez, me estás poniendo nervioso. 

Eddie respira hondo. Aparta la mirada. 

—Tú sabes que los condones no solo sirven para evitar embarazos no deseados, ¿verdad? 

Cuando se atreve a mirarlo, por el rabillo del ojo, ve que ha arqueado ambas cejas. 

—¿Qué? Joder, Eddie. ¿En qué coño estás pensando? —le pregunta en un tono ligero, media sonrisa en los labios. Y Eddie nota su propia cara estirándose para imitar el gesto. 

Y Eddie abre la boca para responderle, pero entonces el reloj de su muñeca empieza a sonar y cuando apaga la alarma (es hora de ir volviendo a casa) y vuelve a mirarle, piensa en que no quiere decir nada que pueda hacer que Richie cambie esa forma que tiene de mirarle. Entre exasperada y cariñosa. 

—Tengo que irme —dice. Tampoco es _tan_ tarde. Solo es su primera alarma, pero. Pero es una buena excusa para marcharse antes de que le dé tiempo a cagarla. Incluso si le gusta la música y está cómodo allí, con él. 

Así que, sí. Se va a ir. Va a cenar con su madre, va a pensar en dónde coño está Beverly (en si Eso sigue vivo, esperando el mejor momento para devorarlos), en llamar a Stan para descubrir en qué coño estaba pensando cuando le mandó hablar con Bill.

Y la cosa es, cuando eran pequeños Richie _siempre_ protestaba. Intentaba engañarlo para que se quedara cinco minutos más, diez. Para que su madre llamara a su casa, que Eddie se quedara a cenar allí. Medio espera que lo haga ahora. Pero solo asiente. 

—Oye —dice, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. De verdad que le gustaría que lo intentase. Pero solo le mira y Eddie pierde cualquier fuelle que pudiera empujarle a dar el paso—. De verdad que me gusta este grupo. 

Richie asiente. Sonríe. 

—Hasta mañana, Eddie. 

# (treinta y cinco)

Richie no hace ningún gesto para indicar que piensa acompañarlo, así que Eddie cierra la puerta tras de sí. Y se encuentra solo en medio del pasillo de arriba de los Tozier. No es…

No es _raro_. Eddie ha cruzado este pasillo cientos de miles de veces. Para ir al baño, en busca de más chucherías al sótano o a la cocina a por algo que beber. 

Hay un momento de silencio en toda la casa, antes de que Richie cambie el LP. Cuando vuelve a sonar, parece el mismo grupo. Pero el volumen está mucho más alto y... y _es_ una canción romántica. Y Eddie se queda allí, escuchando durante un par de segundos. Sintiéndose como un idiota y dejando que el ritmo de la canción le inunde.

Cierra los ojos. Se imagina que es esa la canción que quería ponerle al principio, que vuelven a estar tumbados en la cama escuchándola. No suena ninguna alarma en esta fantasía, así que Eddie nunca se tiene que levantar de la cama para irse. Y Richie no se aparta cuando Eddie le mira. 

Se queda allí hasta que pasa a la siguiente canción. Y Eddie se plantea durante un segundo el volver a entrar. Pero entonces tendría que explicar que se ha quedado fuera una canción entera. Y eso sería, eso sería patético. Y si no va a volver a entrar, se tiene que ir _ya_. 

Así que se va. 

—¿Eddie? —le llama una voz cuando está bajando las escaleras.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, dejándole la piel de gallina. Se queda quieto, muy quieto, mano apoyada en la barandilla. Corazón latiéndole con fuerza cuando gira la cabeza para ver si ha sido Richie. 

Pero Richie no está mirándole desde el piso de arriba. Entre otras cosas porque el sonido ha venido de abajo. Se ríe entre dientes, aún algo nervioso. 

Suelta una risilla floja, nerviosa. Está siendo estúpido, claro que lo está siendo. Es evidente que alguien ha tenido que llegar (sonaba al padre de Richie, sonaba en su despacho) mientras estaban arriba y ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta porque la música está demasiado alta. Más importante, _tiene_ sentido que Went quiera hablar con él. Tantearle para saber cuáles son sus intenciones esta vez. Si va a volver a dejar a Richie tirado o va a ser algo parecido a un ser humano decente. 

Se siente tentado en darse la vuelta y subir corriendo las escaleras, de vuelta al cuarto de Richie. O a irse como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Evitar esa conversación. Se decide en contra rápido, es una tontería tenerle miedo. Went siempre le ha tratado bien. Y Eddie supone que ya tiene suficiente motivos para pensar que Eddie es un mal amigo para su hijo, no necesita añadir ser un maleducado a la lista.

La puerta del despacho está entornada y Eddie alarga la mano para abrirla. Agudiza el oído, pero el único sonido que le llega es la música inteligible de Richie.

—¿Doctor Tozier? —pregunta dando un paso dentro de la habitación—. ¿Me ha llamado? 

La silla de su escritorio está de espaldas a la entrada, la habitación prácticamente en penumbra por las pesadas cortinas térmicas que cuelgan cada vez que llega el otoño.

—¿Doctor Tozier? —pregunta empujando un poco más la puerta y dando el primer paso dentro de la habitación. Todo instinto de supervivencia que tiene le grita que no se meta allí. Y por una vez no es la voz de su madre. Porque esa lo que le dice es que no sea maleducado. Que ella no le ha criado así. 

Da un paso más al interior. El corazón le late con fuerza, las manos le sudan un poco. Él... En cuanto suelta la puerta, esta se cierra sola. Eddie se gira, rápido. Manos directamente al pomo. 

Está cerrada. 

—Hay que ver —sisea una voz a su espalda. Eddie cierra los ojos, respira hondo. No puede creerse que haya sido tan estúpido—, la de trabajo que me das para lo mierda que eres. 

_Joder_.

Aplasta la espalda contra la puerta. Y ahí está, salido directamente de una película de terror. La piel blanquecina, como si estuviera mal pintada. La sonrisa roja, los dientes afilados. Levantándose de la silla del escritorio.

—¿Crees que Bevvie estará bien? —le pregunta dando un par de saltitos hacia él. Los labios entornándose, las piernas alargadas arqueándose de esa forma tan rara. Incluso ahora es más alto que Eddie y tiene que doblar la espalda para mirarle directamente a la cara. Suena tan infantil, como si se estuviera burlando de él.

—Mierda. 

Eso se acerca de dos pasos más. Es tan alto que _dos pasos_ es todo lo que necesita para cruzar la estancia. Y apoya una mano sobre la puerta, como hacen los chicos en las películas cuando están ligando. El aliento le huele a cloacas y hay una babilla que le cae por la barbilla. Y Eddie se tapa la boca para contener una arcada, aún sujetando el pomo de la puerta, accionándolo. Respirando con fuerza por la boca. 

—¿Qué pasa, Eds? —pregunta acercando un poco más su rostro. Eddie ladea la cabeza, pegando su mejilla contra la madera. Intentando alejarse todo lo que puede de él—. ¿Necesitas reanimación boca a boca? —Sonríe, sonríe como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo—. O, quizá. ¿Quieres que te la chupe el viejo Bob Gray?

Es como si le despertara de un mal sueño. Eddie se lo quita de encima de un empujón, mientras que Eso se ríe como un maníaco. 

—¡Ya sabes que a ti te lo hago gratis! —chilla entre risotadas. 

La puerta cede y Eddie está a punto de caerse de culo. Pero Eso no intenta seguirle, solo se queda en el quicio de la puerta, erguido. Altísimo, con el pelo que parece una peluca y la sonrisa imposiblemente amplia.

—¡Me muero por devoraros! ¡Díselo a tus amigos!

# (treinta y seis)

Eddie cierra la puerta de la calle con un golpe sordo, sin llegar a preocuparse de no hacer ruido, y se gira solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la madre de Richie.

Eddie toma aire bruscamente. Porque la alternativa es gritar y no cree que tenga la fuerza que hace falta para tener que explicar qué le pasa.

—Señora Tozier —farfulla mano sobre su corazón—. Qué susto.

Maggie le sonríe. 

—Hola, Eddie. —Su expresión se queda un poco congelada, frunce el ceño—. ¿Estás bien? 

Y Eddie vuelve a mirar dentro de la casa. A la música de Richie que no deja de sonar, ha debido de volver a cambiar el disco porque ahora es rápido y brutal y apenas se puede entender lo que están berreando. Debería haber gritado por ayuda. Siempre han sido más fuertes cuando están juntos. Eddie, al menos. O haber subido corriendo para contárselo a Richie. Buscando algo parecido a confort. 

—No lo sé —admite. 

Y la madre de Richie le mira, como si estuviera decidiéndose. Con la bolsa marrón de la compra contra su pecho y las llaves de la mano. 

—¿Quieres entrar un momento?

Y Eddie tiene el _no_ en los labios, pero… ¿y qué va a hacer? ¿Irse a casa? ¿A qué? ¿A cenar con su madre mientras ven capítulos grabados que ya han visto millones de veces, como si no pasara nada? _No_. Deberían reunirse todos. Debería estar subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Sí —dice—. Me gustaría. 

Acepta la bolsa cuando Maggie se la pasa y se echa a un lado, para que abra la puerta. La sigue dentro, aún con la sensación de que Eso le tiene que estar esperando en alguna esquina. 

No hay nada. 

—Este chico y su control del volumen, te lo juro —murmura Maggie más para sí que para Eddie. 

Eddie apoya la bolsa sobre la isla de la cocina y se echa a un lado para que la madre de Richie coloque la compra. 

—Cuando digo que echo de menos a Barb porque la casa está demasiado silenciosa, no me refiero exactamente a esto —añade señalando hacia el piso de arriba. Sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

Eddie baja la mirada, incómodo. La última vez que vio a la hermana de Richie fue antes de que se fuera a la Universidad. Y no fue exactamente agradable. 

—No quiero ser el tipo de madre que se mete en la vida de sus hijos —dice Maggie, sacando unos puerros de la bolsa y mirando fijamente a Eddie—, pero, ¿volvéis a…? —Los agita, como si no encontrara las palabras—. ¿Volvéis a llevaros?

Eddie parpadea, sintiéndose un poco como una mierda. Incluso si Maggie ha usado un tono ligero. 

—No lo sé —admite, tira un poco del bajo de su camiseta y juguetea con el borde. Es como si volviera a tener doce años y le hubiese pillado cogiendo algo que no debería—. Supongo que lo estamos intentando. Pero…

—Pero habéis crecido y eso no siempre es tan fácil —completa ella. Sonríe—. Si sirve de algo, me gusta tenerte por casa. 

Sí que sirve. Le hace pensar que no lo está haciendo todo mal, que hay algún resquicio de sí mismo que a lo mejor merece la pena conservar cerca. 

—Creo que la he fastidiado bien antes —admite sin hacer contacto visual. Cree que es algo que nunca le habría dicho a su madre. No se habría atrevido. Pero Maggie es la madre de Richie. Y puede que le odie por haber sido tan idiota, pero de verdad que espera que tenga algún buen consejo para darle. Ella conoce a Richie. ¿No? Probablemente mejor que nadie—. Me contó algo importante y yo… 

No sabe cómo continuar. No va a contarle _qué_ , es evidente. Pero piensa que a lo mejor podría... _contarlo_ , aunque sea dando un rodeo. Decir que se hizo el protagonista, aunque no tenía nada que ver con él. O quizá sí. Le miró _de esa_ manera, ¿no? Eddie no se lo imaginó. O puede que sí. Podría haberlo preguntado, pero _quién_ pregunta una cosa así. Lo más seguro es que se lo haya imaginado. Richie se apartó antes, ¿no? Cuando Eddie estaba pensando en besarle. 

En besarle. La idea parece tan alien ahora que hace que se quiera reír. 

—Medio le obligué a que me lo contara —admite tan enfrascado en sí mismo que salta en el sitio cuando Maggie apoya una mano sobre su hombro:

Le sonríe con cierto cansancio:

—Es difícil crecer —dice—. Pero eres un buen chico, Eddie. Todos cometemos errores, lo importante es darse cuenta y hacer algo al respecto.

Lo piensa durante un momento. Podría subir las escaleras de dos en dos y abrir la puerta de par en par y… ¿y qué? ¿Qué podría decir que no haya dicho ya?

—No sé si seré capaz —admite en voz baja. 

—Yo sí. —Quita la mano de encima. Sonríe—. Tengo plena confianza en ti, joven Kaspbrak.  
»¿Sabes? Siempre me gustasteis más que las amigas de Barb. Tú y Bill. Erais tan formales, tan educados. Desde pequeñitos. Me hacíais pensar que, a lo mejor, Richie aprendería algo de vosotros. 

Eddie suelta una risita floja, a su pesar. 

—Difícilmente —murmura. En todo caso, en todo caso fue al revés. Y Maggie se ríe también, abriendo la nevera.

—Ya, a estas alturas ya tengo asumido que mi hijo es un caso perdido. —Y le tiende una lata de Dr Pepper. Eddie se la queda mirando y tarda un momento de más en alargar la mano y aceptarla. Hace años que no se toma un refresco. Su madre leyó un artículo hace unos años sobre lo malísimas que son las bebidas azucaradas y… _bueno_ —. De todas formas, lo digo en serio. Me gusta verte por casa, Richie siempre parece más animado cuando estás cerca. El otro día… os agradezco mucho lo que hicisteis por él. Ir todos al hospital, fue tierno. Y creo que le vino bien, tener vuestro apoyo.

Eso no es… no es cierto. Y no es justo que lo piense, así que Eddie entreabre los labios para decírselo. Ser sincero, porque puede ser sincero.

La cierra en el mismo momento en el que el teléfono empieza a sonar y Maggie se aleja sin decir palabra para descolgarlo.

—¿Sí? —pregunta. Eddie echa un vistazo rápido y Maggie le sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que la está mirando. Es un poco raro y tendría que haberse ido hace tanto rato a su casa. Abre la lata de Dr Pepper. Ni siquiera sabe si le apetece, pero está a punto de llevársela a los labios cuando Maggie añade—: sí, sí que está. Dame un momento, Bill, que le llamo. 

Eddie se levanta del taburete:

—¿Es Bill? —pregunta sin importarle que Maggie tenga todavía el auricular contra la oreja, lo que le diría su madre si la interrumpiera (—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me hables cuando estoy al teléfono!) a ella—. ¿Bill Denbrough? 

Maggie le mira y Eddie piensa que le va a decir que no, que deje de ser un muchacho entrometido. Que no es asunto suyo. Aunque es Bill, sabe que es Bill. Se lo ve en la cara. Así que estira la mano, palma bocarriba. 

—Bill —dice Maggie entornando los ojos, auricular firme en su mano. Casi mirándolo con desconfianza. Y Eddie se siente un poco loco, salvaje. Como si pudiera hacer algo tan impensable como quitárselo de las manos si no se lo da _ya_ —, Eddie está aquí y quiere ponerse. Sí, no- ten.

—Bill —le llama en cuanto Maggie suelta el teléfono. Nota la urgencia en su propio tono y sabe, _sabe_ , que hay algo que está mal. Solo espera que ese algo no sea Bev.

Porque este es Bill llamando a Richie antes que a nadie cuando hay problemas y ni siquiera va a pretender que no sea así. Igual que Bill no cuestiona por qué está en casa de Richie, que se haya puesto al teléfono cuando no ha llamado para hablar con él. Va al grano:

«Es Eso», dice Bill en un murmullo y el tono no le tiembla. El tono no le tiembla, pero Eddie tiene la sensación de que todo _él_ lo hace. De que las rodillas le van a fallar de un momento a otro. Ladea la cabeza, lo justo para ver como Maggie no ha ido a buscar a Richie. Como empieza a preparar la cena sin dedicarle más tiempo a la llamada, a Bill. A él mismo. «Ha vuelto, tenías razón. Ha vuelto».

Y Eddie no necesita preguntar cómo lo sabe, porque él también lo ha visto. Porque se trata de Eso y está haciendo exactamente lo que siempre ha hecho. Ir detrás de ellos, uno a uno.

Aterrorizarlos.

—Lo sé —admite echando un vistazo desconfiado a Maggie. Y puede que no esté entendiendo nada de lo que están hablando, pero aun así le encantaría estar utilizando el teléfono que tienen en el salón en lugar de con este. Poder hablar con libertad, con cierta intimidad—. Lo he visto. 

«Necesitamos encontrar a B-Beverly», dice entonces Bill. Eddie cierra los ojos, toma aire. Asiente aunque no pueda verle. «Si está en D-Derry, est-tá en peligro».

—Sí —murmura, no cree que haga falta. Cualquiera de ellos saltaría a las vías (aunque ya no pase ninguno) del tren por… por cualquiera de ellos, a decir verdad. 

«Yo…», dice Bill. «I-Iba a llamarte ahora, la verdad. Ver si podías llevarnos a Ben y a mí a casa de Richie».

No debería sorprenderle que Bill quiera empezar de inmediato la búsqueda. Supone que cuanto antes, mejor. Pero ha sido un día largo, demasiado largo. Y Eddie está demasiado cansado como para ponerse a cazar monstruos.

De todas formas, lo ofrece: 

—Puedo ir a por Stan. —Entiende qué quiere hacer Bill. Bill quiere juntarlos, como el otro día. Pero que esta vez salga bien—. Nos podemos ver en media hora en tu casa.

«Donde Ben mejor, c-creo que p-puedo c-conseguir que mis padres me dejen el c-coche». 

—Nos vemos ahora, Bill. 

Cuelga sin llegar a apoyar el auricular y está a punto de marcar de nuevo, cuando recuerda que existe algo parecido a modales y que no está en su casa. Entonces, se gira para mirar a Maggie. 

—¿Puedo hacer otra llamada? —pregunta levantando el auricular. 

—¿Tenéis planes para hoy? 

—Eh… —No lo llamaría planes, pero supone que no puede decir que van a ir a buscar a Beverly por la ciudad porque hay un payaso-guion-monstruo que puede comérsela solo porque lo encuentra divertido. No, claro que no. Aunque los padres de Richie parezcan… bueno, sean _mejores_ que los de los demás en cuanto… no lo tiene muy claro en cuanto a qué. Pero parecen mejores. Más comprensivos. Un poco como la madre de Ben. O los de Mike, que siempre se están esforzando en sacar lo mejor de él. Motivarlo.

—Richie tiene toque de queda —dice Maggie, malinterpretando su silencio—. Yo… Eddie, me gusta verte por casa. Pero después de lo que pasó… Necesitamos poner límites, ¿entiendes?   
»Y tampoco creo que los padres de Stan vayan a dejar que salga a estas horas. Así que, si quieres, eres bienvenido a quedarte a cenar con nosotros —añade, agitando el cuchillo de cocina que estaba utilizando a un lado. Cruzándose de brazos sin preocuparse demasiado si tiene las manos sucias o no—, pero Richie no va a salir. 

—¿A dónde dices que no voy a ir? —pregunta Richie desde la puerta, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—Que puedes mandar a Eddie a hablar conmigo todo lo que quieras —dice Maggie firme—, pero no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre escapadas nocturnas. No hasta que demuestres que se puede confiar en ti. 

Richie pone los ojos en blanco y le lanza una mirada a Eddie de medio lado, con las cejas un poco fruncidas, que Eddie interpreta como un qué coño estás haciendo todavía por aquí.

—Pensaba que ya te habías ido —comenta con cierta despreocupación. 

—Acaba de llamar Bill —dice. Y en cuanto comprueba que Maggie no está mirándole, vocaliza: «Eso». Y Richie palidece y vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia su madre.

—Maggie —dice caminando hacia la isla de la cocina y apoyando ambas manos sobre ella.

— _Richard_ —responde ella en un tono mucho menos apasionado y dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo junto a la tabla de cortar—, si crees por un segundo que _eso_ te va a funcionar es que aún no conoces a tu madre.

Richie no parece inmutarse. Apoya los codos en la isla, la cara (un poco ladeada, como en las fotos que tienen sus padres en el salón de su primera comunión en las que parece casi bueno con la cruz entre) en las manos. 

—¿Te han dicho hoy lo guapa que está, miladi? —pregunta, cambiando el tono a medida que habla. Al final suena algo parecido a un caballero inglés, más nasal que otra cosa.

Maggie arquea ambas cejas:

—No. Y sabes el por qué, así que por tu propio bien espero que no me hagas repetírtelo.

—Pero Maggie, mamá —insiste separándose de la isla y rodeándola para ponerse a su lado. Su madre siempre ha sido una mujer alta, pero en algún momento de los últimos años, Richie pegó el estirón y ahora le saca una cabeza y media. En comparación parece _pequeña_ —. ¿Has visto esa carita? 

Eddie parpadea, tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que está hablando de él. Aprieta los labios para no responderle alguna bordería, porque necesita que la convenza.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Eddie, así que… —repone ella quitándose el brazo de Richie de encima. 

—¿De verdad piensas que Sonia, _Sonia_ , dejaría que viniera si no fuera a ser una noche apta para toda la familia?

Maggie no sabe poner cara de póker, decide Eddie. Porque aunque sigue con los labios fruncidos, hay algo en su expresión que la delata. Porque parece que Richie la ha convencido un poco. Como si de verdad quisiera decir que sí, que vale. Vete, pásatelo bien con tus amigos.

Siempre ha tenido cierta debilidad con consentir a Richie. 

—¿Eres consciente de que es miércoles y de que mañana tienes clase, verdad?

—Ni siquiera es tan tarde —insiste Richie, agarrándola de los brazos y agachándose para mirarla a los ojos—. Y van a ir todos, a…

—Vamos a casa de Ben Hanscom —añade Eddie, porque eso, en cualquier mundo, es un punto a favor. 

—¡A casa de Ben Hanscom! —repite Richie levantando ambos brazos. 

Maggie se ríe.

—No sé quién es ese chico.

—¡Ben, Benji! ¡El bueno de Haystack! ¡Presidente del club de audiovisuales! ¡Inofensivo! 

Maggie no parece muy convencida de las referencias de Ben, pero. Pero parece que parte de su resolución ha desaparecido. Echa un vistazo a Eddie y Eddie lo toma como se lo tiene que tomar. Dice:

—No va a haber alcohol. —Y eso, al menos, es verdad. No puede prometer que su hijo vaya a estar a salvo, pero eso tiene más que ver con Eso que con que ellos vayan a hacer ninguna locura—. Ni nada por el estilo. Como mucho dar una vuelta, hablar. 

—Te prometo que Eddie conduce como una abuelita.

Maggie hace un ruidito con el fondo de su garganta. Como si se estuviera resistiendo.

—Voy a hablar con Andrea antes —les advierte levantando un dedo. Al final es Maggie la que hace la mayor parte del trabajo en convencer a la madre de Stan.

# (treinta y siete) 

Aunque Stan vive, _literalmente_ , en la casa de en frente a la de Richie, tienen que esperar un buen rato a que llegue. Lo hacen sentados en el coche de Eddie. Con el motor encendido y la calefacción puesta. Ninguno de los dos ha alargado a la mano para poner la radio y Eddie duda que vayan a hacerlo. Es un silencio agradable, del tipo que claramente va a preceder a la tempestad. Las cosas se van a ir a la mierda muy rápido, si es que no se están yendo mientras esperan.

Stan sale de casa con la misma expresión con la que entró en su cuarto ayer. Con la cabeza alta, los hombros tensos y resignado. Besa a su madre en la mejilla, a su madre que le ha acompañado hasta la puerta, y se abrocha el último botón de su abrigo antes de bajar las escaleras del porche. Es un abrigo diferente al que le suele ver Eddie y no puede evitar preguntarse qué habrá sido del otro. Si habrá quedado inservible por culpa de la (misma que tenía Richie en las mangas de su camiseta) sangre.

Se sienta detrás de Eddie, cierra la puerta con cuidado y se pone el cinturón. El clic suena magnificado en el silencio del coche y durante un par de segundos no parece que nadie se vaya a mover. Al final Stan suspira y suelta:

—¿Estáis esperando a mi beneplácito o algo? —pregunta en un tono aburrido—. Y poned algo de música. Parece que estamos yendo a un funeral.

Richie se ríe. Y le hace caso.

# (treinta y ocho)

Ben les abre la puerta y probablemente lo que más miedo da es que no les sonríe. Les guía hasta el salón. Allí ya está Bill, sentado en el sofá orejero. La televisión no está puesta y hay un par de tazas sobre la mesita frente a él. Ben dice:

—Sentaos. ¿Queréis algo de beber?

Ninguno quiere nada y acaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesita. Alrededor de Bill, que es su líder incluso cuando no lo es. Stan y Richie comparten el sofá, Eddie está en el reposabrazos y Ben ha cogido una de esas sillas feas y de plástico que tienen en la cocina.

Esperan. 

Al final Bill se remueve y dice:

—Eddie tenía razón. Es Pennywise. Está vivo o despierto o vete tú a saber qué. Pero está.

Lo que hace, por supuesto, que todos hablen a la vez:

—No podemos hacer esto sin Mike —es lo que dice Stan y de alguna manera se oye por encima de lo que los demás tienen que decir. Eddie se inclina a un lado, porque Richie le tapa la visión, y no puede evitar pensar que parece que le duele más decirlo que otra cosa. Que lo que quiere decir se parece mucho más a _chicos, no creo que pueda hacer esto otra vez_. 

Stan nunca quiso entrar a formar parte de lo que fuera que fuese aquello. 

—T-Tenemos q-q-que —dice Bill, echando un vistazo rápido a Ben. Buscando su apoyo—. Si B-Bev está en Derry…

—¡No! —insiste Stan—. No podemos hacer esto sin Mike, Bill. Punto. Necesitamos… _tenemos_ que ser siete. Y lo sabes.

—P-Pues llamamos a C-Carla. O a Cissy —añade señalando a Eddie, como si él entendiese mejor que nadie la necesidad de empezar a moverse cuanto antes—. Seremos siete.

Quizá lo hace.

— _Los_ siete, Bill. 

—¿Y cómo c-c-coño q-quieres que lo haga? ¿Eh? —le espeta Bill—. ¿Sé q-qué acabas de salir del hospital, p-pero t-t-te apetece venir a m-matar a un p-p-put-t-to monst-truo, Mikey?

—Cierra el pico, Bill —responde Richie. 

—¿Le han dado el alta?

—Ayer —le responde Ben—. Y Bill tiene razón en una cosa. Necesitamos encontrar a Beverly. Antes de que pase algo irreversible.

—Que esté en Derry es una posibilidad muy remota —replica Stan—. Por todo lo que sabemos, se ha fugado con algún novio.

Stan suspira inmediatamente después y se tapa la cara con ambas manos. Como si estuviera agotado. Richie apoya una mano en su hombro. Stan no debe de esperárselo, porque da un salto en el sitio y le mira como si estuviera confundido. 

—Yo sí que creo que Beverly está en Derry —dice Eddie. 

Richie resopla. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo dice Bill? 

—Eres un capullo —dice Eddie en lugar de preguntarle qué mierdas les pasa con a quién le da la razón. Ya tiene suficiente con que su madre le diga qué es lo que tiene que pensar. No necesita que sus amigos hagan lo mismo— y para que lo sepas, _no_. Lo he visto, he visto a Eso. 

Hay un silencio un poco raro, todos le están mirando. Es Richie el que lo rompe:

—¿Cuándo? 

Eddie suspira.

—Antes. Cuando me iba a ir de tu casa. 

Richie parpadea. Le está mirando como si no acabara de creérselo. 

—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho nada hasta ahora? 

Y… 

Eddie se encoge de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No tiene ninguna respuesta que darles. Pero le están mirando y Eddie tiene la sensación de que nadie va a intentar sacarlo de esta.

—¡Porque era la misma mierda de siempre! —se decide levantando ambos brazos solo para volver a dejarlos caer sobre su regazo—. Eso intentando asustarme y diciendo que nos va a devorar. —Cierra los puños, está temblando—. No me puedo creer que los mismos trucos de siempre le sigan funcionando.

—¿T-También te mencionó a ti a Beverly? 

Eddie asiente.

—Sí. Dijo… dijo… —Ni siquiera tiene que hacer memoria—: me preguntó si de verdad creía que estaba bien. 

—A mí m-m-me dijo q-que empezaría c-con ella.

—Joder —murmura Richie—. La alegría de la huerta, ¿eh?

—Bip-bip, Richie —dice Stan. Richie pone los ojos en blanco, pero se calla.

—Así que tenemos dos opciones —interviene Ben con un tono firme—. Buscamos a Beverly y bajamos _otra vez_ para acabar con él. O…

—O b-bajamos ya, ant-tes de que at-t-taque a nadie. Nosotros cinc-co o siete c-c-con sust-titutos. 

Parece que Stan quiere decir algo. Protestar, de nuevo, porque tienen que ser los siete. Porque no vale cualquiera. 

—Odio ser siempre —Stan resopla— la voz de la razón, pero todo esto _vuelve_ a ser absurdo —gruñe Richie. Se frota la cara. 

—Creo que deberíamos volver a intentar encontrar a Beverly —opina Ben. Lo que se gana un resoplido de Richie que hace que se ruborice hasta las cejas—. La necesitamos. Es… es nuestra…

—¿Nuestra qué? —pregunta Richie. Y Eddie le mira, no acaba de entender cuál es su problema. ¿Cree que es más sensato ir sin ella? Eddie… Eddie cree que prefiere a Beverly con ellos. Si van a bajar a las cloacas de nuevo, quiere tenerla de su lado.

—Nuestra guerrera —repone Ben apretando los puños, levantando la barbilla.

Richie no se ríe esta vez. Solo respira hondo y agita la cabeza:

—Vale, genial. Resulta que ahora estamos jugando a uno de vuestros jueguecitos.

—¿Y _Mike_? —insiste Stan ignorando a Richie.

—Bueno —murmura Ben casi como si le doliera—, Mike es nuestro paladín. Le necesitamos, _claro_ que le necesitamos, pero si está mal… es algo que tendremos que hacer sin él. Por él.

—¿Paladín? —repite Eddie sin acabar de entender las metáforas. 

—Es una clase…

—N-No imp-porta ahora —le corta Bill, haciendo un movimiento con la mano y Ben cierra la boca—. Tenemos q-que tomar una decisión. ¿C-Con o sin Beverly? 

—Con —dice Ben sin inmutarse. Bill mira a Eddie y, oh, supone que están yendo en orden de las agujas del reloj.

—Con, con —dice.

—Con —dice Richie asintiendo. Y Stan suspira:

—Con, qué clase de pregunta es esa.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Volvernos a recorrer Derry a ver si suena la flauta? —gruñe Richie.

—B-Ben t-tiene una idea —dice Bill a la vez que Eddie suelta:

—Tengo una idea… —Y se muerde la lengua porque probablemente la de Ben sea mucho mejor. Así que se ladea hacia él, para mirarlo mejor.

—¿Qué ibas a decir, Eddie? 

—Es una tontería —murmura negando levemente con la cabeza—. Tú primero.

—¿Vais a seguir lamiéndoos el culo o vamos a empezar a movernos? —les corta Richie un poco de malas maneras—. No sé vosotros, pero yo tengo hora para volver a casa, así que estaría bien empezar cuanto antes. 

Eddie hace una mueca. Ben se encoge de hombros.

—Puede que sea lo mismo —comenta Ben, esbozando media sonrisa—. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Y Eddie lo dice: 

—El Falcon. 

Hay un momento de silencio, todos le están mirando. Ben se aclara la garganta:

—Yo iba a decir el Club —admite él con cierta timidez.

Eddie no puede culparle. Nunca ha entrado a ese local, pero es infame incluso para unos chavales de diecisiete años. Lo suficientemente infame como para que unos chicos de Portland sepan de su existencia y vayan allí de fiesta.

Intenta no pensar mucho en lo que le ha dicho Richie antes, se asegura de no mirarlo. Al menos. No quiere que piense que Eddie piensa _nada_. Sobre todo porque lo que tiene grabado en la retina es el peso de Richie sobre sus piernas, llorando. Porque Eddie es un gilipollas. 

—¿Al F-Falcon? —repite Bill arqueando una ceja—. ¿P-Por q-qué iría Bev al F-Falc-con? 

—¿Por su amigo? —pregunta Richie con algo en su tono que parece desafío.

—Es al sitio al que fue cuando vino el martes. Se tomaron un batido y luego fueron al Falcon. 

Al final dice Stan:

—¿Entonces El Falcon y luego el Club?

# (treinta y nueve)

—Oye, Ben —dice Richie mientras salen de su casa—. Si Bev es nuestra guerrera y Mike nuestro paladín, ¿qué soy yo? 

Ben suelta una risita floja:

—El bardo, por supuesto.

—¿Por supuesto? —repite haciendo una mueca—. ¿Cómo que el bardo?

—Sí, el bardo se supone que es el encargado de subir la moral del grupo, ¿vale? Como, cantando o contando chistes. Eres el bardo.

—Uauh —murmura Richie. Y hay algo en su tono que parece satisfecho con esa posición—. ¿Has oído, Stanley? El encargado de subirle la moral al grupo.

Y Stan respira fuerte, por la boca. Como si apenas pudiera soportarlo.

—Por favor, no le motivéis. 

—Es de un juego, Richie —murmura Bill desde delante de ellos—. No significa nad-da.

—No, no, yo creo que mola bastante —le contradice, probablemente por el único placer de hacerlo. Se detiene para esperar a que Ben cierre la puerta de su casa—. ¿Y los demás? 

—Bueno, yo sería el clérigo, claro —dice y Eddie no sabe qué está tan claro. Tampoco es que lo comente, porque puede que él no se esté enterando de nada, pero parece que Richie está disfrutando de la conversación. Que él sepa, Ben no es especialmente creyente—. Stan nuestro druida. 

—¿Druida? —repite Stan y de cierta manera _casi_ parece que la idea hace que se sienta insultado—. ¿Como lo de los cómics de Astérix y Obélix?

—Eh…

—M-Más o m-menos. 

—Uhm —murmura Stan, pero no parece exactamente contrario a la idea.

Ben comprueba que la puerta está bien cerrada antes de guardarse las llaves en el bolsillo.

—¿Y Eddie? —pregunta Richie. Ben pone una cara un poco compungida, como si le estuviera costando decidirse. 

—Bueno, _podría_ ser nuestro ladrón.

—Que te den, Ben —murmura sin calor en su voz—. ¡A Richie le toca al que le toca subir la moral y yo soy un ladrón!

—¡No, no! No como… como un _ladrón-ladrón_. Más como… el ladrón normalmente es el que se encarga de ir primero, ¿vale? Se asegura de que no haya trampas por el camino y de que el resto del grupo esté a salvo. 

Eddie hace una mueca, aún insatisfecho. Aunque la idea de asegurarse de que los demás estén a salvo no acaba de disgustarle. Pero _ese_ nombre. Nop. De ninguna manera.

—No me gusta —insiste cruzándose de brazos—. Sé tú el ladrón, yo puedo ser el cura. 

—No es un… 

—Ya has oído al muchacho, no le gusta. Dale otro, Haystack —dice Richie utilizando una de sus voces y apoyando un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Tira de una palanca imaginaria, como si estuviera jugando a las tragaperras—. _Clin, clin, clin_.

—¿Explorador te gusta más? 

—P-Por Dios —murmura Bill apoyando una mano en el techo del coche de Eddie. Lo señala con la otra—. Esto, todo esto, es _ridículo_. Deberíamos p-ponernos en marcha.

—¿Qué hace el explorador? —pregunta Eddie cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, sin llegar a fiarse. Porque si el ladrón no es un _ladrón-ladrón_ tiene sus dudas de que el explorador se dedique exactamente a explorar. 

—¿Beverly? ¿Alguien se acuerda de ella? 

—Bueno. Se supone que es un arquetipo de la naturaleza. Le gusta vivir en el bosque, _libre_ y lejos de las ciudades. —Eddie parpadea. Bueno… _eso_ le gusta—. Es un poco un… Bill, ayúdame.

—Un p-paria.

Ben hace una mueca.

— _Marginado_ , a veces. Pero no siempre —se decide Ben esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Una vez un perdedor, siempre un perdedor! —exclama Richie. 

Y Eddie sonríe un poco a su pesar. No le importa mucho esa parte, porque la otra idea… la otra idea le _gusta_. Lo de que vive libre, alejado de la sociedad. Sin molestar ni ser molestado. Sin horarios ni normas ni nada que le ate. 

—Se le suele dar bien seguir rastros, así que también es guía del grupo, y es lo suficientemente diestro en la lucha como para considerarlo un luchador. 

—De acuerdo. Soy un explorador —decide y Bill suelta un resoplido. Así que, Eddie saca las llaves de su coche de uno de los bolsillos de su chaquetón y se las enseña como prueba de que sí, están en ello. Solo es un segundo—: no seas tan impaciente.

Nadie dice nada más hasta que están montados (Richie, Stan y Ben apretados detrás, Eddie y Bill delante) y cuando lo hacen, es Eddie:

—¿Y Bill? ¿Qué sería Bill? 

Está medio sorprendido de que nadie lo haya preguntado antes por él. 

—Bill es nuestro hechicero —dice Ben sin pensárselo mucho (porque no se ha pensado mucho ninguna de las respuestas que le ha dado) y Eddie ve como Bill esboza una sonrisa de medio lado. Como complacido.

Y Eddie sigue sin saber qué significa exactamente, pero hechicero suena bien y parece que a Bill le ha hecho ilusión, así que no pregunta nada más y arranca el motor.

Y puede que sea un poco raro, pero en ese momento (cinco adolescentes embutidos en un coche viejo y con la calefacción puesta a tope), _incluso_ si faltan Bev y Mikey, se siente más en casa de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

# (cuarenta) 

Al final, a El Falcon, solo entran Eddie, Ben y Bill. Richie se queda a la entrada, con Stan. Fumando un pitillo. Nadie lo cuestiona, aunque Eddie se queda un momento sujetando la puerta. Cree que lo entiende, quiere decírselo. Pero tampoco quiere llamar la atención sobre Richie.

Así que al final agita la cabeza, respira hondo y...

Es un poco una decepción.

Con la mala fama que tiene, el local es anodino cuanto menos. Tiene una televisión grande en una esquina en la que están retrasmitiendo un partido de béisbol y el volumen de la música está alto, pero solo es rock clásico. Y no hay… no hay hombres excesivamente musculados, con bigotes, restregándose los unos a los otros en la pista de baile, vistiendo cuero y encaje ni ninguna mierda así. Es solo… _gente_. Hombres y mujeres. Sentados mayormente, bebiendo de sus copas. A sus cosas, sin molestar a nadie. Hay algún grupo más animado. De amigos, parejas. Jugando a las cartas. 

Ni siquiera parece que sea póker.

Eddie entorna los ojos, intentando acomodarse al cambio de luminosidad.

Desde luego, ha ido con Cissy a sitios peores. Con la música más alta, más frenética. Las luces parpadeando. Alcohol para todo el que pudiera pagarlo. O pagado ya, al alcance. Sin que nadie te pidiera el carné o le preocupara tu edad. Al menos…

Al menos en El Falcon la gente parece adulta. Bueno. Menos ellos. 

Durante un par de segundos, parece que ninguno de los tres se anima a empezar a moverse. El sitio es _soso_ , pero hay algo en la forma que tienen de mirarles los parroquianos del bar que hace que se sienta un poco nervioso. Como si fueran capaces de ver esas partes de él que ni siquiera él acaba de entender.

De los putos nervios.

Gira la cabeza y echa un vistazo a Ben y a Bill. Ambos parecen un poco incómodos, como si no acabaran de entender qué están haciendo allí. Al final, es Ben el primero en moverse. Se adelanta hasta la barra y dice: 

—Estamos buscando a una amiga.

Solo hay un camarero trabajando, por lo que parece. Es un señor un poco mayor, con bigote, y que debió de perder la forma física hace mucho tiempo. Aun así, Eddie supone que podría decirse que fue atractivo. Alto, con los hombros anchos. Unas cejas geniales. 

—No servimos alcohol a menores —responde automáticamente—. No me importa lo que hayáis oído. 

Y Eddie intercambia una mirada con Bill, mientras Ben parece más joven de lo que le ha parecido en toda una vida. Con los brazos apoyados en la barra y los hombros hundidos. Eddie sabe que es absurdo, porque Ben también ha pegado un estirón y le saca una (al menos) cabeza.

—Estamos buscando a una amiga de verdad —insiste Ben—. Su nombre es Beverly y tiene nuestra edad. 

—P-Pelirroja.

Y Eddie supone que es el momento de hablar, porque en realidad es el último de todos ellos que la ha visto. Y la idea de ir hasta allí ha sido suya. 

—Vino hace un par de martes, llevaba unos pantalones de campana y una camiseta con estampado de cebra.

Ha estado allí y no solo el martes de hace dos semanas, con Clint y Margot, les dice el camarero. Estuvo también el lunes, tomando un daiquiri virgen como si tuviera ron. Porque es menor y no sirven a menores, _lo habéis pillado, chavales_. Y Eddie no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de que no hubiesen empezado por allí desde el principio.

A ninguno se le ocurrió. 

—¿Se le ocurre dónde puede estar ahora? 

El hombre les mira como si les hubiera salido dos cabezas. 

— _No_.

Al menos ahora lo saben. Beverly está en Derry.

# (cuarenta y uno)

Ir hasta el Club es mucho peor de lo que se le habría ocurrido a Eddie. Aunque la lluvia lleva remitiendo un par de días, la tierra todavía está embarrada y sigue siendo casi noviembre y es tarde, así que quitando la linterna que tiene Eddie en el maletero del coche, van sin luz. Van de todas formas. En fila recta, demasiado cerca como para que avanzar sea cómodo. Eddie desearía haber cogido sus botas de agua, pero están a la entrada de su casa. Porque fue su madre la que las sacó y sigue intentando ganarle _ese_ pulso y ahora tiene las perneras del pantalón humedecidas y llenas de barro. 

Le están siguiendo, dejando que Eddie les guíe. Igual que aquel día en las cloacas. También es el único que ha traído una linterna, así que supone que es lo justo. Aun así, hay una parte de él que preferiría ir un par de pasos por detrás del resto. Medio quiere preguntarle a Richie si está bien. Y lleva un buen rato pensando en que le gustaría sujetarle la mano. Es un poco como antes, como cuando estaban en su cuarto. Cuando le pareció que había pocas cosas más sencillas que besarle. 

—¿Por dónde? —le pregunta Bill colocándose a su lado cuando Eddie lleva parado más tiempo del que sería normal. Y Eddie suspira y agita la cabeza, porque no está pensando en esto. En el camino. Su cabeza sigue en El Falcon y en el cuarto de Richie y sabe que debería estar concentrado en el ahora. Pero no puede. Además, está oscuro y hace eones que ninguno de ellos baja hasta allí y, sinceramente, todos los Barrens parecen un poco lo mismo. Incluso para Eddie, que tiene una idea (una sensación general, una dirección. Richie, Richie, Richie) de hacia dónde está. 

Así que les cuesta encontrar el Club más de lo que debería. Al final parece más una cuestión de suerte que otra cosa. Incluso cuando Richie le palmea la espalda de forma amistosa y dice:

—Bien hecho, Eds.

Porque no ha hecho nada.

El Club está vacío, pero es evidente que alguien está viviendo allí. O, al menos, que ha sido habitado no hace tanto: hay un olor raro en el ambiente, como a gasolina. La hamaca tiene varias mantas encima, como si alguien hubiese estado durmiendo allí. Hay una mochila sobre la mesa que Ben construyó en tiempos y, dentro, parece ropa de mujer. Quitando eso, está como siempre. Con la estantería rudimentaria llena de las tonterías que les gustaban de pequeños y que dejaron allí olvidadas al crecer y distanciarse, los pósteres que habían ido donando entre todos adornando las paredes. El carillón de viento que les había regalado la madre de Stan, estático porque allí el aire nunca ha entrado con fuerza. 

Así que Ben tenía razón y Bev tiene que estar viviendo allí. O estaba. Piensa que no es un lugar fácil de encontrar si no sabes lo que estás buscando. Ellos casi lo pasan por alto (últimamente está algo distraído) y eso que era _su_ Club. Así que _tiene_ que ser Bev. Es difícil imaginarse a nadie más encontrándolo por error y pensando que es un buen lugar en _noviembre_ y con lluvias para vivir allí.

Tiene que ser Bev.

Hay un pequeño runrún y el olor a gasolina se vuelve durante un momento insoportable. Eddie se tapa la nariz y mira a su alrededor, apuntando con la linterna a tiempo para ver a Ben accionar un pequeño motor. Alguien (Bev, probablemente) ha colgado una bombilla del techo, enredada con el carrillón de la señora Uris, que parpadea y se enciende iluminando todo el Club con luz anaranjada. 

—No puede vivir aquí —dice, ahogando una arcada. No soporta el olor. No puede ser salubre. Joder, quién querría vivir allí si tuviera elección. No es justo que Bev se haya metido allí en lugar de hablar con ellos. Porque puede que su casa sea un lugar absurdo, pero está casi seguro de que podría haberse quedado en casa de cualquiera de los otros—. Es… Es _casi noviembre_ y, y hace frío. Y llueve casi todos los días. Va a morirse de una neumonía antes… antes de que Eso tenga oportunidad de hacerle nada.   
»¡Eso si esa cosa no provoca un incendio antes!

—No sé —admite Ben mirando el motor—, a mí me parece que lo ha montado bien.

—Oh, perdona. Creo que me he perdido la parte en la que resulta que eres técnico en… en… ¡en generadores de gasolina!

Ben hace una mueca, Richie suelta una risotada floja. 

Es un poco raro, porque quitando Ben, todos están allí quietos. En medio del Club. Como si no pertenecieran, como si supieran que no es su lugar: lo perdieron el mismo día que… _rompieron_ su grupo.

Bill se sienta en las escaleras y Stan se queda cerca, como si estuviera preparándose para salir de allí corriendo. Richie se mueve hasta la estantería y saca la caja de zapatos que está arriba del todo. En la que guardaban los casetes que Mike y él se dedicaban a hacer para el Club. 

—Eddie tiene razón —dice Bill, apoyando su cara en ambas manos, codos sobre sus rodillas—. Bev no puede vivir aquí. No es seguro. Ni muy s-s-salubre.

Nadie responde de inmediato, aunque hay cierto murmullo de asentimiento. 

—Tiene que quedarse en casa de uno de vosotros —dice Eddie, espera que sea evidente por qué la suya no es una opción. Está todavía en medio de la habitación, de pie. Con la linterna en la mano, iluminando el suelo, y los ojos fijos en Richie. 

Richie mira atrás un momento, casi como si estuviera esperando una gran pelea sobre el tema, pero nadie parece dispuesto a decir nada y en seguida devuelve su atención a la caja de zapatos. Sonríe, de vez en cuando. Mueve alguno de los estuches para leer mejor sus etiquetas. Ladea la cabeza. Debe de haber escogido una, porque la saca y baja la vieja radio del Club.

La vieja radio que era originalmente suya y que donó muy generosamente (como le gustaba recordar) cuando sus padres le compraron una mejor por su cumpleaños. Esta es pequeña y, más importante, iba a pilas. Así que podían escucharla siempre que uno de ellos se hubiese acordado de pasar por el supermercado a por ellas.

—Lo más probable es que las pilas se hayan fundido —le dice Eddie un poco demasiado alto y un poco demasiado agresivo.

Richie no le escucha. La coloca sobre la mesa, al lado de la mochila que debe de ser de Bev, y abre el compartimento. Hay un momento de silencio, antes de que pulse el botón de _play_ y haya un breve sonido mecánico y…

Y, sí. La música empieza a sonar. Incluso le queda baterías. Eso es… Richie es un idiota con suerte. Eso es. 

—Funciona a la perfección —dice él, recolocándola en un intento de que llegue bien el sonido a toda la habitación. Cosa que Eddie duda que vaya a lograr porque la acústica del lugar siempre ha sido un poco una mierda. 

—Oh, me encanta esta canción —murmura Ben. Y Richie resopla. 

—Pues claro que te gusta, es Nirvana. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Stan. 

Es Bill el que responde:

—Ahora esp-peramos.


	7. Chapter 7

# (cuarenta y dos)

Eddie no sabe cuánto tiempo se pasan allí, esperando, cuando pasa algo. Es la tercera cinta que Richie ha puesto y, después, de darle al _play_ , ha vuelto con grandes zancadas hasta la hamaca.

La están compartiendo. No como cuando eran pequeños, cuando Eddie se sentaba encima suya porque Richie era incapaz de respetar los tiempos establecidos. Para empezar, porque están sentados. Lado a lado, con los pies en el suelo. Eddie duda que cupieran como antes, de todas formas. Es una hamaca pequeña y Richie es altísimo. 

Eddie protesta cuando, del impulso de dejarse caer a su lado, sus hombros se chocan. Y Richie solo se ríe y le empuja hacia el otro lado, aplastándole la cara contra una de las mantas. Y no puede evitar preguntarse si estará pensando en lo mismo que él. Porque, con todo, no puede quitarse de la cabeza lo que estuvo de hacer. Lo que habría hecho si Richie no se hubiese apartado. 

Le empuja de vuelta porque está siendo un idiota y está casi seguro de que lo ha hecho a propósito. Y puede que sea por eso. O porque están en el Club y, pese a todo, Eddie vuelve a sentirse como si tuviera doce años. Un poco en casa, pero casa de verdad. Hogar. Así que le ataca el costado, clavándole los dedos sin piedad. Haciéndole cosquillas. Richie se ríe y patalea y la hamaca se balancea de un lado a otro, pero a Eddie no llega a importarle lo suficiente como para detenerse. Siente plena confianza en lo bien que Ben la instaló: en su día, hicieron toda clase de salvajadas encima de ella. Incluida aquella vez en la que Stan saltó encima con tanto ímpetu que dio una vuelta de campana antes de dar con sus huesos en el suelo. Dijo que había una rata, pero nadie pudo confirmar su versión de los hechos. 

Si aguantó aquello, puede aguantar esto. 

—¡Para! —le pide entre risas, intentando resistirse—. ¡Eddie, para! ¡Joder, ya! 

Le agarra por las muñecas y... puede que Richie cuente como deporte sacar el cubo de la basura, pero aun así se apaña para inmovilizarlo contra su lado de la hamaca. Y Eddie pasa de atacar a resistirse, intentando soltarse dando patadas al aire y retorciéndose. 

Al menos hasta que levanta la mirada y... _bueno_. La cara de Richie está a la misma altura que la suya, sus brazos aprisionados bajo su peso. Nota como le sube el calor a las mejillas y, durante una fracción de segundo, piensa en que podría hacer algo. Algo alocado y de lo que no habría vuelta atrás, algo como _besarle_.

— _Para_ —le dice aunque ya no haga falta. Eddie asiente, incapaz de decir nada más. Y Richie le analiza durante un par de segundos, decidiendo si está o no diciendo la verdad, antes de soltarle.

Se soba las muñecas, volviendo a su posición original lentamente. No se atreve a levantar la mirada, está seguro de que si lo hace _sabrán_ en lo que estaba pensando. Así que clava los ojos en el suelo, apoya ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

Está acalorado. El generador de Bev produce bastante calor, por lo que parece. Y quizá Eddie lleva demasiado abrigo, como _siempre_. Y Richie está demasiado cerca.

La peor parte es que no sabe qué hacer. Nunca ha querido besar tantísimo a nadie. Y no es como si… Eddie no va a besarle. Es una idea intrusiva y estúpida y es _Richie_ y Eddie no es _eso_. Está con Cissy. Él… es un buen chico. Y no va a hacerle eso a su madre. Está a salvo y tiene cuidado. Así que no, no va a besarle. Por mucho que se le ocurra. 

Y no es que piense que Richie esté en problemas por eso. Ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que… Eddie, _no_. No es lo mismo.

Cuando se atreve a levantar los ojos, todos les están mirando. Stan tiene el ceño un poco fruncido, como si no acabara de aprobarlo. Y Eddie no recuerda cuándo _Stan_ se convirtió en el cortarrollos del grupo. Cuando eran pequeños, hacía eso de arrugar el ceño y asegurarse de quitarse de en medio. Para evitar codazos y empujones. Nunca… nunca les miró así. Como si lo desaprobara. 

Y entonces se da cuenta. Que Stan _lo sabe_. Lo de Richie, porque Richie se lo contó. Y no puede quitarse de encima la sensación de que está haciendo algo malo. Que Stan piensa que lo está haciendo, al menos. Como si Eddie estuviera intentando engañarle. Manipularle. Hace que se sienta especialmente consciente de que sus costados están pegados. Es cosa de la gravedad y de la forma de la hamaca. 

Eddie se intenta separar sin que parezca que está huyendo de él. 

Ben está sonriendo de lado a lado, con los ojos brillantes y todo. Parece orgulloso. Bill estira los labios cuando se da cuenta de que le está mirando. Parece un poco triste y eso siempre ha hecho que Eddie se sienta también así. Se aclara la garganta. Está a punto de decir algo, no tiene muy claro el qué. ¿Una explicación? Tiene la sensación de que medio se la debe.

Hay un grito. 

No como un grito de miedo, más bien un grito de guerra. Desde el exterior. Richie se levanta de un salto a la vez que Stan tira de Bill para apartarlo de la entrada y Ben levanta por encima de su cabeza la radio vieja. Como si fuera un arma arrojadiza. 

_Algo_ salta al interior del Club y Richie está buscando algo que pueda servirle como arma y Eddie se está levantando y la hamaca se balancea por culpa del impulso que ha utilizado Richie antes y acaba perdiendo el equilibrio y balancea ambos brazos, intentando agarrarse a lo que _sea_. 

Solo sirve para que Eddie se hunda de nuevo en la hamaca, arrastrando a Richie con él. Ve a Stan tirar aún más de Bill, intentando ponerlo detrás de él. Como si pensara que _eso_ va a evitar que se vuelva loco y salte a atacar a Eso solo armado con puños y dientes. La impulsividad de Bill no es que sea exactamente una novedad.

Pero, entonces, quien sea que estaba fuera levanta la cabeza y…

—¡Bev! —dice Eddie luchando para ponerse en pie. Clavándole el codo en un costado a Richie.

Y Bev les mira. Lleva un vestido bata y un delantal que no encaja para nada con sus botas de estilo militar y el abrigo grande y abultado, con pelillo falso y rosa alrededor del cuello. Se ha armado con una rama que sujeta como si fuera un bate de béisbol. 

—¿Chicos? —pregunta bajando un poco la rama. Medio sonríe. Da medio paso al frente y la luz que hay colgada en medio del Club ilumina sus facciones. Parece cansada y menos glamurosa que las otras veces que Eddie la ha visto. Con el pelo recogido y ojeras debajo de los ojos—. Oh, joder. Qué susto me habéis pegado. 

Mira al palo un momento antes de tirarlo al otro lado de la habitación. 

—¿Siempre entras así en los sitios? —pregunta Richie con un resoplido, mientras Eddie le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. 

—Lo siento, yo… —Bev da otro paso al frente. Sonríe, parece un poco cansada. Apoya una mano en su frente—. Joder, os he echado mazo de menos. Venid aquí.

Abre sus brazos. 

—Ey, Bev —dice Bill soltándose de Stan y dando un par de pasos hacia ella. 

Es el primero en abrazarla, también. Un abrazo emotivo y lleno de significado en el que Beverly le rodea por los hombros y aprieta la nariz contra su hombro y parecen una pareja de esas de la televisión. Eddie tarda un momento en empezar a moverse, pero cuando llega a ellos, ella abre el abrazo para incluirlo a él. 

Uno a uno van acercándose. Richie coloca un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Stan está justo detrás de él. 

Es agradable y familiar y huelen a tabaco y alguien (Beverly) un poco a fritanga y Eddie está seguro de que no hay nada que vaya a romper esto.

Excepto, bueno. Ellos mismos.

—¿Dónde está Mike? —pregunta Bev separándose un poco. Apoya las manos bajo sus ojos, respira hondo. Parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

—En su casa —dice Eddie sin entrar en el por qué. Richie aún tiene el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ninguno de los dos parece querer hacer el primer movimiento para que lo quite—. Mañana podemos ir a verle. Si quieres. 

Beverly arruga el ceño, como si fuera capaz de ver a través de él. 

—Pe…

—¿Ese es el uniforme del Green's? —la interrumpe Stan. Y ella suelta una risita floja y asiente y parece que lo que fuera que estaba pasándole por la cabeza desaparece tan rápido como se le ocurrió.

—Sí. Dios, no me puedo creer que os olvidara, chicos. Porque Eddie os lo ha contado, ¿verdad? —Respira hondo, no le da tiempo a responder—. ¿Es un buen momento para decir que creo que Pennywise está vivo o creéis que es mejor esperar un par de horas? 

Eddie mira a Bill, esperando que sea el que tome la iniciativa. Es Stan: 

—Lo hemos visto. —Y hace una mueca. Como si decirlo en voz alta le hiciera daño—. De todas formas, creo que es buena idea esperar a que estemos todos para hablar de Eso. —Se cruza de brazos—. Ya sabéis, cuando esté Mike con nosotros.

Bill suspira:

—Creo que esto va a ser algo que v-vamos a tener que hacer p-por nosotros mismos, Stan.

—¿Sin Mike? —repite Beverly arrugando el ceño—. Cómo vamos a hacerlo sin Mike, Bill. 

Bill hace una mueca y se ladea para mirar a Beverly: 

—Mike t-tuvo un accid-dente de t-tráfico el otro d-d-día. —Respira hondo. Eddie no puede apartar la mirada de ella. De su expresión un poco perdida—. P-Por lo q-que tengo ent-t-tendido, no está en su mejor m-momento. 

—¿Por lo que tienes entendido? —repite Beverly. Y. Oh. Ahí va, Eddie nota como Richie tensa el brazo que tiene a su alrededor—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es que no has ido a verle?

Bill toma aire. 

—N-No sab-bía si sería b-bien recib-bido. 

—No seas… —empieza a decir, pero entonces debe de darse cuenta de la cara que está poniendo Bill porque palidece y dice—: ¿Qué ha pasado, Gran Bill? 

Y cuando Bill no responde de inmediato, Beverly les mira uno a uno. Como si estuviera esperando encontrar la respuesta en cualquiera de ellos. Eddie se nota ruborizar y sale de debajo del medio abrazo de Richie porque más que reconfortante le parece que le está ahogando. 

—¿Eddie? —le pregunta cuando no recibe ninguna respuesta. ¿Y qué se supone que va a decir Eddie? ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

Si ni siquiera lo _sabe_. Tiene una imagen mental de lo que sea que pudo ocurrir a partir de dos historias que no sabe muy bien cómo conectar. Y que tampoco va a repetir, porque ahora más que nunca sabe que es _privado_. 

—Las cosas han cambiado desde que te marchaste —dice, un poco vago—. Lo siento.

Y mira a Ben. Cree que él sería capaz de explicarlo mejor. Suecia, ¿no? Además, siempre supo hablar con Beverly. Eran cercanos. Pero él no coge la pelota. Vuelve a ser Stan:

—Quiere decir que ya no somos amigos, Bev. 

Y ella les mira con expresión contrariada. 

—¿Richie? —le pregunta con cierto deje de histeria. Como si esperara recibir una respuesta diferente. Richie hace una mueca. 

—Es verdad —dice metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Las cosas han cambiado desde que se marchó, sheriff. 

—Pero… ¿por qué? 

—Richie m-me p-pegó un p-p-puñetazo. 

—Bill —le pide Eddie a la vez que Stan resopla.

—Que te jodan, Bill. 

—¿Que me jod-dan? —repite—. ¿Vas a decir que no pasó? ¿Que me lo estoy inventando?

Y hay algo en la forma en la que da un paso al frente, hay algo que hace que Richie de un paso atrás. Que parezca que se hace más pequeño, como si tuviera miedo. Miedo de _Bill_. La sangre le hierve.

—Ya putovale, Bill. —Da un paso al frente.

—Creo que las cosas se nos están yendo de las manos —dice Ben, pero parece que nadie le escucha. Bill no se mueve. Tampoco Eddie. 

—No puedo c-creer que me hicieras sentir c-culpable —dice Bill. Y suelta una risita floja, sin humor—. Por sup-puesto que estás de su parte. P-Pensé...

Y Eddie tiene el _no estoy de parte de nadie_ en la punta de la lengua. Stan es más rápido:

—Quizá es porque deberías sentirte culpable. 

—Chicos —insiste Ben.

—¡Y t-tú q-qué coño sabes! Si n-n-n-ni siq-quiera est-tabas allí.

Richie suelta una risita floja: 

—¿Exactamente qué te piensas que pasó, Bill? 

—¿Q-Q-Qué? —Parece sinceramente descolocado.

—¡Chicos! —chilla Ben. Y, cuando le miran esta vez, señala a las escaleras—. Bev se ha ido.

—Fantástico —murmura Richie quitándose las gafas para frotarse los ojos. 

Bill dice:

—T-Tenemos q-que a b-buscarla. Antes de que…

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es arreglar esto —le corrige Eddie señalando de Richie a Bill—. Y de verdad que pienso que tienes…

—Te juro que como digas disculparte… 

—¡Es que deberías hacerlo! —explota, levantando ambas manos en un gesto exasperado—. No tengo ni idea de qué pasó entre vosotros, pero… la mierda que tú me contaste y la mierda que me ha contado Richie…

—Espera —la interrumpe Stan. Y Eddie le mira sin acabar de entender su expresión, porque fue su idea. Para empezar—, ¿te lo ha contado? ¿Lo sabes?

—Es difícil saber qué sabes y qué no cuando las dos versiones son tan jodidamente diferentes. 

—¿Y t-tú qué crees que sab-bes, Stanley? —le pregunta Bill un poco a la defensiva. Brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Puedes? —pregunta Richie—. ¿Puedes dejar de meter a gente en medio? ¿Eh, Bill? 

—Stan —le llama Ben, que debe de percibir que están a punto de irse las cosas de madre—, ¿quieres acompañarme a buscar a Beverly? 

Eddie no sabe qué ha hecho para merecer la oportunidad de quedarse a ver el desenlace. Qué hace que Ben piense que Eddie no la va a cagar aún más solo por estar allí. Él no se siente como si se lo mereciera, pero tampoco encuentra la fuerza para marcharse.

—No —dice Stan sin mirarle, barbilla alta. Sin apartar los ojos de Bill—. ¿Quieres saber qué sé? Sé que eres un pedazo de mierda. 

Ben parece un poco desconcertado. De todas formas, agita la cabeza y murmura:

—Alguien tiene que ir. Con Eso suelto…

—Ve tú, Ben, te alcanzamos ahora —le promete Eddie anclado en el sitio.

—Al p-parecer es lo que t-t-tod… mis amigos de infancia piensan sob-bre mí —balbucea sin mucho sentido y Eddie tiene la horrible sensación de que Bill se va a echar a llorar allí, delante de ellos.

No, Eddie se _siente_ horrible. Por la expresión que tiene Bill, porque vuelve a ser lo mismo: Stan de parte de Richie, Bill solo. No es justo, pero esta vez… 

—Me pegaste un puñetazo —repite Bill sin llegar a explicar lo anterior. Como si ese argumento fuera su ancla. 

—¡Y tú a mí! —repone Richie. 

Bill hace una mueca. 

—Teníamos t-trece años.

—¿Y? 

—Fue diferente. 

Richie se ríe, sin humor:

—Genial, Bill. ¿Eso es lo que te jode? ¿Que te pegué un puñetazo? —Mira a Eddie y, aunque le cuesta un momento darse cuenta, Richie está tomando una decisión. Está tomando una decisión en base a lo que piensa que Eddie quiere—. Muy bien, vale. ¿Ese es el problema? Pues siento haberte pegado un puñetazo a los _catorce_ , que todo el mundo sabe que es una edad mucho menos apropiada para dar puñetazos que _trece_. Pero, igualmente, lo siento con toda mi alma. 

Y termina su frase haciendo una breve reverencia que parece más una mofa que algo sincero, ambas manos apoyadas sobre su corazón. Aun así, hace que Eddie quiera darle un abrazo y decirle que lo ha hecho bien. Gracias. Que está orgulloso.

Bill parpadea:

—¿Qué? —pregunta, más desconcertado que otra cosa.

—¿Lo necesitas por escrito? 

—Bip-bip, Richie —le corta Stan—. No lo jodas.

—Bill —prueba Eddie, porque quizá, quizá este es el momento que pueda cambiarlo todo—. Una vez me dijiste que lo sentías.

Y no solo por Eso. Por ellos mismos, por Ben, Bev y Mike. 

—Ya te he dicho q-que no…

—Me importa una puta mierda. ¿Por qué? 

Bill baja la mirada. Aprieta los labios, parece que encuentra el valor para decir:

—Porque no tenía que haberte provocado. Yo solo… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, ¿vale? De que ibas a estar bien —lo dice todo muy lentamente, como si se estuviera asegurando de no tartamudear. Levanta la mirada en el último momento, con algo de desafío en la mirada. 

Y Eddie está seguro de que ya está. Lo han solucionado. Probablemente no de manera definitiva, hay mucha mierda sobre la que trabajar. Muchas cosas que se han dicho y que jamás serán desdichas. Años sin ser amigos, creciendo. Cambiando.

Pero ya está. 

Incluso Stan parece un poco conmovido, con los ojos llorosos y la expresión vacía. 

Richie se recoloca las gafas y se aclara la garganta antes de murmurar:

—Pero lo estaba. Yo no… no te pedí ayuda, Bill. 

Bill, que resopla como si no pudiera creerse lo que acaba de decir. 

—No, joder, no. N-No p-p-pued-des decirlo en serio. Estabas en un b-buen lío. Tienes que saber que lo estab-bas. 

—No necesitaba que me salvaras, Bill. 

Bill arquea ambas cejas: 

—Pues yo c-creo q-que sí. 

—Bill —dice Stan lentamente y Eddie tiene toda la sensación de que es algo que no querría estar preguntando—, ¿qué pasó según tú? 

Bill parece a punto de contestar, cuando Richie le espeta:

—Cierra la boca. 

Y Bill la cierra. Tal cual. 

—Venga ya, ya se la ha contado a Eddie —protesta Stan y Richie le mantiene la mirada y Eddie no tiene ni idea de por qué le resulta tan inconcebible que Eddie lo sepa y no él. Y la verdad es que Eddie _no_ lo sabe. Solo conoce una parte diminuta de lo que sea que ocurrió.

—Stan, yo no… —intenta.

—¿Sabes q-qué? —le interrumpe Bill—. Sí q-que sient-t-to una c-c-cosa: sient-to haberlo int-tent-tad-d-d…

—Venga, que tú puedes —le anima Richie con cierta malicia. Se gana por ello un codazo en las costillas cortesía de Stan.

Y Bill está mirando a Eddie. Sonriendo. Cínico, más bien triste. 

—¿Ya est-tás c-contento? —le pregunta y Eddie nota como el calor le sube.

—No —admite en voz baja. 

—Bien. 

Bill se va y, a los pocos segundos, la pista de música que estaba sonando se acaba. Eddie mira a Stan y a Richie y no sabe muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. Está medio orgulloso de Richie. Solo medio porque también le ahogaría con sus propias manos porque no se puede ser más imbécil. 

La peor parte es la sensación de que él también tendría que marcharse, seguir a Bill. Ofrecerle algo así como apoyo moral o lo que hiciera falta. Ir a ver si Ben ha encontrado a Bev. Si siguen estando los dos bien, a salvo. 

Si siguen así, a Eso no le va a costar demasiado acabar con ellos.

—Supongo que no nos vas a contar qué pasó exactamente.

—Ya le has oído, es historia antigua —repone Richie sin mirarle, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Y sería mucho más creíble si Stan no tuviera la mano apoyada en su espalda. Como si estuviera consolándole. Como si pese a todo, aún le doliese.

Y Eddie asiente, intentando no volver a hacer eso de convertirse en el protagonista de algo que no le pertenece. Sigue sintiéndose algo fuera, incluso si sabe _más_ que ayer. Un millón de veces más. Y quizá más que Stan, por lo que parece. Porque Bill le ha contado su versión de los hechos. Y sabe que Bill _cree_ en su versión de los hechos.

—Sé que no puedo decir mucho en su favor —dice y no se puede creer que esté intentando defenderle—, de Bill, pero creo que… 

—Eddie —le interrumpe Richie. Y niega levemente con la cabeza—. No. 

Él entreabre los labios, para decir algo más, pero ve la expresión de Stan y se decide en contra de lo que fuera que iba a decir. En su lugar dice:

—Creo que Bev debería quedarse en tu casa, Rich. —Richie intercambia una mirada rara con Stan y Eddie tiene la sensación de que quieren hablar _a solas_. Que están esperando a que se marche. Y eso solo hace que se ponga nervioso, que hable más deprisa—. Es evidente que este lugar no está preparado para que se quede nadie, menos en invierno. No hay agua corriente y no hay calor y seguro que el techo no va a aguantar un solo día de lluvias más, así que el sitio más lógico para que se quede es tu casa. 

—¿Por qué mi casa? —pregunta tontamente, señalándose el pecho con una mano. 

—Porque no se puede quedar en la mía —responde con sinceridad— y dudo que la de Stan sea una opción.

Stan resopla:

—A no ser que esté dispuesta a vivir en mi sótano en un silencio total y en secreto, lo dudo —admite él.

—Y Ben y Bill… —Se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabéis. Tienen toda esta historia con ella. Podría ser incómodo.

—Bill está saliendo con la chica esa —dice Richie—. Carla. No va a… es _leal_.

—Ya, y Ben no haría nada que hiciera que se sienta incómoda —añade Stan.

Eddie se encoge de hombros. 

—Además, ¿cómo esperas que les diga a mis padres que quiero que Bev se mude con nosotros? 

—¡Tu madre me estaba diciendo antes que echa de menos a Barb! ¡Yo qué sé, su habitación está libre y…! ¡Y…!

—A Barb, que no a Bev —le corta Richie—. Su hija, que está en la universidad y que volverá en vacaciones y que esperará tener su cuarto disponible, libre de desconocidas. 

—¿Y la casa de Mike? —propone Stan—. Siempre les vienen bien un par de manos para trabajar en la granja y sus padres son gente agradable.

—¿Quieres poner a Bev a trabajar? —pregunta Eddie arqueando ambas cejas. 

—Es evidente que ya está trabajando. Dudo que Green's sea un entorno mucho mejor.

—Esta discusión es absurda —gruñe Richie.

—Tú sí que eres absurdo —repone Stan sin siquiera parpadear. Ambos se miran un segundo y se echan a reír y Eddie…

Eddie no entiende _nada_.

—¿Puedes ir subiendo, Eddie? Ahora te alcanzamos —dice Stan entonces.

—Nah, tío —dice Richie—. No tengo ganas. 

—Quiero hablar contigo —repone Stan.

—Podemos hablar luego. Mañana me paso por tu casa después de clase si hace falta. No tengo ganas…

— _Richie_.

—Estoy harto de tanto drama. ¿Podemos subir a ver a nuestra amiga? 

Stan hace una mueca. Richie se lo debe de tomar como todo el permiso que necesita, porque se pone en movimiento antes de que pueda insistir en que es importante o en que quiere hablar con él.

Eddie podría haberse movido entonces, pero se queda allí. Mirando a Stan. Cree que también deberían hablar ellos, les haría bien. 

—Así que ya lo sabes —murmura casi más para sí que para Eddie.

—Sí —le confirma, aunque es evidente que no hace falta—. ¿Creo?

—Supongo que no me vas a repetir la mierda que te dijo Bill. 

—No —admite. 

Stan le mira un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y salir de allí.

Eddie le sigue.

# (cuarenta y tres)

—Así que —dice Bev en cuanto Eddie y Stan se acercan lo suficiente, agitando la mano en la que sujeta un cigarrillo encendido. Está sentada en un tocón, rodeada por el resto de sus amigos. Las piernas cruzadas, mueve una de sus botas de arriba a abajo en un movimiento nervioso—, ¿así es cómo va a ser ahora? ¿Matamos a Pennywise y después cada uno se va por su lado?   
»¿Qué lados hay si se puede saber? ¿O nadie se habla con nadie? 

Lo dice como si fuera ridículo. Eddie se abraza a sí mismo y aparta la mirada cuando ella le mira. Nadie parece dispuesto a empezar la explicación. 

—Bueno, yo me quedé con la custodia de las gradas del instituto —dice Richie. Y Eddie le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que está intentando aliviar el ambiente. Ponérselo fácil a los demás, si es que necesitan que se lo pongan.

Beverly parpadea. 

—¿Tú solo? —pregunta. Vuelve a mirar a Eddie, como si le estuviese reclamando algo. Y Eddie nota como se le suben los colores.

—No está solo —se defiende—. Es amigo de Peter Gordon. Si es que puedes creértelo.

Beverly arruga el ceño. Eddie se ruboriza. La coletilla sobraba, definitivamente la coletilla sobraba.

—¿Peter…? 

—Que te jodan —la corta Richie un poco a la defensiva—. No tienes derecho a juzgar a mis amigos. 

—¡No le estoy juzgando! —repone alzando la voz y agitando los brazos. Sí que lo está haciendo. Él solo… 

—¿Ah, no? 

Odia que le defienda.

—No, no necesito juzgar a Peter Gordon porque todos conocemos a Peter Gordon, Richie. 

Richie se cruza de brazos. 

—Me encanta cuando te dedicas a juzgarnos a todos desde tu superioridad moral. 

—Eres tú el que andas con él.

Y Richie le sostiene la mirada. 

—No todos tenemos el privilegio de poder escoger quiénes son nuestros amigos. Algunos tenemos que escoger entre lo que hay y nada, así que cierra el pico.

Eddie… Eddie lo hace. Baja la mirada, avergonzado. Aún enfadado. Quiere gritar, alejarse. Echarse a llorar, un poco. 

Bill carraspea: 

—Yo me he vuelto a apuntar a teatro. —Sonríe—. Ben y yo seguimos siendo amig-gos. ¿Siguiente?

Beverly mira a Stan. Él se encoge de hombros: 

—De casa al instituto y del instituto a casa. A veces quedo con Mike y con Richie, pero… —Se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabéis.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué pasó con el béisbol? —le pregunta Bill. 

Stan se moja los labios. 

—Bajaron mis notas —dice. Y hay un silencio un poco raro después, como si ninguno de ellos supiera cómo continuar. Todos saben lo importante que son las notas para el padre de Stan. No es difícil imaginárselo presionando a Stan para que lo dejara. Y su silencio no tarda mucho en hacer que se ponga nervioso—: Ben. Te toca. Fue el año pasado, mis notas han mejorado. Y no lo echo de menos, así que… dejad de mirarme. 

Ben suelta una risita floja y niega con la cabeza.

—Yo me apunté al club de audiovisuales. Es genial, la verdad. Y, uhm. Los sábados trabajo en el mercado, ayudando a Mike y a sus padres. Ya sabes. A veces estudio con Stan o voy al cine con Richie. Quedo mucho con Bill, tenemos varias campañas de rol y es _muy_ divertido.   
»Oh, y últimamente Eddie se sienta a comer conmigo. Lo cuál es genial. 

—Y Eddie juega al baloncesto —concluye Beverly con un suspiro. Y Eddie nota la mirada de Ben encima suya y quiere decirle que se meta en sus propios asuntos, pero también es Ben. Y tiene razón. Ben siempre tiene razón.

Así que dice: 

—En realidad tampoco —dice. Aún avergonzado por la pelea con Richie—. Mi madre me ha obligado a dejar el equipo. Así que. 

Se encoge de hombros intentando restarle importancia. Ben asiente levemente. 

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta Bill.

—¿Es por lo de tu muñeca? —pregunta Richie. 

Eddie respira hondo.

—No. Un poco, a lo mejor. Es… —No puede decir la verdad sobre ese tema, porque haría que se sintieran mal. Y Eddie no quiere manipularles, no así—. Se enfadó, ya sabéis como es. Tampoco es como si importase ahora mismo, con todo lo de Eso de vuelta. No creo que hubiese podido… 

—Vale —dice Beverly asintiendo—. Sabéis que sois idiotas, ¿verdad?

—Nadie espera de verdad seguir siendo amigo a los diecisiete de la misma gente de la que era amigo a los trece años —resume Stan. Y lo dice en un tono neutro, impersonal. Frío. Tan diferente a aquella otra vez en el Club. Y la cosa es, la cosa es que Eddie se acuerda. Es triste cómo ha acabado todo.

Y Bev bufa.

—No, ya, ya lo sé. Es solo que… Cuando… —Bufa de nuevo. Suelta una risita un poco para sí misma, nerviosa, y se recoloca un mechón de pelo que se le ha escapado de la coleta detrás de la oreja antes de volver a hablar—: tenía tantas ganas de veros, de que las cosas fueran como siempre. Es estúpido. 

Ben apoya un momento una mano en su hombro, le sonríe. Nadie dice nada. Es como…

Están avergonzados, todos ellos, de cómo han salido las cosas. Se supone que eran amigos, pero todos ellos se dejaron perder y ahora ya es demasiado tarde. 

Eddie se frota la frente y le da al botón que ilumina su reloj para ver la hora que es.

—Deberíamos volver —dice, porque empieza a ser tarde de verdad y se suponía que Richie y Stan tenían algo así como una hora límite a la que volver a casa. Una hora que ya han pasado.

—Sí —concuerda Ben quitando la mano de su hombro—. ¿Has pensado en lo que te he dicho? 

—¿Tenéis secretitos vosotros dos? —pregunta Richie en un tono ligero que hace que Ben se ruborice hasta las cejas.

—No quiere que me quede a dormir en el Club. —Se encoge de hombros, como quitándole importancia. 

—Es estúpido que lo hagas, sobre todo porque hay casas disponibles —insiste Ben sin apartar la mirada de ella. Eddie asiente, está de acuerdo—. No estás sola.

Bev bufa, como si no se acabara de creer el ofrecimiento.

—Podrías q-quedarte conmig-go —le ofrece Bill—. C-Carla se queda de vez en cuand-do y mis p-p-padres nunca hacen preguntas. 

Bev se detiene, cigarrillo a medio camino de sus labios. Sonríe de lado a lado, como si no acabara de creerse lo que está oyendo:

—¿Carla? ¿Quién es Carla? 

—Carla es —dice Richie, sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. No hay mucho sitio en el tocón y se tiene que pegar mucho a ella para compartir el asiento, pero no parece que a ninguno de los dos le preocupe especialmente—. La pseudonovia de Bill. O eso dicen las malas lenguas.

Bill hace una mueca, pero no le dice que se calle y Eddie no puede evitar pensar que a lo mejor _así_ funcionan las cosas. Si nadie menciona que Bill y Richie se odian y Bev está alrededor casi podría pasar como que no es verdad. Si él consigue ignorar durante dos minutos a Richie.

—Uuuh, Bill —canturrea Beverly. 

—S-S-Som-mos am-migos —le corrige sin mucha pasión, metiendo las manos hasta el fondo del bolsillo. 

—Claro, perdón, perdón. —Richie le quita el cigarrillo de los labios a Beverly y pega una calada larga—. Es…   
»Un espíritu libre —dice metiéndoselo en la boca y agitando la mano por delante de ella—. Una actriz.

Beverly deja escapar una exclamación de sus labios, suena falsa y más divertida que otra cosa. Es suficiente para que Bill se ruborice hasta las cejas. 

—S-Sois lo p-p-peor —farfulla—. ¿Entonces?

Y Eddie medio espera que Richie le diga que se puede quedar en su casa, porque es evidente que es mejor oferta que la de Bill. Incluso si solo es hasta que vuelva Barb de vacaciones. Pero Richie se queda sentado con ella. Un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, utilizando la otra mano para fumarse su cigarro. Boca cerrada. 

—Sí, vale, de acuerdo —dice Bev con un suspiro—. Deja que coja mis cosas. 

# (cuarenta y cuatro)

Discuten durante casi diez minutos de cómo van a volver, Ben insiste en que él puede ir en el maletero. Bev le dice que no sea ridículo, que puede ir en el regazo de alguien. Por supuesto que gana ella y al final en el maletero solo van sus cosas. Que Stan puede ir en el regazo de alguien. O Bill. 

Es ella la que va en el regazo de alguien. Se sienta sobre las piernas juntas de Richie y Stan, manos sobre los respaldos del asiento de delante.

Eddie les deja a ellos primero, por eso de que tenían hora límite. Bev tiene que bajarse para que salgan y abraza a Richie y a Stan con fuerza antes de volver a meterse en el coche. Y Eddie espera a un lado de la carretera a que los dos lleguen a casa antes de arrancar el coche y llevar a Ben a la suya.

Bev abraza también a Ben. Le rodea los hombros con sus brazos y apoya su sien contra su sien. Ben tarda un momento en devolverle el gesto y cuando mueve las manos las apoya, como si no estuviera muy seguro de ello, en su cintura. 

—Bill —le llama cuando aparca frente a la casa de los Denbrough y Bev y él se detienen a medio camino de quitarse el cinturón—. Necesito hablar contigo un momento.   
»Lo siento Bev. ¿Te importa? 

—No, eh… —Señala fuera—. Estoy allí, ¿vale? 

Eddie espera a que saque su mochila del maletero antes de girarse hacia Bill: 

—No voy a decirle nada —le promete antes de que Eddie pueda abrir la boca—. No voy a ponerla de mi parte en esto, te lo prometo. 

Y Eddie recuerda por qué quiere tantísimo a Bill. Así que asiente, no necesita ningún tipo de promesa para creerle. Richie tiene razón, incluso si ya no cree en él. Pueden confiar en Bill. 

—No es eso, aunque eso está genial. Es que... Tenemos que hablar de Richie. Y, joder, déjame terminar, Bill —añade, quitándose el cinturón para poder girarse en el asiento y mirarle mejor cuando le ve volver a abrir la boca—. Y no quiero que me cuentes _nada_ de lo que pasó. ¿Vale? Solo… escucha. Y háblame. 

Bill le mira de medio lado, algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios. Triste, en todo caso. 

—De acuerdo —accede.

—Bien. 

—Bien —repite Bill arqueando una ceja—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Eddie hace una mueca, él no... No está seguro de qué quiere decir. O por dónde empezar. 

—Siento habérselo contado a Richie —decide al fin—. Lo de que me lo habías contado. 

—Da igual —replica Bill. Es mentira. No le da igual. Tampoco a Eddie. 

—Suena todo muy estúpido —admite al final Eddie—. Joder, no sé si eres el malo de esta historia o lo es Richie o todo es el malentendido más estúpido de la historia, pero... 

—Bueno, parece que Stan lo tiene bastante claro. Por qué no se lo preguntas a él. A lo mejor te ayuda a decidirte.

—Me da igual lo que piense Stan, Bill. Yo... —Respira hondo. 

—¿Vas a volverme a pedir que me d-disculpe? 

Eddie resopla. 

—No, ya me he cansado. Ya he visto que no funciona ni cuando queréis, así que. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Lo siento —admite Bill—. Sé que... que es importante, ¿vale? Y n-no solo p-p-por lo de Eso. Pero no tengo ni idea de c-c-co...

—No sabes cómo hacer que deje de dolerte —le interrumpe Eddie. Bill asiente—. Yo... me siento muy culpable por no haberlo sabido llevar mejor, ¿sabes? 

—Nunca tuvo nada que ver contigo, Eddie. No es… no es culpa tuya —dice Bill con cansancio—. Creo que no vamos a sacar nada de rebuscar en el pasado. Podemos... si quieres, podemos volver a intentarlo. ¿Vale? Lo de ser amigos. Volver a confiar, al menos el uno en el otro. Como… borrón y cuenta nueva.

—Me gustaría. —Y es verdad. Por una vez es verdad.

Bill le sonríe. Eddie decide que merece la pena intentarlo una vez más:

—A lo mejor estaría bien que hagas memoria de lo que pasó. Digo, no contármelo. No te estoy preguntando _qué_ pasó.

—Lo hiciste esta mañana —le corrige Bill. 

Eddie le ignora: 

—Pero es evidente que a Richie también le duele. Así que la historia que me has contado, no es verdad. O no es toda la verdad. Y puede que sea porque piensas que hay algo que me tienes que ocultar o porque no te acuerdas, pero _deberías_ pensar en ello. 

Bill respira hondo.

—Lo primero que has dicho —admite haciendo una mueca—. Lo siento.

—Se pensó que me lo habías contado todo-todo. Iba a... Bill, esta tarde fue a hablar contigo. Yo solo... le intercepté. 

—Sigue sin ser culpa tuya. 

—A lo mejor lo habríais hablado y… y…

—N-No creo que hubiese cambiado nada —admite Bill. Y Eddie…

Eddie supone que sí que quiere hablar de lo que pasó. 

—No vas a decir nada si no lo digo yo primero, ¿verdad? 

—No —le confirma. 

Y Eddie se plantea callarse. Dejarlo estar, ser fiel a su palabra de no querer saber si no se lo quieren decir. Ni siquiera sabe cómo decirlo, cómo expresarlo en voz alta. Intenta pensar en qué no le contaría Bill. Algo que le diera vergüenza, de lo que no se sintiera muy orgulloso. Le mira de medio lado.

—¿Le llamaste marica o algo así? —pregunta al final a bocajarro. 

—¿Qué? _No_. Yo... _no_. 

Eddie asiente. 

—Vale —murmura asintiendo—. Está bien, vale. Yo... ¿sabes que había una pintada sobre _eso_ en el baño de chicas? Llamándoselo. 

Bill tuerce la boca. 

—Mierda. 

—Creo que la hizo Greta —añade—. Dejaron de llamarnos eso, ¿no? Pero a él no y...

—Eddie —le llama apoyando una mano en su hombro. Eddie cierra el pico y le mira—. Debes de ser el único con el que no se meten ya. 

Eddie está a punto de decirle que eso _no_ es verdad. Porque Peter Gordon y otros gilipollas sigue existiendo. Pero... Pero Peter es un idiota inofensivo y es distinto cuando te gritan cosas desde las gradas que cuando te empujan contra los casilleros en el pasillo solo porque pueden.

Pero qué sabrá él de cómo les tratan.

—No lo sabía —murmura. Bill se encoge de hombros. 

—Tampoco es que hablemos mucho, ¿no? 

Eddie asiente. Es cierto, apenas conocen lo que ocurre en la vida de los demás. Eddie, al menos. Lo único que sabe de Bill es que está en el club de teatro, que tiene una historia con Carla y que juega a rol con ella, Ben y otros chicos de audiovisuales.

—Entonces, Carl... —empieza a decir. 

—Es solo... supongo que me p-pilló desprevenido —le interrumpe Bill quitando la mano de su hombro. Eddie frunce el ceño—. No reaccioné muy bien.

—¿Qué?

—Sé por qué está enfadado, yo solo... n-no sup-pe. Pero t-te juro que est-t-taba met-tiéndose en un lío. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que no est-taba siendo un gilip-pollas, aunque lo fuera. Estaba ayudando a un amigo. —Echa un vistazo a dónde está Beverly, sentada en la acera. Fumando. Casi como si esperara que le hubiese oído. Parece más concentrada en limpiarse la puntera de las botas que en ellos dos—. No es que t-t-tenga un problema con _eso_ —añade en un tono mucho más bajo y todavía no lo ha dicho—. No me imp-porta. 

—Pero —completa Eddie. Bill niega con la cabeza.

—No hay pero. No me importa.

Es difícil entender lo que le está diciendo, porque Bill está siendo vago a propósito. Sigue intentando proteger un secreto, si por él o por Richie... quién sabe. Recuerda la expresión de Richie cuando dijo que se lo había contado. Y puede que Bill crea que no le importa, pero es evidente que a Richie le importa lo que piensa que piensa. 

—A lo mejor deberías decírselo a él —murmura.

—A lo mejor —concuerda. 

Y, entonces, Bill lo estropea por completo al decir:

—Es raro. Siempre pensé que si uno de nosotros era gay, serías tú. —Y sonríe, como si pudiera ser algo así como una broma compartida—. Que fuera Richie me pilló de sorpresa. Pero por supuesto que no creo que cambie nada sobre él. 

Eddie parpadea. No puede, no puede creerse que Bill haya dicho algo así como si no… como si _no_.

—Eres un gilipollas.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Pensaste? —repite Eddie. 

—Solo era un c-comentario. 

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Porque tengo asma? 

—Eddie…

—¿Es porque era un llorón? ¿O por mi madre? ¿Era por mi madre, Bill? 

Bill parece un poco perdido y Eddie está seguro de que se va a ir de allí sin darle una respuesta. Al final respira hondo:

—No —admite en voz baja—. Por la forma en la que me mirabas cuando éramos pequeños.

Eddie entorna los ojos:

—Suerte la mía, ya no te miro nunca. —Respira hondo, vuelve a mirar al frente. Manos en el volante—. Bájate del coche. 

# (cuarenta y cinco)

Cuando se acerca a la puerta del garaje para cerrarla, las luces del porche de los Denbrough todavía están encendidas. Se detiene un momento, con los brazos en alto. Está... está tan enfadado con Bill. No puede creerse que haya dicho tal cosa. Tremendo gilipollas. Por cómo le miraba, qué capullo.

Respira hondo y tira de la puerta hacia abajo.

No se puede creer que haya malgastado tantos años porque no quería que Bill se sintiese solo. _Años_ , en los que podía haberle dado la espalda y haber... haber... Bueno, no tiene ni idea. Pero _algo_. 

Es bastante tarde y toda su casa está en silencio. Probablemente esté en un lío de los gordos. Pero a estas alturas no hay marcha atrás. Así que va a coger algo de cenar, va a irse a dormir y lo que tenga que ser, será. 

La luz de la cocina parpadea una vez antes de encenderse por completo. Y Eddie _chilla_. 

—¡Mamá! —jadea cuando la luz se estabiliza. Está allí, sentada en una de las sillas. Con el pijama puesto y la bata encima. Los rulos en su cabeza—. ¡Pero qué haces!

—Son las doce y cuarenta y tres —le informa mirando el diminuto reloj de su muñeca—. Pensaba que solo ibas a ir un minuto a casa de los Denbrough. 

—Hicimos planes —murmura Eddie abriendo la nevera y cogiendo lo primero que ve. Es un táper con los restos de la cena del sábado y si siguen en la nevera es por algo. Pero Eddie aspira a salir de allí deprisa. No tiene ninguna intención de empezar una conversación con ella. 

—En esta casa cenamos a las nueve. Es de esperar que estés en casa _antes_ de que llegue esa hora. No al día siguiente. Creía que lo sabías, Eddie. 

—Mamá...

—Es increíble lo que te hacen esos muchachos. —Se levanta—. Una semana, eso es lo que han tardado en... 

Le señala con ambas manos, incapaz de verbalizar lo que sea que piensa sobre él. Eddie se ruboriza.

—No te reconozco —continúa—. Tú no eres así, Eddie. No eres como esos muchachos, eres un buen chico. Y tú lo sabes.

—Mamá, son buenos chicos —replica sacando un tenedor del cajón—. Buenas noches.

Su madre resopla. 

—La última vez te rompieron el corazón. ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez, Eddie? —Y Eddie se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que le está cortando la salida. Cierra los ojos—. Lloraste hasta quedarte dormido durante una semana entera. Yo solo estoy intentando protegerte. No me gusta que andes con esos chicos...

—Mamá —protesta. Y su madre apoya una de sus manos en su mejilla y le mira con tantísima preocupación—. No…

—Tú no eres como ellos. Eres tan buen chico. Cuando eras pequeño siempre me hacías esas postales tan bonitas en el colegio. ¿Y ellos se reían de ti? ¿Te acuerdas de eso? 

No es que piense que tiene razón. Es más… es más todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Es discutir con Richie y querer besarlo y tener que aguantar las tonterías de Bill y reencontrarse con Bev y todavía no saber qué van a hacer. Que está triste y cansado y que conoce qué es lo que le está ofreciendo su madre. Lo conoce y le gusta y lo quiere. 

Así que deja que le abrace y que le acaricie el pelo. Que le bese la sien, mientras que él sigue sujetando el táper y el tenedor entre ambos. 

—Todo va a ir bien, cielito —le promete—. Puedes contarme lo que ha pasado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No pueden hacerte daño aquí. 

Se separa de él, sujetándole la cara, para mirarle a los ojos. Pasa los pulgares por sus mejillas, quitándoles las lágrimas. Está sonriendo. Y es eso lo que hace que reaccione. Deja lo que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa y termina de secarse la cara con la manga de la camisa. 

Su madre le observa sin acabar de mudar su expresión.

—¿Es por el baloncesto? —le pregunta en un tono que pretende ser comprensivo. 

—No, no tiene anda que ver. —Se moja los labios—. Y nadie me ha hecho daño, es solo… estoy cansado, ¿de acuerdo? 

Ella ladea la cabeza sin mudar la expresión. Y cuando habla parece que está hablando de algo que le apetece. Que le haga ilusión.

—A lo mejor tenemos que revisar las vitaminas que te tomas por las mañanas, o mirar alguna combinación nueva. O hacerle una visita al doctor Baynes y que te recete algo para la fatiga. 

Eddie aprieta los labios y da medio paso atrás cuando su madre alarga la mano hacia él.

—No tengo fatiga, estoy cansado. Es diferente —murmura levantando un dedo.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón —concuerda retrocediendo—. Aun así sería sensato hacerle una pequeña visita. Para estar seguros al cien por cien.

Eddie respira hondo, no tiene fuerzas para esto. No tiene fuerzas para esto ahora mismo. 

—Mamá —murmura. 

Pero no llega a decir nada más, porque alguien llama a la puerta de la cocina. Y los dos se quedan muy quietos. Es un barrio tranquilo. Se supone que es un barrio tranquilo. Pero es Derry y Eso está suelto. Y a su madre siempre le ha tenido miedo a _todo_. 

—No son horas —dice comprobando la hora en su diminuto reloj de pulsera. 

—No abras —dice Eddie al ver que da medio paso hacia la puerta. Su madre le lanza una mirada insegura, le medio sonríe. 

—Solo voy a ver quién es —repone—. Podría ser Eleanor.

Eddie la sigue de cerca. Como si fueran dos personajes de los Looney Tunes intentando ser sigilosos. Tira de la cortinilla que tapa la puerta que da al patio de atrás, completamente tensa. Eddie se asoma por uno de sus lados, apenas hay luz en la calle. 

Es Bill. Les saluda con una mano. 

Su madre mira a Eddie. 

—Yo no le he dicho que viniera —se defiende rápidamente echándose hacia atrás cuando deja que se cierre la cortina tras de sí y vuelve a incorporarse. 

—Es miércoles. Es la… —Vuelve a mirar el reloj—. La una de la mañana. Y yo mañana trabajo. Y tú tienes clases. No puede estar aquí. 

Y Eddie le echa un vistazo a la puerta cerrada. Las llaves cuelgan de la cerradura. No quiere hablar con Bill. No puede hablar con Bill, no cuando ha estado llorando como dos minutos antes. Solo va a necesitar echarle un vistazo para saberlo.

—Es probablemente una tontería —se escucha diciendo, porque puede que sea importante—. Solo… si se queda fuera va a despertar a toda la calle. No querrás que llamen a la policía porque han visto a alguien merodeando, ¿no? 

Parece que su madre va a decir que _vale_. Que le parece un buen precio por deshacerse de Bill. Pero al final suspira y hace una mueca. 

—Quiero que le digas que se vaya. Y no puede —le advierte levantando un dedo—. No puede venir a casa a estas horas. Nunca más. 

—De acuerdo. 

—Y si oigo una voz, una sola voz, se va. Me da igual que os queden dos minutos. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? 

Eddie asiente. 

Abre la puerta. 

—Las luces estaban dadas —explica Bill esbozando una media sonrisa—. ¿Puedo pasar? 

Eddie asiente. Su madre se cruza de brazos. 

—No quiero escucharos, ¿entendido? —dice como saludo. 

—Entendido, señora K. ¿Cómo se enc…? —Su madre se da la vuelta, dejando a Bill con la palabra en la boca.

Eddie le mira, brazos cruzados. Bill respira hondo y cierra la puerta de la cocina con cuidado de no hacer ruido, incluso si los pasos de su madre ya se escuchan en el piso de arriba.

—Lo siento —murmura. 

—Podía esperar a mañana —dice Eddie rodeando la mesa y sentándose en su silla. 

—No, no podía —replica Bill. Se sienta en la de su madre—. T-Tenías razón, si me hubiese disculpado seg-gún oc-c-currió jamás habríamos llegado a esto. Así que es lo q-que estoy haciendo. 

Eddie asiente, tamborilea la mesa con los dedos. Bill bufa. 

—¿Puedo? —pregunta señalando el táper. Eddie arquea una ceja.

—Se te da fatal lo de disculparte. 

—No he comido nada desde medio día —explica—. He dejado a Bev cenando y he venido directo, ¿vale? 

Eddie empuja el táper hacia él ligeramente. No cree que vaya a ser capaz de comer nada, sobre todo si Bill pretende hablar de lo que acaba de pasar en el coche. 

—Sírvete. 

Bill tira del táper para ponérselo delante y lo abre. Está frío, pero no parece molestarle cuando coge el tenedor. Respira hondo y vuelve a mirarle. 

—No tenía que haber dicho nada. No ha sido de b-buen gusto —dice intentando sonar pacífico—. C-Creo que no me gustaría que hicieras un comentario así sob-bre mí.

Eddie asiente. 

—Y es una t-tontería. Porque sé q-que no es verd-dad, ¿de acuerdo? Estás con Cissy. Y está lo de que te besaste con Bev. Pensé que sería divertido, como mira qué idea tan estúpida, y es evidente que me he equivocado. 

Eddie deja quietos los dedos y le mira fijamente durante un par de segundos antes de asentir. Bill esboza una media sonrisa. Mueve el tenedor de un lado a otro, no le está mirando cuando vuelve a hablar: 

—Creo que me gustaba pensar que te gustaba porque me hacía sentir importante —admite a la carrerilla—. Cuando éramos más p-pequeños. Y con el tiempo me lo creí.   
»Lo siento mucho. 

Eddie asiente. 

—Vale. 

—¿Vale? —repite Bill casi sin mover los labios. 

—Sí, Bill. Vale. Disculpas aceptadas. Eres un gilipollas, que lo sepas, pero. Tienes el corazón en su sitio. Y estás haciendo lo correcto, aunque te haya costado tres años, Bill. _Tres_ años. Ya te putovale. Porque sabes que te tienes que disculpar con Richie, ¿verdad? 

Él sonríe. Algo triste.

—Lo siento —insiste, cortando un trozo de lasaña con el tenedor—. Y lo haré, de verdad. Voy a disculparme.

Medio odia a Bill porque siempre ha sido fácil hablar con él. Y. Y Eddie se encuentra que quiere contárselo. Incluso si aún no ha decidido nada sobre el tema. 

—Creo que quiero besar a Richie. 

Bill levanta la cabeza. 

—Oh —murmura soltando el tenedor—. Eso es… ¿bueno? ¿No? Es Richie. 

—¿Y qué coño significa eso? 

Bill se ríe entre dientes. 

—Que no es un gilipollas. ¿No? Podrías querer besar, yo qué sé, a alguien como Paul Anderson. 

Eddie se ríe y agita la cabeza. Ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que debería defenderlo. Bill tiene razón. 

—No lo sé —insiste—. Yo… olvídalo. 

—Ey, no, no. —Bill le agarra la mano—. Esta es mi segunda vez y voy a hacerlo bien. 

—Oh, joder, Bill —protesta. 

—Te quiero. 

—Que te den. 

—Y no creo que querer besar a Richie cambie nad-da sobre ti. Y ni siquiera tiene que ver con que tuviera razón.

—No tienes gracia, capullo.

—Gracias por contármelo. 

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo —repone Eddie soltándose y echándose hacia atrás. Cruzándose de manos para que Bill no pueda volver a agarrarle la mano—. No te creas que no me estoy dando cuenta de que estás usando mi consejo. 

—Fue un buen consejo. ¿Sabes qué vas a hacer? 

—¿Con qué? 

—¿Richie? —repone arqueando ambas cejas. Eddie niega con la cabeza. 

—No. Nada, supongo. 

—¿Y con Cissy? 

Eddie hace una mueca. No ha pensado realmente en eso. 

—No lo sé —admite. 

Bill asiente. 

—Si q-quieres hablar de ello, estoy aquí, ¿vale? 

Eddie asiente. Bill vuelve a coger el tenedor y pincha el trozo que ha partido. Duda un momento antes de mirarle. 

—Le amenacé con contarlo —dice sosteniéndole la mirada. Eddie frunce el ceño—. Eso fue lo que pasó. 

—¿Qué? 

—Estaba asustado y él estaba enfadado y yo-yo no sé, n-necesit-taba que me prometiera algo. Así q-que le amenacé c-con contarlo. Fue horrible. 

— _Bill_. 

—Ya lo sé —admite llevándose el tenedor a la boca—. Desearía poder pegarle a mi yo de entonces un puñetazo en la nariz. Se lo merecía. 

Hace una mueca en cuanto lo prueba:

—¿Pero qué cojones es esto? —comenta tragándoselo ruidosamente—. ¿Tu madre está intentando matarte?

Eddie sonríe.

—La peor lasaña de la historia.

—La peor lasaña de la historia —concuerda Bill apartándola—. ¿Puedo coger agua?

Eddie asiente.

—Sí, espera.

—Me buscó al día siguiente —dice Bill. Eddie coge un vaso limpio del escurreplatos y se gira para mirarlo. Bill tiene un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo de la silla y le está mirando sin llegar a mirarle—. Nunca le he visto tan enfadado, ¿sabes? Él… 

Levanta ambos brazos en un gesto de rendición, Eddie no se atreve a moverse. No sabe qué es lo que va a decirle, pero le aterra que sea tan horrible que ya no pueda volver a mirarle a la cara. 

—Dijo algunas cosas, yo también. No sé, tengo la sensación de que han pasado un millón de años. Pero me acuerdo de la expresión de su cara. Y de que yo la llamé irresp-p-oh, joder. —Se tapa la cara con ambas manos—. Le llamé irresponsable. 

—Bill. No… no llores, por favor.

—No. —Pero se aprieta los párpados durante _demasiado_ tiempo. Está empezando a poner de los nervios a Eddie, cuando respira hondo y baja las manos—. No. Pero… también me acuerdo de lo que me respondió. Que lo que quería llamarlo era marica. Y yo… yo n-no le corregí, Eddie. Y-Yo s-s-s-solo me quedé mirándole como un idiota. Y sé que tenía que haberle p-parado, como, inmediatamente. Pero me quedé mirando.   
»Y entonces empezó a hablar de hacer un trato y… no lo sé. Cuando me preguntó que quería a cambio de mi silencio…

—¿Qué le pediste?

Bill le mira. Pero sin mirarle, clava los ojos en la pared. 

—Que no me volviese a hablar. Nunca. 

—Joder.

—Ya lo sé, ¿te crees que no? —Cierra los ojos. Respira hondo—. Intenté hablar con él, pero Richie no quería. 

—Estaba cumpliendo su parte del acuerdo.

—¿Supongo? No lo sé. Y era como más fácil dejarlo estar. Yo, estaba tan avergonzado con todo.   
»¿Puedes no odiarme? 

Eddie respira hondo, mira el vaso vacío. 

—No te odio, Bill. Yo solo… desearía que hubieses hecho las cosas un poco diferentes. —Bill resopla. Levanta el vaso—. ¿Fría o del tiempo?

—¿Un poco? 

—Un muchísimo, estaba intentando ser amable. 

—Fría. Yo… —Se echa el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto nervioso—. Siento que se jodiera todo por mi culpa. 

—De nuevo, no es conmigo con quién te tienes que disculpar —responde abriendo la puerta de la nevera. 

Le tiende el vaso y una de las chocolatinas que esconde su madre debajo del fregadero. La última vez que hizo algo así tenía trece años. Parece que ha pasado toda una vida. 

—Entonces —murmura Bill secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano después de beber—. ¿Richie? 

—Cierra el pico, Bill. 

# (cuarenta y seis)

## Jueves, octubre de 1993

Eddie come el jueves con Ben porque ya no tiene sentido no hacerlo. No es solo que ya no forma parte del equipo de baloncesto o la parte en la que no sabe muy bien en qué punto está su relación (ninguno bueno, eso seguro) con Cissy. 

Quiere sentarse con él, esa es la verdad. Y Ben le sonríe, con esa sonrisa suya tan bonita. Y a Eddie le embarga esa sensación de pertenencia. De que está exactamente donde tiene que estar. 

No espera que pase nada del otro mundo. Porque están en la cafetería y Eso no va a atacarles rodeados de gente. La histeria colectiva no es su rollo. Y porque, bueno. Supone que Cissy tenía tenía razón en una cosa: juntarse con el resto de Perdedores solo sirve para acabar convirtiéndose en un paria social. No sabe si sus supuestos amigos le han retirado la palabra o es una coincidencia, pero lleva días siendo ignorado por todos ellos. Y es… extrañamente agradable.

Le importa una soberana mierda. 

Por eso, que Greta y Sally se sienten a su lado, con sus mochilas caras y sus bandejas de comida de la cafetería, le deja sin palabras durante un par de segundos. Están hablando animadamente, como si no hubiera nada raro en que hayan escogido esta mesa de entre todas.

—Greta —la acaba llamando, porque es rarísimo y su charla incesante y la cosa buena de ser un paria es precisamente no tener que aguantarla. Y Greta se gira para mirarle con sus ojos grandes y claros. 

—¡Eddie! —exclama como si no se hubiera sentado exactamente a su lado y le sorprendiera tenerlo tan cerca—. ¿Tú qué opinas? 

Eddie parpadea:

—¿Que qué opino sobre qué? —pregunta tontamente. Greta y Sally intercambian una mirada y una risita floja que le saca bastante de sus casillas.

—¡De Halloween, por supuesto!

—¿De Halloween? —repite Eddie mirando a Ben. Ben se encoge un poco de hombros—. Uh… ¿es divertido disfrazarse, pero podría pasar sin los sustos? 

—No, bobo. Sobre mi mundialmente famosa fiesta de Halloween —dice Sally sonriendo de lado a lado—. Ya sabes, donde va toda la gente guay del instituto. 

Oh. Eddie fue el año pasado. Fue…

Fue como una de esas fiestas que te sacan en las películas en las hermandades universitarias, con mucho alcohol y la música demasiado alta. Con idiotas tirándose a la piscina incluso si están en Derry y Derry ya en octubre hace que se te hielen los huesos. Y, sí, disfrazarse es divertido. Pero, de nuevo. _Frío_. Y adolescentes borrachos. No es un evento que estuviera exactamente esperando.

—Ah, sí —dice, distraído—. ¿Es el sábado al final? 

Debe de ser algo estúpido que preguntar, porque Greta se ríe con esa risa aguda y un poco falsa que pone cuando está incómoda. Eddie ladea la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Ben. Él vuelve a encogerse de hombros y Eddie pilla el mensaje: a mí qué me estás contando, se han sentado a hablar contigo. Son tus amigas en todo caso.

—¡Pues claro! —canturrea al final, quitándose una lágrima falsa de los ojos—. A las siete.

—¿Has elegido ya disfraz? —le pregunta Sally.

Esa es más fácil. _Sí_. Más o menos. Cissy le propuso a principios de septiembre, cuando aún no habían empezado las clases. Disfrazarse juntos de Morticia y Gomez Addams. Eddie dijo que sí, porque le gusta la película y Gomez es fácil (uno de los trajes que tiene para cuando va a la Iglesia se parece lo suficiente como para ser reconocible) y atractivo y, lo más importante, es un disfraz calentito. Además, a Cissy claramente le hacía ilusión. Incluso propuso (medio en broma, medio en serio) que Calvin fuera de Tío Fétido. Eddie se rio con el resto, por mucho que le pareciera ridículo. Porque si uno de los dos tenía que ser Tío Fétido, ese era él. Pero Calvin metió la mano en el cuenco de las palomitas y murmuró:

—Si, vale. Lo que sea. Me la suda.

Así que Eddie supone que tenía, antes de que las cosas se pusieran raras, planes para disfrazarse. O, mejor, antes de que un monstruo de pesadilla decidiera que era un buen momento para volver a despertarse de su hibernación. Ahora le cuesta imaginarse celebrando Halloween de cualquier manera y si lo hiciera…

Y si lo hiciera no sería en la fiesta de Greta, eso lo tiene claro. Con los Perdedores, quizá. Si las cosas no estuvieran tan mal. 

Abre la boca para decirle esto. 

Le ve de casualidad.

O quizá no tan de casualidad. Hay como un murmullo y Eddie ladea la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Richie de pie en medio del comedor. Incómodo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chupa (y hace calor, las calderas del instituto llevan funcionando al menos diez días sin descanso) y los hombros tan tensos que parece que le llegan hasta las orejas. Mirando a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. 

Hace años que no entra allí.

Y Eddie levanta una mano y la agita para llamar la atención de dónde están. Y si no codea a Ben para decirle que se levante es porque Greta sigue comiéndole la oreja y todavía no es tan maleducado como para levantarse y dejarla con la palabra en la boca. 

Richie arquea una ceja en cuanto lo ve. Y Eddie se encoge de hombros. No entiende cómo ha sabido que necesitaban refuerzos, porque es evidente que está yendo a por ellos, pero lo quiere tantísimo en este momento que podría besarlo. 

—¡Ey, Richie! —le saluda Ben en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca. Parece que está pidiendo auxilio. 

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta Eddie. Greta se ha callado y le está mirando con algo parecido a desafío. Y Richie no dice nada, pero parece tan incómodo que Eddie se levanta. Dispuesto a salir de allí cuanto antes.

Y Richie las mira un segundo, antes de girarse ligeramente hacia Eddie y Ben. Les sonríe de medio lado, malicioso: 

—He oído que se ha empezado la temporada de caza de zorras y pensé que a lo mejor necesitabais refuerzos.

Sally suelta un resoplido, mientras que Greta dice:

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Tozier. ¿Cómo va el negocio de comer pollas? 

—¡Greta! —sisea Ben un poco escandalizado, mientras que Sally se ríe entre dientes. 

Richie medio sonríe, pero es un gesto nervioso y un poco tenso, que nada tiene que ver con sus sonrisas habituales.

—No lo sé, Greta, ¿qué tal va? 

Y ella también le sonríe, aunque parece que lo de verdad quiere hacer es arrancarle los ojos. Da un poco de miedo. 

—A lo mejor os apetece salir a comer al patio. Nada como que se te congelen las pelotas para animar el espíritu, ¿uh? ¿Ben, te apetece?

Y Eddie ladea la cabeza para mirarlo y él tiene esa expresión tan de Ben. Iluminada, como si fuera Navidad y acabara de ver las luces puestas por primera vez. 

—Sí, claro —dice, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y metiéndolo en el fondo de su mochila—. Vamos. 

Y Eddie se gira para hacer lo mismo. Para cerrar su sándwich y volver a meterlo en su bolsa del almuerzo. 

—Eddie —dice Greta en un tono tenso—. ¿Qué haces? 

—¿No lo has oído? Nos vamos a comer fuera —responde.

—No seas maleducado. Estábamos hablando sobre mi fiesta.

Es gracioso por la forma en la que lo dice, como si Eddie le debiera quedarse, porque le está haciendo el regalo más grande de todos: incluirle. 

—Escucha, Greta —dice—. No me importa una mierda Halloween. Es ridículo que pienses que un puñado de adolescentes borrachos equivale a la fiesta del año. Igual que el cardado ese que crees que se lleva pero te queda de puto culo. Y esto, Greta. Esto es ser putomaleducado. Así que, si no te importa, cierra tu puta boca y déjame en paz. ¿Por favor?

Greta le está mirando con esos ojos grandes y la boca entreabierta. Como si fuera un puto pez lo que hace que Eddie sepa que ha _ganado_. No puede evitar acordarse de su yo de doce años. Probablemente se habría sentido horrorizado.

Pero también como un puto campeón.

Nadie se atreve a decir algo, solo Richie que da una palmada al aire y silba entre risas:

—¡Y Eddie se suelta uno bueno!

Tanto Greta como Sally posan sus ojos en él.

—Sí, deja que se vaya con el bujarra de su amigo, Greta —dice Sally. Y lo dice un poco demasiado alto, para llamar la atención de las mesas de su alrededor. Y Richie se detiene en el sitio y Eddie debería decir algo para hacer que se calle. Supone que sabe las suficientes cosas sobre Sally Mueller como para hacer que se sienta avergonzada y fuera de lugar. Pero es como si alguien le hubiese cortocircuitado el cerebro. 

—¿Sabes qué? —dice Ben, empujándolos—. Eres una mala persona. _No_. Las dos sois malas personas.   
»Vamos, chicos. 

—¡Pero si el gordo sabe hablar! —exclama Greta. Y Richie vuelve a clavar los pies en el suelo. Richie no se defiende (no se defiende, punto) de la gente como Greta y Sally. Como Bowers o Peter Gordon (aunque ahora sea amigo suyo), pero no va a dejar que se metan con Ben. Menos, si lo hacen porque Ben ha dado la cara por él. 

No debe de entrar en los planes de Ben, porque sigue empujándolos y sacándolos de la cafetería. 

—Venga, vamos, no merece la pena. 

Se olvida de lo que fuera a decir cuando ve a Cissy fuera, claramente esperando por ellos. Con los brazos cruzados y expresión preocupada. 

—Y aquí le tienes —dice Richie y sigue caminando pasillo abajo como si este hubiese sido su plan desde el principio. Eddie nota las sus mejillas arder. La energía de su cuerpo drenarse como si le hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría por encima.

No puede mirarla a los ojos.

—Richie, espera —le pide Ben dando un par de zancadas hacia él. Quedándose en una especie de zona intermedia.

—¿Cissy? —pregunta. Mira hacia el pasillo, a donde Richie se ha detenido. Ben está en una especie de sitio intermedio—. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué…? No entiendo.

—Yo…

—¿Has mandado a Richie a buscarme? —pregunta. 

—Lo siento —se disculpa rápidamente levantando ambas manos en un gesto de rendición—. ¿Quizá podemos hablar en otro lugar? No es… _seguro_.

Eddie se olvida de cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es seguro? Cissy, ¿has…? —Vuelve a mirar a Richie y, cuando habla, lo hace casi sin levantar la voz—: ¿has visto a Eso? 

Y Cissy le mira un poco como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza: 

—¿Al monstruo que os inventasteis porque Bowers os aterrorizaba? Sí, claro. —Eddie da un paso atrás, sintiéndose un poco enfermo. No quiere hablar con ella, no quería hablar con ella desde el principio—. Eddie. 

—Créetelo o no te lo creas, me da igual —dice mirando a Ben y a Richie—. Me voy a comer. 

Cissy levanta la manos en un gesto de derrota. 

—¡Eddie, espera! Necesito contarte una cosa, serán como dos minutos. 

Y Eddie se detiene y la mira. Cissy se moja los labios. 

—¿En un sitio más privado que delante de la cafetería? —propone señalando hacia la puerta. Eddie arquea una ceja, el recuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez que quiso hablar fresco—. Es sobre tu madre.

Y toda resolución de pasar de ella desaparece así, sin más. 

—¿Qué? 

—Ha hablado con el entrenador. —Niega levemente con la cabeza, se abraza a sí misma—. No te va a gustar esto. ¿Podemos…? ¿Ir a algún sitio mas íntimo?

Un sitio más íntimo es debajo de las escaleras que llevan al cuarto de calderas. Ben y Richie van con ellos, aunque se quedan a medio metro dejándoles cierta intimidad. Haciendo de pantalla protectora entre ellos y alguien que pase por el pasillo. Eddie tiene las orejas rojas y sabe que, sea lo que sea lo que ha hecho ahora su madre, va a ponerle en ridículo. Incluso si son Ben y Richie y Cissy ya lo sabe. Y desearía poder ocultárselo, pero a la vez no quiere escucharlo solo. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

Cissy le sostiene la mirada, manos entrelazadas delante de su pecho:

—Le ha dicho al entrenador que la razón por la que te ha hecho salir del equipo es porque te estás llevando con gente… —Mira a Richie sin ningún disimulo. Eddie también—. Con gente poco adecuada.

Eddie se frota los ojos, suspira. Odia tantísimo a Greta. Y a Sally. Al entrenador. En realidad, en realidad a quién odia es a su madre. 

Se acuerda de haber pensado aquel verano que podía ser que Eso la estuviera controlando. Que era eso lo que hacía que se comportara de una forma tan… horrible. En realidad, siempre ha sido así. Demasiado. Se preocupa demasiado, le asusta tantísimo perder el control. Y los últimos años han sido como bajar por una cuesta sin frenos. 

Está intentando recuperarlo.

—Parece que le ha dicho que, si dejas de ir con ellos, te dejará volver a jugar. Y el equipo te necesita —explica en voz baja. Aunque Eddie no necesita la explicación, no esa al menos. Vuelve a mirar a Richie. Está allí, al alcance de un brazo. 

—Lo siento —le ofrece Richie, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro. 

—Necesitaba contártelo —insiste Cissy dando un paso al frente y agarrándole de la mano para llamar su atención. Eddie mira un momento el gesto antes de subir los ojos hasta su cara—. Ha movilizado al equipo de baloncesto y a las animadoras para hacerte cambiar de opinión. Y puede que tengas unos amigos muy raros, pero… 

—Adorable —murmura Richie entre dientes. Ben suelta una risita floja.

— _Pero_ —insiste mirando mal a Richie—, son _tus_ amigos. Está feo que te estén intentando obligar a dejarte de llevar con ellos. 

Eddie resopla y se suelta. Porque eso fue exactamente lo que intentó hacer ella. 

—No deberías haber metido a Richie en esto —le dice, porque echarle en cara que no es tan diferente a los demás solo serviría para tener que hablar de lo del baño.

Eddie no va a hacerlo con Richie allí delante.

—Si saben que te lo he dicho, me echan del equipo.

Eddie se suelta. Se pasa ambas manos por la cabeza. Si han llegado a ese punto… si han llegado a ese punto, van a ponerse _muy_ desagradables. Eddie les ha visto actuar de esa manera antes. Eddie participó y todo la otra vez que ocurrió. El director suspendió a Will Henderson, que jugaba al fútbol, por fumar hierba en los baños del instituto. Fue como si perdieran cualquier rastro de humanidad, de vergüenza. 

—Joder —murmura sintiéndose un poco mareado. Se aplasta el pelo contra el cráneo. Sabe que Greta y Sally siendo simpáticas con él es el menor de sus problemas. Lo malo será cuando decidan pasar al ataque, cuando decidan que si no pueden hacer que Eddie cambie de opinión, hay objetivos más fáciles—. Joder, Richie, _yo_ lo siento.

Richie se encoge de hombros como si la cosa no acabara de ir con él.

—Nada nuevo en Nottingham.

Eddie estira las comisuras de su boca, no porque lo haya entendido. Es una de las tonterías típicas de Richie. Siempre son divertidas, hasta que dejan de serlo. Y Richie también está sonriendo. 

—Así que… —dice Ben al final interrumpiéndolos. Eddie se ruboriza, porque en realidad Ben también está allí. Ben va a ser tan objetivo como Richie o _más_ —, ¿dónde decías que íbamos a comer? 

# (cuarenta y siete)

Cuando salen de clase, Beverly ya les está esperando apoyada en el coche de los padres de Bill. Lleva otra vez el uniforme de Green's con el mismo abrigo demasiado ancho que la noche anterior y esas botas grandes y que parece que pesan muchísimo. Ella le ve en seguida. Pega un salto para bajarse del capó y agita un brazo para que se acerque, como si pudiera ser pasada por alto.

—¿Ha hablado Bill contigo? —le pregunta cuando Cissy y él se acercan lo suficiente.

—¿Además de anoche? —pregunta Eddie arqueando una ceja. Bill se marchó a las tantas mil y a Eddie le costó un buen rato dormirse después. Cuando le ha visto esta mañana en el pasillo del instituto, le ha dado la espalda y ha huido. Pensó que lo tenía medio superado. Asimilado, al menos. Pero cuando le ha visto la cara, él…—. Le he estado esquivando. 

Bev arquea ambas cejas, parece claramente sorprendida de su honestidad.

—Así que fue tan mal —comenta desapasionadamente—. Si te sirve de algo, no creo que haya pegado ojo.

Eddie asiente:

—Bien.

Cissy le está sujetando la mano y Eddie no tiene ni idea de cómo decirle que pare. O que se marche y le deje en paz. No es que.... no es que no le agradezca lo de la hora de comer. Y no ha sido terrible estar los cuatro juntos, incluso si Richie ha estado innaturalmente callado todo el rato y hace un frío de pelotas en la calle. 

—Hablamos bastante rato después de que volviera de tu casa. 

—Qué romántico —ironiza. Y Beverly le mira mal.

—Vete a buscar a Stan —le indica sin más preámbulo. Lo ha intentado y se ha cansado—. Y llévate a Richie, por si hace falta que alguien le convenza de que tiene que venir. 

—¿Convencerle de qué? —pregunta Cissy. 

Eddie no recuerda si llegó a presentarlas. Respira hondo y la señala. 

—Bev, esta es Cissy. Cissy es mi... mi novia —murmura. Bev le sonríe y agita una mano.

—Hola. 

—Conocimos el otro día a tus amigos de Portland —responde Cissy con cierta frialdad—. Me alegro de que estés bien. 

—Bill me ha dicho que estuviste en la partida de búsqueda que hicieron, gracias. 

Cissy sonríe y asiente, pero no deja pasar el tema:

—¿Se puede saber qué vais a hacer? —pregunta. Beverly intercambia una mirada con Eddie y Eddie respira hondo y tira de su mano ligeramente para llamar su atención. 

—Lo mismo que en casa de Stan. Hablar sobre… —Mira a Bev. Se moja los labios—. Eso.

—Oh —murmura cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra—. Vale, de acuerdo.

—No tienes que venir —añade. Él no quiere que vaya y no sabe otra manera de decírselo. 

—No, no. Quiero ir.

Y Eddie quiere protestar. Decir que nadie la ha invitado. Que no sabe si va a ser una carga o una ayuda, porque ni siquiera se lo cree. Que no tiene nada que ver con ella. 

Beverly carraspea.

—Cuando tengas a Stan, vete directo a casa de Mike. ¿De acuerdo? —Eddie suspira—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, sí. Te he oído.


	8. Chapter 8

# (cuarenta y ocho)

—Venís a hablar de Pennywise, ¿verdad? —les pregunta Mike en cuanto entran en su cuarto. Si le sorprende la presencia de Carla o de Cissy, no lo dice. Está tumbado sobre su cama y tiene varios periódicos esparcidos a su alrededor. Un trozo de escayola sale de debajo de una manta con la que se está tapando y hay una muleta apoyada al lado de su mesita de noche. 

Parece contento de verles, pese a todo. 

Sí que parece sorprenderse cuando ve a Beverly entrar por la puerta. Sonríe de lado a lado y abre los brazos en cuanto se incorpora un poco, bajando la pierna que tiene medio escayolada al suelo. Beverly se lanza a sus brazos, mientras los demás se distribuyen por la habitación. 

—¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? —pregunta maravillado. Beverly le está abrazando con tanta fuerza que parece que está intentando ahogarle. 

Eddie tira de Cissy, escogiendo el sito más alejado de la ventana que encuentra. No va a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

—¿Ya lo sabes? —pregunta Bill apoyándose contra la pared—. ¿Quién te lo ha contado? 

Richie resopla, Stan y él se han colocado al otro lado de la estancia. Justo al lado de la habitación, junto a la ventana. 

—Está por las noticias —responde Mike soltando a Beverly cuando ella se echa hacia atrás. Se sujeta la cara con ambas manos, apoyando el dorso de sus manos sobre sus párpados. Mike mantiene una mano en su espalda, también tiene los ojos un poco brillantes—. Mira. 

Y le tiende uno de los periódicos. Bill se adelanta para cogerlo, lo gira para ponerlo bien. Carla a un lado suyo, pone una cara un poco rara cuando estira el cuello para leerlo. 

—¿Creéis que está relacionado? —pregunta Ben cuando le pasan el periódico. 

—Parece que es cosa suya —dice Mike—. Ha habido más… _noticias_. Desde la semana pasada, el martes. Tres desapariciones de niños y… _eso_.

Ben le pasa el periódico a Eddie. Está en la portada, hay una foto que ocupa como un tercio de la hoja. De una vivienda. «Familia hallada muerta en el interior de su domicilio». Eddie ha pasado por delante de esa casa miles de veces, cuando quedaban para ir a los Barrens. 

_No_ , piensa. Pero Mike le está mirando fijamente, con toda la cara amoratonada y la pierna escayolada. Parece tan cansado que Eddie se siente como el mayor capullo de la historia por tan solo estar allí. Deberían haber hecho lo que dijo Bill: que descanse. Encargarse de Eso ellos mismos, quizá con la ayuda de Carla o de Cissy para sustituirle. Están allí, ¿o no?

—Cielos —murmura Cissy a su lado. 

—¿A todos? —pregunta con voz débil cruzando la habitación para pasárselo a Richie y a Stan—. Eso no es… ¿no?

—No sería tan raro —repone Ben frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Os acordáis de la historia de los colonos que desaparecieron aquel invierno?

—¿Quieres decir la compañía de Derry? —pregunta Mike. Ben asiente—. También está lo de John Markson. No sería la primera vez que utiliza a otros para matar.   
»Ha… ¿ha intentado atacaros a alguno? 

—Eddie y yo le hemos visto —dice Bill—. Bev también. 

—Y yo —añade Stan—. El martes aquel. 

Mike asiente. 

—Pero nada… ¿serio? No han salido… cadáveres de una cloaca, pájaros gigantes o alguna cosa así, ¿verdad? 

—Era solo el payaso —dice Eddie. Mike asiente. 

—Eso pensaba. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Stan. 

Y Mike mira a Bill: 

—Está reponiendo fuerzas. Si fuera más inteligente, habría esperado a haberlas recuperado antes de venir a por nosotros, pero… creo que pensó que podría rompernos si actuaba por sorpresa. No esperaba que se le fuera el tiro por la culata. 

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A sus intentos de matarnos —responde Mike con simplicidad. Eddie mira a Stan. Stan parece hacerse más pequeño—, que solo han servido para que volvamos a pasar tiempo juntos?

—¿Est-t-tás diciendo…? 

—¿El accidente lo provocó Eso? —completa Ben horrorizado. 

Hace que se sienta enfermo. Furioso. Podría haberles matado. Y sí, sabe que ese siempre ha sido su objetivo. Pero… Pero ahora son _mayores_. Y esto lo hace real, de alguna manera. No van a ir a una aventura, en la que la idea de peligro es real y, a la vez, un poco alien. Diferente, al fin, a aquellos juegos de exploradores en los que cruzaban las Amazonas y se enfrentaban a tigres de bengala. 

—Richie —le llama suavemente, apoyando una mano sobre su brazo. Richie le mira y esboza una media sonrisa. 

Mike asiente. 

—Pero, ¿por qué? Es demasiado pronto, chicos —murmura Ben—. Tendría… faltan _años_ para que su ciclo se complete.

—Tendría hambre —comenta Bill con cinismo. 

Nadie dice nada. Ni siquiera Richie. Eddie aparta la mano y se cruza de brazos, intenta pensar en una razón que tenga lógica. Por la que Eso pudiera haberse despertado antes. 

—Hacía cuatro años que no pisaba Derry —dice Beverly entonces y todos la miran—. ¿Creéis que pudo ser eso? 

—¿Crees que le has despertado tú? —pregunta Richie resoplando—. Vaya, esa autoestima.

—No, idiota, es la primera vez que estamos los siete en Derry desde aquel verano. 

Eddie frunce el ceño, casi descolocado por su brusquedad: 

—Sí que has intentado ponerla de tu parte —acusa a Bill. 

—No seas ridículo. 

—No me he puesto de parte de nadie, creo que sois todos igual de ridículos —replica ella y se deja recostar contra el hombro de Mike cuando tira un poco hacia ella—, excepto Ben. 

Mike suspira:

—Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Y… que no nos conocemos —dice pasando la vista de Cissy a Carla—. ¿Quiénes sois?

—Las novias de Bill y Eddie. 

—No soy la novia de nadie, Tozier —replica Carla. Le ofrece una mano a Mike para saludarse—. Carla Bordeaux. 

—Un placer. Mike. 

—Yo soy Cissy —dice Cissy agitando una mano al aire. Tiene una postura un poco rara, en medio de la habitación. Como si no acabara de encajar en la habitación. 

—Están al tanto, Mike —le dice Bill. Y Mike arquea ambas cejas con sorpresa—. Quieren ayudar. 

—No sé… —murmura. Pasa la vista de una a la otra y luego vuelve a mirar a Bill—. Esta vez tendremos que bajar y matarlo de verdad. No podemos volver a dejarlo a la mitad, ha… —Coge otro de los periódicos y lo tira al suelo, a mitad de la habitación—. _Mata_.

Y dice tendremos. A Eddie no se le ocurre cómo piensa bajar con una pierna rota por el pozo. Eso sin contar que ha pasado por quirófano, lo que solo puede significar que si sale con vida, lo más probable es que se llevará una _infección_ de recuerdo. 

Bill tiene razón. No deberían meter a Mike en todo esto. 

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que _podemos_ matarlo, exactamente? —le pregunta Stan con un aire fatalista.

—N-No p-podemos tener siemp-pre esta discusión, Stan. 

—¿Y de qué nos sirvió bajar la última vez, eh? ¿Bill?

—Salvamos a Beverly —dice Ben posicionándose rápidamente.

—Y si le hubiésemos dejado en paz a lo mejor no la habría atacado, ¿lo habéis pensado? ¿Eh? 

Puede que tenga razón, está respirando demasiado rápido. Ojos abiertos de par en par. Richie le rodea con un brazo, parecido a como ha hecho Mike hace un momento con Beverly. Pero Stan no se abraza a él, solo le aparta de un manotazo y se mueve unos pasos para ganar algo de espacio.

—Os hará gracia, pero no quiero morir.

Nadie se está riendo.

—Stan —le llama Eddie en un tono lastimero.

—Nadie te va a obligar a entrar si no quieres ir, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Richie de manera definitiva. Mira a Eddie, buscando apoyos. Y Eddie está de acuerdo. Si Stan no quiere bajar, no le van a obligar. No esta vez.

—No puedes prometer eso —le corta Stan—. Porque si no vamos _los_ siete… Si bajáis _solos_ no va a acabar bien. Así que sí, me estáis obligando a bajar. 

—No v-vamos a ir los siet-te, de todas formas —le ofrece Bill.

—¡Ey! —protesta Mike. 

—No necesito tu compasión, Bill —dice Stan. Parece un desafío.

—Yo voy —insiste Mike—. No me voy a quedar atrás, _voy_.

—¿Y cómo vas a bajar por el pozo? —pregunta Eddie. 

—Exactamente de la misma manera en la que bajaste tú con el brazo roto.

—Yo podía correr si hacía falta. 

—Y n-no sabemos como de profund-do tendremos que ir esta vez —añade Bill—. ¿Os ac-cord-dais de q-que bajó p-por otro pozo? 

—¿Vamos a tener que bajar por ahí? —pregunta con cierto nivel de agobio Richie.

Bill hace una mueca.

—N-No lo sé. A lo mej-jor. 

—Creo que no importa lo que queramos —comenta Beverly en un tono fatalista. Y Bill, que parecía que iba a decir algo más, cierra la boca para dejar que hable—. Y que Stan tiene razón en eso: la primera vez salimos de allí con vida porque éramos los siete. No creo…   
»No sé qué pasará si somos más. O si funcionará si cambiamos a los miembros de los siete.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes qué pasará? —pregunta Eddie—. ¿Sabes qué va a pasar si vamos… _nosotros_? 

Beverly suspira:

—Ed…

—¿T-Tiene q-que ver con t-t-tu sueño? 

Beverly parece sorprendida:

—¿Te acuerdas de eso? 

—¿Qué sueño? —pregunta Carla en un tono muy parecido al que usaría Stan si Stan no hubiese vivido ya a Eso una vez: ofendida—. No creo en sueños, no voy a meterme en un pozo por un pálpito. 

—Carla —la llama Ben—, te lo explico luego. 

Beverly se separa de Mike, poniendo la espalda más recta. Parece terriblemente cansada:

—Tengo un sueño recurrente —explica mirando a Carla—, desde después de la primera vez que luchamos contra Pennywise. Nosotros… bajábamos a la Cisterna otra vez. Pero éramos mayores. 

—¿Incluso cuando no sabías quiénes éramos? —pregunta Ben. Mike frunce el ceño y la mira. 

Bev asiente. 

—Sí. Incluso entonces.

Richie suelta una risita floja:

—¿Quieres decir que has tenido sueños húmedos con nosotros de manera recurrente?

—Bip-bip, Richie —dice Stan. 

—¿Crees que es de verdad? ¿Que es...? —Ben parece no saber cómo decirlo—. ¿Premonitorio?

— _Es_ de verdad —dice Stan, incluso cuando no es a él al que han preguntado. Eddie no sabe de dónde sale su seguridad, pero él también cree a Beverly.

No se inventaría algo así. 

—Pero somos más mayores. En mi sueño —insiste Bev.

Bill asiente.

—No se supone que tenía que pasar así —resume Mike. Y nadie se atreve a decir nada para contradecirlo—. Igual que no se supone que sea de otra forma. Nosotros, ya lo sabéis.

Eddie mira a Cissy y ella debe de entender qué está pensando, porque se ruboriza y dice:

—Puede que no entienda de qué estáis hablando, pero yo voy con vosotros. No puedes evitar que vaya, igual que no puedes evitar que… que… —Señala hacia Mike. 

—Mike —la ayuda Ben.

—Mike, gracias. Que Mike vaya.

—No entiendes a qué te estás apuntando —intenta razonarlo Eddie—. Y cuando te quieras dar cuenta, será demasiado tarde. Ahora, ahora estás a salvo. Pero si Eso se siente amenazado por ti… va a ser peligroso.

Ahoga un escalofrío. Y no dice lo que de verdad piensa: si Eso siente que es una amenaza, irá a por ella. No va a ser peligroso, será _mortal_.

— _Eddie_ —dice ella con un poco de retintín, cruzando la habitación para ponerse delante de él—. Voy a ir. Estoy mucho más en forma que tus amigos, soy fuerte. He terminado la maratón de Boston y no me asusta tener que bajar a un pozo. Te recuerdo que mi padre nos lleva todas las pascuas a hacer rápel. _Voy_ a ir. 

—Eddie tiene razón en eso, C-Carla. —Ella arquea ambas cejas y Bill se ruboriza y tiene que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar—: da miedo. 

Carla resopla.

—La semana pasada tuve que matar una araña por ti, Denbrough.

Hay algo parecido a un silencio divertido y Eddie se da cuenta de que varios de ellos están mirando hacia Richie. Como esperando a que haga una broma. Él parece encogerse un poco más sobre sí mismo.

—Odio cómo se mueven —se defiende Bill al final. 

—Es jodidamente raro que no os llevéis —murmura Beverly entonces.

—Aun así, Carla. Cissy —añade Ben al darse cuenta de que a ella también le afecta—. No es… No es matar una araña. Es como lo que más miedo os da del mundo. Irracional, secreto. No importa. Eso es capaz de verlo, entenderlo y utilizarlo en vuestra contra.

—Benny, ¿estás intentando asustarnos? —pregunta Carla arqueando una ceja. Ben niega con la cabeza.

—Es un asesino, ¿os acordáis de todos los chicos que mató Bowers? —explica él. Parece un poco incómodo, ojos clavados en Carla. 

—Sí, claro. 

—Fueron víctimas de Pennywise en realidad. 

Hay un momento de silencio, Carla frunce el ceño y Eddie está seguro de que sabe lo que va a decir. 

—Ya nos lo habéis dicho —dice Carla. 

—Pero aún no habéis entendido que que es real —insiste Ben. 

—Pues entonces es una historia horrible —apunta Cissy—. Lo del chico ese llevándose toda la culpa…

—Henry Bowers estaba lejos de ser un santo —la corta Richie—. Ya te lo dijimos: la parte en la que mató a su padre fue real. Y en la que intentó rajar a Ben y matar a Mike, también. Todos estamos más seguros con ese capullo entre rejas. 

—Lo importante es que si no q-queréis sab-ber nada más de todo esto, podéis iros. Nadie os lo va a echar en cara. 

—No, no —dice Carla, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Estamos dentro, ¿verdad? 

—Sí —concuerda Cissy. Y Eddie tiene la sensación de que no saben dónde se están metiendo y quiere insistir en ello, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo sin ser un pesado. Así que no lo hace—. Ey —añade ella alargando una mano para coger una de las de Eddie. Tira un poco para hacer que deje de tener los brazos cruzados—. No te preocupes tanto, tonto.

Y Eddie lo dice de todas formas, aunque no quiera ser un pesado:

—Es que va a ser peligroso. —Toma aire, sabe que les están mirando. Incluso cuando pretenden que no lo hacen—. No quiero que te pase nada. 

Y Cissy le mira de _esa_ manera. Como si estuviese emocionada:

—Yo también te quiero —dice en un tono muy débil. Y aun así, es delante de los Perdedores. Y Carla. Con Richie a medio palmo escuchando. Su mano parece imposiblemente caliente y Eddie no puede irse de allí, porque están todos y están hablando de algo importante. Sobre todo porque Cissy está en medio, mirándole con sus ojos oscuros como si estuviera dando un gran paso. Y Eddie, Eddie siente como la garganta se le cierra y las manos le sudan. 

La suelta y levanta ambas manos, en un intento de conseguir algo de espacio. Escucha como los demás siguen hablando, pero Eddie es incapaz de seguir el hilo. Intenta decirle que se aparte, que necesita algo de aire. Que necesita salir de allí. Su cerebro no parece conectar con su boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Da un paso al frente. Eddie niega con la cabeza y hace un ruidito con el fondo de su garganta en negativo, pero acaba sonando más como un silbido que otra cosa—. ¿Eddie? 

—¿Está t-teniend-do un ataque de asma? 

Eddie vuelve a negar con la cabeza, pero no cuela demasiado. Porque acaba teniendo a todo el mundo encima suya y alguien le está preguntando dónde tiene su inhalador y Eddie quiere decirle que no lo necesita, porque él ya no tiene ataque de asmas.

Solo que está teniendo un ataque de asma, porque no puede respirar. 

—En-la-guantera —farfulla a duras penas, sacando las llaves de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Es vagamente consciente de Bill quitándoselas y saliendo corriendo de allí. De que hay alguien tocándole la espalda y que están todos demasiado cerca y de que _eso_ no está ayudando. 

Richie le está sujetando la cara con ambas manos, se ha puesto demasiado cerca y sus ojos anormalmente agrandados es a lo único que es capaz de mirar. 

—Necesito que respires, tío —le dice y Eddie asiente, porque lo sabe. Objetivamente lo sabe, pero el aire le falta. Le falta y _respirar_ nunca le ha resultado exactamente fácil—. Eds, Eddie. _Respira_.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclama Bill después de lo que parece _siglos_. Alguien le pone el inhalador en la mano y Eddie gira la cabeza, librándose del gesto de Richie, para llevárselo a los labios.

—Dale duro a ese chupabofes —bromea Richie dándole una palmada en el cuello antes de retirarse del todo—. Sin piedad, Eds.

Eddie no vuelve a mirarles inmediatamente. Las manos le tiemblan y _todavía_ le cuesta, pero no quiere volver a utilizarlo delante de todos ellos. Quiere sentarse en el suelo, hacerse pequeñito y que dejen de atenderle. Odia preocuparles. Quiere gritar que _solo_ ha sido un ataque de asma. Que ya ha pasado, la peor parte al menos. Que antes los tenía a todas horas y que ahora está _bien_.

Levanta la mirada y cuando ve la expresión que tiene Richie, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, vuelve a llevarse el inhalador a los labios. Así que dice:

—No me llamo Eds. 

Richie sonríe de medio lado y niega con la cabeza. 

—Eres increíble. 

Y Eddie también se encuentra sonriendo, pese a todo. Pese a que hay un payaso asesino suelto y _tienen_ que volver a bajar para luchar con él y Stan no quiere ir y Mike no debería ir y tienen dos polizones y las cosas están jodidísimas entre ellos. Sonríe.

—No te había pasado nunca —dice tontamente Cissy—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes asma?

Eddie nota como la sonrisa se tensa en sus labios. Y piensa, _no, no me había pasado nunca_. Y _tampoco debería pasarme_. Pero no dice nada y Cissy solo se le queda mirando como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y no supiera muy bien qué hacer con la extra.

Eddie tampoco sabe qué hacer con ella. 

—Creo que es cosa de Pennywise —dice Beverly y todos se giran para mirarla. Todos, que todavía están demasiado cerca a Eddie—. Pensadlo, Eddie juega al baloncesto. ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes un ataque de asma? ¿No se supone que el asma actúa cuando…? ¿Haces ejercicio? ¿Uhm?

Eddie se moja los labios. Sabe que su asma no es real, incluso si guarda inhaladores de recambio en todas partes. El señor Keene se lo contó y él… _prefiere_ no pensar en eso. Que es más fácil culpar a Eso de todo que aceptar que es a él al que le pasa. Que hay algo mal en su cabeza, porque no es físico. 

Agita el inhalador. 

—El miércoles —admite. Ve la cara que pone Richie. No tiene ni idea de qué está pensando, pero ve su expresión—. Pero hacía años que no…

Y Cissy le está mirando de esa forma, como con lástima. Le está sacando de sus casillas. No le ve sentido a recordarles que en realidad no tiene asma. Se calla. 

—Así que —dice al final Ben—, queda lo más importante: ¿cuándo vamos a ir a Neibolt? 

Y nadie responde durante un par de segundos. Es increíble, porque han pasado _años_ , pero Bill está allí. Temblando, como si no fuera capaz de controlar su miedo o sus ganas de empezar con todo esto. Porque esto va de su hermano, otra vez. 

—La última vez nos llevó un día entero —apunta Stan.

—Sigo pensando que si no quieres venir, no tienes por qué venir —dice Richie y suena un poco malhumorado. Se ha sentado a los pies de la cama de Mike y tiene las piernas cruzadas.

—Ya, yo también lo pienso —admite Stan—. Pero tampoco creo que vaya a salir bien si no vamos todos. Y no te creas que entiendo por qué, pero me gustáis más vivos.

—A nosotros también nos gustas vivo —dice Ben en ese tono sincero y suyo. Stan se ruboriza y parece que no va a mirar a nadie durante un par de segundos. 

Al final gruñe:

—No voy a matarme ni nada por el estilo, ¿vale? Podéis dejar de tratarme entre algodones. Me estáis poniendo histérico entre todos.

—A lo mejor lo más sensato es esperar hasta mañana —opina Mike—. No meternos allí cuando está a punto de anochecer. Podéis replantearos lo de venir con nosotros, además.   
»Y si queréis, os podéis quedar aquí a dormir. No creo que a mis padres les importe.

—Tengo la sensación de que mi madre sí que llamará a la policía esta vez —dice Eddie y pretende que sea un poco una broma y un poco un aviso. Es estúpido, porque la idea de la policía entrando en la casa de Neibolt Street es ridícula y probablemente acabe mal.

Para los policías. 

Aun así es un aviso justo. 

—Quizá deberíamos esperar hasta el fin de semana —dice Stan—, podemos decir que nos vamos de acampada o alguna cosa así. 

—¿Crees que el viejo señor Urina va a dejar que vayas a una acampada? 

—Yo me encargo de mis padres, tú encárgate de los tuyos, Richie. 

Richie bufa, pero no protesta. Ben mira a Mike:

—¿Y los tuyos? 

—Tampoco os preocupéis por eso. Algo se me ocurrirá. 

—¿Entonces vamos a esperar al sábado? —pregunta Carla. 

—Es en la víspera de Halloween —comenta Cissy en un tono un poco inseguro.

—¿Y? —pregunta Bill.

—Yo qué sé, sois vosotros los expertos en monstruos —murmura incómoda—. ¿Se hacen más fuertes? ¿Salen a celebrarlo por la ciudad?

—No creo que sea importante —le quita importancia Stan—. ¿Sábado?

—Sí, el sábado —acepta Beverly un poco demasiado rápido—. No trabajo, así que me viene perfecto.

—No sabía que la carrera profesional esa que tienes en Green's fuera tan importante para ti, Marsh.

—Bueno, lo necesito si quiero quedarme en Derry una vez acabemos con Pennywise. Así que, sí. Es importante para mí, _Richie_. Algo que entenderías si hubieses sido responsable al menos una vez en toda tu vida. 

—¿Eso opinas?

—Ajá.

Él se ríe entre dientes y se estira para darle un pequeño empujón. En lugar de apartarla, la mantiene en el sitio.

—¡Voy a matarte, Tozier! —grita ella luchando por librarse del brazo de Richie, que la mantiene contra la cama en una postura un poco rara.

—¿Piensas quedarte en Derry? —le pregunta Ben. Beverly ha alargado una mano y está empujando la cara de Richie en un intento de alejarlo, pero lo único que está consiguiendo es aplastarle las gafas contra las mejillas y mancharle los cristales de dedazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Sí? —Richie la suelta y ella vuelve a sentarse, pasándose una mano por el pelo en un intento de repeinárselo—. Si los padres de Bill no me echan, claro.

—No te van a e-e-echar —le promete Bill y Carla hace una mueca. Como si la historia no le acabara de hacer gracia.

—Entonces supongo que sí. Yo… además, creo que debería volver a apuntarme al instituto. Cuando todo esto acabe.

—Te podrías apuntar a las animadoras —le dice Cissy—. Me acuerdo de ti, eras buena.

—¿Animadora? —repite Mike mirándola con cierta expresión sorprendida que hace que Beverly se ruborice hasta las cejas.

—¿Podemos volver a hablar sobre Pennywise? —pregunta. 

—Yo… —interviene Bill cogiendo un rotulador de encima de la mesa de la mesa de Mike—. Creo que tenemos que hacer algo antes. 

Y se sienta al otro lado de Mike y hace un gesto para que levante la pierna y Eddie tarda un momento en darse cuenta de qué es lo que quiere hacer. 

—¿En serio, Bill? —pregunta, pero levanta la pierna y deja que Bill la apoye en su regazo—. Esto es ridículo.

—Es tradición —le contradice. 

Le quita el tapón con la boca al rotulador y se inclina hacia delante. Todos se acercan, mira por encima de su hombro, mientras Bill le firma la escayola. La otra vez hicieron lo mismo con su brazo, Eddie recuerda cómo se sintió entonces. La sensación de grupo, la promesa que rompieron. Y la que cumplieron.

Cuando Bill termina de firmar, le tiende el bolígrafo a Richie. 

# (cuarenta y nueve)

## Sábado, octubre de 1993

Esta vez van preparados.

Todos llevan algo que pueda servirles como arma. Comida. _Agua_. Linternas. La muleta de Mike. Otras cosas escogidas un poco al azar que podrían ser útiles.

Eddie lleva sus botas de agua. Ha rescatado una de sus viejas riñoneras (que le aprieta demasiado alrededor de la cintura porque se la compró su madre cuando tenía siete años y es de niños) del fondo de su armario y la ha llenado de cosas (su inhalador, por si acaso) que podrían serles útiles. Ha metido en una mochila todas las herramientas que tienen en casa y cuando la ha levantado, pesaba tanto, que ha tenido que volver a vaciarla y replantearse qué es útil y qué un estorbo.

Se ha quedado con la llave inglesa más grande que había. Supone que tendrá que valer. Ha cogido tantas pilas que Richie va a reírse hasta hasta hacerse pis encima como vea el fondo de su mochila. 

La idea le hace sonreír, incluso antes de ir a por él. 

El viernes ha sido una mierda de día. Lleva tres días casi sin pegar ojo, tiene la sensación de que está a punto de saltar de su propia piel para _atacar_ a alguien. Como si fuera un volcán. Ni siquiera es _solo_ el tema de volver a bajar a la Cisterna. Necesita tantísimo una distracción, desconectar durante dos minutos. 

Quizá por eso se empeña en ir a por Richie y los demás. Habría sido más fácil que Richie le pidiera el coche a su padre (o se lo cogiera, sin permiso, seguro que no es la primera vez que hace algo así) y Eddie se organizara con Bill. Pero Eddie lo propone y nadie le dice que sea una mala idea.

La peor parte es salir de su casa, porque su madre dice que _no_ , que no puede ir. Pero Eddie ya tiene las botas de agua en la mano y la riñonera en su cadera y está a punto de salir de la puerta, así que ni siquiera intenta explicárselo. Está cansado de vivir en un tira y afloja constante. Y está furioso por la llamada al entrenador Corey. Solo han pasado dos días, pero sus antiguos amigos ya han empezado a poner en el ojo de mira a los perdedores. Ellie, una de las animadoras, le tiró ayer a mediodía a Ben su zumo por encima y el pobre estuvo oliendo a mango todo el día. Incluso si utilizó el recambio de ropa que tiene para cuando hacen educación física. Ha oído que han destrozado parte del decorado que estaban preparando para la obra de Navidad y no puede estar seguro de si han ido o no a por Richie, porque Richie nunca dice nada. 

Su madre le persigue escaleras abajo, alarga las manos hacia él como si fuera a sujetarle. Pero no llega a tocarle y no es porque no le alcance. Es más como... como si no se atreviera. Le toca bastante menos desde que llegó a la adolescencia. Eddie pasó en algún momento de ser el niño de sus ojos a alguien a quien apenas podía controlar y con el que no sabía tratar. Pacto o sin él. 

—No puedes irte —le dice. 

—Volveré mañana.

—Eddie, Eddie —insiste persiguiéndole—, soy tu madre. ¿Qué he hecho para que me trates a patadas? ¿No me merezco una explicación? 

Le sostiene la mirada, incapaz de deshacerse del sentimiento de culpabilidad:

—Me voy con mis amigos. Volveré mañana. —Y cierra la puerta con fuerza tras de sí.

Richie y Stan ya están esperándole, sentados en el porche de los señores Uris. Con Andrea. Ella va en bata y parece algo asustada. Estos días, siempre que han ido a buscarle, Andrea le abraza como si pensara que va a ser la última vez que le vea. 

Esta vez puede que tenga razón.

Stan la besa en la mejilla y no parece especialmente exasperado por el extra de atención. Ni siquiera se suelta bruscamente cuando ella le agarra de la mano. 

Medio hace que sienta vergüenza por cómo ha tratado a su madre. Podría haber aceptado sus neurosis y explicarle la mentira que han quedado entre todos. Haberle dado un beso en la mejilla, hacer que se sintiera mejor. En lugar de escaparse, _otra_ vez. Pero su madre siempre hace eso, lo de hacer que se sienta culpable. Es cierto que se preocupa y puede que no haya nada que desee más que mantener a salvo a Eddie. Pero… 

Está tan equivocada con las formas. Eddie solo… no puede hablar con ella. Hace años que no sabe cómo hacerlo. Y hoy es el peor de los días para intentar arreglar su relación. 

Richie va delante, cargado con una mochila que parece medio vacía y que ni se molesta en meter en el maletero. Escoge el sitio del copiloto (evidentemente) y en seguida se pone a rebuscar en ella. Stan…

Stan va más cargado. Lleva una de esas mochilas de senderismo y…

—¿Has traído una tienda de acampada? —le pregunta girándose cuando entra en el coche. Cuando se gira, Andrea sigue en el porche mirándoles fijamente y Eddie levanta una mano para saludarla. 

—Se supone que vamos a hacer una acampada, claro que llevo una tienda. ¿Quieres que sospeche? 

Richie se encoge de hombros como quitándole importancia y levanta un casete en alto como si fuera un trofeo, Eddie en realidad está de acuerdo. No puede creerse que se le haya pasado eso. Piensa en su propia madre, Sonia siempre fue un poco sabueso. Se debe de haber dado cuenta de su mentira en seguida.

Puede que no haya dicho absolutamente nada, que esté dolida. O a lo mejor no le importase lo suficiente. Pero ha visto directamente a través de su mentira. 

Cierra las manos sobre el volante, con una mala sensación en el fondo de su estómago. Intentando alejar la imagen de ella triste y sola en casa, viendo la tele y muriéndose de preocupación por él. Richie mete el casete en el reproductor del coche.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta bajando un poco el volumen de la radio porque, como siempre, Richie ha tirado a lo alto.

—Una mixtape. 

No elabora, así que Eddie bufa: 

—Eso puedo verlo. ¿Qué tiene de malo la radio? 

Y comete el error de mirarle, porque Richie tiene esta expresión incrédula en la cara. Y se le ocurre que quizá sea la cinta que prometió grabarle. Hace que las manos le piquen. 

—Estás de coña. 

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Es lo más aburrido del mundo… —Eddie resopla—. Además, estas canciones, Eddie, querido, hablan de nuestro viaje. 

Eddie arquea una ceja.

—Quiere decir que se ha pasado la noche en vela escogiendo y grabando las canciones porque cree que van a ayudar a que no nos mate Eso —dice Stan. Y Eddie… 

Eddie vuelve a mirar al frente, sonrisa en los labios. Le regañaría por no haber intentado dormir, pero tampoco es que él lo haya hecho mucho mejor. No ha parado de pensar durante toda la noche, bocarriba. Luz de la mesita de noche encendida. Está cansado y un poco nervioso. 

Se encuentra esperando que sea cierto. Que las canciones ayuden, de alguna manera, a que vayan a estar bien.

—Ya veo —dice—. ¿Y qué es esto? 

—Esto es _Primus_ —dice Richie echándose hacia delante y haciendo el signo de los cuernos con ambas manos y una mueca en su cara que hace que Eddie tenga que apretar los dientes para no echarse a reír porque, joder, está conduciendo—, punk metal, tío.

—Supongo que lo de la tarta de manzana no es literal —murmura más para sí que otra cosa, intentando concentrarse en lo que dice la letra. 

Tienen que esperar un rato por Cissy. Se quedan en el coche, con el motor encendido y la calefacción puesta. Escuchando la mixtape que ha hecho Richie para el viaje. Es él el que más lo vive, coreando las canciones ( _I'll be coming back today I've got a message for you_   
_I'll be coming back today I keep it in my hand_   
_You know I'm coming back one day I've got a system for two_   
_And I'll be coming back today_ ) y palmeándose las rodillas como si fueran una batería. Es ridículo, porque ni siquiera sigue el ritmo. 

Eddie no deja de sonreír en todo el rato. 

La reacción de Mike a la música de Richie es mucho mejor que la de Cissy. 

—¡ _Cracker_! —Y chocan los puños como si fuera lo más. 

Están muy cerca de Neibolt. En coche es un viaje rápido. El rock sonando en la radio y Eddie no puede evitar pensar en que le encantaría que esto fuera su normal. Estar los cuatro (cinco) juntos. Los siete, los siete. 

No necesitan tener eso en la cabeza. Pueden hablarlo más tarde, o no. El jueves, el jueves fue como si _algo_ se arreglara. Richie firmó, Stan firmó. Todos lo hicieron, incluso Cissy y Carla. Si salen con vida de la Cisterna, tiene confianza en que las cosas pueden ir bien. Que se pueden arreglar. 

Cuando llegan, aparca todo lo pegado a las vías del tren que puede sin llegar a subirse a ellas. No es que sea una calle muy transitada, pero lo último que necesita es que un gilipollas llame a la grúa porque no puede pasar con su coche por allí. El coche de Bill ya está allí, es el que menos vuelta a tenido que dar, y el resto de los perdedores (junto con Carla) están sentados en el porche. Como si en lugar de una casa terrorífica, se tratase de un lugar más en el que estar. 

—Ey, Cissy —la llama en cuanto apaga el motor y oye el primer cinturón desabrocharse. No está seguro de en qué momento ha tomado la decisión de que tiene que hacerse y de que tiene que hacerlo ahora, pero no va a echarse atrás—, ¿puedes esperar un momento?

Hay como un silencio y el resto de ocupantes del coche parece dudar de si bajar o no del coche. Pero al final lo hacen y, entonces, Cissy se echa hacia delante y apoya los brazos en los respaldos del conductor y del copiloto. Le sonríe. Parece que está a punto de darle un beso.

Eddie retrocede.

—¿Qué pasa, Eddie? —le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Toma aire. No es solo que sepa que puede hacerlo. Es que _quiere_. Lleva dos días pensando en esto sin parar y no va a cambiar de idea. No ve… no ve una salida distinta. Tiene que hacerse.

—Que… que yo no te quiero —dice al final y suena un poco como si fuera una pregunta. 

—¿Qué? 

—Que el jueves dijiste que tú también me querías, pero yo no te quiero —se obliga a decir. Puede ver como su expresión se endurece y no puede evitar pensar que ha hecho algo terriblemente estúpido. Que debería haberlo hecho ayer, pero no se le ocurrió a tiempo. Que debería haberse bajado del coche cuando fue a buscarla, así a lo mejor así se habría quedado en su casa—. Pero yo no dije que te quería, así que no puedes decir que tú también me quieres porque yo no te quiero. Y no estoy intentando que no vengas. Creo que no deberías venir, porque puedes no venir. Yo no… no entraría si tuviera elección. Aun así… _si_. Si solo vas a entrar porque crees que te quiero, no deberías hacerlo.

—Yo… —murmura, se aparta un poco sin llegar a reclinarse en su asiento. Casi parece que no ha acabado de procesar lo que le ha dicho. 

Y eso solo sirve para que Eddie se ponga más nervioso, es gracioso porque no ha dicho nunca nada más en serio. Apenas ha pegado ojo pensando en el tema y las conclusiones son las que son: ni la quiere ni está cerca de hacerlo.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Claro. —No le cree.

—No, Cissy. No lo entiendes…

—Me estás diciendo que no te gusto, lo _entiendo_ , Eddie. No soy estúpida. 

—¿Qué? No, no. Claro que no. _Me_ gustas. Eres… eres _simpática_. Me gusta hacer cosas contigo. Pero no te quiero, no como pienso que debería.   
»Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Que no te quiero.

—Soy simpática —repite—. Joder, Eddie. 

—Yo… pensé que era importante decírtelo. 

—Sí, ¿justo hoy? Justo antes de que entremos en una casa abandonada porque tú y tus amigos decís que hay un monstruo comeniños durmiendo en ella. De puta madre, Eddie. 

Eddie parpadea.

—No es un invent…

—Eres gilipollas. —Se mueve un asiento. Le mira directamente a los ojos—. No me voy a quedar fuera digas lo que digas, así que… —Respira hondo. Mira a ambos lados—. ¿Estamos rompiendo? 

Y Eddie piensa _no_. Y _por favor_.

Si quiere hacerlo, comprende que nunca va a resultarle tan fácil como ahora mismo. Y es diferente del inicio del verano, cuando le dio la mano y ella le sonrió de lado a lado y se inclinó y le _besó_. Cissy y su hermano llenaron un vacío que no sabía que tenía y que ya no existe. Piensa en Bill, en Bill preguntándole qué piensa hacer con ella. Ahora lo sabe.

Cierra los ojos, respira hondo. 

—Sí —murmura asintiendo. 

—¿Y vas a volver a querer hablar de esto de nuevo? Como, no sé, cuando salgamos de la casa. 

—No. 

—Muy bien —dice, tirando del manillar y saliendo del coche. Duda un momento y vuelve a entrar—. Que sepas que si no me marcho es porque creo que descender por un pozo es una soberana estupidez y que sin mí vais a acabar muertos. 

Y sale.

Eddie tarda un poco en seguirla. La ve acercarse a sus amigos, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Todo el mundo la está mirando y no puede evitar preguntarse si está compartiendo las noticias. Si es que todo el mundo lo va a saber cuando salga. Si van a preguntar. 

Se toma un momento, intenta analizar por qué lo ha hecho. Por qué ha dejado que ocurriera. Em que ahora no se siente solo, pero que puede que lo acabe estando. Si las cosas no se solucionan. Supone que siempre podrá contar con Ben. Con un poco de suerte, se le pasará rápido. Solo es un año.

Con un poco de mala, ya ha visto que es capaz de sobrevivir a eso. 

Respira hondo, intenta recordarse que no tiene por qué ser así. Sus nombres están escritos en la escayola de Mike. Van a enfrentarse a Eso y después Beverly se va a apuntar al instituto y las cosas van a ir a mejor. Están yendo a mejor, pese a todo. 

Cuando sale del coche, se da cuenta de que hay música en el ambiente. Proveniente de la iglesia evangélica que hay cerca. Y, aunque Richie se ha tomado la molestia de grabar una cinta con las canciones que piensa que _encajan_ con el ambiente, Eddie no puede quitarse de la cabeza de que esta suena un poco como si fuera su banda sonora. Un poco épica, mayormente fatídica. 

Porque de eso se trata, ¿no? Si fuera una película, esto sería la última media hora. Están entrando en la boca del lobo. Solo que… 

Solo que ellos no se van a encontrar con un final feliz. Puede que no. Eso es capaz de acabar con todos ellos, es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Y, al final, solo son críos. 

La anterior vez salió bien. Vete tú a saber cómo acaba esta. 

Va al maletero para ponerse las botas de agua, se cierra la riñonera alrededor de la cintura. Intenta tardar todo lo posible, todavía es temprano. Terriblemente temprano. Se pueden permitir un par de minutos. Cuelga la mochila de su espalda, la linterna y la llave inglesa las deja a mano. En uno de los bolsillos de fuera. 

Recuerda haber tirado la riñonera la última vez que estuvo, lejos. Y haber vuelto a por ella a los pocos días, porque la idea de no tenerla a mano hacía que le sudaran las palmas de las manos. Y ahora desearía volver a tener el valor de tirarla (y quizá esta vez no volver a por ella), pero no lleva placebos exactamente. Y si la deja, se arriesga a tener un ataque (quizá un placebo sí que lleva) de asma. Y de verdad que no quiere morir en las alcantarillas. 

Desearía ser tan valiente como aquella vez. Hizo el camino entero, sin perder el aliento ni una sola vez. Probablemente por la adrenalina. Pero entonces, aunque estaba asustado, era valiente. Eddie se sentía valiente. No sabe si lo será ahora. Y no quiere arriesgarse (podría haberle besado. Quería hacerlo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo) a asustar a nadie más de lo que debería estar ya de por sí. Bill no va a poder salir corriendo a por una medicina que tendría que haber llevado encima desde el primer momento.

Porque, aunque no tenga asma, la necesita.

Así que no. Eddie ni tira la riñonera esta vez ni piensa en la posibilidad de bajar allí abajo sin ella. No se puede creer que fuera tan imprudente de niño.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —le pregunta Ben. Eddie asiente.

—Sí. 

—Pues est-tamos. 

Y Bill les miran y ellos miran a Bill y es un poco como la anterior vez, pero sin discurso disuasorio. Eddie sospecha que Bill sabe que no merece la pena intentar hacer que se marchen. Porque no se van a ir, ni siquiera Stan. Stan, al que le están temblando las manos y al que Richie está mirando como si quisiera insistir en que se quede fuera. 

Y la peor parte es que él se alegra de que nadie esté ofreciendo pases libres, porque no está tan seguro ahora, allí delante, de tener la fuerza como para no irse si le dan la opción. Porque a lo mejor si se lo dicen lo acepta. Solo… 

Entonces era más valiente. Tenía un ritmo cardíaco más normal. Vuelve a mirar a Richie, él tampoco parece muy convencido. Pero está allí, ¿no? Va a entrar y no se va a quejar. Y eso… no puede creerse que encuentre eso reconfortante. 

—Será mejor que entremos —dice al final Bill girándose hacia la casa. 

Se dividen en una fila de a dos, de a tres, para subir la escalinata. Richie a la altura de Stan. Es tan mala idea, tan terrible-terrible idea. 

—¡ _Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant_! —exclama Richie en un tono ligero. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Carla girándose para mirarlo.

—Es una frase de ánimos —dice él encogiéndose de hombros. Carla le mira un segundo más, con el ceño fruncido. No conoce lo suficiente a Richie como para saber cuándo hay que tomárselo en serio y cuándo no.

Stan resopla y le espeta:

—No creo que eso signifique lo que tú crees que significa.

—Evidentemente _no_ —añade Ben haciendo una mueca.

Eddie se ríe entre dientes y Cissy, que pese a todo camina a su altura, le lanza una mirada de medio lado que le hace sentir como un bicho raro. Y le gustaría decirle que ella no lo entendería, pero la verdad es que no lo entiende ni él mismo.

Y ya le ha dicho suficiente. 

La casa es…

Es un puto desastre. Oscura y llena de polvo. Huele a humedad, a moho, y la madera cruje bajo sus pies. Se detienen a la entrada, casi como si estuvieran evaluando lo que están viendo. Eddie apenas…

Apenas recuerda la distribución que tenía. El piso de arriba algo más, lo muchísimo que le dolió el brazo. La certeza de que no iba a salir de aquella. Que salió, al final. No cree… no cree que vayan a tener tanta suerte esta vez. Y, ¿qué demonios están haciendo? ¿Qué están haciendo allí? 

—Sé que le queda mucho trabajo todavía, pero intentad verlo como lo veo yo —dice Richie moviéndose entre ellos con pasos.

—¿Y ahora qué —pregunta Carla girándose para mirarle. 

—¡Mente abierta, Carla! Necesito que tengas la mente abierta —dice señalándola con la mano abierta antes de devolver toda su atención a su alrededor—. Papel de color verde, pastel. Para que parezca más luminoso. Y esta pared, esta pared fuera. 

Beverly se ríe. Eddie está sonriendo. No puede creerse que esté sonriendo en un momento así, pero lo está haciendo. Es un buen momento para recordar que nada de lo que van a ver ahora es verdad. Que son solo trucos, aunque asusten.

—Creo que eso es un muro de carga, Richie —dice Ben sonriendo. 

—¿Seguro? —Ben se encoge de hombros—. Siempre podemos descargarlo antes de tirarlo. 

Pueden salir de esta. 

—Creo que Richie tiene razón en eso, ¿qué es un muro de carga cuando necesitas luz? Pero. Solo tengo una duda: ¿verde pastel? —repite Beverly arrugando la nariz—. Eres como muy hortera, ¿eh? 

—¿Oh? —dice Richie y arquea una ceja, mirándola fijamente—. No me digas. ¿Alguna idea mejor? 

Beverly hace un mohín, como si estuviera pensándoselo. 

—No compres esta casa —decide—. Lo único que podría salvarla es el fuego. 

Richie se ríe. Mira a su alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que ve el interior. 

—Creo que era por aquí —dice Bill abriendo una puerta. Y parece que es una puerta cualquiera, al azar, pero…

Pero Eddie ha estado allí antes, se acuerda. Es la cocina, aún están los tablones de madera que cedieron bajo su peso, la nevera de la que Eso salió arrastrándose. Contorsionándose. 

—Me pregunto por qué no habrá tirado este sitio el ayuntamiento —comenta Carla en un tono distraído. Nariz arrugada. 

Bill no se queda esperando a ver si Richie tiene mejores ideas para reformar esta habitación que la entrada. Da un poco de miedo que se acuerde tan bien de cómo estaba todo distribuido. 

Eddie se detiene un momento en busca de su linterna, antes de seguir al grupo al interior del sótano. 

—Pensé que lo del pozo era… —Cissy no llega a terminar la frase. Se acerca al borde con expresión crítica—. No tan literal. ¿De verdad bajasteis por aquí? ¿Vosotros? 

—¿Quieres la verdad? —dice Richie ladeando la cabeza hacia ella, sonrisa en los labios y utilizando una voz profunda, como de locutor de radio—. En realidad somos agentes de la CIA en una operación encubierta… esto, esto es nuestra coartada. 

Cissy resopla. Y Eddie… Eddie cree que entiende lo que está haciendo Richie. Lo que dijo Ben el otro día, está intentando mantener los ánimos del grupo a flote. Distraer a Stan antes de que pierda los nervios. A él también. 

—¡Richie! —sisea Beverly dándole un manotazo—. No nos reveles.

—Estoy tan sorprendida de que nos os abrieseis la cabeza que creo que me lo voy a creer —murmura Cissy asomándose.

—Lo siento muchísimo, ya sabes que me encanta alardear. 

—Vamos a bajar, ¿verdad? —pregunta Stan con un suspiro cansado, interrumpiendo las tonterías de Richie y Beverly.

Todos se quedan mirando hacia el fondo del pozo. Parece… parece muchísimo peor de lo que Eddie recuerda. Uno de los muros está vencido y el saliente por el que se tienen que colar parece pequeño e inestable. Eddie apunta con su linterna hacia allí, bastante seguro de cómo van a acabar las cosas. 

Con más apéndices rotos. 

—Repetid una vez más cómo lo hicisteis la última vez —dice Carla desde su lado. 

—Nos descolgamos —dice Mike al otro lado. 

—¿Que nos qué? —Cissy se gira hacia él, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Me gustaría saber cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo parecido a ejercicio físico. 

Eddie suelta una risita floja. No porque piense que Mike no puede hacerlo. Es el más alto, incluso más que Ben y Richie, y tiene una espalda ancha y musculada de una forma que ninguno de ellos la tiene. Probablemente resultado de muchas horas de trabajo duro en la granja de sus padres. 

Se ríe, se ríe porque Eddie está en forma. En la mejor forma física de su vida y aun así la idea de descender por allí hace que los huesos se le conviertan en gelatina. 

—Eres idiota, Cissy —protesta Carla poniendo mala cara. Eddie deja de reírse, porque probablemente haya estado muy fuera de lugar—. No vengas a decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer.

Cissy arquea una ceja y la mira de pies a cabeza, haciendo que Carla se ruborice hasta las cejas. 

—Sé que normalmente te quedas sentada en educación física y que nunca has sido capaz de subir por la cuerda. Si te sueltas aquí no vas a caerte de culo, eso seguro

—¿Me estás llamando gorda? —pregunta Carla subiendo su voz una octava.

—Oye, Cissy —intenta intervenir Bill. 

—No, estoy diciendo…

—Vamos a bajar —dice Eddie y alarga una mano para agarrar la cuerda. No se siente especialmente seguro, pero sabe lo que está intentando hacer Cissy. Lo que ha dicho antes. Solo está allí porque cree que sin ella no van a salir de allí. Y puede que tenga razón, pero no tiene que ser una gilipollas con nadie—. Así que déjalo.

Y tira de la cuerda, sopesando si aguantará el peso de todos. Las fibras se estiran y protestan, haciendo que cruja toda la estructura. El ruido alerta al resto. 

—¿Cuál es el veredicto, doc? —le pregunta Richie dando medio paso hacia él para mirar también la cuerda. Eddie hace una mueca—. ¿Sobrevivirá?

—No lo sé —admite. La sujeción le parece bastante mala, poco estable. El enganche es de metal y está carcomido por el óxido, y la madera está vieja y, si tuviera que apostar, infectada con termitas. Ahoga un escalofrío.

Peor, podrida. 

—Mala —añade, porque parece que _este_ es su trabajo. Dar las malas noticias—. ¿Crees que aguantará nuestro peso, Ben? 

Y Ben también se acerca para mirar. Coge la cuerda y tira de ellas, apoyando un pie en el muro del pozo y haciendo fuerza con todo su peso. La madera cruje y Ben la suelta rápidamente, como si le diera miedo que fuera a romperse en sus manos. 

—Yo no la usaría —reconoce mirando a los demás con expresión preocupada. 

Hay un movimiento a su espalda y, cuando Eddie mira, Cissy está agachada y con su mochila abierta sobre el suelo. 

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta antes de recordar que pretendía darle todo el espacio que pudiera necesitar.

—Equipo de escalada —responde sacando un arnés y pasándoselo a Eddie, quién lo coge en el acto. Se baja la cremallera de la chaqueta que lleva. Debajo hay una camiseta amarilla con un dibujo de Minnie Mouse muy desgastado—. Pensé que podría sernos útil. Ya sabes, para asegurarnos de que no nos vamos a abrir la crisma porque alguien se resbala. Lo he cogido sin permiso, así que necesito llevarlo de vuelta. 

—Vamos a estar bien. 

—Eso no lo sabes —repone ella en voz baja. No le mira a la cara—. No sé si te has fijado, pero tus amigos no son exactamente ligeros. Y este lugar parece que está a punto de caerse, si nos amarramos a algo y se rompe, bueno…

No termina la frase. Eddie aprieta los labios, duda un momento:

—Entonces nos agarraremos a algo que aguante. 

Cissy se incorpora, dejando la mochila atrás y con una cuerda en las manos mira a su alrededor. 

—Lo que necesito es un sitio en el que afianzar la cuerda y… —explica en voz alta—. Que no se parta a la mitad porque esté por dentro podrido o algo así. ¿De acuerdo? Así que mirad alrededor y si algo os convence…

—Ey, Cissy, yo creo que esta columna podría servirnos —dice Ben cruzando el sótano y apoyándose sobre una. 

Cissy mira una vez más a Eddie antes de girarse y seguir a Ben. Comprueban entre los dos de que parece lo suficientemente robusta y acaban instalando todo el tinglado. 

—¿A qué estás esperando? —le pregunta Cissy girándose hacia él con el ceño fruncido y expresión exasperada—. Ponte el arnés. 

—¿Qué? 

—Alguien tiene que bajar primero, ¿no? 

Arquea una ceja y Eddie, Eddie se ruboriza. Vuelve a mirar al fondo del pozo, al arnés. No se acaba de fiar que vaya a funcionar. Solo son unas tiras delgadas, cosidas entre sí. Podría haber algún error de fabricación y romperse y Eddie estaría confiado en que iba a aguantar su peso y no estaría preparado para la caída.

—Creo que puedo bajar sin él. 

—Ya, yo también lo creo —coincide Cissy, aun así sigue tendiéndole el arnés—. Pero lo último que necesitamos es que te abras la cabeza. Así que te lo pones. 

Lo coge. No está muy seguro de qué tiene que hacer con él. Y sigue sin fiarse, incluso si las costuras parecen resistentes.

—Ya lo he hecho antes —insiste, pero tiene la sensación de que lo dice más para sí mismo que para ella. Que bajaran todos y que aguantara todo el tinglado parece ahora una cuestión de ciencia ficción. 

—Por eso vas primero —admite—. Es fácil —le promete acercándose y quitándole el arnés cuando se da cuenta de que Eddie no pretende ser el primero en moverse—. Atiende, porque voy a necesitar que controles la bajada de los demás. 

Y le explica rápidamente cómo se pone y cómo se quita. Lo que tiene que hacer, una vez llegue a abajo. Se asegura de tener bien ajustados los enganches y el cinturón bien cerrado y cuando está le empuja ligeramente. 

—Venga.

—Ten cuidado —le dice Bill ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a que suba sobre el pequeño muro.

Se gira, mira a sus amigos un momento, vuelve a bajar la mirada al fondo del pozo. Es… _puede_ hacer esto. 

La cuerda está tensa, no lo suficientemente alta como para que resulte cómodo. Pero parece que puede con su peso. Prueba a dar un primer paso, apoyando la punta de su pie izquierdo en uno de los salientes.

—Oye, Eddie —le llama Richie. Y Eddie se para y le mira. Todos le miran y él se ruboriza y mete una mano en uno de sus bolsillos—. Mira ver si quieres pedir un deseo antes, creo que tengo…

—Rich —le interrumpe y Richie se calla y se moja los labios, asiente. Parece un poco nervioso. 

—Oye…

—Voy a estar bien —dice—. Nos vemos ahora. Y por lo que más queráis, no tiréis monedas a este pozo.

—Hasta ahora. 

—Ten cuidado —le pide Mike.

El descenso es un poco lento, quizá por culpa de su propia paranoia. Cissy está teniendo cuidado, manteniendo la cuerda tensa en todo momento. Y él está teniendo cuidado, comprobando _siempre_ dónde pone las manos y dónde pone los pies. Intentando no mirar arriba o abajo, porque sabe que si lo hace va a empezar a ponerse nervioso y solo va a acabar _mal_.

Tiene que saltar en el último tramo, para llegar al saliente que les lleva directamente al sistema de alcantarillado de Derry. 

—¡Estoy! —grita. 

El siguiente en bajar es Ben, que no necesita mucha ayuda y Eddie esta bastante sorprendido de su agilidad. Ben era rápido de pequeño, pero también algo torpe. Más centrado en los detalles que en otra cosa. Es tan alto que en la cabeza de Eddie no podía ser más que un pato mareado. 

—Guau —comenta. Y Ben se ruboriza un poco y agita la cabeza mientras se quita el arnés y lo devuelven al vacío. Lo ven ascender muy lentamente. 

Ben se ruboriza, porque nunca ha aceptado demasiado bien los elogios: 

—Sí, bueno, a veces Mike y yo vamos a nadar y escalamos y eso por la cantera. Es divertido, quizá podríamos ir todos. Ya sabes, cuando vuelva a hacer buen tiempo y todo eso. 

Bill no parece tener muchos problemas para descender tampoco, pero a Mike prácticamente lo tienen que bajar a pulso. Dejando ceder poco a poco el sistema de poleas. Ben tiene que sacar medio cuerpo para agarrarle del brazo y atraerlo hasta el saliente. 

—¿Soy yo o más espacio para estar de pie cuando éramos pequeños? —pregunta en un tono de broma mientras se agacha. 

—No te vayas muy lejos —dice Bill siguiéndolo—. Acuérdate de lo que le pasó a Stan la última vez. 

—No podemos quedarnos bloqueando el paso —repone Mike dando pequeños saltitos, teniendo especial cuidado para no chocar la muleta con las paredes del conducto.

Y Eddie está a punto de repetir lo de que no se alejen demasiado, pero Richie es el siguiente. Así que devuelve su atención a la cuerda, un poco más nervioso que antes. Porque es Cissy la que está arriba y probablemente haya cargado con casi todo el peso de Mike ella sola y está seguro de que tiene que estar cansada y Richie es _tan_ torpe. Aprieta los labios y mira, incapaz de parpadear. Odia no tener el control. Richie baja bastante más lento de lo que hicieron Bill o Ben y se resbala un par de veces, pero está sonriendo cuando al fin se gira hacia Eddie. 

—Guau —murmura. Y las manos de Eddie _tiemblan_.

Y acaba tropezándose cuando se quita el arnés y no se va al fondo porque Ben y Eddie le agarran de un brazo cada uno.

—Joder, ten cuidado —le espeta Eddie. 

A Carla le cuesta prácticamente lo mismo que a Richie y, de hecho, pierde es dada a perder el pie y se queda colgando en dos ocasiones. Pero quitando algún moratón, llega a salvo. Es un pato mareado en comparación con Bev, que es ágil y rápida y cuando llega al saliente ni siquiera ha perdido la respiración. 

La última es Cissy. Y tampoco parece tener ningún problema para descender, incluso si la cuerda está laxa y lo está haciendo a pulso. Su mayor percance consiste en que la camiseta rosada que lleva se le traba entre dos ladrillos, subiéndosele un poco. Cuando Eddie alarga la mano para ayudarla a llegar hasta ellos, se la coge y se aleja del precipicio. 

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunta y Eddie señala con una mano al túnel que lleva a las alcantarillas por el que han ido pasando todos ellos mientras que ella se recoloca la ropa.

Es…

No ha cambiado en absoluto. Supone que tiene sentido, que el ayuntamiento no gasta suficiente dinero para reformar _todas_ las alcantarillas. Ni siquiera ha pasado tanto tiempo. Además, el diseño laberíntico complica moverse por allí. No es difícil imaginarse a los obreros que lo construyeron siendo arrastrados por Eso hasta su guarida. Siendo devorados. O flotando, nunca ha entendido bien la diferencia. No sabe si la hay. 

Es húmedo y está oscuro y Eddie lo odia desde el minuto uno. Saca la linterna del fondo de su mochila, alumbrando el camino delante. 

El camino sigue siendo igual de penoso. Se alegra de haberse puesto las botas de agua cuando tienen que atravesar una zona completamente inundada (y Eddie intenta olvidar muy fuerte que son aguas residuales, porque son aguas residuales). Avanzan juntos, muy juntos. Y el agua no acaba de desaparecer, como se supone que tendría que hacer. Debería mermar. Pero sigue bajando, haciéndose más profundo. 

Le cuesta un momento reconocer que están en la Cisterna. Donde los niños flotaban, con aquel montículo de cosas. De trofeos de sus víctimas. 

Sigue existiendo el montículo, pero tiene mucha peor pinta que la última vez. No solo envejecido y olvidado, sino que podrido por el contacto con el agua. 

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —pregunta Eddie, mirando al frente. El nivel del agua ha subido y parece más una piscina, un lago natural, más que otra cosa. Parece profundo. Muy profundo. Y sigue siendo la misma agua de mierda que les va a hacer enfermar al final. 

No parece que los demás tengan las mismas dudas. El agua ya les está llegando por la mitad del pecho y Eddie se arrepiente de haber cogido las botas de agua. Las botas, que se han llenado y ahora pesan y hacen que arrastre más los pies que otra cosa y ni siquiera quiere pensar en cómo lo tiene que estar pasando Mike, porque no puede ser mejor. Incluso aunque haya intentado proteger la escayola con el plástico, es demasiada agua. Tiene que estar empapándose, reblandeciéndose. Sus padres le van a matar. 

Se gira para mirarle, para decirle que se dé la vuelta. Que no tiene sentido que se arriesgue así, que Stan ni siquiera quería estar allí. Que pueden irse juntos. 

—No me puedo creer que se pueda acceder a un lugar así desde una vivienda —comenta Carla y parece que nadie la escucha, porque nadie intenta responderle. 

—Ni se te ocurra —le advierte Mike adivinando sus intenciones—. Estoy bien. 

Y Eddie tiene el _yo no_ en la punta de la lengua. Y el corazón le late con fuerza. Vuelve a mirar al frente, al montículo. Recuerda el pozo por el que bajó aquella vez Eso. El pánico de que van a tener que bajar por allí cerrándole la garganta. El que su inhalador está en su riñonera, empapado por las aguas residuales. Que la mochila le pesa, las botas también. Que no cree que vaya a poder contener el aliento tanto rato, porque nunca se le ha dado bien lo de contener el aliento. Quedarse sin él, eso es lo suyo. 

—Ey, Eddie —le llama Richie. Lleva todo el tiempo allí, a su lado, y, aun así, Eddie se sorprende de lo cerquísima que está. Mirándole fijamente, linterna apuntando al agua para que no le moleste a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien? 

—Sí —miente, tomando una bocanada de aire. Solo por si luego va a necesitarla—. Es solo que… 

Se calla, vuelve a mirar al agua frente a ellos. Ahora mismo les está llegando por la cintura, pero si bajan a la Cisterna… 

Van a tener que nadar para avanzar. Lo sabe. Y el pozo, para atravesar el pozo van a tener que bucear. Joder. 

—¿Vamos a ir por el pozo? —pregunta notando como la voz se le aguda. 

—¿Qué pozo? —pregunta Carla, pero todos los demás parece que le han entendido. 

—Eso se fue por el pozo —insiste Eddie—. No podemos… no sin saber. Sin equipo. 

—Joder —murmura Bill.

—Gente se muere haciendo buceo en cuevas —insiste, nota como la voz se le agudiza—. Eso es lo que Eso quiere, que nos muramos antes de llegar a él. Mike, tú lo dijiste. 

—Eddie —murmura un poco perdido.

—Me temo que pedirle amablemente que salga a jugar no funcionará —comenta Stan secamente. Y todos se quedan allí, quietos. Hasta que Beverly se lanza en bomba a la Cisterna. 

—¡Bev! —la llama Bill, todos se acercan hasta el límite del pasillo y apuntan al agua negra con sus linternas, buscándola. 

Su cabeza pelirroja no tarda mucho tiempo en resurgir, sonrisa en los labios. 

—Vamos a bucear por aguas fecales —murmura Eddie cuando Ben la sigue. 

—Lo intentaremos —admite Bill apretándole ligeramente el brazo antes de subirse en el saliente para lanzarse tambiém—. Y si vemos que no podemos llegar a ningún lado, pues… buscaremos una alternativa. No v-vamos a ahogarnos, Eddie. Te lo prometo.

Eddie no lo tiene tan claro. Pero cuando es evidente que le toca, lo hace. 

No les cuesta demasiado encontrar la entrada al pozo. Y para cuando lo consiguen, la mitad de las linternas han dejado de funcionar y todo está tan oscuro que da miedo. 

—Voy yo primero —dice Beverly y no parece que haya nadie que quiera cambiarle el puesto. Incluso cuando Ben suelta un:

—¡Espera! 

Y ella vuelve a resurgir del agua para mirarle y Ben no tiene absolutamente nada que decirle y ella debe de entenderlo de todas formas, porque le sonríe y asiente.

—Tendré cuidado —promete antes de volver a sumergirse. 

Es…

Es difícil, porque Bev no lo consigue a la primera. Tiene que volver a salir en tres ocasiones hasta que no vuelve a hacerlo. Y no se dan cuenta al principio, claro que no. Porque el agua está asquerosa y, pese a todo, están en relativo silencio. Porque empiezan a quedarse fríos. Porque Beverly está bajo el agua y cada minuto parece que no va a volver y no saben si es porque ha encontrado la salida, porque se ha quedado atascada o porque (oh, joder, no) Eso la ha atrapado.

—Creo que no va a salir —dice Cissy. Y está lo suficientemente cerca de Eddie como para hacer que toda la carne se le ponga de gallina. 

—Creo que t-tiene que ir el siguiente —dice Bill. Los labios le tiemblan un poco, está pálido, y Eddie intenta recordar todo lo que sabe sobre la hipotermia (temblores, descoordinación, atontamiento. Incapacidad de recuperarse si es moderada, dificultades del habla. Pérdida de consciencia) y cómo combatirla (chocolate caliente, mantas. Salir del agua cuanto antes. Contacto cuerpo a cuerpo).

Piensa que la tiene. Bill, él mismo. A su alrededor, todos. El corazón le late con tanta fuerza. _Mierda_.

—Bill —le llama, corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Es octubre. No deberían estar nadando por ahí.

No deberían estar nadando en aguas fecales. 

—A lo mejor deberíamos ir por parejas —propone Mike. 

—Sí —concuerda Stan. 

Y Eddie no sabe si eso le hace sentirse más seguro. Todo parece oscuro bajo ellos e ir dos a la vez parece la receta perfecta para hacerse daño sin querer. De quedarte atrapado si el otro se queda atrapado, de morir. 

—Tiene que haber otro camino —dice echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Incluso si sabe que no es así. 

Ben niega con la cabeza:

—Yo voy. ¿Mike? 

Y Mike asiente y da un par de brazadas para llegar a la altura por la que desapareció Bev hace un rato. Ben le quita la muleta de la mano y se la engancha en la mochila.

—Vale, vamos a ir —dice Ben. Mike asiente, agarrándose a su brazo. 

—Eddie, ¿puedes poner una alarma? —le pregunta Mike. Eddie levanta el brazo por encima del agua, es un reloj viejo. Pero resistente al agua. Suelta un pequeño pitido cada vez que pulsa un botón y este parece que se magnifica en el silencio incómodo en el que se encuentran—. Tres minutos y vais los siguientes, ¿de acuerdo? 

Eddie medio espera que vuelvan antes de que salte el reloj. 

—Eddie —le llama Richie y se acerca. No mucho, lo suficiente para poder mantener un tono bajo—. ¿Estás bien? 

Y Eddie asiente, aunque es un poco mentira. El corazón le late con demasiada fuerza y todos van a morir. 

—Creo que Bill no —admite en el mismo tono, girando la cabeza hacia Richie. Tiene las gafas mojadas y el pelo humedecido pegado al cráneo, formando pequeños rizos a medida que se va secando y Eddie está seguro de que le va a quedar ridículo en cuanto se seque, porque el nivel de humedad en el ambiente es insostenible—. Hace demasiado frío.

Y Richie entrecierra los ojos y gira la cabeza para mirarle y Eddie está seguro de que le va a dar la razón. De que va a decir que Bill se va a morir, que todos ellos se van a morir. 

—Cinco pavos a que intenta jugar la baza de que necesita calor humano con Bev o con Carla —le dice en voz baja. 

Eddie bufa y aparta la cara, apretando los labios para no soltar una risotada. Nota los ojos de sus amigos clavados en él y está seguro (casi seguro) de que quizá las cosas no vayan a salir tan mal. Que solo esté exagerando el resultado. Preocupado por tonterías. 

Como siempre.

—No te atrevas —le advierte a Richie cuando ve cómo estira la mano hacia él, da una brazada más allá.

—Venga ya, Eds, ¿por quién me tomas? —responde él haciéndose el ofendido. Pero avanza hacia Eddie y Eddie tiene la certeza de que pretende meterlo bajo el agua.

—No sé si tenéis la capacidad de abstracción más alucinante de la historia o sois simplemente idiotas —comenta Stan. 

Y esa, esa sí que se gana unas cuantas sonrisas. 

—Pienso gritar si me metes debajo del agua —le advierte, porque nunca está de más hacerlo. Richie suelta una risita floja. 

—¿Y arriesgarte a tragar un montón de agua fecal? No te creo. 

Pero está sonriendo y Eddie tampoco cree que vaya a intentar ahogarle. Que solo es una amenaza vacua, para distraerle. Aun así, le salpica algo de agua como advertencia. O defensa. 

Cuando el reloj empieza a pitar, cualquier encanto que tuviera la situación desaparece. Eddie está allí, hundido en aguas residuales y sin tener ni puta idea de qué ha sido de sus amigos.

—Vamos Carla y yo —dice Bill y Carla pone una cara muy rara, como si quisiera correr en la dirección opuesta. Pero no lo hace y Eddie vuelve a configurar su reloj para que cuente tres minutos. 

—Ey —añade Richie acercándose un poco más. Y esta vez Eddie le deja, porque no parece que su intención sea meterle la cabeza debajo del agua—, te necesitamos centrado, ¿vale? No te distraigas y no pierdas la calma, porque vas a estar bien.   
»¿Crees que vas a poder hacerlo? 

Eddie mira a Stan. Stan se encoge un poco de hombros. 

—Sí —murmura—, sí que puedo. 

—Bien. Porque vais vosotros ahora.

Eddie tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que _vosotros_ significa él y Cissy y, cuando por fin conecta los puntos, quiere negarse. Pero, pero ¿y qué va a decir? ¿Que no puede ir con ella porque acaba de dejarla? Es _él_ el que la ha traído hasta allí. De no ser por él, estaría en su casa. Caliente y feliz.

—Por mí está bien —dice Cissy, saliendo de su actitud inusualmente callada. Eddie supone que cuando salgan de allí le debe algo así como una disculpa. Y de las gordas. 

Si es que salen. 

Si es que no mueren ahogados o por hipotermia.

Por payaso.

—Está bien —coincide él. Y cuando Cissy alarga la mano para coger la suya, Eddie la acepta—. ¿A la de tres? 

Cissy asiente. 

—Uno —dice. Nota como el corazón le late con fuerza—. Dos… ¡espera! ¿Cómo vais a saber cuánto tiempo tenéis que esperar?

Tanto Richie como Stan levantan sus manos derechas. Los dos llevan relojes, por supuesto que llevan relojes. No digitales, pero sirven de lo mismo. Para saber la hora. Incluso si no son resistentes al agua, deberían funcionarles un rato. 

Eddie hace una mueca. 

—Vale, vale —acepta. 

Y Cissy: 

—¿Tres? 

—Tres —dice sin apartar los ojos de Richie. Él inclina un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera dándole ánimos. Y Eddie coge aire, _aire_ , y se hunde. Tarda un momento en empezar a moverse y cuando lo hace solo es porque Cissy tira de su brazo, hundiéndole más y más. 

Tiene la certeza de que si abre los ojos, Eso va a estar allí. Esperándole, entre las aguas oscuras. Iluminado por la propia luz de su linterna que parece que _todavía_ funciona. Con su boca llena de dientes afilados, la lengua alargada e inusualmente serpentina. Y aun así, incluso debajo del agua, Eddie sabe que podrá escucharle. Que le dirá aquello (¿qué estás buscando, Eddie? ¿Quieres que te la chupe?) y él estará debajo del agua y no habrá ningún lugar al que pueda huir. 

Intenta soltarse de Cissy (¿por qué le está sujetando la mano? ¿Lo hicieron los demás? No se acuerda), pero sus dedos se cierran casi con vicio alrededor de su mano. Tirando y tirando y tirando hacia lo más hondo.

Cuando abre los ojos (no pienses en conjuntivitis, no pienses en conjuntivitis) está todo oscuro, terriblemente oscuro. Incluso con la luz de su linterna, apenas es un haz entre… entre…

Eso le sonríe, boca abierta. Están nadando en mierda y por supuesto que no le preocupa morir ahogado o la mierda en sí, porque es un puto alien que probablemente no necesite ni respirar. Su pelo rojizo flota encrespado y sus ojos bicolor brillan con maldad. Eddie tira de su brazo, intentando… intentando salir. Alejarse. Pero sus dedos son anormalmente largos y se cierran alrededor de su muñeca y tiran y da igual lo mucho que patalee o que intente soltarse, porque no le va a dejar ir. No le va a soltar y nadie va a ser capaz de encontrar su cadáver y durante un segundo, piensa que está bien. Que podría acabar muchísimo peor, que podría doler muchísimo. O ser lento, muy lento. Como con una bacteria comecarne. 

Al menos, piensa, es una muerte pacífica. Y la idea dura solo dura un momento. El momento que tarda en perder cualquier atisbo de tranquilidad, en el que el pecho le oprime. Porque no _quiere_ morir. 

Utiliza la linterna para golpearle en la mano, el brazo. Sus movimientos son lentos, incluso para estar debajo del agua, y su cerebro le grita que _eso_ no es normal. Que tiene que salir de allí y tiene que hacerlo pronto o no importará lo mucho que le estén ardiendo los ojos. No va a morir porque no quiere morir. _No_ está listo. 

La peor parte es que Eso se está riendo. Se está riendo y no va a dejar que Eddie se vaya y Eddie puede escucharlo, incluso si están bajo el agua. 

No está seguro de cuándo llegan Richie y Stan. Solo de que está allí, luchando por seguir moviéndose (se está ahogando, se está ahogando _joder_ ), y la siguiente vez que parpadea Stan está tirando de él y Richie mordiéndole ( _mordiéndole_ ) el brazo a Eso y Eso se ríe y sale un mar de burbujas de aire su boca innaturalmente abierta y no está seguro de cuándo ha perdido la consciencia, pero cuando la recupera está vomitando agua a cuatro patas y alguien está llorando y alguien está pasando la mano por su espalda. 

# (cincuenta)

No se mueve, antebrazos clavados en el suelo, chinitas clavándosele en la piel. Intenta respirar, respirar por todas esas veces que no ha podido. Llenar del todo sus pulmones, no sea que no pueda volver a hacerlo. 

—Lo siento mucho —está diciendo Cissy a su lado, de rodillas. No se atreve a tocarle. Eddie tampoco querría que lo hiciera—. Te soltaste, pensé que venías detrás mío… Oh, joder, Eddie. 

Eddie no la escucha. No quiere pensar en ello. No cree que pueda pensar en ello. Está helado, la ropa se le pega como si fuera una segunda piel. Tiene las botas encharcadas y casi se ahoga, joder. Casi se ahoga.

—Estás bien —le está prometiendo Stan, pasando una mano por su espalda una y otra otra vez. Y Eddie quiere creérselo, quiere creérselo tanto. Y sabe que está asustando al resto, pero es que él está aterrorizado. Y desearía que fuera Richie el que pasa la mano por su espalda intentando consolarle, pero Richie está de rodillas frente a él. Al lado de Cissy. Mirándole con esos ojos agrandados y completamente calado. 

Y al final se encuentra asintiendo, aunque no sabe exactamente a qué está asintiendo y repitiendo sus palabras como si se tratara de un mantra. Intenta limpiarse la cara con la manga de su camiseta (calada) y se echa un poco hacia atrás, para poder mirar al resto de sus amigos. Están todos. Y están bien, preocupados, pero bien. 

—Estoy bien —insiste casi sin aliento, quitándose la estúpida riñonera que todavía lleva encima porque tiene la sensación de que le está ahogando. Además, después de tanta agua no cree que nada de lo que metió allí vaya a ser seguro. A lo mejor alguna pastilla si el bote quedó bien cerrado—. Solo… me asusté. —Gira la cabeza, mira a Stan—. Gracias. 

Está jodidamente pálido, el pelo rubio cayéndole mojado alrededor de la cara y las malditas cicatrices brillando en un tono plateado. Y vale que lo que quiere hacer es arrastrarse hasta Richie y abrazarle. Pero también a Stan, así que le rodea con ambos brazos y aprieta su nariz contra su hombro. 

—Eddie, está bien —murmura contra su pelo. 

—Creo que he perdido mi mochila —admite a media voz. Y Richie suelta una risita floja y alguien (Ben, lo hace Ben) le palmea el hombro y le ayuda a levantarse. 

—Lo siento —dice Stan—, te la quitamos nosotros.

—Pesaba como un muerto, ¿quieres contarnos algo? 

—Ja-ja-já, muy gracioso —repone Eddie separándose de Ben. 

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta que entre los nueve hay una única linterna funcionando y que, pese a todo, la cueva (¿cueva?) está iluminada por una luz etérea, azulada, que sale del techo. Que extiende más las sombras que otra cosa. 

—Deberíamos ponernos en movimiento —dice Beverly—, si estás bien. 

—Sí —dice Eddie—. Dadme dos minutos y… 

Utiliza los dos minutos para vaciar el agua de sus botas. Nota la mirada de Richie encima suya y está tentado de saltarle que deje de hacer eso. Pero la verdad es que su atención resulta agradable. Es solo que preferiría que lo hiciera con menos lástima.

—No creo que merezca la pena intentar conservarla —murmura cuando al final le tiende de vuelta su riñonera—. No después de bañarse en aguas residuales, al menos. 

—¿Sabes qué? Tu historia con las aguas residuales está a punto de convertirse en un puto hito. De aquí a unos años aparecerá en los exámenes de historia. ¿Qué tipo de agua obsesionó al doctor K y fue una constante en sus investigaciones? Escuchemos las opciones. A...

Y Eddie sonríe y agita la cabeza. 

—Apesta. 

—Sí —coincide él, la sonrisa resbalándose de sus labios—. Siento que tengamos que volver a revivir todo esto. 

Eddie vuelve a agitar la cabeza. No es como si ninguno de ellos hubiese podido hacer algo para remediarlo. O, quizá sí: acabar con Eso la primera vez, en lugar de dejar que se escapara. Pero eran unos críos. Qué sabían ellos.

Siguen siendo críos.

—Vamos —dice Mike, haciendo que ambos se giren para mirarlo—. Necesitamos empezar a movernos antes de que el culo se nos quede congelado. 

—Sí —coincide Bill—, ¿p-por dónde, Eddie? 

Tiene razón, como siempre ha tenido razón. Están en una especie de sala subterránea, pequeña. Llena de estalactitas que amenazan con caerse y abrirles la cabeza y con esa luz que no presagia nada bueno. Y la peor parte es que no hay una única salida. Del pozo salen tres tres pasadizos. 

—No lo sé, depende de a dónde quieras ir —repone él, aunque cree que la respuesta acertada se parecería más a cómo coño quieres que sepa eso, Bill.

Bill parpadea.

—N-No lo sé —admite—. ¿El centro de la ciudad?

Eddie frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor. Los tres pasillos parecen exactamente iguales, pero... 

—Podemos separarnos —propone Cissy. Y Richie suelta una risita floja.

—Seguro. Nos salió la mar de bien la última vez. ¿Eh? Cero víctimas, solo que Eddie… 

—Ey, ey —dice Eddie agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él ligeramente hacia atrás porque lo último que necesitan es que se le lance a degüello a Cissy—. Estoy bien, ¿vale? No ha pasado _nada_. 

Richie bufa, algo ruborizado, y le sostiene la mirada. 

—Lo siento —murmura. 

—Está bien —dice Cissy. Aunque no suena como si lo estuviera. Es más, pone la misma cara que puso cuando intentó prevenirle sobre Richie. Sobre lo que podía pasarle si sus _amigos_ le veían con la gente equivocada. Porque... porque... 

—Necesito hablar contigo —le dice Eddie bajando un poco la voz. La tela de su camiseta está mojada y se le pega a la piel formando pequeñas arrugas. 

—De acuerdo —responde Richie frunciendo el ceño. Parece aún más avergonzado y no llega a mirarle a los ojos—. Escucha, yo no…

Eddie agita la cabeza y murmura:

—Luego. —Porque decirlo ahora es estúpido. Las cosas están suficientemente mal ya, como para ir añadiendo más y más capas—. Cuando salgamos de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Richie asiente. Y Eddie está tentado en seguir sujetándole, pero Ben da los primeros pasos hacia uno de los túneles y Stan está de pie junto a ellos y parece que es el momento de empezar a moverse. 

Así que le suelta. 

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que me debes cinco pavos. 

—Venga ya —protesta Richie alejándose mientras agita los brazos de un lado a otro—. No cuenta. Has hecho trampas. 

El pasillo que ha escogido Ben es alargado y no se ve su final. Quizá demasiado estrecho, les obliga a caminar prácticamente en una única línea. Parece tan buena opción como cualquier otra. 

Eddie pretende caminar junto a él, pero Cissy se queda esperando por él y parece que quiere decirle algo. Parece preocupada y Eddie se detiene, porque podría ser importante. 

—Estoy bien —insiste, empezando a darse cuenta de que lo que está es un poco malhumorado. Y muy cansado. Quiere cruzarse de brazos, pero odia la sensación de humedad. La ropa pegándose a su piel como si fuera una segunda piel—. Más un susto que otra cosa. 

—¿Seguro? —le pregunta dando medio paso hacia él. Eddie asiente y la observa, incómodo. Parece que va a volver a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Así que deja que apoye una mano sobre su hombro—. Escucha… 

Pero Eddie no llega a escuchar lo que sea que le quiere decir, porque hay una especie de estruendo y alguien grita y la poca luz que hay se convierte en poco más que polvo durante unos segundos. 

Eddie tose, intenta taparse la boca con la mano para evitar respirar el polvo y busca a su alrededor. Busca a Richie, al resto. La luz de la linterna de Ben.

Hay rocas tapando el camino. Ha habido un desprendimiento. Alguien (¿Bill? _Bill_ ) le llama por su nombre y Eddie corre hasta el bloqueo

—¡Estoy bien! —grita intentando ascender por el montículo que llega hasta el techo. Desbloquear el camino lo suficiente como para poder arrastrarse hasta al otro lado. Escucha el mismo ruido de rocas removerse al otro lado, cómo le llaman por su nombre. Sus voces ahogadas por la piedra y la distancia. 

—¿Crees que vamos a poder salir por ahí? —le pregunta Cissy desde su izquierda. Y Eddie se detiene, manos llenas de tierra—. Parece que ha sido un desprendimiento, podría ser peligroso, Eddie. Deberíamos… ¿probar otro de los túneles? 

Y Eddie mira al techo. La luz azulada que prolonga las sombras sigue ahí y le da algo así como esperanza, pero Cissy tiene razón. No es un desprendimiento parcial. El techo está allí, hundido. Rocas apiladas unas encima de otras. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo. Está…

Está agotado.

—¡No vamos a poder pasar! —grita. Y no se atreve a mirar hacia atrás, al pozo. No cree que vaya a ser capaz de volver a meterse en ese agua. Ni siquiera si es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Tiene que haber más de una manera de salir de allí, si buscan. 

Richie le llama por su nombre y sabe que dice algo más, pero de verdad que no se puede oír nada. 

—¡Está bien! —intenta gritar, mira a Cissy y ella asiente dándole ánimos—. ¡Vamos a intentar otro pasillo! ¡Nos veremos pronto! 

No se lo cree demasiado, pero se obliga a incorporarse y a retroceder. 

—Vamos a estar bien —murmura Cissy. Eddie asiente.

# (cincuenta y uno)

Vuelve a mirar su reloj, intentando controlar cuántos metros pueden haberse separado del grupo principal. No llevan andando tanto, media hora quizá. Pero el pasillo no parece tener fin y unas botas de aguas son geniales para ir por las alcantarillas o salir cuando llueve, pero no resultan muy óptimas a la hora de (bañarse en las alcantarillas) _caminar_ sin más. Y empiezan a molestarle las plantas de los pies. A sudarle. Si el terreno fuera más regular, si no hubiese _mierda_ allí apilada, se animaría a quitárselas.

Cissy camina bastante por delante de él, con una determinación que a Eddie le gustaría ser capaz de imitar. 

No han vuelto a hablar, no hay gran cosa que decirse. Eddie la ha dejado antes de entrar en Neibolt. Cissy casi (no la está culpando) le ha dejado morir. No cree que se pueda considerar que están en paz, pero tampoco necesitan que se caldee el ambiente. Ya habrá tiempo para echarse cosas en cara cuando no estén perdidos en algún (West Broadway, cree que están a la altura de West Broadway, y Eddie no tiene ni idea de cómo han avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo pero...) lugar bajo Derry.

Ella se detiene. Eddie también lo ve, pero no entiende cuál es la duda. Si van hacia la derecha solo van a conseguir alejarse más y más de los demás. 

Lo que necesitan es acercarse. Así que, sí, el camino se divide en dos. Pero es evidente hacia dónde tienen que ir. Hace un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle el pasillo de la izquierda. Y Cissy no parece muy convencida, pero le sigue.

Quizá no es la mejor decisión. Da la sensación de que cada vez hay menos y menos luz. De que en lugar de conseguir llegar a los otros, lo que van a conseguir es perderse. 

—Estoy cansada —dice entonces Cissy. Cissy, que está en mucho mejor forma física que él (al menos, siempre les adelantaba a Calvin y a él cuando corrían juntos) y lleva botas de montaña—. Quizá deberíamos darnos la vuelta y esperar al lado del pozo.

—No —dice Eddie. Tampoco es que se sienta mucho más resolutivo que ella. Pero esa es… una mala idea. No pueden volver, les necesitan. _Le_ necesitan. Han llegado lejos, ¿no? 

_Sí_. 

Hay… Se detiene, intenta escuchar mejor. Es como... como si hubiera oído a alguien llamarle por su nombre. A su espalda. 

—¿Has oído eso? —pregunta. 

—¿Oído el qué?

Hay un movimiento por _delante_. Y Eddie pasa la vista de un lado al otro intentando decidirse, antes de darse cuenta de que hay una figura al fondo del pasillo. Hay alguien allí, caminando (¿trotando?) hacia ellos. Alto, alto como Ben o Richie. Quizá tanto como Mikey, _tiene_ que ser Mikey. Arrastra un poco la misma pierna que tiene escayolada. Piensa que oyó la voz a su espalda, pero podría estar equivocado. Los túneles son alargados y oscuros y su acústica es una mierda. 

—¡Mike! —le llama trotando él también hacia él. Corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, preguntándose qué ha pasado. Qué les ha pasado a los demás. 

—¡Eddie! —chilla Cissy detrás de él. No la escucha—. ¡Eddie! 

Está demasiado oscuro. Y cuando quiere darse cuenta de que no es Mike está apenas a medio metro. Ni ninguno de los otros. Eddie se detiene de golpe, pies hundiéndose contra la tierra. Conoce a esa figura, pero no porque sea su amigo. Es porque le atormentó durante un verano. 

Está demasiado cerca, Eddie ha dejado que se acerque demasiado y ahora está alargando una de sus manos pútridas hacia él y no hay escape. O si lo hay, pero tendría que estar moviéndose ya.

No es capaz de separar los pies del suelo.

—¡Ey, Eddie! —le llama el leproso, la mano cada momento que pasa más cerca. Le ancla en el sitio cuando la apoya sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué estás buscando? 

Y Eddie apenas puede respirar, porque está demasiado cerca y el olor pútrido asciende directamente por sus orificios nasales y le nubla la mente. Está a punto de echar la pota, porque está demasiado cerca y le está tocando y Eddie aún se acuerda de lo que dijo la última vez. Y no está listo, todavía no. 

—¿Quieres que te la chupe? —Sonríe horriblemente.

Lucha, intentando soltarse. Intentando apartar la mano que parece fundida con él. Y cuando está a punto de perder la cabeza, de tirarse al suelo e intentar huir, el puño de Cissy se cruza entre los dos y golpea con fuerza al leproso en la nariz. Suena a algo hueco, como si se le hubiese roto, pero no le da tiempo para que se lo piense. Está tirando de él, instándole a que continúe. A que se aleje del leproso.

—Corre —farfulla sin llegar a soltarle la parte de atrás de su camiseta.

Eddie corre, con sus botas de agua (que tampoco son apropiadas para correr) y su exnovia en cabeza mientras atraviesa la guarida de un monstruopayaso de ciencia ficción.

# (cincuenta y dos)

Después de eso no les cuesta demasiado reencontrarse con el resto del grupo. Están en una caverna y Eddie se lanza en brazos de Mike porque es el que está más cerca. 

Le cuesta un momento darse cuenta:

—¿Dónde está Beverly? —pregunta mirando al resto. Todos tienen un aspecto francamente patético. Con sus abrigos aún mojados y el pelo sucio y, bueno, y _todo_. El corazón se le cae a los pies—. ¿Y Richie? 

Mike apoya una mano en su hombro, el resto de ellos se han acercado. No parecen heridos.

Solo… _cansados_. Sucios. Mojados, _todavía_. 

—Nos separamos —explica Mike. 

—¿Por qué? 

—No fue ap-p-propósito, Eddie —farfulla Bill. Y, sí, vale. Se lo cree. Pero… pero a la vez quiere gritarle. Echarle la culpa a alguien suele hacer que las cosas sean más fáciles. 

—Pero… —protesta. Mira a Cissy, que está allí de pie. Sin moverse, tan agotada y sucia como el resto—. Estáis parados.

Es un lamento que cae prácticamente en vacío. 

—Estamos reponiendo fuerzas —explica Ben. 

—Nunca habría dicho que necesitabas reponer fuerzas, Hanscom —dice Cissy. Hay un pequeño momento de silencio, en lo que Eddie tarda en darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. La mira.

—Joder —dice Eddie dándole un manotazo en el brazo—, Ben, no… 

Cissy se tapa la boca con ambas manos.

—Lo siento muchísimo —murmura.

—Olvídalo —le dice rápidamente—. No tienes de qué disculparte. Todos…

—Lo siento —insiste con sinceridad—. Ben, de verdad.

—De verdad que no tiene importancia. Esto nos supera, nos pasa a todos. Respira hondo y… está bien. 

—Toma —dice Stan poniéndole una barrita energética y una botella de agua en las manos—. Estás cansado, deshidratado y cuando tienes hambre era un capullo insoportable. 

Se queda a su lado hasta que Eddie le mira a la cara. 

—Y tu novia, más.

_Sí_ , ahora que lo dice tiene una sed horrible. Y lo de pararse un minuto, sentarse y reponer fuerzas, suena bien. Francamente bien. Le echa un vistazo rápido a Ben, sintiéndose como una mierda.

—Pero Richie y B… —murmura sin levantar la vista.

—Bebe, come —indica Stan en un tono autoritario que en realidad suena a todo menos a orden—. Y cuando nos encontremos mejor, iremos a buscarles.

Eddie asiente y se sienta en una roca cercana. La etiqueta de la botella está arrugada y marrón y parece que la barrita energética ha sido aplastada, pero no se siente especialmente sibarita. 


	9. Chapter 9

# (cincuenta y tres)

Se come la barrita energética de un bocado y bebe un par de tragos de agua antes de decidir que no saben cuánto tiempo les va a llevar salir de allí y que lo más sensato es administrarla antes de que acaben en un buen lío. Está a punto de volver a levantarse y animar a los demás a empezar a moverse, cuando Carla vuelve a hablar:

—Entonces… ¿qué se supone que va a pasar ahora? —pregunta aún con media chocolatina en la mano—. ¿Va a seguir derrumbándose...? ¿Lo que sea que es este lugar?

Parece un poco asustada. No deberían haber dejado que les acompañaran, visto con perspectiva ha sido una idea de mierda. O, por lo menos, haber aprovechado que iban a ir con ellos para dejar que Stan y Mike se quedaran atrás. A salvo.

En su lugar están todos.

—Pennywise juega con lo que más miedo te da, Carla —le explica Ben, aunque ya tiene que haberlo oído. Eddie recuerda una conversación parecida—. Se transforma, te persigue. 

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que a alguien le da miedo acabar sepultado por las rocas? —pregunta recorriéndoles con la mirada.

—O no —murmura Ben—. Es imposible de saber. 

—También puede perseguirte sin transformarte en nada —añade secamente Stan—. Ya es suficientemente terrorífico sin ningún disfraz encima. 

Eddie mordisquea su chocolatina. Saben por qué lo hace, lo de utilizar el miedo en su contra. Les sabe mejor asustados.

Cissy dice:

—Alguien podría poner un ejemplo, ¿no? Para que nos hagamos una idea. 

Eddie ladea la cabeza, ceño ligeramente fruncido, y ella se encoge de hombros. 

—Pensé que no te lo creías. —Ella se encoge de hombros. 

—Es un poco difícil de no creer a estas alturas. 

—Suele ser muy personal —le explica Mike y parece incómodo. Y tiene razón, es _muy_ personal. Tanto que Eddie jamás lo ha discutido más allá de la idea general. Podría morir por ellos, pero no piensa ponerse a hablar sobre el leproso. Ya es suficientemente horrible que Cissy lo haya visto—. Sabe qué fibras tocar.

—Otras veces no —le corrige Ben—. A veces solo intenta crear discordia, solo tienes que recordar lo que sabes que es verdad. 

—¿Lo que sabes q-que es v-verdad? —repite Bill frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí —dice Ben y se encoge de hombros—. Cuando nos peleamos, bueno. —Respira hondo—. Cuando nos peleamos _aquel_ verano, intentó cogerme diciendo que no tenía amigos. Pero yo sabía que eso no era verdad, que os tenía a vosotros. Así que…   
»Recordad lo que es verdad. 

Es… Eddie no tenía ni idea.

—Eso es bastante tonto —insiste Ben.

—Pero nosotros hemos crecido —dice Stan, cambiando la atención del grupo—. Quiero decir, la… el retrato de aquella mujer. De Judith, ¿os acordáis de ella? 

_Sí_. Absolutamente terrorífica. 

—Ya no… no me da miedo. No tengo trece años, sé que es una pintura. Igual que Ben sabe que las momias no existen o que… —Stan le mira y Eddie entiende lo que quiere decirle. Que ya no debería asustarle el leproso. Que es más mayor, más sabio. Sigue dándole el mayor asco del mundo. 

—No nos p-p-puede asustar con t-trucos para niños —completa Bill y hay cierto asentimiento general.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos va a lanzar conceptos abstractos como la soledad a la cara? —pregunta Carla levantando la mano en la que todavía tiene una chocolatina a medias—. Porque no sé vosotros, pero no se me ocurre _nada_ como momias o retratos que pueda darme miedo. 

—Sí —dice Mike. Está sentado en una roca y tiene la pierna escayolada completamente estirada. El plástico con el que la cubrió está pelándose por arriba y parece que está a punto de desarmarse en cualquier momento—. Exactamente eso. Además, hay algo que nos da miedo a casi todos los adolescentes.

Hay un momento de silencio y por un momento Eddie está seguro de que nadie va a decir nada. Y no sabe si es porque los demás tampoco lo han entendido. O todo lo contrario. 

—El sexo —completa con simplicidad Stan. Stan, que tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par y parece que está a punto de flipar y que, aun así, si solo tuviera que juzgarlo por su tono diría que está perfectamente calmado. 

—Cierra el pico, Stan —le dice Eddie. Y Stan tiene razón. Tiene la boca seca y el corazón le late con fuerza. Y _no quiere_ hablar de eso. No en las alcantarillas, con Eso rondándoles. Con Bev y Richie perdidos.

—Sí —murmura Ben, manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Insiste—: ya no le valen los viejos trucos. Ya diréis el miedo que da una _momia_ cuando tienes diecisiete años. _Ninguno_. Absolutamente ninguno. 

—Es verdad —le apoya Mike—. Ahora somos casi adultos. Nuestros miedos han cambiado, han madurado. Nos da mucho más miedo el rechazo y el ridículo que momias, leprosos o arañas gigantes. 

—Si lo q-que nos da miedo es el rechazo… —empieza Bill. Y Eddie sabe lo que va a decir antes de que lo diga. Lo _sabe_. Cierra los ojos esperando el golpe—. A-A lo mejor deb-beríamos c-contarnos q-qué nos da tant-t-to miedo.

Lo _sabía_.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Carla a la vez que Stan resopla:

—Y, ¿exactamente para qué sirve eso? 

Bill le ignora: 

—Nos está int-tent-tando acojonar con put-t-ta ansiedad social, eso es lo que ha dicho Mike, ¿no? Si nos libramos de ella… 

Stan mira a Eddie un momento, antes de cruzarse de brazos sobre el pecho:

—En qué mundo contar tus mierdas ha servido para hacer que sean menos malas.

—Stan tiene razón, deberíamos empezar a movernos —dice Eddie, entendiendo que se trata de su entrada. No quiere quedarse allí escondido más tiempo del absolutamente necesario—. Bev y Richie no se van a encontrar solos. 

—No sé, Stan, ¿tienes una puta idea mejor? 

Cree que Bill no acaba de entender lo que está diciendo. Que no está uniendo los puntos de lo que _hizo_ Stan. De que las historias pueden tener exactamente el efecto contrario al que está buscando. 

Que pueden dar miedo, mucho miedo.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

—No sé, Mike —murmura Ben y parece tan incómodo como el resto de ellos. Eddie no cree que fuera a ser capaz de hablar de cómo le provoca Eso. Cree que Ben tampoco.

—Parece que es exactamente lo que Eso quiere, ¿por qué dárselo voluntariamente? —insiste Stan—. Sería como hacerle la mitad del trabajo. 

—Estaríamos más u-unidos. 

—No podemos estar unidos cuando la mitad no nos hablamos —le contradice Eddie y Bill hace una mueca. Como si le doliera.

—Éramos amigos —dice Mike mirando a Bill—. A lo mejor necesitamos volver a serlo. 

Pero no ofrece qué le da miedo, a lo mejor le pasa un poco como a Eddie y le da demasiada vergüenza compartirlo. O cree que Stan tiene razón, aunque sea en el fondo. Porque puede que les una. Pero puede que les separe aun más. 

Al final es Ben el primero en romper el silencio, incluso si no creía que fuera una buena idea. Pero Ben siempre ha confiado en ellos, en Bill. Dice:

—Yo no… no me gusto. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Stan girando la cabeza hacia él. 

Y Ben se encoge de hombros, parece un poco incómodo con la situación. Porque todo el mundo le está mirando y Ben siempre ha sido un chico tímido.

—Ya sabéis —masculla, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al suelo—. Todo el mundo… —Hace un gesto vago, para abarcarlos a ellos—. Sois atractivos, ¿vale? Y yo tengo esta sensación _todo_ el tiempo de ser el patito feo. 

Eddie no sabe muy bien qué responder a eso. Siempre ha pensado que Ben es guapo, incluso cuando eran pequeños y su problema de sobrepeso era preocupante. Que tenía una sonrisa bonita. Y, sí, supone que siempre ha sabido que se sentía así. En cierto grado, al menos. Ya lo han hablado antes alguna vez, ¿no? Toda la historia de llevar sudaderas en verano. Es lo de las sudaderas otra vez, pero Eddie pensaba que ya no... Que no era al nivel de ser lo que confesarías cuando estás hablando de tus mayores temores. 

Entre otras cosas, porque Ben es alto. Y fuerte. Y tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Es el puto Ben. Inteligente y considerado y tan amable que te puede devolver la confianza en el ser humano. 

—Y tenéis amigos —continúa Ben y por qué nadie le está parando—, caéis bien a la gente. No es que me esté quejando, porque sois geniales y nunca os habría cambiado por _nadie_. Sin ofender, pero… pero es como que a ninguno os ha costado pasar página y haceros amigos de gente nueva. Como si yo no...

Y levanta la mirada y la clava directamente en Eddie y él, joder. Jamás se ha sentido tan avergonzado en su vida. 

—Ben —le llama Mike y él ladea la cabeza para mirarle mejor. Es como si se rompiera el encantamiento y pudieran volver a moverse, porque Ben no está hablando ya de algo que le acompleja—. Eres… una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Y eres, eres considerado, ¿vale? Siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti mismo. Y la gente… los demás lo vemos, Ben. Y nos importa.   
»Y sí, hay gente a la que le cuesta menos conocer a gente nueva. Richie es gracioso, pero…

—Joder, no —protesta Stan y hay una risita floja alrededor del grupo.

—Cállate, Stan —le espeta Eddie porque quiere terminar de oír lo que tiene que decir Mike. No para de pensar en que es su paladín y que no tiene ni idea de lo que significa eso, pero parece importante. Alguien a quién escuchar cuando habla.

—Se suponía que ibas a decir cosas buenas de Ben, no inflarle el ego a Richie. Como esto salga de aquí…

Hay otra risita floja alrededor de ellos que a Eddie solo le sirve para recordar que ni Richie ni Bev están allí con ellos. 

—Ben —le llama Carla—. Nuestro grupo de rol definitivamente no sería lo mismo sin ti. 

—Sí, sea lo que sea eso, sí —dice Eddie porque sabe que lo del rol es importante para Ben. Y puede que no se atreva a decir nada de lo otro, de lo que Ben es guapo e interesante—. Marcas la diferencia. 

—Y ya sabes —continúa Carla ruborizándose—. No eres exactamente difícil de mirar. 

Ben también: 

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no lo dices directamente? —le pregunta Stan frunciendo el ceño. 

—¿Qué? 

—C-Creo que no lo has entendido.

—Pues yo creo que sí —insiste Stan—: lo que está pasando es que la señorita está intentando decir que estás bueno, Ben. 

—¡Stan! —sisea Eddie. 

—¿Qué? ¿No iban por ahí los tiros ahora? Nos queremos y aceptamos y vamos a hacer una ronda de lo buenísimos que estamos todos —comenta Stan con cierto cinismo—. Dilo o no lo digas.

—A veces se me olvida que Richie y tú sois iguales —protesta Mike, pero sonríe. Stan resopla y se cruza de brazos como si la idea le indignase—. Deberíamos empezar a movernos, por cierto.

—Eres alto y eres guapo, ¿vale? ¿Contento, Stan? —murmura a su vez Carla en un claro tono a la defensiva. 

No hay tiempo para respuestas porque hay un golpe fuerte cerca de la boca de la caverna y todos chillan, intentándose alejarse lo máximo de ella.

—No creo que haya servido de mucho —murmura Mike mirando hacia allí. 

—A lo mejor si los de-de-demás t-también decís algo —farfulla Bill con cierta frustración. 

—¿Y por qué no dices nada tú, eh, Bill? —le espeta Stan.

—¡Est-t-toy p-pensand-do! ¡C-Carla!

—¿Qué? —le responde ella un poco en el mismo tono y Bill la mira como si no se pudiera creer que no le esté entendiendo. 

—Ayúd-d-dame. 

—Y yo qué sé —admite ella, pasando la vista de un lado a otro—. ¿Qué quieres que diga? 

—¡No lo sé!

Carla hace una mueca, levanta ambas manos en lo que parece un gesto de derrota y dice: 

—¿Tengo un pelo raro en un pecho? 

—¿Qué? No, no es v-verdad.

—No, sí, sí que me sale. Pero me lo quito —insiste ella frunciendo un poco el ceño y levantando dos dedos en un intento de indicar su longitud—. Es como así, grueso y oscuro. 

—¿Como un pelo púbico? —pregunta Mike frunciendo el ceño.

—Yap. 

Eddie parpadea. No sabe si se lo acaba de creer. Carla hace teatro y, supone, no se le da nada mal. La ha visto en alguna de las obras del colegio, en las que es obligatorio asistir. Es _buena_ y ahora tiene esa expresión tan seria, tan seria, que podría ser tan verdad como mentira. 

—Yo no creo que tengas que quitarte ningún pelo, aunque tampoco creo que necesites mi opinión para nada —dice Ben.

—Ya, yo tampoco creo que tenga que hacerlo. Pero lo hago de todas maneras. —Toma aire—. Digo de verdad lo de que estás bueno, Ben.

—Gracias —murmura Ben ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

—A mí me d-daría ig-gual —le apoya Bill—. Lo del pelo, digo.

Carla se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia. Como si realmente no le importase. 

—Mikey lo ha dicho antes —interviene Eddie haciendo una bola al envoltorio de su barrita energética y metiéndolo en el fondo de su bolsillo y mirando hacia la entrada. Intentando agudizar el oído. No parece que haya nada—. Deberíamos irnos ya a por Bev y a por Richie. 

Cissy le mira:

—¿Pero tú no vas a decir nada? —le pregunta en un susurro. Es lo suficientemente sutil como para que el resto del grupo no se diera cuenta. De no ser porque Eddie acaba de hablar, en alto. Colocándose prácticamente en el centro de la habitación.

—¿El qué? —responde Eddie en el mismo tono bajo, casi sin mover los labios. Y los demás hacen como si no se enteraran, incluso cuando están poniendo la oreja.

Ella se encoge de hombros, arquea una ceja:

—No sé, lo del leproso parecía serio.

Mike le está mirando desde el otro lado de la caverna y le pregunta en un tono simpático: 

—¿Has vuelto a ver al leproso? 

—No podemos decir que Eso se esfuerce mucho conmigo —bromea, deseando que Cissy no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. Eddie se siente un poco como aquel día en casa de Bill, con Carla en uno de sus pijamas: pequeño, muy infantil. _Todavía_ con el leproso, mientras algunos de ellos están llegando a la cuarta base—. Solo es el leproso. El mismo y viejo leproso de siempre.

Y parece que van a dejar el tema, que se van a poner en movimiento. No, no todos. Cissy le está mirando (sin parpadear) fijamente y le está poniendo histérico. Sobre todo porque en lugar de alejarse, de pasar de él, se coloca justo a su lado y murmura:

—¿Por qué estás mintiendo? 

—¿Qué? —pregunta alzando un poco la voz—. _No_ estoy mintiendo. ¿Para qué iba a mentir? 

—N-No tienes que decir n-nada si no quieres.

—Eddie, escuché lo que te dijo —insiste ignorando a Bill—. Estaba allí, era… era sexual, Eddie. 

No puede discutírselo. 

—Yo… —Se detiene. ¿Qué quiere Cissy que le diga? ¿Que el sexo hace que se ponga nervioso? ¿Que el leproso le acojona vivo y que hace que el corazón le lata a mil por hora? Ni siquiera es capaz de explicarlo con palabras. Se pone a sudar _solo_ de pensarlo. Y sabe que es una actitud juvenil. Pero él no es Bill, que es capaz de invitar a Carla para que duerma en su casa. En su cama. O a Bev, sin preocuparle lo que sus padres puedan pensar sobre el tema.

Él solo... no puede evitar agobiarse al pensar en eso. En la _cuarta_ base. Y piensa en el tiempo en el que han estado juntos, Cissy y él. En los besos que compartieron. Y ni siquiera entiende qué hace pensando en eso, porque Eso está a unos metros, esperando a que salgan. A que decidan empezar a moverse, como si tuvieran una oportunidad. Disfrutando de su miedo. Pero Cissy no deja de mirarle y Eddie no se lo quita de la cabeza y _es_ (parece) importante. La forma en la que comerle el morro estaba bien para decir hola y adiós, pero que hacían que las manos le sudaran de manera incontrolable cuando se volvían algo más. El que se volvieran aburridos al cabo de un rato. 

—No sé qué quieres decir.

Se aclara la garganta, incómodo. Lo que quiere decir es que quiere que deje de mirarle. No intenta volver a hablar con él, pero no aparta los ojos. Y es mucho peor, de alguna manera es mucho peor. 

Pilla a la mitad una historia que está contando Stan sobre una cinta porno que encontró en su garaje. Y ni siquiera entiende por qué lo está contando, porque Stan ya ha dicho que no cree que vaya a funcionar. Pero lo cuenta igual. Dice que la puso en el reproductor y era un poco rara y quizá le puso un poco. La idea de hacerlo, no el haberlo hecho. Porque nunca lo ha hecho. Y Eddie de verdad cree que deberían empezar a moverse, como ha dicho Mike. Como ha dicho él mismo. Pero todos están mirando a Stan, escuchando su historia que suena medio impersonal. Como quitarse una tirita más que otra cosa. Y sigue hablando, sobre lo de que le ahoguen. Quizá no al nivel de que la cara se le ponga azul, ¿pero un poco? ¿A lo mejor? A lo mejor. No lo ha probado. Puede que esté bien. Piensa que puede estar bien.

Está desvariando y Eddie ni siquiera puede pararse a sentir algo parecido a empatía porque Cissy no deja de mirarle y tampoco es capaz de dejar de pensar en el leproso. En lo que escuchó, porque estaba allí. En que Bev y Richie están en alguna parte de este laberinto subterráneo esperando a que vayan a buscarles. Enfrentándose solos con Eso, mientras ellos están hablando de… de asfixia erótica. 

Están parados porque están a salvo. Incluso si Eso les está esperando a la salida de la cueva. Pero aquí, aquí todavía no se ha atrevido a entrar. Quizá porque no puede o porque no se atreve. O porque está jugando con ellos y les está intentando hacer creer que pueden… ¿qué?

¿Ganar? 

Ni siquiera tiene claro que haya estado sobre la mesa antes. Le recuerda diciendo lo bien que le sabía su miedo (se ha despertado tantas noches con esas palabras rondando su mente. Sudado y asustado y deseando ser más pequeño para poder meterse en la cama de su madre en busca de consuelo) y puede que sea eso, precisamente, lo que busca. Un poco de esperanza que le dé un nuevo sabor. Más ricos.

—Solo es Eso —murmura entre dientes con la esperanza de que eso haga que Cissy deje de mirarlo de esa manera—. Y es un _leproso_. No… no quiere decir nada. 

—Te está provocando con que un tío te ofrezca una mamada, Eddie —insiste Cissy sin pelos en la lengua. Y nota los ojos en él, el calor en sus orejas. Quiere decirle que se calle. Que eso es privado, pero _todos_ le están mirando y Eddie no puede. No puede levantar la mirada, no quiere descubrir la forma en la le están mirando. En la forma en la que Bill le está mirando.

—No soy… —se defiende entre dientes antes de que alguien diga nada—. Nunca… 

Y la parte más ridícula es... Es que no sabe ni cómo decir que nunca se había parado a pensar que era un tío. Que lo importante, la parte importante, era que se trataba de un leproso. No de un tío. Lo cuál supone que es absurdo, porque es evidente que es en lo primero que se ha fijado Cissy y todo el mundo les está mirando. 

—Lo sabemos —le promete Ben en ese tono amable. Y Eddie no tiene ni idea de qué sabe y o entiende por qué no le tranquiliza.

—Es Eso —concuerda Stan, como si eso fuera suficiente explicación de por qué es un leproso _y_ un tío. 

Eddie asiente. 

— _Exacto_. Es Eso con forma de leproso intentando acojonarme con lo que sea que se le ocurre.

Cissy le mira de una manera un poco rara.

—Con sexo. Eso te persigue preguntándote si quieres que te la chupe. —Se rasca la sien, le mira un poco como si no pudiera creerse que sea tan estúpido—. Es… es claramente sexual, Eddie. 

—¿Y qué? —pregunta antes de que vuelva a decir la palabra _sexo_. Porque si vuelve a decirlo va a perder la cabeza y no va a responder a qué le diga. Tiene la respiración acelerada—. No es como si yo le controlara. Y… y no es solo sobre el sexo. También es sobre otras cosas, ¿vale? Sobre medicinas que ya no tomo. Y siempre está con mierdas crípticas que me provocan dolor de cabeza con tan solo pensar en ellas. _Eddie_ —dice, intentando imitar la voz del leproso. Solo es su voz en un tono más agudo—, _¿qué estás buscando?_ ¡Y yo qué coño sé! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera que estar buscando algo! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que estar buscando? ¿Eh? ¿Tú lo sabes?

Y todos siguen mirándole y esto, esto, está tan lejos de lo que Eddie querría que ni siquiera entiende por qué coño no se ha callado antes. Cissy está un poco encogida sobre sí misma, como si estuviera (pero también tiene una mueca un poco rara en los labios, una sonrisa retorcida) asustada de Eddie. De Eddie gritando y gesticulando. Suspira y baja ambas manos, aprieta los labios. Clava los ojos en una roca por encima de su hombro. 

Qué está buscando. Oh, odia tantísimo a Eso. Nunca… nunca entendió la pregunta. Le acompañó (quitó el sueño. Delicioso, delicioso miedo. Qué estás buscando, te lo hago _gratis_ ) después de aquel verano, pero… pero Eddie se olvidó de ella pronto. Con el paso de los días, la entrada del curso. Beverly marchándose. Todo parecía un poco como un sueño. Quién tenía tiempo de pensar en el leproso. ¿Eh? ¿Quién? Era solo un recuerdo, y ya tenía suficientes cosas en las que preocuparse.

Ahora, ahora tiene la sensación de que es lo más terrorífico que le ha tirado Eso a la cara. Solo que…

Aprieta los labios. No… hasta ahora… 

Mira a Ben, intenta repetirse que Eso en realidad no es tan inteligente, tan profundo. Tiene que haber una razón por al que siempre va a por críos. O quizá no. Es como... como si acabara de encontrar la pieza del puzle que le faltaba. Una pieza que hace que le suden las manos y que se sienta enfermo. Pero también es como si soltase un peso muerto.

—El leproso no está intentando nada —dice. Porque es la verdad—. Y tampoco es… tampoco es sexual, Cissy. —Suelta una risita floja. _Claro_ , cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes. Se ríe y se tapa la cara con una mano y todo el mundo le está mirando pero qué más da. ¿No es eso lo que están haciendo? ¿Hablando de sus mierdas?—: el leproso soy yo.

No sabe qué, pero decirlo en voz alta es jodidamente liberador. El leproso es _él_. Se ríe más alto, más fuerte y no le importa una mierda si creen que se le ha ido la pelota o si no tiene ningún sentido. El leproso es él, joder. 

—Eddie —le llama Bill y parece que lo dice como si le doliese algo. 

—Vaya metáfora más rara —dice Carla, abrazándose a sí misma.

—¿Por qué crees que eres el leproso, Eddie? —le pregunta Mike.

—¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? —responde encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo—. Tiene sentido. 

Siempre lo ha sabido, ¿no? Esa fascinación sobre la enfermedad, que no _solo_ es miedo. El conocimiento de que hay algo malo con él. De que está enfermo. Como él, como el leproso. La diferencia es que al leproso se le ve por fuera, cuando las cosas que están mal con Eddie están _por dentro_. 

Y no hay pastillas que alivien esto.

Es lo más desternillante que le ha pasado en la vida.

—Eddie —le llama otra vez Bill y Eddie agita la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia.

—Estoy bien —murmura pasándose ambas manos por las mejillas. No sabe en qué momento ha empezado a llorar. Tampoco es como si fuera algo malo, ¿no? Siempre lo ha sabido, de una manera u otra, supone. Solo que es ahora el momento en el que tiene que enfrentarse a ello. Y puede que tenga más que ver con lo de _casi_ ahogarse. O con Richie. Con lo que dijo Bill. Bill, que siempre ha tenido la misma percepción que un oso hormiguero y que aun así lo _supo_. Que cree que podría ser peor porque Eddie podría querer besar a Paul Anderson, pero que es genial que sea Richie. Porque _es_ Richie.

—Estoy bien —insiste. 

—¿Lo estás? —repite Cissy. Le agarra del antebrazo, le fuerza a mirarle. Los ojos amarillentos parecen brillar gracias a la luz fantasmal—. _Eres_ el leproso, Eddie. ¿Qué crees que significa eso? ¿Eh?

Está haciéndole daño.

—Cissy —murmura. 

—Tu madre ha tenido razón todo este tiempo —insiste en un susurro y a lo lejos se oyen gritos y como se caen más rocas—. Estás enfermo. Condenado, Eddie. _Condenado_.

El suelo tiembla y hay algo de polvo que se levanta no _tan_ lejos. Y aun así, Eddie está completamente anclado al suelo, concentrado en su propia respiración. En el latir de su corazón. No entiende por qué le está diciendo eso. Cissy no es mala. Puede haberse equivocado mil veces, pero nunca motivada por su propio egoísmo. 

Le está asustando.

—¡Richie! —exclama Stan y _eso_ consigue que Eddie aparte la mirada de Cissy y la clave en la entrada de la caverna. Es él, Richie. Y tiene…

Tiene una pinta de mierda. Está lleno de polvo y media pernera del pantalón arrancada y manchada de sangre. 

—¡Richie! —dice él también, intentando soltarse de Cissy. Sus palabras largo y atrás olvidadas. Y Richie le mira y se detiene en el sitio, a la entrada de la caverna y _respira_ y sonríe y Eddie quiere salir corriendo hasta él. Abrazarlo, mantenerlo cerca. Preguntar dónde ha estado, qué ha pasado. Si está bien. 

Su expresión cambia cuando ve a Cissy. 

—Eddie —dice, alargando la mano y caminando directamente hacia él—. Apártate de ella. 

Cissy resopla. 

—Apuesto a que te gustaría —repone ella arqueando una ceja. Pero le suelta y Eddie camina hacia él sin saber muy bien qué está esperando. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, los ojos fijos en la sangre de su pierna.

Richie le agarra de la muñeca en cuanto está al alcance y tira de él hacia atrás, para ponerse entre ambos. Como si estuviera intentando protegerle. Como si Cissy fuera peligrosa.

—¿Richie? —pregunta Stan. 

—Esa no es _ella_. Cissy —dice Richie señalándola. Retrocediendo, con Eddie detrás de él—. Es Eso .

Eddie baja la mirada antes de volver a ella. 

Solo que… Richie tiene razón. No es Cissy y no entiende cómo ha podido costarle tanto tiempo darse cuenta de ello. Se parece, al menos. Con su pelo rubio trenzado y sus ojos separados. Pero parece que tiene la piel pintada de blanco. Sus ojos _son_ amarillos y no hay ningún efecto óptico al que pueda culpar de ello. Los labios rojos. Cruzando las mejillas, hasta sus pómulos. 

Uno de sus ojos se mueve sin el otro, quedándose a la virulé. Alarga su sonrisa —horrible y antinatural.

—Has tardado más de lo que pensaba —canturrea Cissy. Eso. Ni siquiera es su voz y todos se alejan, pegándose todo lo que pueden contra las paredes de la caverna—. El bueno de Richie siempre al rescate. Bien hecho.

Una parte de su cerebro intenta luchar contra la idea de que Eso lleva todo el rato con él. Porque tendría que haberse dado cuenta, ¿no? En que en algún momento la han _cambiado_. Y puede, puede que sea culpa suya. Que en algún momento (cuando se quedó sola en el sótano de la casa Neibolt, al meterse en el pozo, alguna de las veces que le ha dado la espalda) ha perdido a Cissy. Que es su culpa.

Que a lo mejor siempre ha estado perdida.

—Salgamos de aquí —dice Mike moviéndose hacia donde acaba de entrar Richie. Bill se acerca rápidamente para ayudarle a que se mueva más deprisa, Ben al otro lado.

Richie no se mueve, así que Eddie tampoco. Casi está esperando. Quizá tenga otra adivinanza para ellos, otra pequeña pieza de sí mismo que aún no haya comprendido. Algo horrible y retorcido, algo que no sabe si dirá alguna vez en voz alta pero que _quiere_. Ya sabe de qué quería hablar _luego_ con Richie. 

No quiere morirse sin decirlo. 

—Vámonos —dice Richie y tira de él y Eddie le sigue mientras que (Eso) Cissy les observa.

—Entonces, Eddie, ¿quieres que te la chupe? —le pregunta cada vez menos Cissy, más payaso. Con ambos brazos colgándole a ambos lados, extremadamente largos. Expresión loca—. ¡Te lo hago gratis! 

Y Richie tira de él con más fuerza, más lejos. Fuera de la caverna. Eddie se deja, aunque en realidad lo único que quiere hacer es tirarse al suelo, dejarse ir un poco. Se suponía a salvo, que no podía llegar hasta ellos. Han venido hasta allí para derrotarle, pero en su lugar esto es lo que están haciendo: huir. Eddie le dio una patada en la cara cuando era un crío, ahora solo _corre_. 

—¿Puede tomar nuestra forma? —jadea Carla, dejándose caer junto a Eddie en un pasillo cercano—. ¿Qué cojones?

—P-Parece —murmura Bill al otro lado en lugar de _qué parte todavía no te ha quedado claro de que cualquier cosa_. 

—Necesitamos encontrar a Bev —dice Mike, un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ben. Está pálido, incluso con la poquísima luz que desprenden sus linternas, y parece exhausto—. Y a la Cissy de verdad.

—Lo que necesitamos es un plan —sisea Stan—. No podemos seguir jugando al ratón y al gato.

—Sobre todo porque este gato puede hacer que le salgan brazos extra y girar la cabeza como si fuera un puto búho. 

—No es el m-moment-to, Richie. 

—Sí, piensa en lo de la cabeza mientras los demás nos preocupamos en las putas garras le salen —replica Stan sin parpadear. 

—Oh, ¿tú crees que no es el momento? —le espeta Richie a Bill de vuelta, arqueando ambas cejas. 

Stan bufa y levanta ambas manos en un gesto de derrota.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna? —le pregunta Eddie tirando un poco de su brazo para llamar su atención. Richie le mira, se ruboriza un poco.

—Me resbalé. 

Mira al suelo, no se lo cree. Hay sangre, como si se hubiera peleado con algo. O con alguien. Con Eso. Lo acepta, de todas formas. No es como si pudiera hacer algo ahora. No con su mochila al fondo del pozo. La riñonera abandonada tantísimo tiempo atrás. Y discutirlo ahora no va a servir de nada.

—No estás sangrando, ¿verdad? 

Richie levanta la pierna para que pueda echarle un vistazo más de cerca sin agacharse del todo. 

—No, parece que ya no. 

Y Eddie se echa un poco hacia delante, para verla mejor. Hay demasiada sangre y mugre como para hacer un diagnóstico. Van a tener que ocuparse de eso en cuanto salgan de allí.

—¿Vas a soplar para que me duela menos? —le pregunta Richie en voz baja a la vez que Bill está diciendo:

—N-Necesitamos un plan.

—Necesitamos no haber venido hasta aquí —le espeta Stan de vuelta. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Eddie levantando la mirada—. No, ni de coña. ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de bacterias que tiene la boca humana? ¿Quieres acabar con la herida inflamada?

Richie arquea una ceja.

—Le vencimos una vez… 

—Ni se te ocurra —sisea Eddie de vuelta. 

—Pero Eddie —lloriquea en un tono falso. 

—Salió estupendamente aquella vez, ¿eh, Mike? —repone Stan. Eddie respira hondo, clava los ojos en la roca.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es que si es tan poderoso… —Carla se calla. Aprieta los labios—. Por qué seguimos con vida.

—Nos está asustando —dice Eddie en voz alta, incorporándose. Richie baja la pierna—. Le sabemos mejor así, asustados. Stan tiene razón en algo: somos su cena. 

—Yo no he dicho… —murmura, pero nunca llega a terminar lo que ha dicho porque la otra parte es demasiado terrorífica como para enfrentarse a ella—. Deberíamos buscar a Bev. 

—Las he dejado cerca —dice Richie. Eddie gira rápidamente la cabeza hacia él, corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

—¿Las? 

—¿Cómo crees que supe que era Pennywise y no ella, eh? —repone Richie arqueando una ceja—. Nos la encontramos vagando por uno de los pasillos. Aunque, déjame decirte que ambos son igual de encantadores. Estarán suscritos a la misma revista de comportamiento para señoritas.

—No le caes bien —dice Eddie en un impulso un poco vago de defender a Cissy. Le mira, esboza una sonrisa de medio lado. Richie se encoge de hombros, como si no le importase. Probablemente no lo haga.

—Si la rosa tuviera otro nombre… —repone moviendo una mano en un sentido circular—. ¿nos movemos? 

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

—Que sigue siendo idiota.

Le siguen por los pasillos y Eddie empieza a ponerse cada vez más y más nervioso. De que Richie no sea Richie y sí otra manifestación de Eso. De que les esté siguiendo. De que estén yendo directamente a una trampa. Parece que sabe exactamente el camino, lo cuál no deja de dejarle un poco inquieto. Porque si es Richie, _Richie_ siempre ha sido caos y una vez en tercero se perdió en los Barrens. Así que sospechar no está de más. 

Aun así deja que Richie vuelva a agarrarle de la muñeca, teniendo muy presente que, la última vez que le dejó ir, Eddie acabó al otro lado de un montón de rocas con (ahoga un escalofrío) Eso. 

La entrada a la caverna en la que están es estrecha, pero la luz sobrenatural les permite ver en su interior. Bev está allí, sentada en una roca. Está sujetando algo y hablando en susurros con Cissy. Cissy, que tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el pelo más rojo de lo que nunca será el de Beverly.

—¿Cissy? —pregunta Eddie soltándose de Richie y pasando entre las rocas intentando no hacerse daño. Olvidando rápidamente todas sus reservas—. ¿Estás bien? 

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme —responde ella, aún recostada contra Beverly. Tiene ambas manos en su regazo y una pitera terrible en un lado de su cabeza que Beverly está intentando detener con su chaqueta. Está pálida y parece un poco desorientada. 

Eddie desearía más que nunca tener su riñonera y su mochila. Una chaqueta no es… además, ha estado hundida en aguas residuales. _Joder_.

—No me toques —repite cuando Eddie da un paso más hacia ella. Tiene muy mal aspecto. Y lleva una camiseta diferente a la de la Cissy que han dejado atrás. Amarilla, es amarilla y no rosa. No puede creerse que no se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—¿Tú est-tás bien, Beverly? —le pregunta Bill, que ha debido de entrar detrás de Eddie. 

—Sí, perfectamente.

—Pennywise nos emboscó —explica Richie entrando en la caverna. Da un pequeño traspiés con una roca y está a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Joder, Richie! —protesta Eddie alargando los brazos para sostenerle si hiciera falta. 

—Ya, ya, ¿necesitas una mano, Mike? —repone Richie cambiando de tema. Y Eddie vuelve a centrar su atención en Cissy. Intenta recordar todo lo que sabe sobre golpes en la cabeza que… no es mucho, si tiene que ser sincero. Algo de que es malo si te desmayas o si vomitas o si olvidas cosas. ¿Sensibilidad a la luz? 

Puede ser. 

—Sí. Podíais haber escogido una cueva mejor —protesta Mike mientras hace malabares para pasar por la entrada y no caerse en el intento.

Tiene las pupilas diferentes, la izquierda más grande que la derecha. Eso tiene que ser malo, ¿verdad? 

—Caverna —le corrige Ben, que aún está fuera. 

—Caverna, lo que sea. 

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz, Eddie? —le pregunta Cissy sin apenas levantar la voz, girando la cabeza para que deje de mirarla. Eddie suspira y se frota la frente, está francamente agotado.

—Toma —murmura, sacando de los bolsillos de sus pantalones la botella de agua que le dio Stan. Está medio vacía, pero al menos no bebió de morro—, te sentará bien. 

Y Cissy la coge, solo para apretarla contra su pecho. Tiene una expresión horrible en su rostro. Tan triste. Cómo ha podido confundir a esta chica con Eso. 

Stan se sienta al otro lado, junto a Beverly. Parece aún más cansado que ella y le tiende agua y algo de comer que Beverly coge sin dudarlo un momento. Eddie se gira solo para comprobar que Richie también ha recibido algo de comer y de beber. Está hablando con Mike, pero cuando se da cuenta de que le está mirando le sonríe. 

Hace que se sienta mejor inmediatamente. 

—Estamos todos —dice Stan, devolviéndole a la situación actual—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Esperamos a que venga a devorarnos? ¿O alguien tiene algo así como un plan? 

Beverly hace una mueca.

—Si ya sabemos cómo vencerle —le contradice.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Mike. 

—Sabiendo lo que es: un payaso al que le _aterroriza_ que no le tengamos miedo —resume encogiéndose de hombros—. Un payaso que se fue a hibernar sin haberse alimentado lo suficiente y al que hemos obligado a que se despierte veinticinco…

—Veintitrés —corrige Ben.

—… años demasiado pronto. ¿No os habéis fijado que casi no ha habido desapariciones? Está _débil_.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le pregunta Stan. 

—Que está tan aterrorizado de nosotros como nosotros de él. 

—No estábamos asustados —dice Mike. 

—¿Q-Qué? 

—La última vez. Bev tiene razón. No estábamos asustados. Eso tenía a Bill, pero nosotros no estábamos asustados —dice moviéndose con dificultad hasta el centro de todos ellos—. Le plantamos cara, todos. 

—Joder —murmura Stan cerrando los ojos.

—Yo casi me cago en los pantalones —replica Richie—, así que habla por ti, porque yo estaba putoaterrorizado. 

—Así que todo el rollo de contar secretos ha sido para nada —protesta Carla.

—¿Todo el rollo…? —repite Richie frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Os habéis estado contando historias divertidas sin mí? Tsk, me partís el corazón.

Suena un poco escandalizado. Un mucho aliviado. Eddie suspira y se incorpora, cruzándose de brazos:

—Ha sido una idea estúpida. Puede que incluso de Eso, así que no te lo tomes a pecho.

—No sé si no tenerle miedo va a funcionar —murmura Stan—. No funcionó la última vez. Y Richie tiene razón en algo: yo también estaba aterrorizado. 

—A lo m-mejor por eso ha vuelto. Porque aún le t-teníamos mied-do. 

—¿Entonces qué propones? ¿Que dejemos de tenerle miedo sin más? —pregunta Richie dándole un bocado a la chocolatina que le han dado y tirando el envoltorio al suelo sin parpadear—. Siento ser yo quién te diga esto, pero el miedo no funciona así.   
»Hablar de ello no va a hacer que le tengamos menos miedo. Ni a Eso ni a las cosas con las que nos persigue. 

—A mí me asusta volver a olvidaros —dice Beverly volviendo a girarse hacia Cissy, apoyando la tela sobre la herida de nuevo. 

—Podemos abrirnos la otra palma y jurar que no nos olvidaremos —le dice Richie enseñando su cicatriz—. Funcionó de lujo la última vez, en vista de aquí estamos todos. ¡Con nuevas incorporaciones y todo, señoras y señores!

—¿Pero este chico no se calla nunca? —pregunta Cissy. 

—Creo que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero eres la alegría de la huerta. 

—Uuugh —protesta ella poniendo una mano encima de la Beverly y cogiendo la sudadera en su lugar—. Lo que sea. Solo cállate.

—Vamos, ¿entonces? —dice Mike—. Sin miedo. 

—Sin miedo —coincide Ben.

—Sí —dice Bill. Y entonces—: pero… esperad. Yo, necesito decir algo. Puede que no tenga claro q-qué es lo que me asusta, exactamente…

—Arañas —le ayuda Carla. Stan asiente, comprensivo. 

—Sí, vale. Ara-a-añas. Gracias, Carla. 

Y parece que Bill ha decidido que seguir hablando es mala idea, porque tiene los labios muy apretados y la mirada fija en el suelo. Como si estuviera pensando algo. O enfadado. Pero entonces toma aire bruscamente y vuelve a hablar: 

— _No_ , eso es mentira. Sí sé lo que... No sé si es miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero, pero Eso lo utilizó cuando se me apareció. —Mira a Richie, hace una mueca—. Siento que dejáramos de ser todos amigos por culpa mía —dice a la carrerilla sin trabarse una sola vez—. Sé que fui un idiota y que tendría que haber intentado arreglar las cosas _antes_ , ¿vale? Eras mi mejor amigo, Richie. Nunca quise que eso cambiara. No quería...

—Cierra el pico —le pide Richie señalándole con un dedo—. No es... no _ahora_.

—Lo digo en serio… no p-puedo...

—No va a pasar _nada_ —le corta. Porque ha pasado una vida, pero Richie sigue siendo el que mejor entiende a Bill—, puedes decirlo después, cuando salgamos de las putas alcantarillas. ¿Vale, Gran Bill?

Bill entorna los ojos, pero asiente. 

—Pues ent-tonces, por mí podemos irnos.

Eddie agarra a Richie del brazo antes de que salga de la caverna. Richie se gira hacia él y tiene los ojos un poco acuosos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con la voz un poco ronca.

—Yo también necesito decirte algo. 

Richie hace una mueca.

—Ya me… ¿no iba a ser luego? —pregunta. Y Eddie asiente e inmediatamente después niega con la cabeza y hace un ruidito negativo con el fondo de su garganta, porque no puede esperar a luego. Tiene que ocurrir ahora. 

Richie suspira y se pasa una mano por la frente, descolocándose un poco las gafas. Mira a una de las paredes. Se están quedando solos en la caverna.

—Es mejor luego. —Y Eddie no sabe si se lo está prometiendo o le está pidiendo que espere.

Da un paso a un lado, Eddie no le suelta. Le mantiene en el sitio. La cosa es que _quiere_ hacerlo, parece fácil. Solo tiene que alargar un poco el cuello, tirar de él hacia abajo. Es mejor que las palabras, porque a Eddie nunca se le han dado tan bien como a él. 

—Luego —accede al final. Sabe que es una idea de mierda, un momento de mierda—. ¿Sabes? Me... me muero de ganas por oír la cara de B de tu mix. 

Richie sonríe de lado a lado: 

—Asegúrate de que no sea literalmente o será difícil que acabe ocurriendo —bromea con voz débil, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo con su mano libre y subiéndose inmediatamente las gafas a su sitio.

Y Eddie le está dejando ir, de verdad que le está dejando ir. Le quiere tanto que es ridículo. Y no sabe si va a conseguir reunir el valor en otro momento, así que alarga las manos. Y Richie se queda quieto, muy quieto. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, está conteniendo la respiración. Le recuerda a un cervatillo, tenso y a punto de huir. Pero deja que le toque la cara. Que se la sujete.

Así no se hacen las cosas. Ni siquiera sabe, no de verdad, si Richie quiere esto. Si no se imaginó la forma en la que le miró, si no estará simplemente proyectando sus sentimientos. Sus propios miedos, sus inseguridades.

Cierra los ojos.

Se pone de puntillas y le besa. 

Solo que en el último segundo cambia de idea y en lugar de darle un pico en los labios, se desvía y le besa la mejilla. Demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios como para ser confundido por un gesto amistoso. Y Richie ni siquiera intenta apartarse. Y Eddie, Eddie casi podría olvidarse de dónde están. Dar otro paso para acercarse más, corregir su ángulo para que sean los labios. Abrir la boca. Besarle, besarle de verdad. 

Le mira a los ojos cuando se separan, baja ambas manos. Le tiemblan un poco. Medio espera una broma, algo que le haga sonreír y que le quite algo de peso a la situación.

—Ey, chic-cos —les llama Bill desde fuera de la caverna—, no os separéis. 

—No —responde Eddie sin girarse para comprobar si les ha visto o no. Richie tampoco se mueve, labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Como si le hubiese dejado sin aliento—, ahora vamos. 

—Yo… —murmura. 

Y Eddie señala con la cabeza hacia donde está la salida.

—Será mejor que no nos separemos. 

—No —coincide Richie. Y le da un breve apretón en la mano antes de salir de allí. 

Eddie le sigue.

# (cincuenta y cuatro) 

Ben va delante, con la linterna iluminando el camino. Bev y Bill a cada uno de sus lados. Los demás a su espalda, formando una fila más o menos homogénea. Es medio el turno de Eddie de echarle un cable a Mike. Es jodidamente alto y Eddie no tiene claro que sirva de gran cosa. Es bastante diestro con la muleta. Stan camina junto a Carla y a Cissy en un silencio que parece más bien incómodo. Y Richie cierra el grupo.

Mira de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Para asegurarse de que Richie sigue allí. Está siendo ridículo. Y bastante transparente, supone. Pero cada vez que ladea la cabeza, Richie esboza una media sonrisa. Así que Eddie sigue haciéndolo. En una de estas, da un par de zancadas hasta ponerse a su altura. 

—¿Todo bien, chicos? —les pregunta. 

—Estoy pensando en montar una sección dentro del club, Rich —le informa Mike en un tono serio, Eddie frunce el ceño—. Ya sabes, la DSC. 

Richie sonríe de lado a lado.

—¿La qué? —pregunta claramente encantado. 

—La División Seccional de la Cojería. —Y Richie suelta una carcajada tan fuerte que resuena por el pasillo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Stan. La linterna de Ben les ilumina. Richie niega con la cabeza—. Venga ya, deja que nos riamos todos. 

—No sabía que a los judíos os fuera eso del humor. 

Stan mira su reloj con cierta parsimonia, labios apretados. 

—Doce y veintitrés —anuncia—. Y ya has agotado tu cuota. 

—Venga ya, Stan. No era un chiste —protesta Richie levantando ambos brazos en un gesto exasperado. Mike se ríe entre dientes.

—Cuenta. 

—No, venga ya. Tenía uno perfecto para hoy. Déjame… es muy muy cortito, lo juro. 

Stan sonríe también, incluso si está haciendo como que está molesto. 

—Venga, de acuerdo —acepta suspirando de forma melodramática—. ¿Cómo de corto que dices que es? ¿Así?

Utiliza su índice y pulgar para ejemplificar de lo que está hablando. Esta vez todos se ríen y Richie hace el numerito de doblarse a la mitad y palmearse la rodilla como si no pudiera soportar lo gracioso que ha sido. 

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Stan se suelta uno bueno!

—No tientes a tu suerte, venga. Vamos a oír el comentario antisemita del día. 

Richie resopla. 

—Si lo dices así me haces sentir mal. Y, déjame que te diga, este chiste me lo ha contado _tú_ padre. 

—Vale, si no quieres contárnoslo… 

—¡No, no! —Richie les mira y pone una cara graciosa. _¿Te puedes creer a este tío?_ , parece que está diciendo—. _No_. Vale, hay un grupo de mujeres judías tomándose un café… 

—Bip-bip, Richie —protesta Beverly cruzándose de brazos

—Y su camarero se acerca a ellas un poco nervioso y dice: señoras. _Dice_ , señoras —se ríe y agita la cabeza, como si no se lo pudiera creer—, ¿les ha gustado alg…? 

No llega a terminar su frase, porque hay un pequeño temblor. Directamente de entre sus pies, como si hubiese algo intentando _salir_ de allí. Todos dan un paso atrás, intentando alejarse de manera intuitiva. No es que estén parados en _ningún_ sitio especial. Es un pasillo, se puede ver un poco más adelante cómo se desdobla en dos. La luz sigue saliendo del techo, azulada y etérea. 

—¿Qué cojones? —pregunta Stan mirándoles. Está al otro lado del semicírculo que han formado y Eddie se da cuenta de qué está pasando. 

—¡Está intentando separarnos! —grita agarrando a Richie del antebrazo. Y aun así, ninguno intenta cruzar el espacio que les separa. La tierra frente a ellos no deja de subir, pequeñas piedras apilándose a ambos lados. 

—Va a salir algo —dice Bev al otro lado. Y Eddie nota la mano de Mike apoyada sobre su hombro tensarse. 

Salta hacia atrás cuando empiezan a salir diminutas arañitas. Al principio son dos o tres y hay varios gritos al otro lado y Mike llama a Stan por su nombre. Pero en lugar de intentar acercarse, se alejan más. Alejándose todo lo que pueden de ellas. 

Después no puede ver el suelo de la cantidad de ellas que hay. 

—¡Muévete! —grita Eddie empujando ligeramente a Richie, agarra con fuerza el brazo de Mike y juntos se arrastran hasta la pared más cercana. 

—Qué cojones —farfulla Richie. 

—No lo sé —responde con pánico en su voz. 

—Necesitamos llegar al resto —jadea Mike agitando la pierna escayolada intentando quitarse de encima a varias de las arañas. Y Eddie mira al resto. Están intentando aplastar a las arañas, pero no dejan de salir. Y están _lejos_. Y es tan injusto, porque estaba siendo _divertido_. Estaba siendo divertido, se lo estaban pasando bien. Hasta… hasta…

—¡Rich! —le llama. Richie gira la cabeza hacia él, está completamente pegado a la pared y se está intentando subir a una roca para alejarse todo lo posible de las arañas—. ¿Qué les dice? 

—¿Qué? —pregunta sin acabar de entender. 

—El camarero, ¿qué les dice a las señoras? 

Richie parece dudar un momento. 

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —le pregunta Mike. 

—Rich —insiste Eddie. 

—No sé…

— _Rich_.

—¿Les ha gustado algo? 

Eddie parpadea. Intenta juntar todo el chiste en su cabeza. Es… 

—Es un chiste malísimo. 

—¡Ya lo sé!

—¡Cuenta otro!

—¡Eddie! —sisea Mike. 

—Eh, no creo… vale, vale. Hay dos chicos sentados en la consulta del médico y le pregunta uno a otro qué hace allí. Y le responde: me van a sacar las amígdalas. Y el otro se ríe y dice: bah, no te tienes que preocupar. A mí también me las quitaron cuando tenía siete años. Es un momento y, cuando te despiertas…

—¡Bill! —grita Mike a la vez que Bev. Y Eddie deja de atender a Richie y busca a Bill. A Bill, que ha desaparecido por completo—. _Joder_. 

—¿Bill? —le llama Eddie también. Se separa de la pared, pisa las arañas. Suenan, pero no mira abajo. Se concentra en la historia que le estaba contando Richie, en cómo podría haber terminado. 

—¡Eddie! —sisea Richie tras de él—. ¡Eddie, vuelve aquí!

Y Eddie tarda un segundo en mirar. Solo un segundo. Pero cuando lo hace, ni Richie ni Mike están allí. 

—¿Chicos? —pregunta dando un paso hacia el lugar en el que estaban. Corazón latiéndole a mil por hora—. ¿Mike? ¿Rich? 

No hay respuesta. Pero eso no es lo que más miedo da, lo que más miedo da es que, de pronto, no hay ni un _ruido_. Entre otras cosas porque está absolutamente solo. Ni siquiera quedan arañas, _joder_.

—Joder —farfulla girando sobre sí mismo, buscando algo. A alguien. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Joder! ¡Muérete de una vez y déjanos en paz!

Las luces del techo se apagan y, sin la linterna de Ben, es lo único que Eddie tenía para poderse mover. Lo que se gana otro _joder_ a media voz. Cierra los ojos, respira. Intenta mantener el ritmo de su respiración. Él no… _nunca_ habría entrado allí por su propio pie, sin el resto. Y desde luego no quiere morir solo. 

Como si fuera una especie de señal, las luces de la caverna vuelven. Y es como si… como si estuvieran marcando un camino, porque en la bifurcación que hay a unos metros, uno de los dos caminos sigue en absoluta penumbra. A su espalda solo hay oscuridad.

Da un paso hacia allí, pero cambia de idea rápido. No quiere seguirle el juego. Irse lejos, por si alguno de ellos _vuelve_. Y Eso debe de darse cuenta de que si quiere que se mueva tiene que hacer algo más, porque la oscuridad sigue avanzando. Eddie aguanta en el sitio todo lo que es capaz, los hombros tensos. La garganta cerrada. Pero ni de coña se va a quedar sin ver. Así que cuando la oscuridad sigue alargándose, corre hasta llegar a la luz.

Y ya no se para hasta llegar a una caverna. Tiene una especie de altar en el centro, formado por rocas y estalagmitas y la luz sigue siendo etérea y Eddie sigue estando solo. Pero parece que está en el sitio en el que Eso quiere, porque no se ilumina ningún otro camino que se supone que tiene que seguir. 

Se sube al altar, porque es el sitio más alto y se puede más o menos ver todo lo que pasa a su alrededor desde allí. Y porque está bien iluminado. No parece que haya techo, casi parece que ascienda hasta el infinito. 

Hace que se sienta insignificante. 

—Odio esto —murmura sentándose en el suelo. Apoyando la espalda en una de las estalagmitas. 

Mira el reloj. Se ha pasado la hora del almuerzo, tampoco es que tenga hambre. Nota los músculos agarrotados y tiene la voz de su madre clavada en el fondo de sus oídos. Intenta ignorarla, pero es difícil. Se le hace tan difícil, porque está _solo_ y asustado. Pero no se va a ir de allí sin sus amigos. 

Eddie parpadea, ladea la cabeza. Hay… _juraría_ que ha oído algo. Intenta ignorarlo, porque no piensa volver a seguirle el juego. Pero… 

Es como un murmullo. Una especie de lamento. Y Eddie ya está allí, así que qué puede perder. Tampoco es como si estuviera más seguro si no se moviera. O como si tuviera algo que hacer. Así que se levanta y busca una piedra que le sirva como arma. 

Camina hacia el ruido. Y cuanto más se acerca, más claro le queda que no es un murmullo. Que son golpes, insistentes. Como de alguien golpeando una puerta. Y Eddie desciende por un camino rocoso, cada vez más lejos del foco de luz. Desciende hasta que identifica de dónde viene el ruido.

Es un ataúd.

Como un ataúd _de verdad_. Y Eddie se queda clavado en el sitio, porque hay algo dentro. Hay alguien dando patadas y golpeando la madera. Hay _alguien_ allí. Y…

Y si hay alguien allí encerrado, es uno de sus amigos. Así que se obliga a moverse, a bajar el último tramo hasta llegar al ataúd. Apenas hay luz, pero aun así Eddie puede intuir el sistema con el que se mantiene la tapa cerrada. 

Alarga la mano para tirar del pestillo que hay instalado. En el mismo momento en el que lo toca, dejan de golpear la tapa. 

Respira hondo, el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido. Cierra ambas manos alrededor del tirador y, al levantar la mirada, ve a Richie allí. La cavidad no llega mucho más lejos, pero la falta de iluminación propia hace que todo lo demás esté en penumbra.

Está sentado en una esquina de la caverna, espalda apoyada contra la pared y brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Y Eddie piensa Stan. Mike.

_Bill_.

Suelta la tapa. 

—Richie —le llama corriendo hasta él. Y Richie aparta la mirada, pega la cara a la pared. No parece herido, tiene la sangre de la pierna seca. 

Se agacha al llegar a su altura, deja la roca a un lado.

—Rich. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros, su cuello. Intentando consolarle. No llega a preguntarle quién está en el ataúd, no se atreve. 

—No —murmura y tiene la voz rota, ha estado llorando. Ha estado llorando y aún hay lágrimas en su cara y cuando Eddie intenta limpiárselas, Richie la aparta y lo hace él mismo, manchándose la cara de tierra—. Quiero salir de aquí.

Eddie asiente. Él también tiene ganas de echarse a llorar. Y eso de que se alegra de haberse encontrado a alguien. Que ese alguien sea Richie. 

—Buscamos a los demás y salimos de aquí —le promete. Está agotado y ya ha comprendido que es una misión sin ningún sentido. No pueden matarle. Eso solo tiene que desaparecer para que no puedan llegar a él. 

Esta vez Richie no se aparta cuando apoya la mano en su mejilla. Y Eddie quiere besarle la frente, abrazarle. Intentar consolarle, porque está aterrorizado. Las manos le tiemblan, incluso si las tiene apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. 

Hay un golpe sordo contra la tapa del ataúd y Richie pega un salto en el sitio. Eddie también. Mira atrás.

—¿Quién está dentro? —le pregunta al final a media voz. No quiere hacerle daño con su pregunta, pero si es uno de ellos… si es uno de ellos, deberían sacarlo. Y si no lo es, deberían largarse. Buscar al resto. A lo mejor están allí, en alguno de los pasillos que salen de la caverna principal. Como Richie. 

Se ha quedado tanto rato esperando y siempre han estado allí.

—Yo —dice al final Richie, levantando los ojos para mirarle. Eddie baja un poco las manos.

—¿Qué? 

—Soy yo —insiste voz un poco rota. Y Eddie intenta levantarse, pero Richie le agarra del brazo y tira de él hacia abajo. 

—No abras —susurra—. Es… _le he encerrado_. Es Eso, claro que es Eso. Y yo le he encerrado. No puede hacernos daño si está encerrado. 

Hay otro golpe. Todo el ataúd vibra con él.

—Rich —dice Eddie sin apenas mover los labios, cuello tenso. Ojos clavados en el ataúd. 

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Sí —concuerda Eddie agarrando su roca y levantándose. Lo que no es exactamente sencillo, porque Richie no le suelta el brazo. Eddie también le sujeta.

Caminan a pasos lentos, intentando pasar todo lo lejos que pueden del ataúd. Sin soltarse. Lo que al final no es más que que dos chavales agarrados por los antebrazos caminando como si fueran cangrejos.

Ambos gritan cuando lo que sea que Richie ha encerrado allí dentro vuelve a golpear la tapa. 

—Odio a ese puto payaso —dice Eddie. Y tira de él para salir de allí cuanto antes. 

No funciona, porque tan pronto como le dan la espalda, se oye un chirrido y un golpe sordo y son tan idiotas de girarse para mirar. 

Una figura se incorpora. Es un hombre y, aunque apenas hay iluminación, Eddie sabe quién es _inmediatamente_.

—Carlton —murmura retrocediendo medio paso. Carlton le sonríe e inclina la cabeza a un lado. Tiene las paletas un poco montadas la una encima de la otra y, aunque lleva el pelo prácticamente rapado y no hay casi luz, Eddie puede ver las cicatrices que tiene en la cabeza de la metralla de guerra. 

—Ey, Eddie —responde relamiéndose los labios y ladeando un poco la cabeza, utilizando ese tono que utiliza siempre le pone un poco de los putos nervios—. ¿Vienes a ver a Cissy?

—¿Por qué coño ha salido Carlton Clark de un ataúd? —grita. Richie le está clavando los dedos en el antebrazo. 

—No lo sé. 

Carlton ladea la cabeza. 

—Pero sí que lo sabes —protesta con una voz inocente y aguda que no le pertenece. 

—Eddie… —Richie tira de él un poco hacia atrás. Eddie se deja tirar. 

—¿Quieres saber por qué Rich está tan enfadado con Bill, eh, Eddie? No más tonterías, no más medias verdades. —Carlton se incorpora, doblando la espalda y sin más punto de apoyo que sus piernas se levanta. Puede notar a Richie tensándose a su lado. Y Eddie quiere decir que _no_ , quiere tantísimo ser fuerte y decir que le da igual. Pero se queda callado y Carlton sonríe con esa expresión tan de Eso—. Pobre, pobre Bill. Tú pensando que le llamó chupapollas y lo que pasó es que le jodió el polvo. 

Carlton se deja caer del ataúd. Es una imitación un poco chapucera, no acaba de ser capaz de copiar su postura. Tiene los hombros caídos y los brazos le cuelgan a ambos lados de su cuerpo. 

—No fue así —protesta Richie a su lado. Lo promete. Suena un poco desesperado y Eddie sabe que se tienen que ir de allí, pero es… es como si no fuera capaz de apartar su atención de allí. Como cuando ves algo realmente asqueroso y sabes que si sigues mirando vas a acabar potando, pero sigues mirando de todas formas. 

—¿No? —se burla Eso—. Pero, Eddie, tú sabes que es verdad, ¿no? Tú me crees, ¿por qué iba a mentirte? Además, además, Bill ya te lo contó. Lo has sabido siempre, ¿verdad? En el fondo. Por eso te pusiste de su parte, siempre has sabido que te quedaste sin amigos por su culpa. Porque Richie es un mierdecilla egoísta y calenturiento. 

Richie le suelta. Y es eso lo que hace que reaccione. Le mira, el azul de sus ojos prácticamente comido por sus pupilas. Se seca una lágrima con la palma de la mano. Y Eddie no tiene ni idea de qué decir, es vagamente de que Carlton se está moviendo hacia ellos. Hacia él, que es el que está más cerca. 

—Deberías utilizar esa piedra —le susurra Carlton prácticamente en su oído. Eddie cierra los ojos y respira hondo. El corazón latiéndole con fuerza, las rodillas le tiemblan. 

Pero, sí. Eso tiene razón.

Debería utilizar la piedra. 

Así que se la estampa con todas sus fuerzas contra la cara. Eso retrocede y chilla y Eddie no se queda a ver los efectos, porque agarra a Richie y tira de él para salir de allí. Ninguno de los dos se detiene hasta que llegan a la caverna principal. Eddie se para en seco y se dobla a la mitad, tomando una bocanada grande de aire. Le falta. 

—Rich… 

—Olvídalo —le pide. Y se aprieta el puente de la nariz, montándose las gafas encima de la mano—. Busquemos a los otros. 

—Yo no te culpo —le promete, apretándose las rodillas. Se incorpora—. Es Eso. El primer error es escucharle. 

—Es verdad —murmura abrazándose a sí mismo—. Tiene… tiene razón.   
»Joder, Eddie. Podría… yo…

Eddie le abraza, apoyando una mano contra su cuello. Rodeándole los hombros con la otra. Richie apoya la frente en él. Se queda muy quieto, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y _solloza_. Y Eddie no tiene ni idea de cómo sentirse con todo. Si es que se lo cree o solo es Eso, vomitando todas las mierdas que le dan miedo a Richie. Y su mente no puede volver una y otra y otra vez a la historia que le contó Bill. A Carlton y a que se estaba metiendo en un buen lío. A que… 

La única razón por la que le suelta es porque _alguien_ chilla. Y Richie se separa y levanta la cabeza y Eddie se frota la cara, intentando ocultar que él también se ha echado a llorar. 

—Ese es Stan —murmura Richie—. Yo…

Vuelve a sonar. Y Eddie, Eddie coge la iniciativa. 

—Por aquí —le dice y sale corriendo hacia dónde le parece que ha salido el sonido. Eddie tiene que agacharse para no darse en la cabeza porque el techo está demasiado bajo. Es una gruta muy parecida a la otra. 

Solo que, en lugar de un ataúd, son Stan y Mike y están _peleándose_. Mike está tumbado en el suelo, bocarriba y con Stan encima. Se está defendiendo como puede, porque Stan está intentando… ¿arañarle la cara? No, ¿sacarle los ojos?

Eddie se detiene de golpe. Richie pasa de largo. 

—¡Stan! —grita agarrándolo por los hombros y tirando de él hacia atrás, haciéndole una especie de llave. Stan patalea e intenta soltarse, pero es un poco inútil. Richie le tiene bien sujeto. 

—¿Qué haces? —reclama Stan—. Suéltame, idiota. 

—¡Eddie! ¡Muévete! 

Y eso hace más o menos el efecto que debería tener. Eddie corre hasta Mike y le ofrece una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, le pasa la muleta. Mike la acepta, tiene un arañazo que le cruza la mitad de la mejilla. Pero quitando eso, parece bien. 

—¡Chicos! —jadea, aceptando la mano de Eddie que le ayuda a levantarse—. Yo… 

—¡Es Eso, joder! ¿Es que no lo veis? 

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Eddie echando una mirada de medio lado a Stan. Es enfermiza la fuerza con la que está luchando. 

—Sí. _Sí_ —insiste cuando Eddie le sigue mirando—. Por lo que más quieras, Eddie, no soy Pennywise. 

No se lo parece, al menos. Aunque no se le está dando especialmente bien lo de darse cuenta de si es o no. Pero sus dientes tienen un tamaño normal, sus ojos son del mismo color y no se coloca en una posición rara. Parece Mike. 

—Eddie, no. Escúchame, he visto esto. _No_ le toques. ¡Eddie! 

Le da un abrazo, estaba tan seguro de que iba a morirse solo. En la caverna. Esperando que alguno de ellos apareciera. Lo aterrado que estaba Richie antes de que lo encontrara, Eso intentando separarles. Y no tiene ni idea de con qué les ha amenazado a los demás, pero que uno de tus mejores amigos te salte al cuello tiene que ser francamente horrible. 

Vuelve a mirar a Stan, Stan que se ha quedado mortalmente quieto en los brazos de Richie. Parece asustado y un poco confuso. 

Dice:

—Lo he visto. 

—Es Eso, es lo que hace —repone Richie. Y es una explicación bastante buena—. ¿Si te suelto vas a estar tranquilito?

—Sí. 

—¿Lo prometes? 

Stan no gruñe ni pone los ojos en blanco, como si la pregunta le sacase de sus casillas. En su lugar se ruboriza y asiente.

—Sí —dice. Y entonces mira a Mike y se ruboriza—. Oh, joder. Lo siento muchísimo Mike. ¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien?

El arañazo no tiene mala pinta. Ni siquiera ha sangrado. Eddie duda que vaya a necesitar puntos, puede que ni siquiera deje marca. Hay que desinfectar, pero.

—No te preocupes por mí, Stan. —Le sonríe. El gesto debe de tirarle a la herida, porque hace una mueca inmediatamente a continuación—. Estoy bien. ¿Tú?

Y Stan sigue en los brazos de Richie, sin luchar. Cabeza gacha. 

—No estoy seguro —admite en voz baja—. Yo… pensé que eras Eso. Estaba provocándome y has aparecido tú y pensé que era parte del juego. Yo no… os dije que no quería venir. No quise venir entonces y no quiero venir ahora y me habéis hecho venir las dos veces. 

Richie le abraza un poco más, se inclina para darle un beso en el cráneo. Ya no le está reteniendo, se parece más a consuelo. Y, finalmente, le deja ir. Stan frunce el ceño en cuanto le ve la cara:

—¿Has estado llorando? —le pregunta agarrándole del brazo. 

—Nope —dice Richie. Y es tan evidente que es una mentira, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados. 

—¿Le has hecho llorar? —Stan se gira hacia Eddie. Eddie boquea:

—Vete a la mierda, Stan.

—Claramente no es el momento para esto —dice Mike en un tono pacífico. Pero, y Eddie lo ve claramente pintado por toda su expresión, él también lo piensa. Que Eddie haría algo que le hiciera daño a Richie.

Eddie dice:

—Que os den. —Y se gira para salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Eddie —le llama Richie. Eddie no se gira. 

—¡Voy a buscar a Bill y al resto!

—¿Qué? —protesta Stan a su espalda. 

No llega a escuchar la respuesta de Richie. Ha dejado bastante espacio entremedias, está a la salida de la gruta. Se detiene en el sitio. Él, ha encontrado a Bill. Eso está allí. Con la forma de una _enorme_ araña. Pero, en lugar de cabeza y ojos diminutos, le sale de uno de los lados el tronco de su forma humana. Como si fuera un unicornio. 

—Ey, Eddie. No… _joder_ —murmura Richie a su espalda. Y Eddie vuelve a buscar algo que le pueda servir de arma. Una roca, lo que sea. 

—Necesitamos separarnos —dice sin apartar los ojos del enfrentamiento. Es capaz de distinguir al resto también, moviéndose, saltando. Intentando luchar. 

—¿Qué? No, ni de coña. 

—No _separarnos-separarnos_ —dice Eddie cogiendo una roca. Stan y Mike también están allí—. Desmarcarnos. 

Richie pone una cara un poco rara. Como si no lo entendiera o no lo viera como una buena idea. 

—Alguien tiene que distraerle —le dice, corazón latiéndole con fuerza—. Cuando se fije en mí, vosotros corréis hacia el resto. 

—Eddie —dice Richie agarrándole por el antebrazo. 

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —insiste y vuelve a mirar a Mike y a Stan—. Corred hacia Bill, ¿vale?

—No tienes que ser tú —insiste. Eddie asiente. 

—Soy el más rápido —replica sosteniéndole la mirada. No parece que Richie esté muy convencido. Eddie respira hondo y se gira—. Oye, Mike…

—Ni lo intentes —le avisa. 

Eddie asiente.

—Ten cuidado —le pide Richie soltándole. Y, no por primera vez, piensa en besarle. Hace que el corazón le lata con más fuerza. Aprieta los labios, sonríe. 

—Vosotros también. 

Agacha la cabeza y sale de allí. Corre, alejándose todo lo que puede de la gruta. Tiene a Eso de espaldas, sus enormes patas de atrás hundidas en la tierra. Levanta la roca, respira hondo. Tiene buena puntería, siempre la ha tenido. Él solo… _necesita_ distraerla. Si tan solo pudiera hacer que se fije en él, está seguro de que les permitiría ganar ventaja. Mira a un lado, un momento. Solo quiere asegurarse de que le han hecho caso y de que se van a mover. Necesitan estar juntos, si funcionó la otra vez fue porque estaban juntos. 

Están mirando desde la entrada de la gruta. Eddie les hace un gesto para que empiecen a moverse. 

—¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quieres que me fije en ti, Eddie, amor mío? —Eso gira la cabeza hacia él. El blanco de su cara está tan estirado en algunos puntos que se puede distinguir una forma debajo. Los dientes son alargados y amarillentos. Aprieta la piedra, porque va a tirársela. Va a tirársela. Eso carga hacia él.

—¡Eddie! —le llaman. 

Deja caer la piedra al suelo. 

—Joder —farfulla, porque para ser tan gigantesca, es una bicha rápida. Retrocede, salta. Intentando tener cuidado de no pisar una piedra y acabar desnucado. Esquivando cada golpe que da. 

—¡Ven, ven! —canturrea Eso—. Vas a estar delicioso, Eddie. 

Es un poco a cámara lenta. Sus patas acaban en punta, robusta como si fuera un pico. Eso levanta una en el aire, Eddie parpadea. Se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo tiene _encima_. Literalmente encima. Levanta ambos brazos en un intento de protegerse, cierra los ojos. Porque no quiere ver, pase lo que pase no lo quiere ver. 

—¡Eddie! 

—¡Muévete! 

Le placan.

El golpe contra el suelo es duro. Le deja sin aliento, con el lado sobre el que ha caído completamente dolorido. Eddie abre los ojos lentamente, mira de medio lado. Bill está medio tumbado encima de él, ojos azules abiertos y expresión de dolor pintada en la cara. 

—No te quedes quieto —le pide empujándolo ligeramente—. Muévete. 

Y Eddie rueda y se levanta todo lo rápido que puede. Le ofrece ambas manos cuando se da cuenta de que Bill sigue en el suelo. 

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta. Levanta la mirada, lo justo para asegurarse de que puede preguntar. De que está bien pararse un momento. 

Se queda un poco descolocado. Bev está _subida_ a su espalda y está haciéndole una llave o algo así, como si estuviera intentando ahogar a Eso. Mike y Stan le están tirando piedras y Ben y Carla están pasando una cuerda por debajo de sus piernas y Richie está corriendo hacia ellos. 

Están ganando. 

Bill gruñe y Eddie vuelve a mirarle. 

—¡Bill! 

—Creo que me ha dado —responde dejando que le ayude a levantarse. 

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta, sin soltarlo.

—Es idea de B-Ben —responde. Se echa un poco hacia atrás, alejándose de la mano que le tiende Eddie por si le hace falta. 

Richie tira con Ben de la cuerda, Carla al otro extremo. Está enredada en las patas de Eso y, al tirar, se le juntan como si fuera un…

Un AT-AT. 

—Esto es el Imperio Contraataca —comprende y no puede evitar el tono emocionado al darse cuenta. Mira a Bill y Bill esboza una media sonrisa. 

—Es Ben —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Claro q-que es el Imperio Contraataca. 

Eso cae hacia delante. Bev cae unos metros más allá con un golpe sordo. 

—Tenemos que ir —dice Eddie dando un par de pasos hacia allí. En seguida se da cuenta de que Bill no le está siguiendo, así que se gira hacia él—. ¿Estás bien?

Y Bill hace una mueca y le enseña la mano con la que se estaba tocando la espalda y hay _sangre_. Y se lo ha dicho, ¿no? Se lo ha dicho. _Creo que me ha dado_. 

—Mierda —farfulla Eddie acercándose de dos zancadas—. _Mierda_ , Bill. 

Alarga las manos, pero no sabe _dónde_ puede tocar y dónde no. 

—¿Quieres sentarte? 

—No —responde mirándose a la mano.

—Vale, eh… déjame ver —dice rodeándole. 

—N-No —insiste agarrándole y manteniéndole en el sitio. Señala al frente, al centro de la sala. Eso vuelve a tener un tamaño normal, está de cuclillas, frente a Beverly. Incluso de espaldas, Eddie puede decir que se está relamiendo los labios. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suena como si todos los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo se estuvieran recolocando. Eddie no sabe qué va a hacer, solo que no es bueno. 

Ben aúlla y se lanza contra Eso y se revuelcan por el suelo. Están luchando y, por loco que parezca, parece que Ben es el que tiene todas las de ganar. 

—Vamos —dice Bill apoyándose en él y asintiendo. Eddie tiene mucho cuidado de no tocarle la espalda y caminan juntos, acercándose a Ben. A Eso. Le están rodeando entre todos. 

Ben acaba aprisionando a Eso bajo su peso, apoyando ambas manos alrededor de su cuello, más para alejar su boca que no deja de castañear que para ahogarlo. Parece que está funcionando.

Toma la forma de Bev. Pero no la de la chica que está allí delante. Es más pequeña y tiene el pelo más corto, con uno de esos vestidos un poco infantiles que se ponía aquel verano. Con parches cosidos a mano

—¡Para, Ben! —lloriquea en un tono que no se parece a nada de lo que haya utilizado Bev antes—. ¡Me haces daño! 

Y Ben la suelta y retrocede como si fuera la de verdad. Se cae de culo y Eso retrocede, está a punto de levantarse. La Bev de verdad le da una patada por la espalda que hace que se doble y vuelva a caerse al suelo. De rodillas esta vez. 

Y, allí, entre ellos. Con el vestido blanco y de flores de Beverly, el pelo rojo encrespado y los ojos pequeños y desiguales, Eso parece menos de lo que nunca les ha parecido. 

# (cincuenta y cinco)

La luz del techo se apaga. 

Al menos la linterna de Ben sigue funcionando.

# (cincuenta y seis)

—Oye, Bill —dice Richie, rompiendo el silencio. Bill levanta la mirada, ceño un poco fruncido y es casi como si algo importante estuviera pasando entre los dos y todos se dieran cuenta del peso, de su _importancia_ , porque nadie más dice nada. Richie asiente—. Gracias. 

Bill simplemente parpadea, casi parece que no esté muy seguro de qué decir. 

—Claro —murmura ruborizándose. 

Richie aprieta los labios. Parece que ya está o que está a punto de decir algo que alivie la tensión. Eddie se equivoca, porque lo que acaba ocurriendo es que suelta una especie de sollozo y abre los brazos y cruza el círculo que han formando, saltando por encima de lo que queda de Eso.

—Ten cuidado con su espalda —le advierte Eddie mientras Richie rodea a Bill con sus brazos. Y es un poco ridículo, porque Bill siempre fue el más alto cuando eran pequeños. Y ahora… ahora Bill es el más enano de todos ellos y Richie es, simplemente, altísimo y tiene que doblarse para abrazarlo. Pero aun así le rodea con sus brazos, hunde la cabeza contra su cuello. 

Bill se queda un momento quieto, para después devolverle el gesto a Richie. Y Eddie… 

Eddie les mira, con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Hasta que Bill se separa un poco de Richie, se aclara la garganta y dice algo así como:

—Acabamos de matar a un p-p-payaso cambiaformas, ¿podemos…? —Y hace un gesto hacia sí mismo. 

—Su… —intenta decir. Pero Bev ya se ha acercado y Stan está caminando hacia allí. Y Eddie no piensa lucharlo más que esto—: alguien le toca la espalda y está muerto. 

Y Bill le mete directamente en medio, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

# (cincuenta y seis)

Se quedan abrazándose un buen rato. Es agradable y devuelve a Eddie directamente a tener doce años otra vez. 

Cuando al fin se separan y Eddie está seguro de que no está _llorando_ , dice: 

—Chicos, ¿qué ha pasado con Cissy? 

—La hemos dejado descansando —dice Ben cabeceando hacia un lado—. Échame una mano. 

Cissy está exactamente donde Ben dice que está, con el culo en el suelo y la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Está medio dormida, lo que es como la peor idea del universo porque es probable que tenga una contusión y uno no debe quedarse dormido en esas circunstancias. 

—Ey —dice intentando no asustarla. Agachado frente a ella, ceño fruncido. Cissy entreabre los ojos, está grogui. Se echa hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de él. No consigue hacer gran cosa. 

—No, Eddie —protesta y Eddie supone que Ben no tiene que estar entendiendo nada.

Así que suspira y se frota la frente antes de explicarlo: 

—Ya no estamos juntos. 

Y Ben hace un gesto amistoso, tan _Ben_. 

—Vaya, lo siento mucho. 

Eddie se encoge de hombros. A él no le importa demasiado. 

—No debería quedarse dormida. No es bueno con los golpes en la cabeza. 

—Entendido —dice Ben asintiendo. 

Y pese a las protestas de Cissy, Eddie la ayuda a subir a su espalda. Ben está un poco ruborizado, cuando vuelven. Agarrándole las piernas y con los brazos de Cissy alrededor del cuello. El grupo apenas se ha movido, siguen más o menos colocados en círculo. Solo que se han movido unos metros para que los restos de Eso estén a un lado, en lugar de en medio. Bill está dejando que Carla y Stan le miren la espalda, Bev y Richie están fumando y apestándolo todo a un lado. 

Eddie se coloca junto a Mike. Él… parece contento.

—Parece definitivo, esta vez —le explica cuando le pregunta—. ¿Ya sabes cómo vamos a volver?

Eddie asiente. 

# (cincuenta y siete)

Salen por los Barrens. 

Eddie está ayudando a Mike a avanzar, aunque si tiene que ser completamente sincero preferiría ir unos cuántos pasos por delante. Junto a Richie. Cogiéndole de la mano, si es que le parece bien. 

Los ánimos están altos, incluso si están sucios y cansados. Acaban de matar a Eso, a fin y al cabo. De verdad esta vez. Y nadie parece especialmente cansado. O con prisa. Incluso si está a punto de oscurecer. Hace un buen rato que se ha pasado la hora del almuerzo y cuando Stan se da cuenta vuelve a repartir chocolatinas. 

Al menos, no se han vuelto a pegar un día entero intentando salir de allí.

—Es una tontería que vayamos todos a por los coches —dice Bill cuando llegan a la carretera—. Eddie y yo…

—Tienes razón, dame esas llaves —le interrumpe Beverly extendiendo la mano. Eddie le sonríe, ella se encoge de hombros. 

—No tardamos —promete. Mientras sus amigos se sientan en el suelo, junto a la carretera. Cissy apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Ben y entrecierra los ojos en un gesto cansado. Eddie se plantea proponer llevarla al hospital. 

Al final se da la vuelta y camina junto a Beverly. Ella se enciende un cigarrillo y se lo tiende en un gesto distraído. Eddie no se lo acepta, pero la empuja con su hombro en un gesto amistoso.

—Fue bastante guay —le dice. Sonríe, ella le sonríe a él—. Lo de subirte encima de su espalda. Lo más valiente que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Y ella sonríe, ojos en el suelo. 

—No lo sé, Eddie Kaspbrak —responde en un tono cariñoso—. Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando te vi solo. 

Eddie resopla y agita la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Creo que deberías llamar a Margot y a Clint, si es que no lo has hecho ya. Estaban muy preocupados por ti. 

—A mi tía también.

—A tu tía también —añade inmediatamente—, ¿no has llamado a tu tía todavía? Joder, Beverly. 

Se ríen.

# (cincuenta y ocho)

Se dividen en los coches igual que como han venido, solo que esta vez Beverly se pone detrás del volante de Bill. Se abrazan para decirse adiós y, después, agitan las manos desde los coches. Eddie saca la cinta de la radio del coche y se la tiende a Richie, cara B hacia arriba en lo que espera que sea un gesto claro. 

—Vamos a ver qué nos has preparado. 

Y Richie le sonríe y coge la cinta y durante un momento los dos la sujetan. Eddie contiene el aliento, piensa en el inhalador que aún tiene en la guantera del coche. En Cissy, Mike y Stan en los asientos de atrás del coche de su madre. 

Retira la mano.

_We're leaving together,_  
_But still it's farewell_   
_And maybe we'll come back_  
_To earth, who can tell?_

—Estás de coña —protesta Stan, Richie arquea una ceja. 

—¿Qué? 

—No es una buena canción de cierre, _joder_ , Richie. —Stan gruñe a su espalda de una forma exageradísima y Eddie se giraría para mandarle a la mierda de no ser porque… bueno, porque está hablando con Richie y Eddie no quiere meterse. 

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién te ha hecho a ti el experto?

—Oh, venga ya. Es clarísimamente una canción de inicio. 

—Clarísimamente —replica Richie poniendo una voz muy aguda. 

—¿Me estás haciendo burla?

—Un poco —admite Richie encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y qué habrías puesto tú?

—¿ _We will rock you_ , a lo mejor?

—Canción genial, completamente fuera de contexto. 

—¿Fuera de contexto? Es Queen, _tío_. Tú sí que estás fuera de contexto. 

Richie suelta una risotada floja. 

— _Suck you dry_ —dice Mike—. _A Few Hours After This_ si quieres ponerte dramático.

—Esas… molan. Joder —dice Richie. Eddie asiente, Mike siempre ha tenido buen gusto—. Mierda, ¿por qué no se me ha ocurrido antes?

—O _Redemption Song_.

— _Thunder road_ —añade Stan. Mike niega con la cabeza.

— _Nearly Lost You_.

—¡Ey, esa la he metido!

—¿ _We are the champions_? —interviene Eddie, porque si él estuviera haciendo una cinta para _después_ de matar a un payaso asesino, la metería. 

—Nah —dicen Richie y Mike a la vez. 

—Vale, ¿qué tenéis en contra de Queen?

— _Nada_ , Queen mola —dice Richie—, pero es como… 

—Es el tipo de música que harías para una fiesta de niñatos que dicen que le gusta el rock —completa Mike encogiéndose de hombros—. Queen, Bon Jovi… U2. Ya sabes. 

Eddie arruga la nariz. 

—Me gustan todos esos grupos. 

Richie se ríe de él. 

—Ya lo sabemos, Eddie —dice Mike sonriendo un poco también. Aunque no hay manera de que lo sepa porque hace _años_ que no hablan de música. 

—¿Estás llamándome niñato? —pregunta con un tono más agudo. 

—¿Podemos empezar a movernos? —corta Stan la conversación—. Necesito una ducha. Y tu novia parece que está a punto de estirar la pata. Así que… ¿a quién le importa a quién le guste Queen?

Es un poco como si hubiese tirado un cubo de agua fría sobre ellos. Eddie vuelve a mirar al frente, el coche de Bill lleva un rato desaparecido. Puede que ya estén llegando a casa de Ben, si es que a Bev le gusta pisarle. 

—No es mi novia —le corrige Eddie. Levanta los ojos para mirarla a través del retrovisor, tiene la frente apoyada en el cristal del copiloto. Probablemente deberían llevarla al hospital. Nota sus ojos encima y se encoge de hombros, algo nervioso—. Lo dejamos antes de entrar en Neibolt. 

—¿Y vino? —pregunta Richie haciendo una mueca. 

Eddie se encoge de hombros. Él tampoco lo entiende mucho, podría haberse quedado fuera. Cuando Eso la atacó por primera vez. Pero en su lugar les siguió y entró y no es que haya hecho mucho, pero quizá Eddie le deba una disculpa mucho mejor que la que le ha dado. 

Nunca ha sido mala. 

Piensa en decirles por qué ya no lo están. Como se lo contó a Bill. No porque se lo deba, sino que porque _quiere_. No ahora-ahora, con Cissy allí. Sin Ben, sin Bev. Pero sí pronto, si siguen… si van a intentar ser amigos. Eddie espera que sí. Quiere contárselo.

Deja a Mike primero, es el que está más cerca. Y Mike abraza a Stan y le palmea el hombro a Richie y, cuando Eddie está seguro de que ya está, se detiene al lado de la ventana del conductor y apoya uno de sus antebrazos en ella. 

—Oye —dice apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de Eddie—. No vuelvas a desaparecer, ¿vale?

Eddie asiente y Mike aprieta un momento, antes de palmearle la mejilla y despedirse con la mano. 

Todavía está sonriendo cuando aparca delante de casa de Cissy. Les cuesta un rato despertarla y, cuando lo hace, se niega a dejarse acompañar por ninguno de ellos. Así que se quedan allí mirando como arrastra los pies hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí, Eddie adelanta el coche hasta dejarlo frente a la puerta de Stan.

—Supongo que os veré el lunes —dice Stan abriendo la puerta para salir—. O el martes, no lo sé. 

Se detiene un momento:

—No volvamos a hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? 

—¿Quieres ir al cine el lunes? —le propone Richie. Stan sonríe, se encoge de hombros. 

—Vale, no es mal plan. —Duda un momento—. Podríamos decírselo a los demás. ¿Tú vendrías, Eddie?

Y Eddie se ruboriza hasta las cejas.

—Claro. Si no es una película de miedo —añade arqueando una ceja. Richie asiente. 

—Nada de películas de miedo —promete.

—Vale, pues hablamos —decide Stan y se baja del coche. 

Eddie le sigue con la mirada. Stan saca del maletero su tienda de campaña y su enorme mochila, ni Richie ni él se mueven. Incluso si la casa de Richie está al otro lado de la calle. Está esperando, porque Eddie le dijo que quería hablar con él. _Luego_. Solo que luego es ahora. Y, ya no lo tiene tan claro. Es… _acaba_ de recuperar a Richie. A Stan también. Hay planes, para ir al cine. Si abre la boca…

Si abre la boca, no tiene ni idea de cómo va a acabar todo. Puede que bien, pero también puede acabar haciéndolo raro. Porque vale que a Richie le gusten los tíos, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste Eddie. Y ahora Eddie le ha dicho que tiene que decirle _algo_ y Richie está esperando a que lo haga. Y ni siquiera se le ocurre otra cosa que no sea la verdad.

Debería ser valiente y pedirle una cita. Podrían ir al Arcade, al cine. Pero solo ellos dos. Compartir un batido de esos del Green's que hacen que luego los dientes le duelan, pero que siempre le han encantado. Como cuando eran críos.

Cree que no puede.

—Oye… —empieza, disculpa en los labios, en cuanto la puerta del maletero se cierra con un golpe sordo. Stan les dice adiós con la mano. 

—No tienes que volver a casa hasta mañana, ¿verdad? —le corta Richie, agitando la mano como respuesta al gesto de Stan. 

Eddie niega con la cabeza. De todas formas, dice:

—No.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al Club? 

Eddie parpadea. Es el último sábado de octubre y hace ya frío. La semana anterior ha estado lloviendo y nadie se ha parado a mantener estructuralmente (y en cuanto a limpieza) hablando el Club desde el noventa, por lo menos. Y la casa de Richie está allí, seca y segura y… y ellos están tan llenos de mierda.

—Seguro —responde, no se le ocurre una manera mejor de celebrar Halloween—. Pero antes pasamos por la farmacia, ¿me oyes?

—Guau, qué atrevido —comenta arqueando ambas cejas. 

—Tienes un corte en la pierna, idiota, no… —Se aprieta el puente de la nariz. Le arde la cara. Podría morirse en el sitio de la vergüenza—. Hay que desinfectar y curarla, ¿o quieres que haya que amputar? Porque como se te infecte, _Richie_ , si se te infecta, te juro que…

No termina la frase, porque no sabe cómo terminarla. Richie está sonriendo y cuando se da cuenta de que le está mirando, le da un golpe flojo en el hombro. 

—Venga —le anima en un tono ligero—. Podemos coger algo de comer de camino, me _muero_ de hambre.


	10. Chapter 10

# (epílogo)

## sábado, noviembre de 1993

Eddie hunde un poco más las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, empieza a perder cualquier atisbo de paciencia. Hace frío y está esperando a que Richie se termine un cigarrillo. Tampoco hay necesidad. La casa de Bill está allí, calentita, a una llamada a la puerta. Es solo… que quiere pasar tiempo con él, incluso si acaba pasando frío. Así que se queda quieto. Con la boca cerrada porque Richie ya le ha dejado claro que no le hace demasiada gracia sus opiniones sobre que fume. Si quiere matarse lentamente, es cosa suya —dice. Eddie también tiene la sensación de que no es del todo verdad. Que está intentando fumar menos. Por lo menos cuando está él delante. 

Pequeñas victorias. 

La puerta se abre y sale Carla. Les mira con expresión crítica y Eddie le sonríe. Desde lo de la casa de Neibolt Street parece importante caerle bien. Por Bill. 

—Os están esperando —les avisa colocándose una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Richie levanta el pitillo como excusa. Carla se encoge de hombros, deja la puerta entreabierta para que puedan pasar cuando terminen. 

—Oye —intenta Eddie—, no te tienes que ir. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Ella le mira con una expresión un poco rara. Entre el gorro y su bufanda, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del interior de la vivienda parecen magnificadas. 

—Siete es demasiada gente ya para una partida —responde encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia—. Además, he quedado para ir al cine. 

Agita la mano al aire. Eddie y Richie le devuelven el gesto. 

—¿Tú también tienes la impresión de que va a ser la cosa más rara que hemos hecho en nuestra vida?

—¿Contando con _Eso_? 

—Claro —dice tomando una última calada y tirando la colilla al suelo. La aplasta con la punta del zapato.

—Pues claro —responde resoplando con indignación. Richie sonríe un poco, se le ven un poco las paletas. Es un gesto tan bonito que Eddie da medio paso al frente, metiéndose un poco en su espacio personal. Le sujeta por la pechera de la chaqueta—. Creo que te lo vas a pasar bien. 

—¿Ah, sí? 

—Sí —confirma asintiendo. Y echa un vistazo a ambos lados de la calle antes de dar el otro medio que le falta para llegar a él y besarle—. ¿Vamos?

Richie parpadea, tiene esa expresión un poco tonta que pone siempre, cada vez que se lían. Y Eddie ya no está tan seguro de querer entrar dentro. Podría agarrarle de la mano y tirar de él y salir de allí. Volver a besarle, allí. En medio de la calle. Aunque la casa de su madre esté a la vuelta de la esquina y pueda verle desde la ventana de la cocina. Medio quiere restregárselo por la cara.

—Sí, vamos —murmura agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él para entrar.

Ya están todos allí. Huele a chocolate caliente y Bill está en el salón, coronando la enorme mesa en la que los Denbrough comían todos juntos hasta 1988. Tiene un cartón que medio le oculta del resto de sus amigos y varios libros y hojas apiladas por la mesa. 

Hay dos sitios libres, juntos. Eddie se quita el abrigo y lo coloca en el respaldo de la silla, mientras que Richie se deja caer en la suya sin mucha más parsimonia. Solo lleva una chaqueta vaquera porque _vamos a ir en coche, no vamos a estar casi tiempo en la calle_ y, si Eddie tuviera que apostar, debe de haberse quedado destemplado.

—Perdón por la tardanza —murmura, levantando la hoja que han dejado delante de su sitio. Es una fotocopia y se ve en un lateral la doblez del libro. La parte de arriba está escrita (JUGADOR: Eddie   
CLAN: Nosferatu) con lápiz y la letra demasiado apretada de Bill. Por lo demás, solo son circulitos rellenos. 

Aún no se puede creer que haya aceptado venir a _esto_. 

Ben se inclina un poco junto a él: 

—Si tienes cualquier duda, puedes preguntar —le promete pasándole un lápiz.

—Todas —responde Eddie sin acabar de entender para qué se lo está dando, pero cogiéndolo de todas formas. Se lo debe de ver pintado en la cara, porque señala a la hoja y dice:

—Es para que escribas tu nombre. —Y golpea dos veces con el dedo encima de la etiqueta que dice «NOMBRE»—. No, no tu nombre. El nombre de tu personaje. 

Eddie frunce el ceño, intenta pensar en algo chulo. En cómo le gustaría llamarse si hubiese podido elegir su propio nombre, pero no le viene a la mente nada. Mira a un lado, a Richie hablando animadamente con Beverly. Al otro. A las expresiones serias de Mike y Stan. 

—Puedes ponerle cualquier cosa —le anima Ben—. Seguro que Bill te deja cambiártelo si luego te apetece más llamarte de otra manera. ¿Verdad, Bill? 

Bill, que estaba concentrando haciendo _algo_ detrás de su cartón, levanta la cabeza y frunce el ceño:

—¿Qué?

—¿Se puede cambiar luego el nombre si se le ocurre otro? 

—Sí, claro —responde sin pensárselo. 

Medio hace que Eddie se sienta un poco peor. Vuelve a mirar a la etiqueta vacía, intenta pensar algo más. 

—Vale —anuncia Bill al cabo de un rato—. Vamos a empezar ya. 

—Yo todavía no lo pillo —dice Stan levantando su hoja—. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con esto? 

—Es, es como un resumen de las cosas que sabe hacer tu personaje —le explica Ben sin darle tiempo a Bill. Bill no parece tomárselo a pecho—. Tienes que imaginarte cómo es y cómo reaccionaría con los demás según vayan pasando cosas. 

Stan frunce el ceño como si no acabara de tener sentido.

—Es como una obra de teatro improvisada —le explica Bill—. No te preocupes, es divertido. Y lo irás p-pillando según vayamos jugando.

—No sé cómo me habéis convencido para venir —se lamenta Stan. Y Eddie le sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa. 

—Es divertido —insiste Ben.

—Vamos… vamos a ir presentando a nuest-tros p-personajes, ¿de acuerdo? —propone Bill. Gira la cabeza hacia Beverly, que está a su lado—. ¿Empiezas? 

—Yo… —Mira a la hoja que tiene delante suya, parece un poco confundida.

—Puedes describirte, cómo te la imaginas. Decir cómo vas vestida. Si hay algo característico de ti. 

—Vale, vale. Sí. Bueno, mi personaje es una mujer, ¿así? 

—Sí. 

—Como, ¿en su veintena? —Bev sonríe—. Y es muy, muy punk. ¿Vale? Lleva pantalones de pitillo de estos a cuadros y una chupa de cuero que le queda grande y está muy usada. Con botas militares a juego y, como, media cabeza rapada. Su nomb…

—No, no. Eso t-todavía no. No os conocéis. 

—Vale.

—¿Richie? 

—Lo que ha dicho ella, pero, —Hace un gesto con la mano, como si se estuviera peinando hacia el otro lado—, con la otra mitad del pelo rapada. Porque somos, eh, ge-me-las. —Arquea ambas cejas en un gesto sugerente y Beverly le da un manotazo, pero se está riendo—. Viste del mismo rollo, pero con cosas diferentes. 

—Evidentemente.

—Una minifalda, un top. No sé. ¡Oh! Y tiene varios piercings en una de sus cejas. Así, como en línea. Y… ¿Eddie?

Richie se calla y Bill le está mirando a él y Eddie no tiene ni idea de qué decir. Hace lo mismo que Beverly y vuelve a mirar su hoja, a la palabra _nosferatu_. Respira hondo, ni siquiera ha llegado a escribir un nombre (solo la «E», justo antes de que Ben le detuviera) y sospecha que, bueno, es probable que acabe llamándose como él. Mejor eso que escoger un nombre ridículo. Está seguro de que si le da la munición adecuada, Richie se va a pegar llamándoselo hasta año nuevo.

—Mi personaje es, bueno, como yo —dice, intentando utilizar los mismos términos que han utilizado los demás. Richie silba y Eddie nota como se ruboriza. 

—A Sally le gusta tu personaje.

—Richie, es un _nosferatu_ —protesta Bill. 

—Sí, sí —murmura Eddie, recordando esa parte. Los nosferatu son, bueno, _feísimos_. Bill se aseguró de explicárselo. Eddie lo escogió porque son fuertes y saben _todo_ (según le contó muy animadamente Ben) y no les suele preocupar lo que la gente piense de ellos—. Como yo, pero terriblemente feo. Como con… —Recuerda la cara del leproso y rápidamente decide que _no_ , que su personaje no va a ser así. Es una elección un poco rara. Con todo lo de _Eso_ y las alcantarillas y el leproso. Pero es _su_ elección. Es él, apoderándose de lo que le da miedo—. No tiene cejas —decide y Bill le sonríe intentando darle ánimos, así que simplemente sigue hablando—, ni pelo. Ni un solo pelo en todo el cuerpo. Y tiene una nariz chata, como si fuera una serpiente. ¡Y escamas! 

—A Sally le pone igual —insiste Richie codeándole. 

—Esto es literalmente el infierno —protesta Stan frotándose la sien. Mike se ríe a su lado. 

—T-También huelen mal —le explica Bill. Richie bufa.

—¿Pero tú conoces a Eddie? Ni de coña huele mal. 

—Los nosferatus huelen mal —le apoya Ben.

—Mi personaje se ducha —protesta Eddie.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso. Además, los vamp-piros no se duchan. No les hace falta. 

Eddie frunce el ceño:

—Mi vampiro se ducha —insiste—. Y si sigue oliendo, se echa colonia. 

Richie hace un ruidito satisfecho con la garganta y se resbala un poco en la silla, en lo que debe de resultarle una posición más cómoda que va a joderle algún día la espalda. 

—Le tengo en el ajo —explica y guiña un ojo de manera exagerada. Beverly se ríe. 

—Y es absolutamente gay —añade con cierta satisfacción al ver como Richie vuelve a enderezarse y se tapa la boca con una mano. No es que haya utilizado mucho la palabra, pero parece que es un buen momento para hacerlo. El techo sigue en su sitio y nadie parece escandalizarse.

Bueno, nadie menos _Richie_.

—No —protesta y vuelve a girarse hacia Bill—. No puede hacer eso, ¿verdad? 

—Es su personaje —responde Bill encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Entonces yo ya no quiero ser Sally —dice, devolviéndole la hoja a Bill—. Quiero ser uno de esos que están to’ buenos, ¿vale? Sureño, con nombre francés y bigote. 

Bill le ignora.

—¿Ya? —le pregunta a Eddie. Eddie asiente. Richie resopla y vuelve a colocar su hoja en la mesa. Parece un poco indignado—. ¿Mike? 

—Uhm… el mío es alto, fuerte. Es un tío elegante, lleva traje hecho a medida. Está bien afeitado y lleva el pelo rapado, pero… —Entorna los ojos—. No, espera, ¿puedo cambiar? 

—Sí. 

—¡Ey! —protesta Richie. 

—Vale, no. La parte en la que es alto es tal cuál. Pero es un _rapper_. Lleva unos pantalones anchos y unas deportivas caras y se mueve como si estuviera flotando. Os suena un poco a todos, como si lo hubieseis visto en televisión o algo así. 

—Es interes-sante —le promete Bill. Y Mike sonríe y asiente—. ¿Stan? 

—¿Tú estás bueno, Mike? —le pregunta Richie estirándose por encima de la mesa. Eddie cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. 

—Por Dios, Richie. Te lo juro —farfulla perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Supongo? —responde Mike no muy seguro. Ben echa un vistazo a su hoja y asiente.

—Tiene un cuatro.

—Podrías ser modelo —le traduce Bill. 

—¿Eso qué es? ¿Apariencia? —pregunta Richie mirando su hoja—. La mía tiene un tres, pero, pero —levanta un dedo. Está negociando— es bastante putilla. Y quiere liarse contigo a muerte, aunque te guste el rap.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Eddie girando la cabeza hacia él. Y Richie vuelve a subir y a bajar las cejas. Mike se ríe.

—Si no hueles a bar, a mi personaje le encantaría liarse con el tuyo —responde sonriendo. 

—Uuuh, parece que Sally ha ligado.

—¿Quieres callarte? —le pide girándose hacia él. 

—Ey, Bill. Quiero hacer eso de volver a Eddie completamente loco —dice Richie señalándose a la cabeza en un gesto autoexplicativo.

—Sí, sí que lo haces —repone él frotándose los ojos. 

—No —dice Bill—, el que podía hacer eso era el malkavian que al final no quisiste. 

—Que le den al malkavian —protesta Richie, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada de medio lado a Eddie. Pero en seguida sonríe y le guiña un ojo y Eddie no tiene más remedio que sonreírle vuelta.

Stan gruñe al otro lado de la mesa. 

—Esto es ridículo. 

—¿Quieres describir a tu personaje, Stan? —le pregunta Bill ladeando la cabeza hacia él. Quitando a Ben, es el único que aún no ha participado. 

—¿Y quién quiere ser un vampiro, de todas formas? Son los _malos_.

–Es un juego de horror personal. 

Stan vuelve a bufar. 

—Pues… Yo puedo hacer eso que dice Richie —murmura, cogiendo la hoja que le ha tocado y estudiándola—. Dijiste que los malkavian hacían eso, aquí dice que soy malkavian.

Bill le ignora.

—Descríbelo, dinos cómo es. Físicamente. Para que podamos imaginárnoslo. 

Stan entrecierra los ojos.

—No sé, un vampiro. —Vuelve a dejar la hoja sobre la mesa—. Como Gary Oldman en la de Dracula, por ejemplo.

—¿Gary Oldman con capa? —pregunta Richie inclinándose hacia delante—. ¿También te vistes así? 

—No, Richie, no me visto como él. Solo _soy_ como él.

—Ya, vale, te he oído. Pero, piénsalo. Gary Oldman. Con. Capa.

—¿Habéis visto la de Buffy Cazavampiros? —comenta Beverly ignorándoles—. Salió el año pasado y… 

— _No_ —dice Ben y suena más a una súplica que a una respuesta—. ¿Podemos…?

—Oh, ¿la de la chica blanca que mata vampiros? —le pregunta Mike. 

— _Sí_. Me encanta esa película.

—Si tanto te gustan las capas, Richie —está diciendo Stan—, creo que tu personaje debería llevar una. 

—Por qué—protesta Bill—. Es una película malísima. Los vampiros no son para nada así. 

Ben gruñe y se tapa la cara con ambas manos. Eddie se ríe y está a punto de decir que él no la visto cuando nota la mano de Richie agarrando la suya. Bajo la mesa. Gira un poco la cabeza para mirarle, le sonríe. 

—Los vampiros no son de ninguna forma porque no existen, Bill —le corta Stan gesticulando.

—Pero en el folclore… 

—No le hagas caso, Bill —interviene Richie con una sonrisa en los labios—. Stan está picado porque Gary Oldman vampiro no puede irse a ver pájaros porque por la noche no vuelan.

—Existen aves nocturnas, genio. 

—Existen aves nocturnas, genio —repite Richie usando un tono muy parecido al de Stan que hace que Eddie suelte una risotada.

—Bill, demento a Richie. ¿Era eso lo que hacía mi personaje? —Stan vuelve a coger su hoja, frunce el ceño—: Bill, demento a Richie.

—Y esto pasa cuando hablas de Buffy Cazavampiros en esta mesa de juego —explica Ben como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. ¿Bill, por favor? 

Y Bill suspira. Eddie sospecha que ya se está arrepintiendo de haberles propuesto jugar a esto.

—Vale, vale, Ben t-tiene razón. Ben, descríbete.

—Vale. Mi personaje es una mujer en la treintena, lleva gafas de montura metálica y flequillo y viste con camisa blanca, un chaleco marrón… —Bev resopla y Ben le lanza una mirada rápida, ruborizándose—. Y una falda a cuadros. Pero… como de tubo. _Formal_.

—Tienes cero idea en moda femenina.

—A mi personaje no le importa la moda —responde. Parece un poco incómodo, pero entonces se aclara la garganta y parece recuperar parte de su confianza—. Bueno, el caso es que entra en la sala con seguridad. Lleva unos zapatos con un poco de tacón, de madera. El tacón es de madera, no el zapato. No es un zueco, eh. Y… eh, _resuenan_ por toda la sala. Bill, ¿en qué sala estamos?

—En el despacho de Marcus Vitel. Es, es un sitio elegante, con una chimenea enorme y acabados en madera. Recuerda un poco al despacho oval, solo que menos grande y un poco más antic-cuado. Madera oscura y fundas de color rojo oscuro y púrpura. ¿De acuerdo? Marcus Vitel está allí, detrás de su mesa. Es un hombre algo bajo, con expresión seria y rostr-tro cincelado. Sus ojos son azules, sus trajes caros y hechos a medida y tiene un aire que impone respeto.   
»Ninguno queréis hacerle enfadar, p-porque aunque hasta el momento haya sido un hombre amable, impone —añade en un tono de advertencia, clavando sus ojos en Richie en un gesto muy claro—. Y dice: había rumores de que ibas a volver a la ciudad, Alexandra. —Y hace algo parecido a lo que hace Richie. Cambia su voz, su postura. Pero no es una broma… Es, se lo toma en serio. Está actuando—. No puedo decir que me alegre de verte. 

—Marcus —dice Ben y utiliza una voz un poco más aguda, sin llegar exactamente a ser un chiste—. Tampoco tienes que preocuparte. No planeo quedarme mucho tiempo.

— _Pero_ —repone Bill sonriendo y levantando un dedo al aire—, planeas quedarte, querida. 

Ben resopla. Bill entrelaza las manos detrás del cartón y Eddie está a punto de pedirle que lo quite porque le está tapando la vista, cuando Bill (no, Marcus Vitel) vuelve a hablar:

—Tú necesitas un favor, yo necesito un favor. —Sonríe y cabecea hacia ellos—. Y sabes que, de los dos, eres tú el que más tienes que perder. 

—Vale, vale Bill. Le digo: de acuerdo, tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción. Pero, pero sigo sin fiarme de él.

—Lo sé —responde Bill.

—De acuerdo. Entonces: de acuerdo, dime que tengo que hacer y ya veremos. 

—Más te vale que controles ese temperamento, Alexandra —responde Bill en un tono frío—. O te aseguro que saldrás de Washington como anatema. No dudes que no lo haré esta vez.   
»Quiero que entrenes a estos novatos. Que te encargues de que no rompan la mascarada… y, por supuesto, que te asegures de que cumplan mis órdenes. 

—Si he vuelto es porque tengo cosas que hacer —repone Ben—, no para hacer de niñera…

—Alexandra, no me tomes por estúpido. 

Están todos callados, es casi hipnótico. Y puede que sea solo temporal, que dentro de poco Bill, Ben, Mike y él vayan a irse a la universidad. Y que a Stan le quede un curso y que Richie tenga tantas faltas de asistencia que puede que tenga que repetir. Y que Bev esté estudiando y trabajando y vete tú a saber cómo va a terminar eso.

Pero esto, ahora mismo, Eddie no lo cambiaría por nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _fin_.


End file.
